βιţţƹяSωƹƹţ ϻმყhƹϻ
by Spark-of-Darkness
Summary: "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" I snarled opening one of the pizza boxes and almost stamping it into the kid's face. "I ASKED FOR EXTRA PEPPERONI YOU MORON!IS IT TOO MUCH TO HAVE AN ORDER PLACE RIGHT?" I took off his cap and smashed the cheesy pizza all over his head,a smirk plastered on my face while doing so. However, my worst nightmare happened when the kid raised his glassy eyes.
1. Pદρρદrෆηi Dιsαsтεя

**_*Edited*_**

**_"Someday someone is going to look at you with a light in their eyes you've never seen, they'll look at you like you're everything they've been looking for their entire lives. WAIT FOR IT"_**

✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･ ✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･✿.｡.:*✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･ ✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･✿.｡.:*✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･ ✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･✿.｡.:*✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･ ✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･✿.｡.:*

**Hahaha, so NOT funny...**

**Embry**

My thoughtful stare was suddenly obscured by a yellow swirling flying object that was nearing my face at a dangerously insane rate. Though I could have easily halted the stupid thing from smooching my face I remained stationary, selfishly indulge in my autistic bubble as the thing fulfilled its purpose, which consisted in mercilessly high-fiving my forehead. The heavy thud of skin against plastic was soon followed by a laughing chorus.

A warning growl parted my dry lips, _"Hell man, what was that for?" _I demanded, rubbing the spot on my head where the Frisbee had hit me.

"Dunno, I'm bored," Collin shrugged grabbing his annoying toy while seeking for his next victim.

"I'M HUNGRY with capital H, where's Emily when you need her?" Seth whined his stomach growling fiercely proving his point as he rolled in the dusty blue carpet that adorned the poorly treated laminated light-barked floor.

"Somewhere around Switzerland," Brady yawned from the sofa carelessly stretched in front of the ancient chimney, clearly unfazed by his brother's antics.

"Huh?" Seth pressed ceasing his actions and raising a thick eyebrow, his dumbstruck condition evoking a smile from me.

"Her honeymoon _helloooooooooo,_ where you here for the wedding little pup?" I countered amused.

"SHUT UP EMBRY, you know you miss her just as much or at least your stomach does," Seth argued, grinning deviously when my stomach complained angrily, faithful to his remark. **_Damn, I was starving._**

"OH EMILY WHY OH WHY DID YOU LEAVE US WITHOUT FOOD?!" Quill exclaimed dramatically while raising his hands in comical despair, which made us erupt in loud laughter. _Y__eah__ without food we were as useful as Sam with a box of tampons._

Unsurprisingly, the front door cracked open and three half naked barefoot boys padded in. Jake patted my shoulder as he passed me, followed by an irritated (_shocker_) Paul, an amused Jared, and an indifferent Leah. Since Sam went away with Emily after the wedding for their sweet honeymoon Jake was now the replacing Alpha of the pack, Jared was the second in command as usual and then came Paul, the third lieutenant. We were eight werewolves in total, but our pack was increasing by the end of the week since I knew Kenneth, my childhood friend, was going to phase sometime around the end of the week.

"FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD," Paul growled like the usual caveman charming self he was.

"No such luck doggy," Leah scoffed, patting his shoulder tauntingly.

"You know you could be useful for once and cook something," he spat back at her.

"Kiss my ass Lahote," Leah purred, slapping her ass with her left hand before disappearing into the kitchen.

Paul's body started quaking his murderous gaze solemnly fixed on Leah's retreating figure. The unnecessary ruckus he was throwing was obviously being dismissed since we were all very used to his short temper tantrums by now. However, it wasn't long before baby alpha decided to intervene, reaching him and placing his hand on his shoulder he leaned smoothly forwards to sought something in the shell of his ear. His distance made it all the more hard for me to decipher what he was exactly saying to him though following the movement of his lips I caught the word 'chill'. The commanding undertone laced with the word doing the trick, as Paul's hatred stance reluctantly submitted into a much calmer one, the unrelenting quivers finally vanishing.

Jingle Bell's tune rang sharply all of a sudden, making my hands fly to my ears as I try in vain to seclude them from the hurtful catchy song._ Tell me again w__hy the fuck had Emily thought choosing the Santa Claus Christmas tune as her personal ring bell would be such a good idea?_ I watched as all my brothers hold desperately to their ears except for Seth, who was happily humming the tune his eyes closed as an insanely wide smile took over his kind features, _FREAK_.

I stood up from my comfy place on the couch and marched to the entrance hall, slamming the door open without dawdling in ending the irksome melody. A smirking Kim appearing on the other side.

"Hey Kimmie, just in time," I chanted, bending down and encircling her with my warm muscled arms, she hugged me back ignoring Jared's low possessive growls and pulling away asked me,

"In time for what?"

"IN TIME TO COOK US SOME AWESOME DINNER," I said grinning widely.

In a flash moment, Jared shoved me out of the door and embraced Kim giving me a death stare.

**"**_**DON'T TALK TO HER LIKE THAT**_**,**_** SHE'S NOT YOUR FUCKING MAID!**_**"** He yelled at me while his hands curled up into fists and his eyes widened, his shape was trembling lightly.

I back stepped putting my hands up in mock defense.

"Jared, he didn't mean it like that calm down," Kim soothed, grabbing one of his hands between her petite ones, her butterscotch eyes silently pleading with his obscured unfocussed orbs. As soon his stance shifted towards hers all his wrath evaporated instantly, _yeah the power of an imprint_, not that I knew about it since I was imprint-free for the moment and enjoying every minute of it. Hell, I could date any woman I desired, I was pretty much ecstatic with my state.

I couldn't think I could handle being all lovey-dovey like Jakie with his dear Nessie, or as whipped like Quill with his Claire-bear, not to even mention Sam, he was such a cheeseball around Emily it made me want to puke my guts in colourful raincorns (you know like the mix between unicorns and rainbows, _clever I know…)_ every time I spotted them together. Don't misunderstand, I was more than thrilled for him, but all that love and funny stuff in the air was just too much to handle.

"Why don't we call Pizza Hut?" Jake wondered suddenly ending my imprint reverie.

"YAYYYYYY PIZZA HUT! I want five large with pineapple and ham!" Seth squealed, beaming like a small kid on Christmas morning.

"Dude, that's just disgusting," I pointed, my lips curving upwards nonetheless.

"How would you know if you have never tasted them?" He replied, poking his tongue out at me_. Such a_ _Child._

"I want five large chocolate pizza with extra chocolate sauce," Collin said. God... was he even hearing his words, _chocolate pizza?_ These kids could eat anything I thought. _Yeah like you're in a position to judge._

"I want five KINDER," Brady yelled from the yard.

"Kinder?" Kim asked, puzzled.

"Yeah, they are the ones with ketchup and crunchy chips on them" Jared explained.

"Kim and I want six large with cheddar cheese," Jared added smiling down at his still confused imprint.

"But sweetie, I don't think I can handle eating a whole pizza on my own," she pouted at him.

"Don't worry, there won't be any leftovers I can assure you," he cooed, giving her a peck on the cheek.

Jake turned to look at me expecting my order.

"Just five of the normal type ones," I said shrugging.

"Add five with corn," Leah bellowed poking her head from the kitchen's door.

"OK. I think I got it," Jake sighed, pulling out his cell phone to make the call.

"WAITTTTTTTTTTTT, I want five with extra pepperoni," Paul cried.

"Royer, five with pineapple and ham, five with chocolate and extra chocolate sauce, five Kinder, six with extra cheddar, five normal, five with corn, five with extra pepperoni and five with pepper, um guys if my maths doesn't suck we have a total of forty-one large pizzas, start putting out some cash I'm not a bank you know," he said while calling Pizza Hut.

We managed to raise just the exact amount of money, which was three hundred and fifty dollars. I didn't know how the hell we were going to manage, it was our first day without Emily and we had almost spent all our money on food, eating like we were back from war zone didn't help either, you know with a pack of werewolves and no food the situation could get really ugly in no time. We needed a second Emily, but who would want to cook for eight desperate hungry wolves every day? _EMILYYYY WHERE THE HELL ARE YOUUUUUUUUUU._

**Paul**

I was dozing off stretched on the living room's couch thinking that if I didn't get my paws on a piece of food soon, I would transform myself in Hannibal Lecter for sure. Hell, I swear I saw my brothers as walking hot dogs. _Mmm... Hotdogs..._ I was mental and deep down I knew it, but I couldn't help it. Besides, the opera concerts my brother's stomachs were performing wasn't helping the case, just annoying me further if that was even possible. _Only 15 more minutes for the delivery guy to appear._

The doorbell rang making me jump all of a sudden and falling hard on the floor face down, my actions were followed by a loud chain of guffaws. I murdered both irksome twins with my eyes daring them to laugh now, they stopped abruptly at my silent threat. Both Collin and Brady knew better that to mess with me. _Good_. Oh how I loved to intimidate people, it gave me power. Smirking to myself I straightened my posture and made my way towards the door where baby alpha was attempting some small talk with an awkward petite guy.

I couldn't really see him since his face was screened from my view due to all the pizza boxes he was holding, poor guy I was pretty damn sure they didn't pay him enough for such a lame job. _Whatever_. _**FOOD'S HERE!**_I happily reminded myself, grinning like a psycho as I approached Jake and started to sort the pizza boxes to their own corresponding owners. I passed Embry his five large normal pizzas and then bent down to retrieve my own with extra pepperoni just how I like them. Placing them on the dining table I didn't dawdle in ripping them open, my mouth watering instantly at the heavenly aroma. However, I cringed at what I found, these weren't my pepperoni pizzas, this were ordinary pizzas, no pepperoni at all. **_SAY WHATTT!?_**I looked around hoping to see someone with my pizzas, maybe there was a misunderstanding? Not suck luck. Everyone was already digging in their own pizzas with huge careless grins plastered all over their faces, a scowled formed on my face as I made my way back to the hall with the pizzas in hand. Jake was about to pay the guy when I stole the money from his hand.

"WHAT THE HELL PAUL?!" Jake snapped, clearly put off but my sudden antics. I ignored him and turned to the petite guy with an ugly red cap that read PIZZA HUT, it covered most of his curly hair and part of his face. He wasn't even watching me, he just regarded the floor awkwardly, I was just too damn mad to care.

**_"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?"_** I snarled, opening one of the pizza boxes and almost high-fiving the dwarf ahead of me.

**_"I ASKED FOR EXTRA PEPPERONI YOU MORON, IS IT TOO MUCH TO HAVE AN ORDER PLACE RIGHT?"_** I carried on, steaming. My wrath was palpable, Jake gripped my shoulder and gave me a hard squeeze making me step back.

"Calm down Paul, it isn't his fault," he tried in vain to reason.

_**"DON'T FUCKING TELL ME TO CALM DOWN, I HAD WAITED FOR ALMOST AN HOUR FOR THIS ASSHOLE TO BRING THE PIZZAS OVER HERE AND HE HAPPENS TO BRING ALL THE PIZZAS EXCEPT FROM MINE?! YOU SUCK AT YOUR WORK. I DON'T KNOW WHY THE FUCK YOUR BOSS HIRED YOU! HE'S OBVIOUSLY BLIND TO HIRE SUCH AN USELESS BRAT,"**_ I exploded, making him flinch as my harsh words performed him like knives. He was terrified, my outburst left him shaking, his heart was thumping at records time and perspire was rapidly accumulating on his forehead, _Not that I gave a flying fuck._ Hell, I wanted him to be afraid of me, nobody and I repeat nobody messes with PAUL LAHOTE'S FOOD, _**not if they wanted to preserve their lives, that is...**_

"Um, I'm s-sorry?" the kid said in a croaked broken voice, I realized he was at verge of tears, but I couldn't restrain from saying what elapsed next," Oh well, I'm sorry too, but I won't be paying for any of this shit," and to emphasize my point I took off the boy's cap and threw the cheesy pizza all over his head a smug smirk plastered on my face while doing so. However, the worst nightmare happened when the kid raised his watered eyes to meet mine and I realized I wasn't looking at a boy, but a teenage girl.

Her auburn hair was wild with curls, I had mistaken her for a guy because she had it hidden inside her cap. This wasn't what made my heart frozen in place, but her _eyes._ Those beautiful vulnerable greenish-blue eyes pierced my soul. It finally dawned on me. I had finally imprinted.

Oddly enough, everything ceased to exist, everything but the dainty precious creature that stood shakily in front of me, gravity was underrated. She was the pulling force holding me to the earth, she was my saving grace, my anchor, my... _My everything._

I tried to come up with the correct words to apologize for my crazy ass behavior, but the words stumbled in my uncoordinated tongue and I couldn't help but choke. The girl took off then, running at the speed of lightning never pausing to look back.

I had scared the shit out of my imprint, I had embarrassed her, and worse of all I knew she loathed my guts and was never ever going to talk to me again. My body stood frozen in place watching as the entire existence of my measly life faded away as each determined step took her further and farther away from me, leaving a greasy path on her way.

Fuck...FuCk...just _FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKk..._

✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･ ✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･✿.｡.:*✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･ ✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･✿.｡.:*✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･ ✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･✿.｡.:*✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･ ✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･✿.｡.:*

**Like so far? Pls review? :)**


	2. Birthsuit encounters

_***Edited***_

_**"Always believe that something wonderful is about to happen"**_

**_****ʘ** **_****ʘ** **_****ʘ** **_****ʘ** **_****ʘ** **_****ʘ** **_****ʘ** **_****ʘ** **_****ʘ** **_****ʘ** **_****ʘ** **_****ʘ** **_****ʘ** **_****ʘ** **_****ʘ** **_****ʘ**

**Birthsuits encounters**

_**Gwen**_

It was my second week working here at Pizza Hut, not the best work of all time, but I got paid and the tips help too, hence I couldn't complain. Besides, being 5,1 feet tall and having a petite doll structure didn't help at all when trying to find a job. **_I was seventeen years old for heaven's sake! _**Not that it mattered since everyone had a good laugh at this true statement.

Yeah…coming from Dwarfland suck b*lls, but at least I was graced in other aspects such as having a fit body, skinny to the bone (thanks to my current condition) but curvy nonetheless.

The top of my head is adorned with curly auburn hair which is stubbornly wild, I usually have to wear it in a top messy bun since it gets frizzy and uncontrollable otherwise. I have light blue translucent eyes which tend to change color depending on the weather and oh, I almost forgot, I'm homeless. _Yep, you got that right._ I'm a fugitive who ran away from home two years ago, leaving behind an abusive father.

The thing is… my mom passed away soon after giving birth to me, so I never had a motherly figure by my side when growing up, hence my hermit tendencies to isolate from people in general and avoid any kind of social contact. Unshockingly, I learned to take care of myself since my father was never around, he had nothing but raw hatred towards the innocent child who in the light of his judging eyes murdered his beloved wife.

Though he was never physical towards me that rapidly changed the day of my thirteen birthday, the day he slapped me and accused me of being the one who killed his other half. Things got only worse from there, my father didn't dawdle in quitting his business as he surrounded himself with all the wrong people in town. He would get plastered most of the time and hit me continuously until I fall of the edge of consciousness. Somehow, I managed to put up with his beating, never complaining nor defending myself, not that I knew how.

My fibbers kept rushing through my lips every time my friends would ask about my bruises and scratches at school. I blamed my usual clumsiness but the arising suspicions got only worse at the same insanely rate my bruises and marks would continue to develop, up to the point where they weren't healing at all. I was acutely aware it wouldn't take long for the situation to get out of hand and guess what? It did. My dad broke my left arm and right leg along with some ribs when he forced me down the stairs one evening, I was taken to ICU and that's when It finally dawned on me, I had to be battered and beaten to a freaking pulp to realize that if I desired to survive, I needed to find a way out. _The sooner the better._

Fortunately, the opportunity presented right after my fifteen birthday, I had taken the essential clothes in my green Jansport backpack along with some money I managed to save. I didn't have grandparents since they died before I was even born, but I had an uncle from my mom's side. Even so, he never reached out to me, he never cared to contact me, not even after my mama passed, but every year I received a happy cartoon card stuffed with cash for my birthday. I hated him for being a stranger and leaving me alone with my douche father, but I was thankful for the cash since I knew I would be needing it.

None of my friends were aware of my plan, except for Ian, he was and still is my best friend and the only one who truly understood me, he was extremely helpful too when I entrusted him. He knew I could never aboard a plane on my own without having the necessary documentation. So, he took care of it. He got me a new ID along with a passport and some birth certificates with my new name, **_Gwen Rochester_**. When I asked him about it, he just shrugged it off and told me he had his contacts.

Anyhow, it all elapsed in fast motion from there. I had taken a very detailed map and screened my eyes with my left hand before pointing with my right one a random location which oddly enough, happened to be Washington._So, goodbye London and hello USA!_

Funny, I ended up here in Forks, a tiny wet city surrounded by deep forest. My obsession towards nature making the whole situation a lot more bearable. Not that I would complain even if I could. _I was finally FREE! And that was all that mattered._

Luck was finally on my side and I was planning on keeping it that way for a long, long time.

My living arrangements weren't the best since I could only rely on my old tent and common sense to survive in the depths of the forest. But guess what? _Beggars can't be choosers._

I was living like a wild, yet civilized Tarzan, well Jane, in my case, but I managed just fine. Well, okay, I couldn't buy that much food so I stopped eating meat and become a fruitarian, I survived on apples and wild berries that could be easily found in the woods. I had a huge deep lake nearby where I showered. My clothes weren't in perfect state, but I washed them and maintain myself as clean as possible. I needed cash to buy some essential things, but getting a job was just too damn **_HARSH!_** Luckily, I was accepted in Pizza Hut, the job was quite lame, but it was the only one where they didn't seem to care about my state, or my short figure, or my age, for that matter. _So, coming back to the present..._

"Hey Newbie here's your order, forty-one pizzas, you need to get them down to Emily's home," Jason pointed, giving me a full packaged filled with pizza boxes.

"Um, okay, where exactly is Emily's house?" I asked dumbly.

"Don't you know Emily's house? They are our main clients," Jason replied, staring back at me.

"Sorry?" I said uncertainly.

"Here, take the Neon, go down to La Push, which is the Quileute rez, is like fourteen miles away, it should be a quick trip just follow the beach path and you will find it, is a cozy blue house surrounded by forest you can't miss it," he explained, tossing me his car keys.

"Ok," I replied, walking to the car carefully balancing forty-one large pizzas. Were they having a party or something? Who could eat that much? I thought to myself as I stacked the pizza boxes on the passenger's seat.

The drive down la push was quiet and peaceful I enjoyed viewing the horizon down the rez, the clouds were already gathering I didn't like it, a storm was coming for sure, ignoring this I pulled over near a huge walnut tree and download the pizzas carefully. I walked to the beautiful flowery adorned Cabin and rang the doorbell.

A soft giggle rushed through my lips when I heard the melodic tune of jingle bell from Christmas. Nevertheless, my childish giggles ceased the moment I found myself gazing at a bare huge well packed (impossible not to notice, hey, I'm a girl) chest. I gingerly lift my eyes to the beautiful Adonis in front of me, he bore the most sparkling smile I had ever seen. His body was huge, maybe six-foot five? His skin was tanned and he had short rustled pitch-black hair. A pair of deep caramel brown eyes stared back at me and I sighed involuntarily, he was a God for sure.

"Um piiiii-zza?" I stammered, clearly making a fool of myself.

"Yeah thanks, you're my savior," he smiled, taking some of the warm weight from my hands.

"Huh?"

"You brought me food," he easily replied, laughing at my thunderstruck expression.

I was about to ask for his name when I felt the floor quivering all of a sudden and heard the angry steps of someone approaching us.

_**"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!"**_ another beautiful giant I didn't recognize demanded, opening a pizza box and showing the contents to me. I couldn't face him, his tone was so intimidating, all I wanted was to crouch to the floor and made myself as invisible as possible, maybe if I got lucky the earth would open a hole and swallow me.

**_"I ASKED FOR EXTRA PEPPERONI YOU MORON, IS IT TOO MUCH TO HAVE AN ORDER PLACED RIGHT?!"_**He carry on raging.

Oh they had confused his order! But I wasn't responsible for it. Shoot, I wasn't even the one who picked up the phone, Jason was in charge of that, I only made the deliveries. I wanted to tell him this, but I couldn't face him, he was so enraged that I feared anything I said would only make it worse. So, I shy away silently, my head duck staring at my foot, much to my chagrin this only fuelled his pulsating anger.

**_"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN, I HAVE WAITED FOR ALMOST AN HOUR FOR THIS ASSHOLE _****(asshole? Did he seriously think I was a guy?)****_ TO BRING THE PIZZAS OVER HERE AND HE HAPPENS TO BRING ALL THE PIZZAS EXCEPT FROM MINE?! YOU SUCK AT YOUR WORK! I DON'T KNOW WHY THE FUCK YOUR BOSS HIRED YOU, BUT HE'S OBVIOUSLY BLIND TO HIRE SUCH A USELESS BRAT!"_** He exploded making me flinch his harsh words piercing me like knives. _Ouch._

Embarrassment clouded my senses and couldn't think of a quick smart come back to give him, my hatred soon melting into full sadness, my heart ached as my eyes burn with my unleashed tears. I couldn't cry, not now, not in front of him, I refused to.

Back stepping lightly I coerced my stuck tongue to form the apology he didn't deserve,

"I'm s-sorry" I finally said, my voice cracking in the end. I couldn't face him I was so scared and hurt, I only wanted to get paid and ran the hell away from him.

"Oh well, I'm sorry too, but I won't be paying for any of this _shit_," he smugly replied taking a step forward and yanking the red cap from my head. My messy hair fall to my shoulders, my wild auburn curls cascading down my back. The giant named Paul wasted no time in dumping the contents of the pizza he was harboring in my head. I felt as the sticky cheese and grease from the food got stuck in my hair running down my face and staining my red work uniform, which consisted in some boy red shorts with white edges and a red and white shirt with the Pizza Hut logo.

I couldn't hold it any longer the tears I had forcefully managed to hold at bay started to run down my cheeks, my body was shaking softly as I swallowed the sobs that were floundering to crack free from my body. My foggy eyes rose to find the giant staring down at me with a devious smile lodging comfortably on his hard features. Although, as soon as our eyes connected his smile wavered and dropped, his eyes were surprised at first, then they were hard and then he was looking at me with concern written all over his face. He was staring at me and only at me. I couldn't drop my eyes from him, his brown mud chocolate eyes were pulling me in. I was dazed, hypnotized, his eyes were filled... _with love? Adoration maybe?_ **_NO_**, I scramble to break loose from his penetrating gaze and focus on the current situation.

I felt humiliated, sad, frustrated, scared, and most of all hurt. I ran away from him, my heart ached as each step I took was getting me farther and further away from him, but I didn't care, all I wanted was to get the hell away from him and never see him again. I kept on running, leaving the house and both startled giants behind me.

I got in the Neon and shut the door close with a loud thump. My body quivered and the sobs I kept inside myself finally broke free, I dropped my head in the steering wheel and wept until I felt dry. I raised my head, leaving the wheel sticky with cheese, I knew Jason would be pissed about it, but I downplayed it. At the moment all I wanted was to crawl back in my tent and sleep, leaving it all behind. I started the car and left La Push behind not before hearing the howl of a whimpering wolf.

_**Seth**_

I was happily wolfing down my last large pineapple and ham slice of pizza when I heard Paul's outburst coming from the Hall. Hell, it didn't sound pretty. I raised my head and watched as Collin, Brady, Embry, Jared, Leah and Kim had stopped eating and were now hearing the heated discussion that was taking place at the lounge.

"I bet five bucks Paul phases in the next five minutes," Embry said, smiling with mischief in his eyes.

"I bet ten bucks Jake stops him from making a scene," Brady added, shaking Embry's firm hand.

"I back up Brady," Kim said suddenly.

"Anyone else?" Embry whispered, but no one else added to the bet, everyone was trying to understand what the hell was going on, myself included. We all walked carefully to the living room to have a more honest perspective of the house and therefore, ascertain what the big fuss was about.

"WHAT THE HECK PAUL? Why did you have to be so mean to her?" Jake snapped, shoving him forcefully to the side and shaking both of his shoulders as if expecting to get an answer from him, but Paul seemed to be frozen in place.

"I... she... I... can't..._I WON'T FUCKING ALLOW IT!"_ Paul yelled coming back to his senses before shoving Jake aside and heading for the backdoor.

**_"Five, four, three, two..."_** Embry counted his eyes glued to his decaying watch.

The familiarized sound of cloth tearing apart soon filled the air, a sad doggy yelp following the action as our brother immersed in the vast depths of the forest.

"Pay up." Embry stretched the palm of his hand, beaming at a confused Brandy and an irritated Kim. They both simultaneously huffed before placing the accorded cash in his demanding hand.

"Thank you, sir, ma'am, it was a pleasure doing business with you two," he smiled pocketing his earnings.

"Jared, maybe you should go and talk with him, after all you're his best friend," I said enticing the others heed.

"Yeah, go get him Jare-bear," Kim said, giving him a chaste kiss, she was pulling away, but Jared held on to her deepening the kiss.

I hawked and hawked, clapping my hands to end their love session. _Couldn't these two love birds get away from each other just for some minutes?_ God, I hope I won't be as tied as Jared when I imprinted.

"Get a room already you two," Quill whined, nettled at the couple, but it had its desired effect since they split apart and Jared ran to fetch Paul.

"SOOOOOOOOOOOO... What did we miss?" Leah questioned way too innocently to Jake.

"Paul's being a dick," Jake replied harshly.

"Nothing new then," Embry said, making everyone laugh.

"Seth, could you please call um, Pizza Hut?" Jake asked me with concern written all over his face.

"Why? You haven't even eaten your pizzas yet," I stated confused.

"I'm not hungry is just that the girl left without me paying her."

"The delivery man was not a guy, but a girl? Oh man, please tell me she was ugly," Embry whined.

"I don't know," Jake answered.

"Don't worry, I'll solve it in a minute, after all, she needs to come back to receive her payment and maybe if she behaves nicely I leave her a good tip," Embry remarked playfully.

"Don't," Jake warned, anger laced in his voice.

"Don't what?" Leah asked.

"Just don't, she isn't a girl to be played with, Paul messed her up badly already," Jake stated.

My hands moved on their own accord to the left pocket of my torn cut-off, a small grunt parted my lips as I flounder a little before finally getting the ancient device from its confines. I didn't dawdle in calling Pizza Hut and asking for the mysterious girl who had delivered our food, since Jake seemed to be clueless about her/his name.

"Oh, um... I see... well don't you know where she lives?" I hopefully asked, feeling somewhat guilty that they had fired her for not getting our money.

"Oh well, thanks anyway... yeah bye," I sighed and hung up.

"What happened?"

"Is she coming?"

"What did they tell you?"

"Is she OK?"

"Everyone chill, no, she's not coming, I don't know if she's Ok, but I highly doubt so... they fired her," I sadly explained.

**_"THEY DID WHAAAT?!"_** Jake bellowed, grabbing my shoulder.

"You heard me."

"Oh god, FUCKING PAUL!" Jake slumped on the living room's couch, a troubled sigh escaping his lips.

"How come this is his fault?" I asked curiously.

"Well…she brought Paul's pizzas without pepperoni and he kind of lost it, I thought he was a boy, but when Paul removed her cap and dropped the pizza all over her..." Jake explained trailing off.

"HE DID WHAT? Really? What an ass," Leah commented.

"You should have seen her face, she was so scared of him, she apologized, but he told her he wasn't paying for that shit and dumped all the pizza all over her face, leaving her in tears. I feel so bad now, but I really don't know what to do..." Jake said.

"Don't worry, we'll find her," I said, feeling confident all of a sudden.

Unfortunately, we never did. The girl didn't attend school nor visited Seattle or was known around the community, even though we gave everyone within searching radius an accurate description of her no was aware of her whereabouts. God Damn, It felt like we were chasing a ghost, a stubborn well-hidden ghost.

Let's just say the days elapsed without news from the mysterious girl...

**_Three weeks later..._**

_**Seth**_

A blonde plastic chick with an ear piercing voice danced in my field of vision. I couldn't help but mumble a censored word under my breath as I stupidly replied with my own brunette plastic chick, doing hair flips and complaining about shopping. The squealing sound that made the amused toddler ahead of me made this whole ordeal a little more bearable as I reply with a wide smile.

Claire was so attached to this dull Barbie dolls, she could play for ours and even days without relenting. I guess I just couldn't keep up with her hyper rhythm. I got so easily bored with her childish games. Kudos to Quill and his withstanding attitude towards his petite imprint, he could spend hours after hours playing princess and dressing up for all this ludicrous tea parties with a bunch of imaginary friends. Well, the imprint power was a mystery to me _so..._I let my focus wander once more to the infant in front of me who was now pulling lightly at my tee and pouting.

"What is it Claire-bear?" I asked, tickling her tiny stomach evoking a toothless smile and unbashful laugh from her.

"Sety I'm boreeed," she happily sang.

"What do you want to play? Wanna find Quill?" I wondered.

"Yeawww lets all play hide and seek," she said clapping her tiny hands like the chirpy little thing she is.

"Alright then, let just get the others," I smiled, lifting her up and putting her in my shoulders while she giggled loudly.

"Hey guys who's up for a game of hide and seek?" I called to the full room, everyone was there, well almost everyone. Paul had left the week before, Jared had wanted to go after him, but Jake stopped him saying he will come back eventually, he just needed some time off. I knew he was somewhere along Canada since I last phased, which was two days ago. I was worried about my pack brother, though, I wasn't as close to him as Jared or Jake were, but he was still my brother, who knew where he'll be by now? At the insane rate he was running I wouldn't be surprised if he hit Alaska when I phase again.

Sharing thoughts was extremely irksome yet useful since it let us know where Paul was heading. Funny enough, his train of thoughts seemed to be quite organized, as if he had prepared mentally on what to think whenever he phased. He was hiding something from us and Jake knew it, that's why he granted him some time to ponder over things cutting him off from pack duty.

Paul Lahote had never worked under pressure so it wasn't Einstein science to know that the more we pushed him the more reluctant he would be to open up with us. The thing is… I just couldn't erase the matter from my troubled mind, I mean… what could be that bad to drive Paul away from the country...? The smacking sound of skin brought me back to the present, a throbbing ache in the back of my neck making me growl in annoyance.

"You were way off little pup," Leah smirked at me with amused eyes. Ignoring her I turned to face the others,

"So, who's counting?" I asked, but nobody replied they all ran away from me. _Okay then._

"Not peeking," Brady chanted while rushing to hide.

I waited for everyone to empty the room before shutting my eyes and cheating, counting only to fifty and in a quick rush. Hey, if they force me to be the one counting I'd do it my way. One hundred my ass, fifty was enough. Besides, they were all hiding outside Emily's home in the open forest as if I didn't already know, they'd have to be rather stupid to hide inside the small house since I could find them easily by tracking them. Yeah, being a werewolf was that awesome.

"Ready or not, here I come," I chanted to myself before storming out the house like lightning.

My feet kept a steady trot through the wilderness, my senses in high alert taking in my surroundings, high on the feeling of the air engulfing my skin and the sweet aroma of the pines burning my nostrils. My ears perked up at the distinct sound of girly giggles which were accompanied by the cracking of branches all of a sudden. _Claire and Quill were near,_ smiling to myself I turned to my left and walked silently, merging cunningly with the ambient as I approached my target.

Claire's little body peeked at me from behind a tree's log making me smile in return.

I covered my eyes with both of my hands and uncovering them, I chanted," Peek a boo, Claire-bear."

Claire's giggles erupted from behind the thick oak tree.

"I can see you too Quill," I pinpointed, before sprinting at full speed towards the base back in Emily's house.

"Oh man, not fair," Quill groaned behind me, but he couldn't speed up since he had little Claire in his arms.

"Better luck next time, buddy," I said placing my hand on the wall and chanting both of their names, leaving them out of the game.

Ecstatic with my first discovery I ran out of the house, leaving them behind in order to search for Jared and Kim. I recognized entirely too well Kim's scent since she used that sweet Kenzo perfume all the chicks were enamoured with. Following her scent to the right I kept on a fast graceful pace immersing myself deeper and deeper into the vast forest. Wow, they had gone way too far. The entrance of a small cave caught my heed, yeah, _almost too perfect._ What a pity Jared, if only your imprint wouldn't use such traceable perfume you'd maybe have a chance.

I tiptoed carefully to the cave's entry waiting to hear their whispers, there was someone in here that much I knew, but I couldn't see their shapes I needed a distraction. My hand enclosed on a deformed pebble from the ground, a wicked smile tucking at the corner of my lips as I swung mu arm forwards sending the bug-like rock soaring through the air, making it inside the cave in no time. The reaction came immediately. Kim's distrustful shrieks were music to my ears as she ran out of the cave yelling about something grazing her leg, Jared following after obviously,_**JACKPOT!**_

"So there you are," I said, smiling like a little saint at their shocked faces.

"CLEARWATER," Kim shouted, her left eye twitching.

I smiled once more before running back to the base where I chanted both of their names leaving them out of the game. This was getting better and better I only needed to find Brady, who was obviously hiding with his evil twin Collin and Embry, and oh yeah, my devil sister, four gone, four two go, let's roll.

I left the house once again and saw as Embry's shape ran out of his stash to get to the safe base, he was going to beat me. I couldn't let him, I racked my brains in order to come with some smart idea when suddenly a thought passed through my mind. An involuntary whistle rushed through my lips.

**"HEY ANGELA NICE OF YOU TO COME BY,"** I hollered playing on his vulnerable side since I knew he had a deep crush on Bella's journalist shy friend from Forks. My suspicions were proven correct when he stopped abruptly and turned on his tracks, his eyes shining with happiness as I passed him and made it to the base chanting his name when my fingers reached the wall. Loud guffaws echoed behind my back, my plan had worked to damn well, better than expected since Claire made Quill dress up in a flowery sundress with flip-flops an umbrella and a yellow tacky curly wig and oddly enough he happened to be in the exact point where I had pretended Angela was.

Embry's face when he realized Angela was just gay Quill playing Barbie doll with Claire was fucking priceless. _He looked as pissed as a cornered bull._ I couldn't contain it any longer as I felt my body shake with roars of laughter that burst from my mouth. Rolling on the ground, panting and trying unsuccessfully to stand up I noticed Kim and Jared's figures both thrashing by my side, also laughing non-stop at the unusual situation. I was so out of it that I didn't notice when Brady and Collin rushed passed me and shouted their names in the base.

As my breathing composed itself I noticed both annoying furballs smiling happily at me from above.

"You just got damn lucky," I huffed recovering my breathing.

"We beat your ass CLEARWATER," they said in unison.

"Whatever, I'm going to find Leah," I shrugged, bolting from their scornful sight.

Knowing my sister, she'll never make it easy, but I wasn't giving up, she likes challenges well, so do I, _BRING IT!_ I thought to myself as I stripped down my clothes and phased. This way it would be easier for me to track her down. I felt as my body elongated and my bones crashed, my spine stirred and fur grew at the speed of lightning all over my body, my hands enlarged and claws replaced my human nails. I shut my eyes briefly to suppress the sharp pain, that thankfully vanished as soon as it came leaving a hirsute beast on its path.

The fur coating my body had a sandy color with random distributed specs of white that added to the weird texture. My average height and heightened senses proving themselves useful as I easily caught Leah's familiar odor.

**_I so got you, sis._**

My paws considerably fastened their pace as I gracefully trotted through the wilderness. The smug smile adorning my furry visage wavered when one of my hind legs got tangled in some form of rope all of a sudden. And shamefully, I found my self tumbling down a hill and awkwardly spinning out of control until my back came in contact with the hard bark of an ancient tree.

**_Fuck that hurt._**

**_Wait is that...? is that a tent? _**the small camping structure stood there mockingly stationary in front of my puzzled eyes**_._**

**_Campers shouldn't be out here, they know better, I must inform Jake._**

**_I need to phase back, they can't see me like this, shit!_**

I calmed myself and felt as hot, warm air engulfed my entire body. Everything decreased in size, my fur and claws evaporated and VOILA! I was back to being my old boring self. No sooner had I straightened my posture than I heard a high pitch troubled scream.

My feet moved before my mind could catch up, running towards the agonizing scream, my hands pushing the branches on my path until I finally made it. Though, not even all my experienced years living in the tribe could have prepared me for what I found.

_A female exposed girl._

I couldn't help but gape at the nude girl that was hanging awkwardly from a tree branch, my eyes squinting for a second before I noticed they were levelled with her navel since she was faced down and her face was levelled to my... _OH HELL NO..._

I screamed, she screamed, I screamed louder, and as a mirror she copied me. I ran back to retrieve my dumped clothes while cursing myself, it didn't matter how hard I tried to block my thoughts I couldn't get her perfect naked body from my mind and those... _**GOD, BAD SETH!**_ **_Why was she in the nude?_** I found my clothes and put them on hastily before returning to the spot where I had discovered her. Duh… the tent must be hers, I walked slowly to find her sitting on a tree, she had put some cut-offs black shorts with a turquoise top, her clothes were neat, but they seemed wrinkled and funny, her hair was wet clinging to her petite lovely face. She had the most beautiful light blue eyes I had ever seen as she was just so small like a little porcelain dainty doll, she was absolutely stunning and I found myself eager to know this sceptical creature. I approached her gingerly hoping she didn't think I was a sexual rapist or something of the sort since our encounter was well...

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you back there," I began, drawing near her, but when she saw me approaching, she stepped back. Every step I took forward she countered backwards.

"Who are you?" she asked, fearfully.

I stopped and stay put in my place I didn't want to scare her way after all.

"Um, my name's Seth," I said, giving her a lopsided smile hoping she'd introduce herself, but as silent surrounded us I was sure she didn't trust me nor wanted to.

"I'm not a rapist or a psycho if that helps," I offer silently face palming myself. _Seriously is that the best you can DO?!_

"Um, are you in a cult or something?" she asked me suddenly, out of the blue.

I thought of the pack, but we weren't a cult, not exactly.

"Not that I'm aware of, why?" I asked involuntarily moving forward.

"You're telling me you're a recreational nudist then?" she pointed, quirking up her left eyebrow and checking me out.

I laughed at her statement she couldn't be more wrong. _God, if she only knew..._

"No, I'm not."

"Then why were you naked?" she questioned still suspiciously.

Now it was my time to quirk my left eyebrow as I crossed my arms in front of my chest and checked her out, evoking the most adorable blush I had ever witnessed on her pale cheeks. _So Cute._

"My exact question."

"It's not what you think..." she said in a rush.

"And what do you think I think?" I said playing along.

"I was taking a shower," she briefly explained, avoiding my question and looking at her bare feet.

"Yeah, 'cause there are lots of showers to pick up here in the forest," I replied, swallowing my laughter this girl was a wacko.

"I took a bath down the lake you smart ass, not everybody can afford the luxury of a private shower you know?" she spat angrily at me, but then she realized her words and clasp a hand at her mouth her eyes widening in fear.

"You mean you live here?!" I practically yell, as the pieces of the puzzle fit together in my mind, her strange clothes, the tent, she naked by the lake. _Oh my god._

When she didn't reply my worst fears were confirmed she was homeless, I wanted to hug her then, but I knew she wouldn't take that. So, I settle for a smile.

"Would you like to have a cup of hot chocolate with me? I live nearby, and you must be freezing your ass off in those clothes I can lend you some since I have an older sister," I said, hoping she'd come with me.

"Are you tricking me into accompanying you so that you can convert me and make me join your nudist cult?"

"Well, now that I think about it..." I said laughing, she joined me after a while, her laugh was so infectious and adorable, I still couldn't believe I hadn't met this girl before.

"Only if you promise to add some marshmallows to my chocolate," she replied, giving me a small smile which I easily returned.

"Sure, but only if I get something in return," I said mockingly.

"And what would that be?" she asked distraughtly.

"Your name."

"I'm Gwen," she said as she stretched her had to shake mine.

**_****ʘ** **_****ʘ** **_****ʘ** **_****ʘ** **_****ʘ** **_****ʘ** **_****ʘ** **_****ʘ** **_****ʘ** **_****ʘ** **_****ʘ** **_****ʘ** **_****ʘ** **_****ʘ** **_****ʘ** **_****ʘ**

**A/N**

**Just a tiny comment: Sethykins did not imprint on Gwen, but he really likes her ;)**

**I need reviews to continue so just please REVIEWWWWWWWWWWW! Next chapty will be on Gwen's pov… Things are starting to get spicy…**

**Will Gwen's little secret be revealed?**

**Is Sethykins falling for the unknown wild girl?**

**What will happen when Jake discovers Gwen is mysterious Pizza gurl?**

**And worst of all what will Paul do when he returns home to find the love of his existence in the arms of someone else?**

**Stay tuned XD**


	3. Is this heaven?

**_*Edited*_**

"_**The best is yet to come"**_

ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ

**Is this heaven?**

_**Gwen**_

I was tossing and turning in my poor excuse of a sleeping bag, the humid chilled layer sticking to my body like second skin as my shape buzzed with the inhuman sounds erupting from my ravenous stomach, which was obviously demanding some decent food. Yeah, right_, keep dreaming sweetheart. _

My hyper eyelids refused to shut no matter what I tried. Nor amount of ships nor Mississippi's would aid me. My deluded mind recurred to made up an imaginary friend to talk to in the meantime. I know, I'm way off to Lalaland, but I didn't care, all I wanted was to be shipped off to dreamland, but NO, for some mysterious unknown reason my mind kept replaying a pair of deep chocolate mud-eyes. I felt like a broken record. And, to make things worse I was unemployed. That's right, Jason went ballistic when he found out I haven't gotten paid for the forty-one pizzas, and seeing his lovely car sticky and smelling like some funky cheese only made him madder if that's even possible. Too numb to explain myself I just stood there like a freaking pole absorbing all his wrath and then, **_POOF…_** just like that I was fired.

A troubled groan parted my lips when I lifted my right hand to regard the hour in the lame cartoon watch that hung loosely around my wrist._ 'You've got to be kidding me,' _I thought, dropping down to my now messy sleeping bag and bringing my hands to my face.

"Not a word Siddy, I'm not in the mood," I snapped picturing my annoying, two good for nothing imaginary friend.

The giant ground sloth from the _'Ice Age movie' scoffed before slumping down beside me_, his reproachful glare never wavering. Kudos to my unoriginal mind for stealing a DreamWorks creation not that I could complain, I mean at least I had someone to listen to my stupid rambles and whatnot… well, he wasn't a real person per-say, but just another throbbing reminder that I was becoming a nutcase.

"Oh god, what am I going to do Siddy? My clothes are worn out, I don't have any cash on me, I'm unemployed, I'm homeless and now to top it all I'm untimed," I cried, unleashing all my current frustrations as I continued hitting the stupid device in my wrist, hoping that the pointers would move by magic or some celestial force. _No such luck._

A cavernous inhuman sound erupted from my quaking stomach all of a sudden scaring the leaving daylights out of me. Dear Lord, _have I swallowed the Mountain Yeti by chance?_ I stood up rather clumsily and regarded my aspect, a sigh leaving my chapped lips at what I found.

Siddy's face was abruptly obscured by a deep menacing frown.

"Zip it," I gritted, my seething molars grinding together. I was acutely aware of all the weight I was drastically loosing, but I couldn't help it since my meals consisted mostly in apples and blueberries and if I got lucky another exotic fruit I could find in the wilderness.

A lazy yawn escaped my dried mouth as I arranged my messy curly hair in a messy bun. Without dawdling, I put on my worn out pony snickers and grabbed the soap I have managed to nick from Pizza Hut's restroom a few weeks before.

Still clad in my childish pj's I left my tent, a shiver toured down my spine as my unhealthy body came in contact with the morning's chill air._ D*mn it was freezing_. Ignoring the constant complaints of my quaking body I marched down the nearest lake praying I wouldn't die frozen as Walt Disney.

"I'm taking a bath wait for me Siddy I promise we'll catch some breakfast later," I hollered over my shoulder while stripping out of my ugly clothes.

My eyes carelessly wandered to the blue foggy sky, my lips pursing in a straight line at the thought of a downpour. Knowing this utensil town and its rain fetishes I decided not to push my luck and hurry, just in case.

As soon as my skin was free from all its layers I plunged in the deep icy water, unbashful goose bumps forming instantly in my bare arms as I mindlessly swam around. The water's temperature numbing my muscles and relaxing me somehow.

My hand stretched to reach for the stolen soap when from the corner of my eyes I spot what appeared to be a big red apple temptingly hanging from a thick branch in a tree that seemed to be awfully close to my current position. My stomach resumed with its Yeti growls at the beautiful sight of food, I was famished, so forgetting I was nude I didn't dawdle in abandoning the murky waters to approach my heavenly prize. My exposed flesh shivered with the unrelenting breeze, feet padding purposely through the ground until they reach their destination. The sturdy bark from the tree silently began to be climb as I mentally calculated the distance between myself and the delicious treat. Unconsciously, my hand moved to place a strand of wet hair that was stubbornly sticking to my cheek before resuming my task and staring to climb, claiming the strength of the branches on my path to bust me up.

Gross drool was pooling in my mouth as I closed up the distance between myself and the apple. Eager flashes of its heavenly taste dancing through my unfocused eyes as I stretched my hand to grab the seductive fruit.

_'Just a little bit further,'_ I greedily thought, my fingers floundering for a moment before they finally rubbed the apple. The ecstatic smile stuck on my visage soon wavered and vanished when the branch that was supporting my weight suddenly snapped, evoking a blood-curdling scream from my throat as I shut my eyes mentally preparing for my doomed finale.

Oddly enough it never came, _'Wow, I must be dead then… hey, what about that blinding light at the end of the tunnel and all that sh*t?'_ my eyelids fluttered gingerly, not really knowing what to expect.

_A choir of cliché angels, maybe?_ _Demons with tridents if I went to hell?_

But I'm sure as hell wasn't expecting to see what I saw. _Is that a...?_ Nu-uhh it sure can't be, I blink several times. Was I imagining things? But no, that part of anatomy from the male body remained stationary in place. I'd never seen a penis that huge, **it was BANANA HUGE!** Oh my poor virgin eyes, _'Shut up, as if you aren't enjoying yourself'_, I thought to myself, _'Oh god, I'm a deluded perv'_, I realized then that I was hanging upside down and without trying to panic I lower my eyes to see the face of the huge banana owner. However, I stop middle way when I noticed I was still very much flaunting my birthday suit. Comprehension filled my dazed mind like lightning.

While I had been ogling this stranger's impressive length he had been watching my...**_*****_**

A dreadful ear-piercingly scream suddenly erupted from the nudist and for some insane reason I found myself following his track, fighting his vocal cords with mine. The deranged timber of his scream got louder and not wanting to be left behind I copied him, screaming my lungs out.

Without a second thought he bolted, his huge banana thingy swaying like a freaking pendulum as he immersed himself in the wilderness leaving me hanging helplessly there, all by myself.

**_WHAT THE HECK?!_**

I tried moving my stuck foot, the sudden pressure of weight broke what was left of the branch and I finally fell in a heavy heap to the ground. My feet moved before my mind could catch up, rushing to my tent as a string of curses escaped my lips.

"Oh Sid you lazy bastard, why couldn't you help me out there? I could have been raped!" I yelled to my non-existent friend while pulling on hastily some black cut off shorts and a turquoise wrinkled top. I needed to get the hell away from this place since my stash had been revealed. Sighing, I left the tent to look for my discarded pj's, my limp body moving blindly through the vast forest. The adrenaline shot I was desperately hanging onto was rapidly fading leaving my pulsating hunger to phagocytize whatever was left of my measly body.

God, I needed food, and I needed it soon. Walking awkwardly to the tree near me I decided to sit down on a piece of rotten wood, hoping to regain strength before continuing my quest. Nevertheless, my relief was cut short as my senses went in an uncontrollable frenzy at the sound of approaching footsteps.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you back there," the nudist, who had discovered me said as he made his way through the brushwood. He was sporting some cut-off ripped jeans and a white Abercrombie tee which clung perfectly to his well six packed stomach, he was barefoot and his short black hair was highly rustled.

Oh my god, this is it, he's going to rape me ... he was trying to get near me, but my feet moved involuntarily, for every step he took I double backwards. My eyes widened in fear as I couldn't restrain myself from asking, "Who are you?" as soon as the question dropped from my mouth the ex-nudist stopped deathly in his tracks. He looked awkward all of a sudden, but for once I was thankful that he wasn't drawing any closer, ugh… _maybe he was luring me into trusting him first?_

"Um… my name's Seth," the unknown giant introduced himself, scratching his neck and bestowing me a lopsided smile.

Silence rapidly engulfed us, his expectant stare giving me the chills as I mindlessly fiddle with my fingers.

"I'm not a rapist or a psycho if that helps," he provided out of the blue.

_Yeah right, that's what every psycho claims... __Although I must admit he doesn't seem that dangerous to me._ _Plus__,_ if he was aiming to assault me wouldn't he have already done it? I decided to give him the benefit of the doubt.

"Um, are you in a cult or something?" I finally asked him; maybe he was just coming from a nude beach with his friends or something? I knew La Push was surrounded by beach so there was a possibility ... Mmm...What would his friends look like? Suddenly, my mind projected a group of hot tall nudists running down a golden beach their ... **_OH GOD don't even go there! _**A scarlet shade of red abruptly adorned my cheeks at the sinful thought.

"Not that I'm aware of, why?" he replied, curiosity gleaming in his gentle hazel eyes.

"You're telling me that you're a recreational nudist then?" I asked, eager to confirm my throbbing suspicion.

Seth burst in loud laughter, the mellifluous sound echoing around us.

"No, I'm not," he said between chuckles.

"Then why were you naked?" The words escaped from my mouth before I could process them.

His brawny arms tangled between themselves as he brought them to his exposed chest, a smug smile dancing in his visage as he quirked his left eyebrow to me._** God, he's so painfully handsome, it's not even funny…KYAWWWWWWW keep your cool missy!**_

"My exact question," Seth countered amusingly, earning me a full blush face, I felt like a living tomato.

"It's not what you think..."

"And what do you think I think?" he said teasingly.

_'Um, that I'm a freaking weirdo nutcase?' _But of course, I never told him this.

"I was taking a shower...," I said, bucking my head shamefully.

"Yeah cause there are lots of showers to pick up here in the forest," he shot back scathingly, implying what I already knew he thought of me, that I was a _'wacko'._

"I took a bath down the Lake you smart ass, not everybody can afford the luxury of a private shower, you know?" I seethed.

How dare he makes any assumptions about me? He didn't know sh*t, he couldn't even imagine what I was going through. Though my wrath dissipated when I realized what I had told him. _**Oh, f*ck**_, I thought as I clasped a hand to my mouth.

"You mean you live here?!" he freaked, his eyes widening up to the point where I though they were about to bounce from its socket.

A frustrated sigh parted my lips before I focus on the ex-nudist ahead of me. A fonding smile was now adorning his face. _**SAY WHAT!?**_

"Would you like to have a cup of chocolate with me? I leave nearby, and you must be freezing your ass off in those clothes, I can lend you some since I have an older sister," he said to me.

**_Mmm...Chocolate… _**How long was it since I last had some? My mouth water and I felt the Yeti inside me doing a victory Gagman style dance, he was offering me some clothes too, and let's be real I was chilled to the bone; it couldn't be that bad to take up his offer, _right?_

"Are you tricking me into following you, so that you can convert me, and make me join your nudist cult?" I asked even though I knew the battle was lost, I was going to follow him no matter what.

"Well, now that I think about it...," he trailed off chuckling softly and I found myself joining him. I couldn't remember the last time I had enjoyed myself so much, this Seth character was growing on me and fast.

"Only if you promise to add some marshmallows to my chocolate," I replied, remembering how I loved to have fluffy colourful clouds in the warm beverage.

"Sure, but only if I get something in return," he replied mockingly.

"And what would that be?" I asked playing along. _God were we flirting now?_ _KYAWWWWWWW!_

"Your name."

"I'm Gwen," I smiled while reaching to shake his tanned hand.

ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ

Seth's house was absolutely breath-taking, it was a petite white wooden cabin with a railing front and white picket fence in front with gate to far right, it reminded me of those fairy-tale homes in the middle of the Timberland. The gate was open wide and the front door was unlocked, weren't they afraid of burglars or something? I wonder to myself.

"Honey I'm home," Seth chanted happily with me trailing gingerly behind him.

"Sethy-boo is that you sweetie?" a female voice called from the kitchen.

"Sethy-boo?" I questioned, unable to contain my laughter.

Seth's cheeks got a little pink at the mention of his cheesy nickname, but as soon as the blush reached his cheeks it vanished, not that you could notice since his tan skin hide most of it, I could only see it because I was right beside him.

"Mom, I brought someone," he said pushing me in front of him as if I was a peace-offering.

A blonde woman with soft features appeared then, she had an apron on and her hair was a bit messier with bits of flour in it. She saw me standing there awkwardly and bending down granted me with a full humble smile. I grinned back at her, her enthusiasm was infectious.

"And who may this be?" she asked cocking her head to the left.

"This is Gwen, Gwen this is my mom, Sue Clearwater."

"Um, it's a pleasure to meet you Miss Clearwater," I said doing a little courtesy bow.

"Oh isn't she a cutie? Please honey just called me Sue, I feel so much older when they called me Miss," she said sweetly at me.

"Come on you two. I made some Choco-nut muffins," she squealed suddenly grabbing my hand, but the moment she did so she screamed, and dropped it as if I had a contagious illness.

"Gwen honey, are you feeling OK? You're so cold," she said eyeing me with concern.

Seth took me by the waist then and dragged me to his body, hell he was warmer than a boiling kettle!

_**"YOU'RE TOO HOT!"**_ I said jumping scared.

"So I heard," he said looking down at me with a cocky grin. I sighed annoyed, but I didn't complain when he pushed me to his left side and encircle my waist with his muscle arm, he was like my personal walking stove and downplaying my mind's logical thoughts, of getting the hell away from him, I just let my almost dead body get accustomed to his temperature.

"Stop pestering the little girl and bring her to the kitchen," Sue scolded, marching ahead of us.

"Here you have honey, make sure to drink it all It'll make you warm inside," Sue said placing a hot cup of chocolate in front of me.

"Mom, do we have any left marshmallows?" Seth asked, carelessly wondering through the drawers.

"I think Leah left some, look in the left cupboard, sweetie."

"BINGO!" he exclaimed before dropping a handful in my cup.

"I always keep my promises," he winked.

"Here," Sue said placing a basket full of huge muffins in front of us, as soon as the basket touched the table Seth pounced on it grabbing muffin after muffin and inhaling them as if he hadn't eaten in years. My jaw was probably by the floor at this point.

"Manners Seth, we have a guest," Sue berated him, hitting the back of his head with a spatula. The whole situation was hilarious and I couldn't help but snort.

"_Swut up oi I womt shwar wit u,"_ Seth said spitting muffins crumbles all over the table and some even on myself. _Charming…_

"Sorry I didn't catch that," I said rubbing my drowsy eyes and yawning all of a sudden.

"I said, _shut up or I won't be sharing with you_", he smiled while tossing me a huge Choco-nut muffin.

I poked my tongue out at him before giving my muffin a huge bite, I moaned in ecstasy as my eyes shut the warm feeling of chocolate invading my taste buds, fireworks were playing in my eyelids as I felt hot tears leaking from my closed eyes.**_ Gosh, I love chocolate. _**

I opened my eyes to see both Seth and Sue regarding me funny.

"Are you OK?" Seth asked me his tone laced with throbbing concern.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I haven't eaten chocolate in so long I've forgotten its taste," I admitted, embarrassed.

"How long?" Sue wondered.

"Um…two years?" I confessed blushing like a mad woman as Seth fall of his chair.

"You're joking, _right_?" He then said, his hazel eyes piercing mine.

I shook my head unable to form words.

"Mom, can Gwen stay with us for a while?" Seth asked, facing the small woman by the kitchenette.

_"No,"_ I wasn't a charity case, no matter how bad my situation may be I hated when people pitied me.

"You're homeless Gwen, don't try to deny it I found you, you are living in that camping tent, you shower by the lake, you don't have any clothes, nor food for what I can see and you're going to get sick soon. Don't you see? You can't survive by your own like this. I really don't get how you have been managing, but this has to stop."

"You know nothing about me why would you want to help me?" I asked as unrelenting tears streamed down my flushed cheeks.

"Oh honey, it's no trouble at all, we have a guest room you can stay with us, just don't wonder by yourself in the forest, it's not safe," Sue said engulfing me in a warm embrace.

"No, I can't ask that much of you."

"You aren't asking we're offering and we won't take an NO for an answer."

"Thank you," I said giving them a little smile.

"Come on then, finish your muffin I'll show you your room and give you some clothes to change you look exhausted."

Seth waited for me to finish my muffin before grabbing my petite hand and taking me to what I assumed would be my new room.

"I know it's not big enough but..." he cleared his throat when we finally reached our destination.

"Shhh, it's perfect," I smiled eyeing my room. It was small, but cozy with white walls, tan carpeting and a corner desk with a huge window overlooking the beautiful forest, clearly that was the best part_, 'mine,'_ I greedily thought as a war cozy feeling filled me inside.

A lazy yawn made itself notice making Seth laugh as he nudged my side softly with his arm.

"Someone's deadbeat, why don't you try getting some sleep?" Seth said shoving me playfully to the bed.

"Here put this," he threw me one of his old shirts.

"Thanks," I smiled approaching him without dawdling and engulfing him in the tightest embrace my weakling arms could muster. He was clearly taken off guard by my sudden display of affection, but he soon recovered and hugged me back lifting me up from the floor and leaving me no choice but to drop my hands from his waist and circled my arms through his neck.

"You're very welcome," he whispered in my ear, his warm spearmint breath tickling my nape. He then let carefully set me on the floor before leaving the room, shutting the door softly on his way out.

That night I fall asleep high on the feeling of happiness that a certain nudist had brought into my life. Thankfully, no chocolate mud eyes stalked my dreams.

My eyes fluttered open as a ray of light streamed throw my window illuminating my face, I stood up clumsily and stretched my stiffen muscles, I tiptoed carefully to the Hall to see if someone was awake yet, but I didn't hear any noises.

"Sue?" I called, but no one answered.

"Seth?" I said, but I received the same silent answer.

Mmm... Well then, I decided to take a shower, a real shower. YAY! I hummed to myself as I strolled happily to the bathroom.

The warm water did wonderful things to my skin making me wonder how I had survived without it for so long. As soon as I finished I closed the bin and wrapped myself in a pink flowery towel once secured around my body I took a small one and wrapped it around my head pulling my wet curls out of my face. I was still humming to myself when I heard movement coming from the kitchen. Oh well, must be Seth or Sue, I walked to greet them and maybe offer help with breakfast when I came upon an almost naked girl rummaging the fridge.

_**A BURGLAR! OH MY GOD! What to do? What to DO!?**_ I stepped back a couple of steps looking for something to use to my advantage, my eyes suddenly rested on some golf clubs, _**PERFECT! **_I gingerly tiptoed through the mahogany floor, trying my best to avoid stepping on any loose tile. My hands curled purposely around one of the sticks, the cool material contrasting with my heat skin as I hold it closer to my towel-clad figure. Three slow, lazy Mississippi's later I found myself nearing the crime scene.

My back stood glued to the wall beside the doorframe, my head cocking sideways to glimpse at the interior. The burglar was a tall girl with sun-kissed skin who was donning a sports bra and some type of jean cut-offs, her straight ebony hair barely reaching her shoulders as her svelte figure hunched over the white electro domestic in front of her, her hands greedily roaming the stands, without dawdling. Taking advantage of her distraction I swiftly closed the distance between us and with all the force my weakling body could muster I lifted the stick in my clammy hands to gain momentum before I swung it mercilessly forwards, hitting the female crook on the head.

**"WHAT THE FUCK?!"** She bellowed, turning at full speed and shoving me off her. _Oh God, she looked pissed._

"Don't you know it's rude to be rummaging through other people's fridge?" I scolded her while swinging the golf club once more, maybe a second blow to that thick skull would do the trick.

**"YOU BITCH!"** she snapped, dodging my blows and snaking her hands through my waist, her body soon colliding with mine, her dominating strength high-fiving me with the floor as we both went down with a heavy thud.

Somehow the golf club I was hanging onto slipped from my hands and flew out of reach, I made a mad rush to grab it but the burglar seemed to be a step ahead of me since she grabbed my ankle and pulled me once more under her frightening weight. Our bodies were tangled in a messy knot as we kept rolling through the hardwood floor. My resolute nails were scratching whatever piece of flesh they could reach while she angrily pulled at my roots, evoking a battle cry from deep within me.

Severely aggravated and irked I raised my leg to kick her ribcage, which oddly enough worked as she couldn't stop hawking, but even then she refused to let go, hanging to me like gum. We suddenly came to an abrupt stop and she wasted no time in crawling up my waist and straddling me before delivering a hooker punch to my jaw, which send me soaring across the room.

My sight flashed white as I shakily straightened my form, adjusting my almost fallen towel. The pulsating pain in my jaw was unbearable, hell, I was swallowing blood, but I didn't care I wasn't about to let some burglar steal whatever she wanted from Sue's home, not way in Hell. The girl lunged at me then like a hungry cougar, luckily I manage to dodge her last-minute before turning to the dining table where I grabbed the first thing my hand came in contact with, which happened to be a ketchup bottle. The female crook growled in frustration and pounced once more, but I was ready this time. Placing the bottle in front of me, I squeezed it hard, jets of ketchup burst in all directions swallowing her whole.

A victorious grin formed in my face when my eyes spotted my newly created masterpiece.

"YOU'RE SO DEAD," she gritted her hands reaching for my figure.

Shockingly, the back door cracked open, five tall muscular guys stepped in all of a sudden. Their loud, carefree behavior clearly oblivious of the mayhem developing in front of them. Though their booming laughter was cut short when they finally focused on our shapes.

"Gwen what's going on?" Seth asked his stare solely fixed on me.

**_"It's you,"_** a husky voice said making the hairs in my nape bristle. I knew that voice... _Oh, Lord ..._ My worst fears were confirmed when I saw a pair of brown caramel eyes staring back at me.

"Jake?" Seth turned to face him, but the giant dismissed him and began to approach me.

My body was quaking in dread as I stepped back. The giant named Jake stretched his arm to grab me, but I dodged his callous hands and backed up deliriously terrified. Since I couldn't very much pinpoint where I was going, I didn't see the cupboard behind me until too late. The banging sound of flesh against wood reverberated in the room evoking a painful hiss from my lips. My field of vision was soon clouded with dancing stars and black widening spots, all senses abandoned me as I let a thick dark blanket envelop me...

ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ

**I wish I had the gift of reading minds just like Edward, but I don't so pls REVIEW!**

**PS PAUL WILL BE SHOWING UP SOON, PROMISE!**


	4. Get your fucking paws off my imprint!

**_"I forgot to remember"_**

**Exiled**㇩6

_Time is free, yet it's priceless. You can never own it, but you can use it. You won't be able to keep it, for it's not something to be caged. Albeit, you can spend it. Wisely or foolishly, according to your actions. The crucial problem resides in our capacity to constantly undervalue it._

_Just take my word for it, and don't. Time is precious and should never be taken for granted. Bear in mind that once you've lost it you can never get it back._

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Dimness surrounded me, keeping me captive in a stationary bubble blind from the outside world. The absence of color and sound had my senses in overdrive and did little to calm that overly familiar feeling settling in my bones, which was not only causing electrifying unabashed goosebumps to form on my skin but also layers of sticky sweat in the back of my neck and forehead.

_**Where was I?**_

A sharp stinging pain erupted in the back of my skull preventing me from recollecting the so craved information that would somehow aid me in the situation I found myself trapped. I pushed through the ringing in my ears, my stubborn self getting the best of me as I struggled to open my shut eyelids.

My eyes fluttered for a moment, a white cold substance stuck in between the spaces of my tabs was the first thing I noticed as my vision adjusted and I finally took in my surroundings.

Tall intimidating Ponderosa-trees rounded by wildflowers and overgrow bushes covered what appeared to be a secluded clearing. Everything was coated in white. A bone-chilling white that relentlessly fell from the sky in the form of fleecy glacial flakes.

A sudden breeze picked up, kissing my cheeks and cutting deep into my skin. My numb hands rose absently to my mouth as I blew warm air into them in hot small puffs hoping to regain some feeling while grazing them together, praying the friction would somehow defrost them. In doing so, I couldn't help but notice my attire or more likely lack of.

I was donning a white silky smooth dress that ended a few inches above my knee. It had a heart-shaped cut that adjusted nicely to my chest and was held by thin spaghetti straps that rested in my shoulders, keeping the whole garment together.

Why would I wear such a useless piece of clothing in this freezing tormenting weather was beyond my comprehension. The more I questioned my person the more frustrated I got. I couldn't even decode the simplest of concepts such as my name, purpose, and whereabouts.

A silver bracelet with a strange script hanging loose on my left wrist caught my attention immediately, making me slightly giddy at the thought of minimal useful information. Though my enthusiasm died as soon as it came. My fingertips traced softly over the foreign quote engraved in the expensive bauble as I racked my brain trying to decipher the meaning behind the words only to come empty handed. One word stood out from the unusual sentence, though, _'Vertmeadow'._

The train of tangled thoughts moseying my brain scurried away and my heart skipped a beat for a second before falling into a frenzy rhythm at the sound of rustling bushes, clearly pointing someone's approach. My breath got stuck in my throat as I quietly observed an inhumanly large paw making its way through the brushwood. A gasp left my mouth the moment a ginormous beast wandered into the clearing inadvertently of my presence.

Is that a…_?_

_**No.**_ Wolves aren't abnormally this big, this is something else.

Definitely something _else_.

I couldn't help but let my eyes wander over his gleaming fur. Tilting my head slightly, I tried to place the odd color in different hues that adorned his entire body. It was like someone had poured and entire beach over him, letting the sand grains stick randomly as they fall granting him an abstract texture like a collage. It's hidden beauty was not lost on me.

Notwithstanding my mesmerized encaptivated state, I forced my somnolent logic side to surface and back stepped. My eyes never leaving him as I put more and more distance between us only to come to an abrupt halt when my clumsy barefoot stomp mercilessly on a thick fallen twig, the weight of my body breaking it instantly, the sound echoing strong and disturbing the otherwise quiescence atmosphere.

His eyes turned in a mere second, his body locking in a fighting stance as he searched the origin of such unusual disturbance. A scream begged to free itself from my throat as his eyes finally rested on me, the force of his stare making me stumble backwards against a tree trunk. Caramel irises with specks of hazel distributed haphazardly around the edges of strong dark pupils bore right into my soul, creating an electric current to tour my backbone sending warm waves all over my body, shielding me from the ruthless snowstorm that kept on pounding at my unprotected skin.

_Those eyes._ Those orbs were much too shrewd to belong to a wild creature. My mind seemed to be completely detached from my body as I found myself grabbing a piece of the white cold substance piling at my feet. My gaze did not flicker as I packed it between my hands, instantly shaping it into a small ball. He didn't move nor even bat an eyelid when my snowball hit his forehead, the fleecy substance melting away as soon as it came in contact with his sandy fur.

_Wow, smart move…. Now, what?_

My answer came in the sound of howling, not too far from where we stood making my heart practically burst from its contained ribcage.

There's more.

Whatever this thing is, is not alone.

_A pack._

And they're probably searching for him.

As in right now.

Although my natural instinct was trying to kick in begging for me to run and preserve myself, I was unable to move a muscle, frozen on my spot transfixed by the invisible enchanted link that bonded us together.

His ears, which perked at the call of his family, were now floppy, his tail was down contouring his hind legs and his whole face dropped almost to the ground in a submissive stance. A small whine left his mouth as if he was in an inner battle with himself, his paws moving back and forwards, undecided.

One last pitiful glance landed on my person before he sprinted into the wilderness, his figure being swallowed almost instantly by the shadows projected by the snow covered pines.

The spell he had me under broke the moment he disappeared from my field of vision, making me regained my sanity back along with my self-preservation instinct. All of a sudden my numb feet weren't so numb anymore.

Branches and pine needles scratched ruthlessly at my arms as I run, venturing with no sense of common direction towards what I hoped was civilization. Pebbles and roots mocked me as they tangled in my uncoordinated bare feet, making me tumble over and over again until I made it to a part of the forest that wasn't as dangerous for someone as clumsy as myself, or so I thought.

I pushed past what felt like the thousand pine panting with exertion, my muscles were cramped and ached all over obviously not used to activities that call for a physical approach. My feet wobbled slightly and I embraced myself, trying in vain to keep circulation flowing through my numb bare arms, in doing so I noticed I had come across a green less path. A dirt transited path barely covered in snow. The small smile tugging at the corners of my mouth dropped nevertheless when the loud roar of a forced engine rang through my ears awfully close much to my dismay.

The scream that my throat had been nursing since my encounter with _'it'_ finally broke free as a black monstrous motorbike filled my entire field of vision. My eyes shut involuntarily refusing to observe the gruesome impact that would surely end my poor existence.

But for some miraculous celestial force it never came.

Curiosity overpowered my senses as I found myself peeking over my eyelashes.

The deathly machine that was supposed to cash my life rested on its left side a foot away from my current position. This, however, wasn't the source of my fascination, the driver was an outlier, though.

Black low boots, dark jeans, beige cardigan almost glued to his perfectly sculpted chest displaying toned muscles and an obviously fit svelte figure that emanated power stood right in front of me.

Squinting my eyes I glimpsed what appeared to be a white button-up shirt sticking out over his soft cardigan collar, a black leather motorist jacket thrown casually over his broad shoulders gave the _'coup the grace'_ completing the outfit to perfection.

My eyes stop their blatant wander to finally rest on his face.

Strong well-defined jaw, eyes that looked like someone had alighted sunflowers in them, blondish-white wavy hair slightly disheveled, probably a masterpiece of the wind's breeze during his bike ride, and milky-white skin that had an odd glinting effect depending on the lights angle. **_Was he even real? _**

"_Miss? Miss? Are ye alright?"_ His concerned voice brought me back from my self-induced reverie. I gasped at his hasty thoughtlessly approach. He was painfully tall, his slender figure towering easily over mine as his eyes, which were now adopting a new dark tint over the edges, pierced through my soul reading me, figuring me out, something I for the life of me I couldn't achieve.

Words eluded me and I shied away when he began pulling off his jacket, the movement keeping me on high alert. _Why was he undressing?_

"Please," he begged, concerned laced in his tone. "I'm not goin' to hurt ye," he carried on raising his hands in playful defense before placing his thick jacket over my shoulder, and rubbing his ice-cold hands back and forth over my arms, trying to keep my blood flowing.

The distance between our bodies decreased more, up to the point where his face was barely a few inches from mine. My heart was beating out of control like a flock of wild caged mockingbirds.

His pale hands rose to my chest all of a sudden making me squeak and skip a step back.

"S' alright" he smiled encouragingly, lifting his hands once more as he approached me. His fingers clasped around the jacket's zipper and he pulled, closing the whole opening before retreating and flashing me an even brighter smile, a small dimple making its appearance on his left cheek.

"May Aye have the pleasure of knowing the name of 'is fair maiden?" he asked his foreign accent engulfing me like velvet. All the blood pumping through my body seemed to lodge comfortably on my face at his odd choice of words. I tried to come up with a name or something at least to prove I wasn't such a useless tool. _But nothing_. Everything was blank. A never-ending whiteness fogged my mind, leaving me grasping nothing but air every time I tried to remember something.

_So frustrating._

A small sigh left my chapped lips and my head fall in shame. "I d-don't k-know," I finally confessed, the hoarseness in my voice making me flinch not sure if it was from disuse or illness either way it was dreadful to bear.

"Hey, 's a'right. Ima help ye," he truthfully stated his eyes piercing mine once more. He stretched his hand to grab mine, lifting it carefully to his pink heart shaped lips, where he left a small lingering kiss.

"By the way I'm Jasper," he smiled widely this time, _"Jasper Hale."_

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

**Like? Hate? Adore? Detest? Want more? You know what to do, review!**


	5. Guys like you are why girls turn lesbian

_***Edited***_

_**"We love without reason, and without reason we hate"**_

*******ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡✧****٩*********ﾟ*********｡✧****٩*********ﾟ*********｡✧****٩*********ﾟ*********｡✧****٩*********ﾟ*********｡✧****٩*********ﾟ*********｡✧****٩*********ﾟ*********｡✧****٩*********ﾟ*********｡✧****٩*********ﾟ*********｡✧****٩*********ﾟ*********｡✧****٩*********ﾟ*********｡✧****٩*********ﾟ*********｡✧****٩*********ﾟ**

**Guys like you are why girls turn Lesbian**

_**Paul**_

Come on, come on, COME ON! I felt like I have been thumb lifting for hours. What must a werewolf do to get a ride over here? Fucking Mexico and their stupid chubby habitants with their obnoxious ridiculous hats and impossible language! God, I can't take it anymore. I need to see her dammit! I was practicing my apology for the hundred time when a truck honked making me jump and trip over my foot falling face flat to the asphalt, _god what an inept_. A chubby Mexican rolled his window and beamed brightly at me.

"¿Que onda wey? ¿Te apetece un aventón?('Sup buddy? Need a ride?)"

**_What the FUCK!_** Why didn't I pay attention to Miss Townsend in her Spanish classes? I couldn't understand shit of what this weirdo was saying and I needed a ride. The most ersatz smile I could muster took over my features as I faced the funny guy ahead of me.

"Um, Washington?"

"Wey! Ya me parecía que tenías cara de Gringo, ¿Así que Washington? Puedo dejarte en Oregon, andale, sube a la nave (Dude! I knew you were Yankee, so, Washington? I can leave you in Oregon, come on, hop in!)"

Am I hearing right? Did he just say _Oregon?_ Perfect, I could contact Jared from there! I climbed up the old rusty truck and put on my seat-belt. As soon as the vehicle was brought back to life I turned to him, granting him my entire attention.

"Thank you," I sheepishly smiled to the strange Mexican who was now regarding me funny.

"Pues de nada, ¡Cuate! (No problem, buddy)." He easily replied with a wicked smile tugging at the corners of his thick lips while happily caressing his pointy mustache. _GROSS._

"Que ¿no hablas español? ( What? Don't you speak Spanish?)" I racked my poor excuse of a brain for the clever remark that undoubtedly wasn't there.

"No. Nose el es-pañol (No, I don't know S-Spanish)." I awkwardly pronounced in a disturbing accent that sounded nothing like his own.

"Pues que lástima mi wey nos hubiéramos cagado de la risa juntos (Such a pity dude, we could have had a good laugh together)."

"Don't you speak English?" I hopelessly wondered, after all, he had understood when I thanked him.

"No entiendo ni cuarto de lo que dijiste (I didn't get shit of what you just said)."

I sighed, this was going to be a long ass road. I was mentally trying to appease myself; after all, I couldn't afford to lose my temper. Not when I was trapped with a foreign dude in the middle of nowhere.

_"English?" __I tried once more with low expectations._

"Pues habrías empezado por ahí wey, no, no hablo ingles, aunque se alguna que otra frase, _Motherfucker, (_You should have start by that buddy, no I don't speak English. Although, I know some phrases, motherfucker)." He replied, the last unsettled word rolling off his lips in a taunting tone getting a rise from me. _Did I hear him right? Did he just call me a...?_ A strong shiver toured down my spine, rocking my entire body in its process. My hand curled into menacing fists and hot air puffed from my tensed nostrils.

"¿Tienes frio? Aquí tienes mi esposa tejió este poncho (Are you cold? Here, my wife knit this poncho)." he eagerly smiled, throwing a thick poncho to my lap making me reconsider my harsh uncalled for actions. I took deep breaths and finally counted to ten, relaxing my stance all at once. _YOWZA that was a close call._

The journey was long and boring, I was finally dozing off when someone poked my shoulder, growling, I turned my face to my annoying partner.

"Aqui es tu parada wey (This is your stop buddy)." the Mexican explained awaking my already throbbing anger. _God, was he fucking deaf or something?_ Hadn't he heard me when I told him I didn't speak fucking Spanish?! I shrugged and closed my eyes once more, hoping sleep would overcome me. Although, my eyes fluttered open the moment I felt my seat sinking under some extra weight, I turned my face and stop dead when I saw the little buddy glued to my side._**WHAT THE FUCK!?**_ He unbuckled my seat-belt and gave me an open mouth creepy smile… _is he trying to rape me?_ Great job Lahote, the only ride you managed to get and the driver is a psycho with a pointy moustache and funny accent who's now hitting on you_. _

_What did I ever do to deserve this?_ I backed up until my back collided with the passenger's door. The chubby Mexican laughed and stretched his hand... he better not try something funny or I swear I kill him... I was quaking with unquestionable rage when he unaltched my door, sending backwards to the uninviting ground. _Huh?_ I raised my head only to come up with a bright sign, **_"Oregon welcomes you."_**

Oh… so he was just telling me to get off, I stood up hastily and blushing madly turned to him,"Um, Thanks for the ride man."

"No hay problema mi cuate, talvez volvamos a encontrarnos, suerte (No problem man, maybe our paths will cross again. Good luck)." and with that he speed off leaving me puzzled in an open highway.

I shook my head and ran into the forest stripping from my torn cut-offs while doing so, I was a beast in a matter of seconds.

**_Hello?_**

**_Paul?_**

**_Jake is that you?_**

**_Yeah, are you nearby? I can hear your thoughts much clearer._**

**_I'm in Oregon, think you can send over Jared?_**

**_Sure thing, just stay put I'm going to phase back._**

**_Oh and Jake?_**

**_Yes?_**

**_I need clothes..._**

**_No prob, it's good to have you back, man._**

**_Yeah._**

I was left to my own thoughts then; I was pacing in damn circles when I heard Jared's voice echoing in my mind.

**_Look whose back!_**

**_Shut up. _**A guttural familiar sound reverberated from deep within my throat though I couldn't cease my contradictory lips from curling into a wide smile, which probably looked sinister in my wolf form.

**_Oregon man, seriously?_**

The unusual events of my ride flashed rapidly through my mind as Jared easily caught up. Louds cackles erupting from his form when he saw the chubby Mexican dude cornering me against the truck.

**_You hahah thought haha he hahah was hahahahah a hahaha rapist!_**Jared managed to think through his ongoing laughter. _Hopefully, he'll choke on his tongue-_

**_AGGGGGGGGG! Don't even start._**

**_Wait till the guys hear about this._**Jared let out another carefree chuckle.

**_Oh no, you won't!_**

**_Maybe I will maybe I won't, who knows?_**

**_You're such a pain in my ass sometimes, what do you want?_** I snapped, my patience long gone.

**_All the muffins Sue gives you during breakfast._**

**_For how long?_**

**_One month._**

**_I HATE YOU._**

**_Do we have a deal or not?_**

**_Yeah._**

**_I'm almost there I'm phasing back._**

The sound of a branch snapping made me turned on my back, Jared entered the clearing I was in just sporting a pair of cut-offs. A toothy smile was sent my way before he threw me a white tee with some ripped cut-offs which I gladly took with my mouth. I calmed myself and felt as my muscles shrink and my fur evaporated, I was back to my old self in a matter of seconds. I dressed hastily and jogged where Jared stand.

"Hey."

"Come on, we need to get back to Sue's."

"Is that where she is?"

"Yeah."

"You met her then?"

"Not actually, but I can tell you all I know from Jake's thoughts."

"How did you even manage to find her?"

"Well, soon after you left Jake organized this kind of search party, but he never really told us the real reason behind it. We were just given the task to find this mysterious pizza girl and apologize." Jared let out a thoughtful sigh before he went on, "Funny how he easily downplayed all our constant inquiries about the matter and your whereabouts placating us with the only knowledge of your common asshole self refusing to pay the delivered pizzas cuz and I quote 'they didn't have your beloved pepperoni' though that wasn't it at all now was it?" Jared smugly wondered.

"Baby alpha told you then, huh?"

"No he didn't, it was kind off an accident. You see I was doing my normal surveillance laps around the rez when he phased to send me home, he was currently pondering about you and I guess it just kind of slipped. He didn't need to further explain since I easily picked up on the infatuated way you were looking at her from his thoughts; it was the same way I stared at Kim when I finally notice her."

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to tell you, it's just that..." I trailed off as I felt Jared's hand patting my shoulder in a reassuring way.

"It's cool bro, I know how hard this can be. Believe me, Kim slapped me with one of Clare-bear Barbie's when I told her."

"You aren't helping the matter, you know?"

"If you would just let me finish… The thing is she loathed me cuz she had a crush on me since like forever and we assisted the same school since we were both toddler and I never give her the time of the day when all of a sudden I worship her as if the same sun crawled out her ass. Long story short I was extremely miserable for about a week, the imprint bond playing a card on both of us, up to the point where it became unbearable to cope with… One day she decided to return and put end to the senseless pain we were both enduring and well we haven't departed ever since."

"I'm sorry I made fun of you, I guess I didn't understand this _stuff_ back then."

"No hard feelings man."

"So... fill me in, will you?"

"Um well, we couldn't find her since we didn't know her name and she was fired from Pizza Hut..." I cut him off abruptly.

_"SAY WHATTTTTTT?!_ Please tell me it wasn't because of me," I said pleading with my eyes as I felt my inner wolf whimper.

"Sorry man."

"_DAMN IT!_ But then _how...?"_

"Three weeks passed before Seth found her, but he didn't realize she was mysterious pizza girl since he had never met her before. Jake was the first to recognized when Seth introduced her since she's staying at his house."

"**_SHE'S WHAT?!_** Come again, I must have something in my ears cuz there's no fucking way I heard what you said correctly."

"Um she's homeless, so, Seth offered her a room."

I shut my eyes solely focusing on the throbbing anger that run wildly though my bloodstream, feeling like a volcano about to erupt.

"Paul?" Jake's voice suddenly filled my ears making me re-open my eyes, my determined stance was resolute.

"Where is she?" I demanded ignoring the subliminal looks my alpha was sending me.

"She's inside they're playing twister."

I took a deep breath and focus on soothing the quakings of my unrelenting body. After the tremors finally subsided I opened the gate and hopped the stairs taking two steps at once until I made it to the rosewood oak door.

I was a nervous wreck, this would be so much easier if I hadn't screw up, I sighed, just do it. _What if she hates me?_ My inner wolf gave a sudden whimper at the though. Get a grip Lahote, you have dealt with chicks before, it's no big deal. _Oh, but it was_. I stretched my hand to the door knob but thought better of it and drop it last minute. After a couple of unsuccessful tries I felt Jared's hand resting comfortable on my shoulder.

"Are we getting in some time before Christmas?" he whispered in my ear evoking some snickers from Jake.

A sudden tremor took over my figure at the speed of lightning. _H_ow dare he made fun of me__, just because he had perfect Kim… he hasn't got the slightest idea what I was going through. After all, his imprint made it quite easy for him since she had been enamored with Jared since ever, I mean fuck the chick has all her school books filled with huge doodled hearts that read Mrs. Cameron. Talk about a nutty… though I can't deny they both got what they wanted and all it took was for him to borrow one of her colorful pencils and then TA-DA! Ladies and gentleman we got ourselves an imprint!

"Paul, calm down." Jake tried to reason but the thing is he wasn't using his Alpha timbre, so I didn't have to oblige. Not that I could. _I was way gone_. My anger had consumed every logical thought that remained in my troubled mind. I was about to phase and let my wolf teach Jared a lesson when I heard her distinct laugh.

My body relaxed instantly as her voice flooded through my body. Her laughter was like the humblest of lullabies to my ears. An aglow smile rapidly found itself on my visage as my taut muscles relaxed all at once. Bitter-sweet anxiousness filled my actions as I burst through the unlocked door. Although, the goofy grin I was sporting dropped instantly at the unmistakable sight of the love of my life in Seth's arms. Every ounce of control I had managed to gain went flying out of the window at record's time, my vision blurred and the tremors I had fought so hard to swallow unleashed from its confines. I was a living earthquake, my vision was tinted an eerily shade of red and not any kind of red. Seth's red. SETH'S BLOOD!

_"**GET YOUR FUCKING PAWS OF MY IMPRINT!**"_ I demanded in a guttural tone that was even foreign to my own ears.

Without dawdling, I briskly stormed to where Seth stood. The hardwood floor buzzing with each deliberate step I step I took. My hands then acted on their own accord grabbing him by the neck and shoving him forcefully against the nearest wall.

"DON'T. EVER. TOUCH. HER. AGAIN. OR I'LL SWEAR YOU'LL REGRET IT," I growled clenching my teeth together as I squeezed his throat crushing his windpipe and thus, preventing his only income of air.

"Paul calm down, you don't want to harm him, "Jared calmly said, approaching from behind and trying unsuccessfully to push my body mass of Seth's.

Oh, but that's where you're wrong Jared, I wanted to. My inner wolf was picturing different scenarios where Cockwater ended up dead. I wanted so badly to shred him into tiny little pieces and then cremate him. Maybe If he gets lucky, and I am in a good mood, his ashes could be used for my Sunday barbecue.

"Paul you're scaring her," Jake stated making me flinch as his words were finally processed.

My face tilted to the side, my unfocused eyes searching solemnly for her. My gaze soften instantly at what I found. She was indeed frightened, curling her body in a tiny ball as she pressed her back against a blank wall with her knees glued to her chin while her dainty body rocked backwards and forwards in a synchronized move. GODDAMMIT, I silently cursed feeling my anger dissolve. My hand eventually loosened its iron grip on Seth's throat but not before I sucker punched releasing him with a heavy grunt and evoking a proud smile from my inner wolf at the mellifluous sound of a crack. I had broken his nose. He would heal, though. _Stupid, fucking cub._

"Paul that's enough, OUTSIDE NOW!" Jake demanded, the timbre in his voice leaving no place for further argument. A longing glimpse rested on my little imprint, but her focus was solely fixed on Cockwater, her torn expression killing me softly as my body resumed its uncontrollable shaking. I dashed away from the unwelcomed house and didn't dawdle in taking refuge under the greenish pines that adorned the Timberland.

I couldn't hold it any longer as soon as my feet grazed the grass covered ground I found myself shredding my clothes apart and phasing. I was acutely aware I working myself into an uncontrollable frenzy, but I couldn't cease my rushed actions.

I wanted to bite, hurt and kill. I needed to get some release from all this unhealthy anger. So, I started to hit myself with the nearest trunk, biting pieces of bark and hitting it once, twice and so on until I finally succeed in booting the tree from its root. The sound of rustling leaves alerting me of someone's approach. I easily ignored it though, passing on to the next tree and to restart the whole unnecessary process.

Blood was dripping from my snout as I bit pieces of wood from the tree's thick log. Although, I found myself halting my ongoing actions when I felt a sudden pressure on my left side. My head cocked sideways to come face to face with a medium-brown wolf who was nudging my ribs with his snout in futile attempts of shoving me out of harm's way. A sharp whimper left its mouth when he noticed I was rooted on my spot without budging.

**_You need to stop this Paul_****. **Jared pleaded nudging me again.

**_Don't tell me what to do, you aren't Sam!_**

**_Paul, let go of that tree NOW!_** Jake's command echoed strongly in my head, my paws wavered and gave in as my body dropped to the grass. I nailed my claws into the wet earth to try to ease my throbbing frustration.

**_You need to learn some control if you're going to be near her._**

The mention of my imprint sent shivers through my spine, my heart was constricted inside my rib-cage, beating inside of my ears as I carelessly gulp. The pain was unbearable. Throwing my head back, I let out a howl filled with pure raw anguish.

**_You and Jared are both going patrolling right now, Seth, Leah, and Brady will discharge you at around seven o clock. Paul, you'll be watching over the beach, Jared you'll be keeping an eye near the treaty's line, that's where the intruder appeared last time. Oh, and Paul I forbid you from killing Seth, no more meaningless fights, got it?_**

**_Yes, sir._**

Jared shoved me playfully then at took off running at full speed to its assigned place. Shaking my head at his childish antics I mindlessly trotted towards my designed destination mentally preparing to endure five long ass hours of heavy withdrawal. _God this is killing me!_ The only comfort that I had was knowing that when I'd be released from my shift I could see her and without Cockwater lingering around. And believe me when I say I was planning on taking advantage of the full situation. After all, I needed to earn the trust of my imprint and I clearly couldn't afford to surrender, not now, not in a million years from now.

I need to show her how much she meant to me without scaring the living shit out of her. Also, this way she may forgive me… Now the key question would be _what?_ I racked my useless brains for hours when suddenly, an idea popped into my mind. Girls love cheesy stuff, yes, I could get her some flowers along with some chocolates and a poem, maybe? But I wanted to be unique, a common love poem wouldn't cut it. I know, I need to invent one, yeah, _that's it!_ Come on, Lahote time to bring up your tender side, **_think!_**

"Roses are red (_yeah good one!_)", now how do I continue? Mmm, something about violets and shit? _Got it!_

"Roses are red, Violets are blue, AG! I'm stuck this is so _FUCKING IMPOSSIBLE! Some poems rhyme this one doesn't!_ I sucked at this, I hit my head repeatedly against a tree. Such a helpless loser.

_**"Roses are red,**_

_**Violets are blue,**_

_**If I had a condom,**_

_**I'd sleep with you!"**_ Oh god, this isn't working at all, the only poems I manage to invent have sexual innuendos. _She'll shave my balls_. I know, I just need to change the beginning and then the words will flow to me, um Ok let's try this:

_**"Roses are red,**_

_**Shamrocks are green,**_

_**You've got the cutest butt**_

_**I've ever seen!"**_ _WHY, WHY, WHY OH WHY?!_ I need to stop thinking about her luscious body! Well, not forever, but for _now._ Just fucking concentrate you ass!

After some more futile attempts I finally managed to come up with the perfect poem. I recited once more in my head as my wolf smiled proudly at me. The soft rays of the colorful sunset kissed my fur evoking a nervous smile from me as it dawned on me my shift was about to conclude. My ears perked up as I heard a branch snapping out of the blue, I turned abruptly and crouching down on my paws I growled at the unknown menace showing my canines in the process.

"Don't get your panties on a knot Lahote, it's just me," The annoying voice of Cockwater's sister said.

I grunt in annoyance, but my body relaxed as I sat with my belly stretched to the grass. Brady appeared in my field of vision and threw me some clothes which I eagerly caught with my mouth. I jogged to the nearest tree and making sure I was screened from their view, not that I care phasing in front of Brady, but Leah was a different case, I phased back. My actions were rushed and clumsy as I finally succeeded in dressing myself with the blue Abercrombie shirt and pair of worn out cut-offs Brady had provided me.

Walking briskly towards them I noticed they were both in their wolf form now. The auburn reddish wolf with white spots on its back was Brady, and the light gray silver wolf was none other than Leah. Brady form easily dwarfed Leah's shape despite being noticeably younger than her, his muscle mass was sturdier and intimidatingly taller. Funny, considering the pup had barely reached his 15 years of age.

I nodded in acknowledgment at both of them before speeding off to Sue's home. I reached the cabin in record's time making me uneasily flustered. Heaving a deep thoughtful breath, I counted to ten before entering through the back door.

The instant aroma of cookies assaulted my nostrils making my mouth watered; I followed the scent into the kitchen, where I found my little imprint removing a plate from the oven filled with the delicious tempting treats. My eyes left the plate to blatantly tour down her dainty body. She was wearing one of Sue's aprons, which was pink with adorable little cupcakes prints all over, and she had a matching chef hat adorning her head. I swear I was blinded by all the amount of cuteness in the air.

Unaware of my presence since her back was to me, she continues her actions humming a beautiful melody. The widening smile at my visage was painfully threatening to split my face in half as I ogled her. Finally plucking some courage I decided to make myself noticed, so, I coughed.

"Hey there gorgeous, smells delicious in here, can I have one of your cookies?" I bestowed her a cockily lopsided smile, crossing my arms over my chest as I leaned my back into the door frame.

The moment she heard my voice her body jolted and she couldn't help but drop the hot plate she was harboring. Her body then rotated slowly and gingerly to face me, the widespread panic reflecting in her innocent eyes immediately ripping my pulsating vital organ in a million of unrecoverable pieces.

I took a tentative step towards her, but she back stepped until her back was glued to the kitchen's counter. An anguish sigh parted my lips as I gingerly approached her with my hands out spread in front of me, but the action didn't seem to appease her in the least since she slipped to the floor uncontrollably sobbing as she sheltered her face with her petite hands.

**_What the hell?!_**

"Plea-se d-don't." she then begged in a broken croaked voice.

"I'm not going to hurt you," I sadly explained, crouching down on the floor to be at her same level. I lower both of her hands to see her face but she raised them up almost instantly.

_"Don't do that."_

"Huh?"

"Don't cover your face from me, you're absolutely beautiful." As soon as the words left my mouth she dropped her hands, a thunderstruck expression crossing her face.

"Are you bipolar or you act? Could have easily fooled me."

"I beg your pardon?" We were inches apart and her breath was caressing my face, she smelled like wild blueberries and chocolate, I wanted to kiss her badly; my body was unconsciously leaning in when she shoved me away.

"Is this some kind of sick joke to you? First you made fun of me and bullied me in front of your friend, you insult me, and refused to pay, they fired me because of you! And now, you act as If you care, telling me drivel and stuff. SERIOUSLY THOUGH, _WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"_She spat angrily at my face, I felt as if someone had punched me in the gut and throw me in a mincer.

She then stood up shaking and turned to leave, but I couldn't let her get away like that, so, I grabbed her ankle and pulled her towards me, which made her lose her footing and fall. I managed to catch her just before her face painfully high-five the floor. My body hovered above her, my hands holding her by the waist as she floundered to escape my grip. Her relentless nails were digging themselves in my exposed arms as her feet mercilessly kicked my legs. An irked sighed rushed through my lips and I didn't dawdle in pinning her thrashing arms above her head while legs got easily tangled with hers. A much too enticing gap separated our faces leaving me to ponder over the endless possibilities of what her luscious pink lips would taste like against mine. I shook my head to focus, knowing it was now or never.

_**"Roses are red,**_

_**Violets aren't blue,**_

_**Fuck this poem,**_

**_I wanna go out with you._****"****I** chanted to her face eagerly awaiting for her reply.

"Will you go out with me this Saturday?" I couldn't help but ask when I noticed she was petrified in place.

_PLEASE SAY YES, PLEASE SAY YES, PLEASE SAY YES!_

She then wickedly beamed and said, "Sorry, I'm having a headache this weekend." and with that she spat on my face. The sudden assault took me by surprise making me lose my grip on her wrists, which she rapidly notice as she used it to shove me out of the way before grabbing me by the shoulders and kneeled me where the sun doesn't shine.

Flashes of white went off in my line of vision as an unbearable sharp pain focused on my throbbing manhood. The spittle was running down my forehead and into my left eye socket leaving me vulnerably stupid and embarrassed beyond the point of recognition. Despite my fuming anger, I couldn't help the stung of rejection as I watch her leaving the room. _She really hated me._

Though her movements ceased abruptly when she reached the door frame and turned to face me once more.

"_Guys like you are why girls turn lesbian._" She coldly stated before leaving.

*******ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡✧****٩*********ﾟ*********｡✧****٩*********ﾟ*********｡✧****٩*********ﾟ*********｡✧****٩*********ﾟ*********｡✧****٩*********ﾟ*********｡✧****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ**

**MUAHAHAHA Gwen is so mean I feel sorry for Paul, he'll just have to work his a** off to win her over.**

**So my dear friends any comments? I hate being pushy, but your reviews are the only thing that keeps me motivated to keep on writing, SO PLS REVIEW! No need to be shy ;)**

**First of all I'm going to mention a special friend of mine who despite being extremely busy and absolutely deadbeat over HW took her time to edit this chapty making it possible for me to post it. So, I want everybody to give Fari30 a huge round of applause. Damn gurl, U RULE BIG TIME!**

**Regarding my awesome reviewers,**

**HatersGoing2Hate:****Thks 4 your review! I hope this chapty makes u laugh! XD**

**PS Hurry up and update ur Paul fanfic!**

**Fari30:****Hope you enjoy this chapty and won't be too disappointed. Paul isn't a real jackass per-say, he's just in unknown territory. He never imagined he was going to imprint and he tries to seduce Gwen the only way he knows how, but when he realizes his tactics only manage to alienate Gwen he'll start approaching her from a different angle. He'll fight his hardest to win her heart (he'll become a complete different person due to his feelings for her, she'll change him for the best). So please just be patient and don't give up on Paulie just yet. Who knows, he may surprise u… ;)**

**Shamille101:****Thanks 4 your review! Glad to know u r enjoying the story so far… About Gwen's nude problem u'll just have to wait and see XD**

**Hance:****Yay I made you laugh! Thanks 4 your review!**

**Umbralunae:**** AWWWWW loved your review. My goal is to keep people entertained so thanks for such kind words, you totally made my day!**

**Also, I would like to recommend three awesome fanfics from three of my reviewers, (drumrolls please ;)**

"**Good things start small" (Embry/Oc) by my PM and beta friend fari30**

"**Let me love you" by HatersGoing2Hate (Paul/Oc)**

**And last but not least, "Like the sun" (Paul/Oc) by UmbraLunae**

**Special thanks to all the viewers that added PL to their Favs list and for those of you who r following my story, YOU GUYS ROCK MY WORLD!**


	6. Because keeping a secret can only lead

**Dear crazy readers,**

**Sorry for neglecting u 4 so long :'( My Beta friend is really having a hard time due to all the HW and projects she has to prepare for school. So, she won't be able to edit my chapties anymore, therefore, I'm needing a BR ASAP! If u know of someone or u r up to the job just pls pls pls send me a PM or review I'll be eternally grateful! ;)**

**Well having that covered, I wanted to apologize for not giving more info about this story, I was so excited to post my first fanfic that I kinda forgot? Maybe? LOL pls forgive me? Here I'm leaving u all u need to know,**

"**Pepperoni Love" takes place right after Breaking Dawn.**

**Time of the story:**** We are somewhere around august, between 3 and 4 weeks shy from beginning of school.**

_**My OCs:**_

**Nikkole Arwen Grace aka Gwen Rochester**** (fake name she adopted when she ran away from England) is seventeen years old, has auburn wild messy curly hair, is 5,1 feet tall and has blue eyes which tend to change colour depending on the weather. She's a fugitive who ran away from her home leaving her abusive father behind. Picture Holland Roden with blue eyes.**

**Ian Hunter Cooley:**** Nikki's BFF, he's the one who helped her escaped from England on her 15****th**** birthday. Picture Jake Abel (Ian O' Shea from the Host ;) in case u aren't familiarized with him go to my profile and keep your eyes open this character will play an important role later on ) **

**Kenneth Felix Osbourne:**** Embry's childhood friend. Next werewolf to phase.**

**Ayleen Fleurette Osbourne:**** Kenneth's cousin, who will appear in chapter 15, keep your eyes open this girl may surprise you :). Picture Miley Cyrus.**

_**Second OCs,**_

**Brianna Miller:**** Slutty twin 1, one of Ayleen's minions. She's Kay's bff. She's infatuated with Brady Fuller.**

**Mackenzie Liverpool (Kay):** **Slutty twin 2, minion 2 in Ayleen's troop. She's Bri BFF and has an unhealthy addiction for Collin Littlesea. **

**Ethan De' Ath:**** Popular quarterback for The Eagles in La push High rugby team, Max and Kyle are his bff, he hangs with Bri, Kay, and Lennie. He hates the steroid gang (the wolves) hard-core-bully.**

**Max Jelly:**** Popular loosehead prop in the Eagles rugby team in La Push High. Ethan and Kyle are his bff, he hangs with Bri, Kay, and Lennie. Hates the steroid gang (the wolves) ****hard-core bully.**

**Kyle Mangkey:**** Popular loosehead prop in the Eagles rugby team in La Push High. Ethan and Max are his bff, he hangs with Bri, Kay, and Lennie (he's extremely infatuated with the last one). Hates the steroid gang (the wolves) hard-core bully.**

_**Ages and nicknames of the wolves,**_

**Sam: 23 Alpha of the pack, he transfers his power to Jacob before leaving for his honeymoon**

**Jared (Jar / Jare-bear, Kim's personal nickname for him): 21, second in command (beta until Sam returns)**

**Paul (Poli-Wog, Gwen's personal nickname for him): 21, third lieutenant**

**Leah (Lee / Lee-Lee): 21**

**Embry (Em): 19**

**Quil (Quillie / The thing, named after the "Four Fantastic" movie): 19**

**Jacob (Jake / Jay-Jay): 19 current Alpha of the pack (he then goes back to being beta)**

**Seth (Sethman / Sethy-boo, Sue's personal nickname for him): 17**

**Collin (Cole): 15**

**Brady (Brad): 15**

_**Imprint ages and nicknames:**_

**Emily (Emmy, meelee): 24**

**Kim (Kimmie / Kimbo): 19**

**Nikkole / Gwen (minion, shawty, smalls, short stuff, Niknak, Angel, Gwenie): 17**

**Ayleen (Aylu, Lennie): 17**

**Renesmee (Nessie): 9 (looks 17)**

**Claire (Clear-bear / Laire): 4**

**Woaaaaah that's all I think for now at least XD Pls do continue! **

**⌒(o＾▽＾o)ノﾟ⌒(o＾▽＾o)ノﾟ⌒(o＾▽＾o)ノﾟ⌒(o＾▽＾o)ノﾟ⌒(o＾▽＾o)ノﾟ⌒(o＾▽＾o)ノﾟ⌒(o＾▽＾o)ノﾟ****⌒(o＾▽＾o)ノﾟ⌒(o＾▽＾o)ノﾟ⌒(o＾▽＾o)ノﾟ**

_**Disclaimer:**_** I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, DUH! Only my loony OC characters ;)**

**⌒(o＾▽＾o)ノﾟ⌒(o＾▽＾o)ノﾟ⌒(o＾▽＾o)ノﾟ⌒(o＾▽＾o)ノﾟ⌒(o＾▽＾o)ノﾟ⌒(o＾▽＾o)ノﾟ⌒(o＾▽＾o)ノﾟ****⌒(o＾▽＾o)ノﾟ⌒(o＾▽＾o)ノﾟ⌒(o＾▽＾o)ノﾟ**

**_"The attics of the mind hold onto their dusty secrets and free them at inappropriate moments"_**

**⌒(o＾▽＾o)ノﾟ⌒(o＾▽＾o)ノﾟ⌒(o＾▽＾o)ノﾟ⌒(o＾▽＾o)ノﾟ⌒(o＾▽＾o)ノﾟ⌒(o＾▽＾o)ノﾟ⌒(o＾▽＾o)ノﾟ****⌒(o＾▽＾o)ノﾟ⌒(o＾▽＾o)ノﾟ⌒(o＾▽＾o)ノﾟ**

**Because Keeping a secret can only lead to trouble**_** *Edited***_

**_Gwen_**

**"Get here you ungrateful bitch! You worthless whore! You're the cause of your mother's death!"**

**"I'm sorry Daddy please p-please d-dddon't be mad." The innocent girl begged her uncontrollable sobs hindering her breathing.**

**_"Shut up skank, you need to be taught a lesson, come here."_** **Her father growled, his putrid breath reeking of cheap scotch.**

**"No d-daddy p-pleas-se."**

**He approached her with an evil smile creeping on his obscured features. He then proceeded to smack the living soul out of the child. Hitting her once, twice, thrice and so on, his resolute beating never relenting until he left her battered in a helpless poodle of tears. A malicious laugh rushing through his demonic lips as he continued to fist a handful of her auburn hair accommodating his disgusting foot on her belly before he gave a merciless pull. Unendurable pain engulfed the girl's dainty body as a blood-curdling scream dislodged itself from her raw throat, echoing in the entire house and even hurting the girl's ears in the process. The girls eyes began to shut, heavy drowsiness clouding her vision only for a moment before she reopened them to the feeling of something sharp and cold grazing her sensitive throat.**

_**"Say hello to Mommy,"**_ **His macabre voice sent shivers up her spine as a second shriek abandoned her mouth.**

The painful sound of my own haunted screech woke me, silent unabashed tears leaking down my cheeks staining Seth's shirt on their way down. I was soaked in my own sweat. Seth's tee engulfing my body like a second epidermis layer as the faint wheezes caused by my troubled lungs diminished. My sudden nightmare flashed through my line of vision evoking a noticeable shiver from my soaked body. _Why?_ I haven't recalled that memory for so long, so why now? I let my head dropped to my hands as I sobbed.

Astonishingly, the door at the end of my room slammed open and in rushed a worried Seth. His eyes frantically searched the room before resting on me. His muscles relaxed when he finally spotted my unharmed figure. He then seated on the mattress making the bed sank under his unwelcome weight. My eyes finally adjusted and I found myself ogling the handsome native in front of me, _Paul's hotter,_ a tiny irksome voice chanted in my head. **_WHERE THE HELL DID THAT COME FROM?!_** I pushed the thought away and concentrated on Seth's figure. His hair was beautifully tousled and he was only sporting a pair of boxers briefs that hung sinfully tight to his sculpted hips. My shameless eyes started to roam his body involuntarily and I couldn't stop myself from drooling at his extremely noteworthy six-pack. _God, he looked YUMMY._ He was like my own personal TOBLERONE BAR. My pinkish blemished cheeks felt strongly feverish as I realized where my train of thought was purposely leading.

"Gwen, what happened? Are you alright?" He rapidly wondered, placing both of his hands on my shoulders and searching my face with his soulful almond eyes.

Words eluded me, I couldn't speak even if I wanted to. A resolute sob parted my chapped lips as I lunged at him. I then didn't dawdle in looping my arms around his tanned hips and continue to hug the living daylight out of him as traitorous tears kept on dancing through my flushed cheeks and into his six-pack well-built stomach. He was alarmed at first but after a second I felt his warm muscled arms pressing down my back, comfortably replying to my sudden shown of affection. Seth kept a hand in my back while the other was soothingly brushing my curls. After what felt like an eternity I was able to pull away, raising my conflicted blurry eyes to find him already staring at me. He pushed a loose strand of my hair behind my ear and with his left hand he stroked my bruised cheek in a caring manner.

"Did you have a bad dream?" he asked me, his spearmint breath embracing me. He smelled like fresh pines and Hershey kisses, his smell wasn't as intoxicated as Paul, but it was alluring. I nodded my head seeming a little dizzy from his closeness.

"Whatever it was just know that it wasn't real. I'm here now, and I promise I won't let anyone hurt you," a deep yawn escaped my lips as my eyes slightly fluttered, my lack of sleep clearly reflecting in my actions as Seth smile.

"You definitely need your rest sweetheart. You look exhausted. Try and get some sleep, yeah?" his lips brushed softly against my forehead before dropping his scorching arms from my back and jumping off the mattress.

My body acted on its own accord then, I outstretched my hand to grab him but ended up tugging at the elastic waistband of his boxers and having a little peek of his cute arse._ Don't ask me how the hell that happened because I'm just as thunderstruck as you probably are right now._

**"I'M S-SSSORRY!"** I shamefully squealed, releasing the expandable waistband, which instantly returned to its correspondent place, but not before mercilessly slapping his adorable behind._ OH MY GOD!_

Seth's face instantly obscured with pain as a rosy line tinted his hips. _Dear lord, could this get any more awkward?_

Seth was striving to keep a straight face but failing miserably. As soon as our eyes met a snort escaped his lips as he burst out laughing falling to the floor. His laugh was so infectious that I found myself laughing along with him. When I finally succeeded in regaining my breath back I lifted my eyes only to find Seth's almond ones boring right into my own.

The measly concept of time remained a dark mystery to me as all I could focus on was the spellbound condition this unusual boy had me under. Although, my self-induced reverie shattered the moment he began to 'smoothly' hawk._ Tell me how to spell AWKWARD AGAIN, please._

"I should probably go, you need to rest," he stated, as he easily stood to his feet.

"D-don't go, please?" The words flew from my mouth before I could prevent them.

He cocked his head to the side and regarded me funny. I patted my bed indicating for him to lie down with me.

"I shouldn't," he said, but I could listen to the hesitation in his voice.

I dropped my eyes to my feet feeling utterly mortified. However, my eyes rose when I felt the mattress sinking under some extra weight. I lie down next to him, our shoulders barely touching. I remembered then that I was sweaty and sticky and probably looked disgusting. I secretly began to move away from him, but I came up short when my arm touched air, meaning I was on the edge of the bed.

"Oh, no you don't," Seth tutted, grabbing me by the waist and bringing me closer to his warm body.

"I'm all sweaty and like really gross."

"Does it look like a give a shit?"

A wicked smile tugged at the corners of my mouth as I closed my eyes and clung closer to his body resting my head on his balmy chest. Sleep soon overcame me.

I woke up a few hours later feeling my body in flames. I remembered then falling asleep on Seth's heated body. I attempted to move carefully so as not to wake the giant beside me, but as I was manoeuvring to get his scorching arm off me he groaned. My senses dwindled and I froze in place praying for an invisible force to keep the Rocky Balboa beside me unaware of my actions. Thankfully, his snores got only louder evoking a relieved sigh from me before I carried on with my impossible task.

Suddenly, Seth murmured something incomprehensible and taking me with him turned to his right, so now, he was facing the ceiling with me on top of him. _AG! Could this be any more difficult?_ Putting both of my hands on his shoulders I unglued myself from him, but being clumsy as I am I lost my equilibrium last-minute and fell on top of him with an annoying thud.

On the spur of the moment, I felt a certain hardness in my belly. Huh? I lower my eyes and almost passed out instantly. OH MY GOD. _Is that a...? EWW!_ I thought, as I jumped and fall face flat to the uninviting floor, a string of curses rushing through my lips. At least ex-nudist was still knocked out. I hastily straightened my posture before my wandering eyes fixed on Seth's morning-glory. Cut it out! _Is not as if you haven't seen his buddy before._ _Oh, shut up, SHUT UP, **SHUT UP!**_

My eyes roamed the room frantically searching for help. A pink cowboy hat solitarily hanging from the rack caught my eye. I grabbed it and closing my eyes dropped it carefully over Seth's little problem. There. _Problem solved._ I oriented towards grab my clothes and left the room giggling like a madwoman.

Okay, I admitted. _I need help…_

WOW, _it's only six o clock? Well then shoulders to the wheel!_ I have between two and three hours for the rest of them to wake up, there's so much to do and no time to waste. _Get going!_

**_Two hours and a half later..._**

"Gwen darling, what are you doing awake?" Sue asked as I was placing my fifth plate of chocolate caramel cookies in the counter.

"Good morning Sue. Would you like some cinnamon rolls or you prefer some caramel cookies or some waffles with syrup or maybe some scrambled eggs with ham and toast?"

"Wow, you did all this? I have no idea you knew how to cook."

"Um yeah. I didn't have a choice."

"What do you mean honey?"

"Um, my dad was never around so I had to feed for myself."

"Well this looks delicious; I'll be asking you for the recipe afterward."

"Sure."

"Um, Sue?"

"Yes Gwen, what is it?"

"I wanted to express my gratitude. I truly appreciate what you, Seth and Leah are doing for me. I was just thinking that maybe we could come to an arrangement."

"Huh?"

"Yeah, I want you to hire me as your new maid."

"Oh no, honey I couldn't..." However, I cut her off mid-sentence.

"Please, I want to repay the favor, and since I don't have money nor job this is the only thing I have thought of. Just hear me out, I can wake up early and prepare breakfast and before you complain let me tell you is no biggie. I'm aware of all the things you do and I just want to make it easy for you, so as I was saying, I could prepare breakfast for you and the guys, I'm aware of Seth's friends um... odd appetites, but I can handle them. Besides, I enjoy cooking. I can also prepare lunch and dinner. I can clean up the house and do the shopping too. And, yeah any other chore that you may think of you can add to the list. " I eagerly smiled at her.

"Gwen, honey I'm flattered that you want to help, but it's too much and..."

"Please, I do not mean to feel like a leech just let me repay you. Besides, I don't go to school so I have extra time on my hands."

"How old are you dear?"

"Um, I'm seventeen."

"And you have never been to school before?!" Sue freaked. Her motherly instinct jolting to the surface. _Uh-oh…_

"Yeah, until I was fifteen, then things kind of got complicated and I never managed to graduate…" I said staring at my feet in complete embarrassment.

"Oh honey, _come _'ere,_"_ She demanded, and without further notice engulfed me in a bear hug rocking me in a soothing way. My eyes watered instantly. Sue was such a great mom. I would have given anything to have someone like her in my life.

"Shhh... this is what we're going to do. Today Leah will take you to La Push High, where you'll be enrolling and finish your studies."

"B-bbuuttt..."

"No buts, it's already decided, and regarding your proposal I think it's beneficial for you to have a job. So, how about a provisional job? I'm hiring you as our personal maid but only until you have an opportunity to get a real job and, because I just can't resist your cookies," Sue chirped, taking a huge bite of a chocolate caramel cookie.

"Thank you, Sue, you're the best," I said, pulling away and filling a plate with two cinnamon rolls and three cookies and giving it to her.

"Fancy some huckleberry juice?" I asked, pulling a jug filled with purple liquid from the fridge.

"Were did you get the juice from? Tesco?"

"Um no, I collected the berries from the forest and then mixed them in your blender."

"Wow," was all she managed to say, I gave her a smile while I poured her some juice in a glass.

"Hey, mom, what smells so good?"

"Good morning Lee-Lee, Gwen made us breakfast."

_"No shit."_

"Language Leah."

"Sorry mom, morning smalls."

_"Smalls?"_ I asked her puzzled while placing a plate with two cinnamon rolls, four cookies, three waffles with chocolate syrup and some bacon in front of her.

"Yeah, you're a kind of dwarfy in a cutely odd way, though." She shrugged pleased with her new nickname.

"Um OK then."

"Oh my god, this is fucking delicious, it's like a living carnival of flavors inside my mouth."

"I'm glad you like it. I wasn't sure of what you guys preferred. So, I kind of made a little bit of everything."

"No prob. Wait till Mr. Garfield wakes up, there won't be any leftovers, I can assure you," Leah winked while chewing a chocolate caramel cookie. I giggled and passed her a glass of huckleberry juice.

"Hey mom, have you seen...?" However, Seth trailed off the moment he spotted me.

"Drawing attention to the devil," Leah laughed evoking a smile from me.

"Morning sweetie, why don't you sit? Gwen made us some thundering breakfast!"

Seth approached me then and bent down to engulf me in a huge bear hug lifting me off the floor. God, he was colossal, I snaked my arms around his neck and hugged him back.

_"Care to explain why I woke up with a tacky hat?"_ he whispered in my ear leaving me with a perceptible blush as memories of his little problem flooded through my not too innocent mind. Gee…I felt like a living beet. He dropped me carefully to the floor then and stared at me with a huge mischievous smile.

"B-breakfast?" I shuttered, embarrassment still throbbing on my face.

"Sure kiddo, but you're having some too, come on," he said ruffling my already messy hair.

I filled a small plate with one cinnamon roll and two cookies, grabbed a glass of huckleberry juice and sat next to Seth on the kitchen table.

Unsurprisingly, the back door banged open and in came Brady, Collin, Jake, Embry and two other giants I didn't recognize. They were all half-naked, a pair of ripped cut-offs adorning their fit bodies as their exposed feet mercilessly padded inside. Carefree words and jokes were thrown back and forth as loud goof laughter accompanied the actions. I swear my eyes dropped from their sockets right then.

**"MINION!"** Embry said coming to me and engulfing me in a huge bear hug chair and all.

"Pardon me, what did you just call me?"

"Minion, like Gru's funny little helpers in the movie 'Despicable me'."

"So you think of me as a yellow bean without curves that barely speaks_ ENGLISH!?"_ I annoyingly yelled making everybody around me erupt in laughter.

"You got it," he easily answered ruffling my hair in the process evoking a huff from me. He then grabbed a plate and filled it with almost everything before sitting next to Seth.

"So Gwen, did you like the poem?" Collin snooped, smiling deviously at me, making me choke on my huckleberry juice. Seth patted my back glaring daggers at Collin.

"What poem?" Seth asked, curiosity gleaming in his soulful almond eyes.

"Didn't you know? Paul tried asking Gwen out yesterday by reciting her a poem. " Brady laughed.

Seth started trembling all of a sudden, making the whole table vibrate along with him. I rushed to my room and grabbed the only jacket that I possessed. It wasn't his size, but it'll have to do. I sprinted back to the kitchen and put the jacket on Seth's brawny shoulders. A smug smile playing on my visage.

_"There."_

"Why did you do that for?" Jake asked me amusement laced in his tone.

"He was trembling," I said, crossing my arms in front of my chest puffing.

The whole kitchen erupted in raucous laughter. I didn't understand what was so damn funny, I mean his friend could be catching a cold and they were all laughing, even Seth was laughing. _**Say what!?**_

_"You won't be laughing when you catch a cold!"_ I berated him.

"Don't worry. I can't get sick," he replied when he managed to calm down.

"So..." Seth said, sternly.

_"Are you going out with Paul?"_

"No," I answered calmly.

Seth tense muscles seemed to relax at my answer.

"You should give the guy a chance; he's not that bad… ya know?" an unknown giant stated.

"Excuse me and you are?"

"The name's Jared," he coldly stated leaving me befuddled.

"So?"

"So, what Jared?" I pressed.

"Won't you give my friend a chance?"

"Do you even know how he treated me like when we first met?" I saw he was on the verge of an answer, but I beat him to it.

"He shouted at me, he called me horrible names and embarrassed me in front of your friend over there," I said pointing at Jake, who was regarding me with a torn expression, before I went on, "He refused to pay for the delivery and he dumped an entire pizza over my head. _**IF IT WASN'T FOR HIM I'D PROBABLY HAVE MY JOB!"**_ I said my voice getting louder and louder, much to my chagrin.

"He treated me like sh+t and he thinks he can come back and said a stupid corny poem to me and everything will be alright? He wanted to get rid of Seth. He has deep issues and a multiple personality disorder and I don't know what kind of sick prank he's trying to pull on me, _but I'm sure not buying."_

"But..." Jared said only to get interrupted.

"And when that little friend of yours decides to grow a pair you tell him to find me and not to send you guys to do his dirty job. _He has a mouth after all, hasn't he?"_

Everyone was looking at me with their jaws hanging agape. Wow, my speech sure caught them off guard.

"That's all," I innocently smiled.

"Um, could you at least tell us what was the poem about?" the other giant I wasn't familiarized with pondered. He was all bulky and reminded me of the thing, from the "four fantastic" movie, I made the decision to call him that until he provided me with a name.

"Seriously dude?" Embry scolded, regarding him with an expression that clearly pointed are you stupid or what?

"No, that's ok, it was actually quite lame. Um. I think it said,

**Roses are red,**

**Violets aren't blue,**

**Fuck this poem,**

**I wanna go out with you…"**

"What did you tell him afterward?" the thing asked me then. An all too knowing smile returning to his visage.

"Um, since I couldn't think of a smart arse reply 'cause I was too damn angry, I kind of spat on his face and then knelt him in that sweet spot of yours," I said indicating to the area.

All the giants burst out laughing then except Jared who was scowling at me. Leah approached me and patting my shoulder said,

"From now on you're my new BFF." making me smile.

"Remind me to never get on your bad side minion." Embry shivered.

"So, speaking of the devil. Where's Paul?" Collin asked in the spur of the moment.

"He's with Kim," Jared replied still staring daggers at me.

"Leah?" Sue's yells could be heard from the yard.

_**"COMING MOM!"**_

Leah dashed to the back door leaving me alone with the steroid gang. I was seeking to finish what was left of my breakfast, but my stomach was complaining. My appetite had decreased considerably in the last two years since I couldn't afford food and I ate just enough to get through. Seth and Jake were regarding me funny as I play with my untouched food.

"Are you anorexic or something?" Brady bluntly asked.

"No, it's not like that," I said without giving further explanation.

"Please finish your breakfast, at least," Seth said eyeing me with throbbing concern.

"You're too thin," Collin added.

"I'm fine," I said gritting my teeth in raw annoyance.

The thing approached me then and poked me in the ribs.

"Ouch, knock it off," I said between girly giggles since his touch was making me ticklish.

"See no flesh in there, just bones."

_That's it._ Shoving him out-of-the-way I stood up to face the six giants. My cheeks flushed.

"I'm not an anorexic, I have been homeless for two years, I couldn't afford food so I became a Fruitarian and fed on apples and blueberries, which luckily for me were free and easy to find. So, don't you dare judge me because you know nothing of what I've been through, yeah I lost tons of weight, but in case you haven't noticed I manage to survive. So, excuse me if I can't wolf down a entire breakfast just like you. My stomach isn't used to this much, I probably could shove those leftovers down my throat, but I can assure you my body would be throwing them up as soon as I finish. " I said, panting. My audience was left speechless after my little outburst, distress reflecting on their concerned faces.

"I'm sorry I didn't know," Brady apologized suddenly breaking the awkward silence that had surrounded us.

I felt two strong arms grabbing me by the waist from behind. In a matter of seconds, I was pulled into a warm chest, the person who had grabbed me was now resting his chin on top of my head.

"I'm so sorry minion, I can't even imagine what you went through, but we are here for you now, we are family ya know," Embry said, making my eyes watered instantly.

"Thank you," I said, smiling at him when he released me.

"You'll never feel homeless again this is your home, now," Seth smiled ruffling my hair.

"No worries, we're going to fatten you up in a jiffy!" the thing said making me giggle.

"Um, sorry not to be rude, but are you planning on telling me your name in the near future? Unless you want me to just call you _'the thing'."_

"The thing?"

"Um, you kind of resemble the bulky character from the Four Fantastic movie, he's called the thing."

_"NO WAY!_ I do not look like that rocky dude. I'm more like superman," he huffed.

"Whatever, if you just want to be the fagot superhero it's cool by me."

"Hey! Take that back. Superman is no queer!"

"Oh, but he is. Explain then why he wears his underwear on top of leggings and let's not forget that lame cape of his," I let out a hearty laugh.

"You gotta admit Quil, the lady's got a point there," Jake said laughing along with me.

"Fine, then! What about Lupin? Huh?"

"You mean the werewolf wizard? Why do you think I'll call you like that? Is not as if you got anything in common with the guy. Unless, you can turn into a werewolf during the full moon?" I said teasing him, but everyone was looking rather awkward at my statement, there was some tension filling the air and I just couldn't put my finger on the matter.

"Haha, so funny" he replied sarcastically.

"Well then I win, the nickname stays, thing," I said grinning at him.

The back door slammed open then and a beautiful Quileute girl entered followed by... you gotta be kidding me. The girl rushed to Jared who picked her up and swirled her around making her giggle before setting her down and giving her a very passionate kiss. I detached my eyes from the happy couple feeling a pang of jealousy in my stomach.

"Keep it PG rated, would ya?" Collin scoffed, making the two of them disentangle from their embrace.

Paul approached me then; just like the guys he wasn't wearing a top. He was bigger and slightly higher than most of them. Except Jacob who was the tallest of them all. I found myself ogling his bare beautiful chest, which gleamed with perspire that covered most of his impressive six-pack. _Dear Lord, why must he be so damn **HOT?! **_Oh no don't even think about it, I said to my inner uncontrollable self. The guy could be the perfect Calvin Klein model, but he was pure muscles and no brains, oh and yeah, and to crown it all he was a total arse. I shook my head and tried (keyword: **_TRIED_**) to focus.

"See something you like?" the arrogant jerk asked me, flexing his biceps while doing so.

_"You should spend less time at the gym and more time working on your personality ..."_ I tutted satisfied with my response. He commenced to shake all of a sudden, but something in the back of my mind told me his tremors weren't due to the cold. His vivid mud chocolate eyes were becoming darker by the second. I back stepped involuntarily. Seth grabbed my waist and put me behind his scorching body screening my view from Paul, who appeared to be convulsing.

"What did you eat for breakfast, huh?_ Bitch flakes?"_ Paul growled at me, Jared and Jake were now restraining him.

I was so angry right then that I crawled under Seth's long open legs making my path to the enraged man that now stood ahead of me.

"How long did it take you to come up with that one? _You know, you kind of remind me of a younger dumb Arnold Schwarzenegger."_

**_"If I put my dick in your mouth, will that shut you up?"_** He was towering over me, his face almost glued to mine; his breath was so distracting that all I wanted was to kiss him senseless. There was this invisible pull drawing me near him just like the first time we met. I focussed on my boiling anger and back stepped, being so close to him clouded my judgment making it impossible for my foggy mind to come up with a smart arse answer.

_"I hardly think so, after all you know what they say about guys with big muscles..."_ I evily beamed, trailing off to make my words sink.

I raised my eyes to his muddy chocolate ones then and winked, _**"SMALL DICKS."**_ bulls*** that rule doesn't apply anymore and Seth is the living proof of that, _NOBODY ASKED FOR YOU OPINION, now zip it!_ I shouted at my stubborn inner self.

I smiled widely at Paul then, daring him to contradict me, but my smile dropped from my face the moment I saw his eyes. His muddy chocolate eyes were pitch black now and they looked murderous. I had an uneasy feeling of Déjà Vu growing on my mind. Paul growled ferociously at me then, he didn't seem to be human anymore, he looked like a caged beast about to pounce. I closed my eyes for a moment and opened them abruptly when I heard a smashing sound. Jake was on the floor with pieces of wood all over him I realized that they were the remains of a broken chair. My unfocused eyes scanned the kitchen looking for Paul, but he was nowhere in sight. My eyes rested then on the back door. It was wide open giving us a full view of the backyard and infinite forest.

In the back of my mind I knew someone was speaking to me but I couldn't find myself to reply. I was rooted on my spot, guilt washing over me. _Why did I have to be so mean to him?_ I felt like someone was clawing at my heart when comprehension finally sank in._** Paul had left because of me.**_

Leah snapped her fingers in front of me pulling me out of my shameful trance.

"Huh?" I said flinching.

"Well, hello there little daydreamer, I was wondering if you'd come with me to Port Angeles after we enroll you in La Push High."

"What? You're going to La Push high?" Embry asked startling me all of a sudden.

"How old are you exactly?" The thing added clearly intrigued.

"I know, you're fourteen, right?" Collin smugly smiled.

"No way dude, don't you see how small she is, I'm guessing thirteen!" Brady yelled.

"Nu-uh, she's sixteen at least." Seth pipped in, mindlessly throwing his arm through the back of my shoulder and giving me a warmly reassured squeeze.

"Whoa, hold your horses' guys. Yes, I'm enrolling in La Push high to finish my studies and graduate since I... well it doesn't matter it was Sue's idea after all. For your information, I'm seventeen, not sixteen or fourteen, much less thirteen."

"NO WAY! You're so tiny; you can't be older than me!" Collin pouted.

"Oh but believe me, she is, " Leah laughed and I smiled gratefully at her.

"How old are you, anyway?"

"Um, Brad and I are fifteen."

My jaw dropped wide as my eyes enlargened, no way in freaking hell these twin giants were only fifteen they look eighteen at least.

"Close your mouth, you don't wanna catch any flies in it. Now do we?" The thing said, making the others laugh.

"Okay then if you two are fifteen, the rest of you are...?"

"Seth is seventeen; Embry Jacob and Quil are nineteen. Paul, Jared, and Leah are twenty-one and Sam is the oldest being twenty-three" Collin easily explained.

"Sam? Who's Sam?"

"He's the Alp..." Brady began to say but was roughly cut mid-sentence by an elbow on his ribs.

_"He's the Alpinist of la Push,"_ he ended up saying, but I could detect that he was lying. I let it past, though.

"Huh? I don't get it. Is he a friend of yours?"

"Yes, well… he's more like a brother to us," Jake briefly explained.

"Um, then why isn't he here?"

"He's on his honeymoon with his bride," Leah sourly spat. Hmm..._ touchy subject._

"So you're going to be a sophomore like Seth?" Brady questioned obviously hoping to ease the thick atmosphere. _God, I love this kid._

"No, I don't think so, um I kind of skipped two years of education, so, I'm guessing I'm starting as a freshman."

"AWESOME! You'll be with Cole and me!" Brady said, clapping his hands like a five-year-old who just found candy.

"We better get going then, if we want to make it in time, the office will close up soon." Leah huffed, grabbing my hand and purposely pulling me with her.

**"WAITTTTTTTTTTT!"** I cried, untangling my hand from her scorching one._ Was it the latest fashion to have a fever around here or what?_ Maybe it was only me and my stupid cold skin. _Yeah, that's probably it._

Leah turned to address me with a curious expression as I pointed sheepishly at my pj's.

"Oh yeah, sorry didn't notice, go get changed I'll wait for you outside,"

**⌒(o＾▽＾o)ノﾟ⌒(o＾▽＾o)ノﾟ⌒(o＾▽＾o)ノﾟ⌒(o＾▽＾o)ノﾟ⌒(o＾▽＾o)ノﾟ⌒(o＾▽＾o)ノﾟ⌒(o＾▽＾o)ノﾟ⌒(o＾▽＾o)ノﾟ⌒(o＾▽＾o)ノﾟ⌒(o＾▽＾o)ノﾟ**

"So, smalls. Do tell, what subjects did you get?" Leah curiously asked as I grabbed a trolley from McGhee's Grocery Store.

"Um, I have Chemistry, Maths, Spanish, French, History, Algebra, Family consumer science and Quileute. Why do I have to learn a dead language? I mean, It's not as if anybody speaks it, so why?"

**_"Wahlee __tahchuh__ aH."_ **Leah shrugged leaving me more befuddled.

"Care to translate?"

_"I don't know."_

"You don't know? Why the hell did you say it then?"

"No, dummy I said, I don't know."

I sighed and focused on filling the trolley with all the ingredients I required for making Quesadillas.

"I hate this kind of shopping." Leah suddenly groaned evoking some giggles from me.

"You mean the one that involves food instead of clothes?" I furtherly mock.

"Exactly."

"Hey, no worries this will be fast. Think you can manage to grab all the vegetables from the list while I take care of the meat?"

"Sure, meet you in five." and with that she snatched the list from my hand and rushed to the fruits and vegetables section.

I mindlessly hummed a catchy tune while I pushed the trolley down the corridor, scanning the shelves for the correct ingredients. Since my attention was clearly dispersed I didn't notice the trolley ahead of me until the clash of metal reverberated around me.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't looking where I was going and I..." I rushed to apologize to the poor lady who I had carelessly bumped into. Though whatever remained of my poor attempt to excuse myself went straight to hell as I took in the stranger in front of me.

The guy was unquestionably tall with sun color hair, barely combed. He was extremely good-looking with his delicate features and charming looks. Although, his appealing figure wasn't the cause of my abrupt dumbness, no... his eyes were. _I knew those jade eyes. **I knew them too well.**_

As if struck by an invisible force from above my body turned on its heels and took off, sprinting into an insanely fast rate leaving the stuffed trolley mindlessly behind. My shocked state sent me into a blind uncontrollable frenzy as I moved like lightning through the infinite aisles, definitely oblivious to the massive pile of Campbell soup ahead of me.

_"SMALLS, WATCH OUT!"_ Leah yelled all of a sudden, making me draw to an abrupt halt just a painful gap away from the Eiffel Campbell soup tower. _Phewwwww!_ I happily thought, sighing in relief._ Wow! These are on SALE!_ I stupidly noticed as I stretched my hand to extract a can. Probably a bad move. The unstable tower trembled above my petite figure and it wasn't long before it came crashing down on my shape, obscuring me from view.

_**"NIKNAK!"**_

Ian's voice rang through my throbbing ears and I fought to keep my drowsy eyelids awake, but it was no use. I swooned before my body touched the floor.

**⌒(o＾▽＾o)ノﾟ⌒(o＾▽＾o)ノﾟ⌒(o＾▽＾o)ノﾟ⌒(o＾▽＾o)ノﾟ⌒(o＾▽＾o)ノﾟ⌒(o＾▽＾o)ノﾟ⌒(o＾▽＾o)ノﾟ****⌒(o＾▽＾o)ノﾟ⌒(o＾▽＾o)ノﾟ⌒(o＾▽＾o)ノﾟ**

**TA-DA! HAHA pretty pretty pls don't hate me! This chapty was absolutely necessary since next chapty we'll have our first Gwen/Paul moment and there will be a special surprise so keep your eyes wide open!**

**Just so you know, Alice gave me a call telling me I'll receive tons of reviews! So, don't ya dare mess with the tiny pixie! LOL, but seriously, I'd love to know what u r thinking right now so pls REVIEWWWWWWWWWW. I know that tiny button is tempting u don't deny it! Just push it ;) deep down u know u want to… XD**

**First, I'd like to thank a special friend of mine, who never ceases to amaze me with all her wild ideas and her unique style. Let's have a round of applause for FAIRI30, thanks 4 making another chapty possible luv yaaaaaaaaaaa!**

**Second, I would like to thank my awesome reviewers and followers, u guys are from another world! Thanks for being such an awesome source of inspiration my story would be nothing without ya!**

**And third, let's not forget all of those who added PL to their favs and alerts list, you have really earned a place in my heart :3 so THANKKKKKK YOUUUUUUUUUUUU**


	7. SORRY (Someone Really Remember You)

**Hello there my cuckoo readers, **

**So sorry for the late update, this was a really shitty week for me. My mom is working on another country and I'm staying with my dad and his bitchy girlfriend, the only thing that cheers me up lately is writing and reading your awesome fanfics **** However, I've been receiving pretty heated flames and awful PMS, which really make me doubt this story up to the point where I was thinking on erasing it. Just please, I won't give away any names but please don't insult me. I really can't cope with that kind of hatred :'( If my story has offended some of you in any way I apologize, believe me it was never my intention **

**Regarding my amazing reviewers,**

**The Daughter of the Night: Lol so sorry my dear friend! Didn't even realize I used your personal goodbye sign. This chapty is my peace-offering to you. Hope you like it, um no hard feelings right? ;)**

**Clarissa: Awwwww thanks 4 your sweet review, hope u enjoy this chapty as well **

**Brankel1: Mmm… Dear friend you'll just have to wait and see am afraid XD I can tell you this though, you won't have to wait much longer **

**HatersGoing2Hate: LMAO, oh dear crazy one, luvvvvvvvv your reviews! This chapty is specially dedicated to you since Iknow u have a soft spot for Sethy-boo ;)**

**FantasyFreak: Yay I made u laugh! Glad to know. Hopefully this chapty will crack u up too **

**Silver Crystalite: Thanks 4 your review I know u love Gwen just like I do so I'm sure you'll find this chapty entertaining since it's in her pov.**

**Gabrielsangel23: THANKS A MILLION FOR YOUR AMAZING REVIEW! First Lawen (mix between Lahote and Gwen) moment hope u enjoy! ;)**

**BlueboxAngel: Thank u, your reviews are just as awesome as your fanfic which btw u need to update ASAP! This chapty is in GPOV so hopefully it'll bring a smile to your face **

**LovelyIrony: U think I'm funny? U ain't seen nothing yet my friend…**

**Round of bear hugs to all my faithful followers and for those who added PL to their fav list my story would be nothing without you guys**

ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ

**_"DEAR BRAIN, sorry for overloading you with thoughts of him_**

**_DEAR TUMMY, sorry for all the butterflies._**

**_DEAR PILLOW, sorry for the tears_**

**_DEAR HEART, sorry for the damage_**

**_DEAR ME, sorry for being head over heels in love with him"_**

ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ

**S.O.R.R.Y. (Someone Really Remember You) ****_*Edited*_**

**_Beta'd by the fantastic, spectacular and absolutely amazing INSANITY-BRILLANCE, thanks 4 making this chapty possible and for being such an awesome friend :)_**

**_Gwen_**

_Where am I?_ I was standing in a blank empty huge space. Everything was white and this whiteness seemed to stretch on forever. There was a cold, almost business like light that shone down on my face, but like everything else it was nothing but white. I felt like I was standing in a photo shoot. That white backdrop seemed to consume me. I was the only living soul here. _Huh? Where is everybody? Oh god, am I dead?_

"No, you aren't." a voice said startling me all of a sudden.

I turned my body slowly and came face to face with my imaginary friend Sid,

"Siddy you're here!" I exclaimed throwing myself at him and giving him a bear hug. Suddenly, my brain remembered that Sid wasn't real, he was just the result of my nutty head, which, by the way, isn't original at all, I mean off all the imaginary friends I could have created I picked the lazy ground sloth from the Ice Age movie, _way to go brain_.

"Um, Siddy, why am I able to hug you?" I asked, thoroughly confuse.

"Huh?"

"You and I both know that you aren't real" I pointed out, "You're just a figment of my imagination."

"Ouch, that hurt," Sid said faking a hurt expression.

I stared at him a moment longer. It was only a few seconds before another thought dawned on me, "**_MOTHER OF PEARL!_** I'M DEAD! I KNEW IT!" I yelled, my arms flailing around me comically.

Sid looked at me like I had just asked him to explain how ink comes out of pens, "Are you deaf? Haven't you heard a word of what I thay?" But I wasn't hearing him anymore. I was way too freaked out to listen.

"What am I going to do? I'm too young to be dead! Oh my god, I never wrote my will! Who's supposed to receive my heritage?" I ranted. This was bad. _This was so, so bad._ There were so many things I haven't done, so many things I haven't seen. _I haven't tasted forking sushi!_ Leave it to the Japanese to invent a food that you don't cook, even though you should.

"Um, you were homeleth tho that point ith kind of void," Sid interrupted, derailing my inner rant along with my outer one.

**"SHUT UP SIDDY. YOU CAN'T EVEN IMAGINE WHAT I'M GOING THROUGH. YOU DON'T EVEN EXIST TO BEGIN WITH!"** I screeched.

Sid sighed and rolled his eyes, "Ok, when you manage to find thome common thenthe let me know. I'll be waiting right over there," and with that he walk a couple of steps away from me before finding his perfect spot and sitting Indian style.

_**"I NEVER GOT TO KISS SETH! AND PAUL... OH MY GOD, PAUL!" **_I shouted as I felt my heart shatter. Regret flooded through my veins, a white-hot feeling that burned its way down to my very core and caused bile to rise up in my throat. I was never going to see him again, and I had been so mean to him. The last words I said to him echoed, bouncing off the empty chambers of my kept repeating themselves over and over again; a montage, a broken record that only kept playing again and again:

"**_You know what they say about guys with big muscles... Small D****"_**

My eyes opened wide as my words rang in my ears. My body moved on its own accord then. I rushed to Sid and without thinking took him by the neck.

"YOU NEED TO GET ME BACK, NOW!" I demanded at the edge of hysterics.

"Calm down," he shushed as he attempted to pry my hands from his neck.

_"I WON'T __FORKING__CALM DOWN, I'M DEAD!"_

_**"**_**_Forking_**_**?"**_He raise a furry brow in my direction.

"I'm trying to stop cursing since it leads me nowhere. Stop getting me side-tracked, and tell me **_what the fancypants is going on!? " _**Sid paused and regarded me. Then he busted out into a fit of giggles that he couldn't contain.

"STOP LAUGHING, THIS ISN'T FUNNY!" I complained. This only seemed to make him laugh harder.

"On the contrary my friend", he huffed between breaths, "Thith ith**_ forking_** hilariouth. You're a RIOT"

_**"I'M DEAD YOU, YOUUUU, YOU **_**_ELOHSSA!_**

"Do you not underthtand Englithh? YOU'RE NOT DEAD!"

"NO ESTAS MUERTA, TU N' EST PA MORT, WALAY KINING MGA!, PATAY NA!, NO MORTA AQUESTES, NÀO MUERTS ESTAS! HE ECTAC MYEPTA!, KEINE ESTAS MUERTA!"

"Fine, fine! I get it! Where the**_ fork_** am I then?"

"In your own mind," He answered as if that little fact was completely obvious.

I blinked, "Is this some kind off twisted game? Cause I'm in no mood to play Siddy."

"Jeeth, don't get you pantieths in a knot mithy, you fainted, ok?"

_"Huh?"_

"Don't you remember?" He asked me. I shook my head 'no'. "You were in a Grocery thtore in Port Angeleth with Leah when..." but I cut him off mid-sentence.

"When Ian appeared!" I finished_**, "**_**_FORK _**_**SIDDY!**_ Please tell me I didn't run. It was all a crazy dream, _right?_ Me bumping into Ian and then the whole Campbell soup incident..."

"Thorry Darling, but it wathn't a dream." He placed a paw on my shoulder sympathetically. I waited for him to say something else, but he didn't.

"..."

"You know what thith meanth right?"

"Not really."

"You need to come clean."

I shook my head furiously, "No Siddy, I can't."

"Yeth you can, and you will, don't you thee? You need to open up to your friendth, they won't judge you, they trutht you, ethpecially Theth and I think Paul liketh you."

"Shut up Siddy."

"You know I'm a part of you conthcience, right?"

_"Yeah, why?"_

"Tho, deep down you know I'm right," he remarked.

I couldn't argue with that. Arguing with Sid was merely arguing with myself and I couldn't win an argument against myself, "I hate you", I whined.

Sid smiled and shook his head, "No you don't. Tho, how are you exactly planning on apologithing to Paul?"

_"How do you...?"_

"Duh, I'm inthide your brain, remember?" He rolled his eyes again.

I groaned, frustrated, "You're such a pain in my bootysometimes."

"You know you love me, tho any planth tho far?"

"Not really, I could bake him some cookies I guess..."

"What about a thong?" he blatantly asked doing the *nudge, nudge, wink, wink* gesture.

_"A thong? What the hell Siddy!"_

"A TH-OnG"

"Oh? _You mean a song?_ Hell, you need to check out that lisping problem of yours, _**IT'S ANNOYING!"**_

"Thut up, tho? Will you thing him a thong?"

"Oh no, NO WAY IN HELL, you know I only perform for my shower."

"Well then I think itth time for you to thhow your talentth to real people, that ith" he said, _because obviously he didn't count._

"NO, I refuse, I won't do it and that's final" To further prove my seriousness I crossed my arms and huffed. There was no chance in hell I would sing for another person, especially Paul. That would just be painful and gonna happen.

"Yeth, you will."

"No, I won't."

"YETH!"

"I said NO stupid cross-eyed sloth."

"THTUBBORN FREAK."

"LISPING CLOWN."

"CRATHY MIDGET."

"NAIL HEAD."

"I thaid NO, and that'th final, get it in that thick head of yourth, teeny."

"And I say YES, and don't you dare contradict me, I created you and I can easily erase you, SO I'M SAYING YES and what I say stays.", I said crossing my arms in front of my chest and smiling raised my eyes to see Sid's torn face. But my smile dropped from my face the moment I saw Sid's cocky grin. **_TIMMAD!_**

I sighed, "This is war you know."

"Whatever, you'll be thanking me later," he said. Suddenly, Sid's face became blurry and translucent.

"Siddy don't leave me," I begged stretching my hand to him but my fingers never made contact with his claws, they just passed through them.

Darkness surrounded me then, I tried to scream Sid's name, but words eluded me. The last thing I heard were Sid's encouraging words:

**_Just open your eyeth Gwen_**.

My eyelids blinked abruptly, bringing me back to reality. My vision adjusted after some brutal struggles and I found myself in my room. Leah had probably left me here while I was unconscious. _Oh god, IAN!_ I was in some serious deep **_TIHS!_** I was absolutely doomed. There was no way out. I needed to come clean. No, I can't. They don't have to deal with my **_sugar_** right now. They have been nothing but kind to me they don't deserve any of this. There was only one way out of this **_sugary_** mess. I had to go.

My body began trembling as my sobs were struggling to crack free from my dried throat. I grabbed the notepad Sue had given me to make the shopping list and with trembling hands tore a page. I wanted to write a full apology note, but my right hand was shaking badly, making it impossible for me to write anything at all. After what seemed to be an eternity, I finally succeeded in writing two words, _"I'm sorry"_. As soon as I finish a small drop fall on the page, I realize then that I was crying.

I needed to act promptly since I knew they'd be checking on me sooner or later. My body acted involuntarily, then, jumping off the mattress and approaching the window. I unlocked it really quick and without thinking it twice, lift the window frame. A strong breeze hit my face, making my body shiver. Ignoring the complaints my body was sending my mind, I climbed out through the small space. I didn't know where I was going, all I knew was that I needed to get the hell out of there and fast. My feet lead me into the forest, as corny as it may sound there was this strong pull luring me into the woods, it was as if my heart was pierced by this invisible hook that was claiming me. I ventured into the woods, never turning back.

Suddenly, my foot got stuck in what seemed to be a protruded root; I fell down hard into a mud puddle while screaming my lungs out, which earned me a mouthful of mud. _AWESOME_. I stood up trembling and coughing remains of mud. I freaked out the moment I regarded my mud-stained clothes. _**LEAH IS GOING TO KILL ME!**_ _**She loves this top!**_

_Um, don't ya think that point is kind of void, since you aren't planning on returning anytime soon?_ _You should be worrying about other things!_

Oh yeah, and what would that be? I thought annoyed to my inner self.

_Oh, I don't know, maybe the fact that you're lost?_

**_Shut the fish up!_** I shouted to my inner self, despite knowing she was right. Well, this couldn't get any worst now could it?

Boy was I wrong, the sky became dark and menacing with low ominous black clouds and the wind picked up, howling, crying, warning, baying like a wolf in the night. The first crack of lightning rent the air and within seconds the rolling boom of the thunder reverberated overhead. Soon the rain fell, slow to start, splattering the earth haphazardly. Then it poured down as if from buckets, cascading like a waterfall from the heavens. The raw, beating rain-swept into my face as I ran looking for cover. I was scared, soaked, and lost. My breathing was ragged and my teeth were clattering nonstop.

By chance, I came upon a rusty bridge above an almost dried lake, as I was working my way over it my foot stepped on a rotten wooden board and got stuck. My unleash tears began to run down my cheeks as I realize how pathetic I was. Knowing this was the end I closed my eyes. My mind was replaying the lyrics of a song I knew only too well, I started to hum the tune and before I knew it, I found myself singing,

**_I'm standing on a bridge_**

**_I'm waiting in the dark_**

**_I thought that you'd be here by now_**

**_There's nothing but the rain_**

**_No footsteps on the ground_**

**_I'm listening but there's no sound_**

**_Isn't anyone trying to find me?_**

**_Won't somebody come take me home?_**

**_It's a damn cold night_**

**_Trying to figure out this life_**

**_Won't you take me by the hand?_**

**_Take me somewhere new_**

**_I don't know who you are_**

**_But I... I'm with you_**

**_I'm with you_**

**_I'm looking for a place_**

**_I'm searching for a face_**

**_Is anybody here I know_**

**_'Cause nothing's going right_**

**_And everything's a mess_**

**_And no one likes to be alone_**

**_Isn't anyone trying to find me?_**

**_Won't somebody come take me home?_**

**_It's a damn cold night_**

**_Trying to figure out this life_**

**_Won't you take me by the hand?_**

**_Take me somewhere new_**

**_I don't know who you are_**

**_But I... I'm with you_**

**_I'm with you..._**

My eyes flew open the second I felt two strong warm arms lifting me from my rooted spot and hoisting me up effortlessly into a warm, well tone chest. _Had Seth found me?_ I snuggled closer to my savior's chest, my dead body welcoming his heat.

"T-tttthaaaa.." I tried to say, but my teeth were clattering badly making it impossible to form coherent words. _Oh lord, please don't let my jaw fall off._

"Shhh I've got you now, you're safe." a husky familiar voice said.

_"P-ppppppppaaaul?" _I wondered, pressing my frozen cheek to his scorching well pack chest. _How did he find me?_

"DAMN IT Gwen, you're freezing!" he said in a worried tone speeding up his pace.

"Wheeee-whee..." I wanted to know where he was taking me, but I gave up after some poor attempts.

"Shhh, please don't force yourself shawty, we're almost there," Paul cooed, giving me a sweet kiss on the forehead which made me all warm and fuzzy inside. _GRRRRRRRR, keep your cool Missy! This is old jerk Paul we're talking about_, but for once I didn't want to hear to my inner self. So, plucking up courage I said what I wanted to say to him all along, _"I'm S-sssorry."_

Paul glanced down at my face with such a look of tenderness it almost took my breath away. He gave me a blinding smile then and hugged me closer to his chest.

"You stole my line", he said mocking me.

I was about to reply when we reached a small two-story farm-house. It was a quaint home nestled in-between two large Ponderosa Pines. The dark red paint of the small wrap around porch contrasted brightly against the green backdrop of the forest. Paul kicked open the door with me still hanging in his arms, he rushed up the stairs taking two steps at the time. He finally put me down in front of a wooden door.

"SHOWER, NOW!" He ordered, shoving me playfully to the room in front of me.

"Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnn-ooo," I protested, stomping my feet in a stubbornly.

Paul exhaled loudly, "Just do it, please. We need to talk and I can't do it if you die from hypothermia."

When he saw I wasn't moving he sighed and calmly stated, "I promise I won't try anything funny, I just don' want you to get sick."

He sounded sincere so I let go of my anger and enter the room shutting the door close without another word to him.

The bathroom was small, incredibly small. The shower/tub took up one entire wall, leaving just enough room for the sink and toilet. There was a wooden medicine cabinet hanging over the porcelain sink and a towel rack opposite. I could barely stretch my arms out on either side without touching one of the walls. I wondered how a guy like Paul move around here as I moved towards the shower. Cranking the water to full hot I peeled out of my muddy soaked clothes. I jumped in and my body relaxed instantly as the hot drops hit my cold body, making my skin glow with the sudden heat.

Humming to myself, I grabbed the blue-bottle that said shampoo and applied a generous amount in my head. I massaged the zone with the shampoo and slowly spread it all over my hair, creating huge soapy bubbles on my way. I was about to wash my hair when suddenly the water got cut. **_Oh no, no, NO, NOOOOOOO!_** I grabbed the shower head and hit it. Nothing. I hit it again. Nothing. I tried desperately opening the two faucets, not even caring if I ended up washing myself with cold water, I just wanted to wash away the white Afro wig that surrounded my head, yeah…no luck. **_SUGAR! SUGAR! SUGARRRRRRRR! _**This forking shower isn't going to beat me, no way in hell!

I let my anger guide me and grabbing the curtain rod with my left hand I stood on the edge of the bath while stretching my other arm to grab the head of the shower. It was then that all hell broke loose. The head of the shower broke, sending me backwards as a loud screech left my mouth. As soon as my back hit the bath I tried to counteract my unbalanced weight, but the floor was slippery and sent me down once more, my back was sore and hurt like hell.

_This couldn't get any worse now could it?_ Never ask that stupid question because fate loves to _fork _you when you ask_, believe me_. I tried to stand up once more (key word: **TRIED**) grabbing the curtain for support. _Probably a bad move_. The curtain fell on top of my naked body, rod and all. As soon as I removed the curtain from my face I realized I was surrounded by darkness, the room was pitch black. The scream left my mouth without me realizing. A shape entered the room suddenly; making me backed up until hitting my back with the shower wall while screaming nonstop. This seemed like a parody of the movie "Psychosis".

"Shhh Shawty relaxed it's me, are you okay?" Paul asked approaching me.

"P-Paul? What happened? I can't see you!" I squealed.

"I think it's a power outage. Don't worry, I'm here, just stretch out your hand."

"I'm n-naked," I stuttered, blushing, thank god for the power cut at least he couldn't see me. I'm starting to think fate has it for me. I mean, first Seth, now Paul, can't I meet a guy without being **_FORKING NAKED!?_**

Abruptly, a piece of cloth landed on top of me, huh? I put the shirt on hastily. I stood up shaking, the shirt was huge! It hanged loosely to my petite body and reached down to my calves. I stretched both hands in front of me trying to find something steady to hold on to. My fingertips brushed something warm as I felt an electric current traveling through my arm, startling me all of a sudden. Ignoring my tingling arm I tried to grab Paul's hand once more, but as clumsy as I am, I ended up slipping and would have probably ripped open my skull if it wasn't for the pair of muscular arms that grabbed me by the waist.

"T-thaaanks."

"Are you okay?" Paul asked once more as he brought me close to his heated body. A soapy curl was clinging to my face, tickling my nose, I wanted to remove it, but I was stuck in a death grip. As if I had spoken my thoughts out loud Paul's hand caressed my cheek, living a burning path before grabbing my curl and tucking it behind my ear.

"You're soapy," he said. I couldn't see his face, but for the sound of his voice I knew he was smiling.

"Um, yeah, I was about to wash my hair when the water got cut"

He leaned closer then, and I closed my eyes without thinking. His head buried in my hair as he inhaled my scent. _Did he just smell me?_

"Um, what do you think you're doing?"

Paul froze with his arms around me at my question. "You smell nice," he sheepishly admitted. _OKAY_. Now this is getting weird. _Shut up you know you're enjoying yourself_, **_zip it!_**

"Uh-huh," I breathed, "Do you think you can release me now?"

"Yeah, sorry," he bashfully replied, dropping his scorching hands from my waist but grabbing my hand nonetheless.

"It's fine. So, um, what do we do now?"

"We wait. I'm sure they'll restore the power soon. Fancy a cup of hot chocolate while we wait? "

"Sure," I said as he hauled me out of the bathroom and down the stairs into the lounge which was illuminated with blue candles.

I sat on the couch, which sank under my weight. I sighed, I was so short that my feet couldn't reach the floor, they dangled mid-air. I felt like a small kid with her dad's shirt. _DOUBLE AWESOME_.

Paul approached me then holding two cups. He stopped abruptly as soon as he saw me on his couch; he cocked his head to the left and regarded me with a wide smile that spread all over his face. **_FAT THE WUCK?_**

"Take a picture it'll last longer," I said teasing him, but blushing nonetheless.

"You are cute," he said, handing me a cup.

"Thanks," I smiled, taking a sip. My body shook involuntarily, the sudden heat taking me by surprise.

Paul dropped his untouched cup on the dining table and in a rush disappeared out of sight only to reappear some seconds later with a thick red blanket, which he put carefully on my shoulders.

I smiled to him, not really knowing if he could see my face, after all we were in total darkness. The couch sank under some extra weight, Paul was sitting next to me, I wasn't looking at him, but by the itching annoying feeling that I had in my neck I was sure he was staring at me.

"So..." he began suddenly breaking the awkward silence that had engulfed us.

"So..." I reply not really knowing what he wanted.

When I realized he wasn't going to say anything to me, I sighed, I needed to apologize. I turned slowly to face him and closed my eyes.

"I'm sorry," we both said at the same time. I opened my eyes and stare at where I thought his mud chocolate eyes were, not really seeing them. **_Forking powercut._**

"I'm really sorry," we both said again. _Agggggggggggg!_

"It's just that..." we continued. _God this is annoying_. I was about to shout at him not to interrupt me when suddenly he put both of his scorching hands in my mouth, stopping my speech.

"Shhh, hear me out. I'm really sorry for the way I treated you, I know there's no excuse for the way I behaved, but I have issues relating food and that day I was especially angry. I tried to apologize later, but um, well, I kind of suck at poems, you know that... Anyway, maybe we could start over?" he finally asked, dropping his hands from my mouth.

"I'd like that."

"Hey, my name is Paul, Paul Lahote," he said, stretching his hand to shake mine.

"Hi, I'm ..." I trailed off not knowing what to tell him. I didn't want to lie to him, so I stayed dumb.

"Yes?"

"I'm..." but my words were cut mid-sentence by some rough knocks on the front door.

"NO ONE'S HERE!" Paul shouted.

**"I CAN HEAR YOUR VOICE, STUPID, NOW OPEN UP! GWEN'S MISSING!"** I recognized Collin's voice.

Paul mumbled something incomprehensible and stormed to the doorway.

**"WHAT IN THE ACTUAL FUCK TOOK YOU SO LONG? DON'T YOU CARE ABOUT YOUR IMPRINT?!"** Collin bellowed in his face.

_"She's here."_

**"IF YOU**_** DON'T**_**, AT LEAST HAVE THE GODDAMN DECENCY OF HELPING THE PACK! SHE'S LIKE A SISTER TO US!"**

"Cole, she's here."

**"SHE DOESN'T HAVE NOWHERE TO GO! DON'T YOU HAVE A FUCKING SOUL?!"** Collin kept shouting, he was so focused on his outburst that he didn't hear a word of what Paul was saying to him.

**"DAMN IT COLE, JUST OPEN YOUR FUCKING EYES!"** and with that he shoved a puzzle Collin into the house leaving him just in front of me.

"GWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN," he said, lunging at me and embracing me in a huge bear hug.

"Can't b-bbreath," I coughed.

I heard a growl and suddenly, Collin's body was pushed away from mine, Paul was hovering over me a worried expression crossing his face.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I assured him.

Collin smiled at me before sprinting through the open doorway. I was about to ask Paul about his strange behaviour when suddenly the light returned. I lift my head to find those beautiful mud chocolate eyes staring back at me, I remembered then that Paul was half-naked and I was only wearing his shirt. My cheeks warmed up instantly as he smiled at me.

"You have a beautiful voice, you know?" He said out of the blue. **_GOD MOTHER OF PEARL!_** So it wasn't a dream, he heard me singing in the bridge. Could this be any more embarrassing?

He bent down and seizing me by the shoulders drew me nearer him. He then moved aside the soapy strands of hair that covered my ear and whispered, "Just so you know, _**I'm with you",**_ and with that he released me leaving me thunderstruck in place.

_**"SMALLS!"**_ Leah's voice echoed in the room as she launched herself at me, enveloping me in another bear hug. Thank goodness this hug wasn't as bone crashing as Collin's. As soon as she dropped me she scowled at me.

"Don't ever leave again, you hear me?" I was still silent, then I nodded to her granting her a modest smile which she returned.

I was about to ask Paul if I could use his messy bathroom since I wanted to wash my hair when seven Rocky Balboas entered the room, followed by that pretty Quileute girl whose name was Kim, if I remember correctly.

They all smiled at me as soon as they saw me. Both Embry and Quil took a step forward to greet me, but Seth pushed them out-of-the-way, and rushed to me. He grabbed me by the waist and lifted me of the floor embracing me in his warm arms as he rocked me in a soothing way. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Paul shaking, but he stopped once he saw my tears running down my cheeks an into Seth's neck.

"Never do that again, I was worrying sick about you," he chided in my ear, his warm, spearmint breath, making the hairs in my nape bristle.

"I'm so, so s-sorry" I said between sobs.

"Shhhhhhh, you're here now, that's what matters," he replied as he dropped me carefully on the floor.

_"You need to let the wolf out of the bag,"_ Jake deadpanned, staring angrily at me. _Oh no, here it comes._ I swallowed thickly at the angry look on his face.

"You lied to us," he continued as he stepped closer to me. Seth and Paul both stepped in front of me screening Jake from view.

"Back off," Paul growled suddenly.

I stood on my tiptoes and poked him on the shoulder so that I could get his attention.

"He's right, you guys have given me a home, the least I could do is tell you the truth. But first can I um, get changed and wash my hair?"

ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ

I always hated being in the spotlight, I'm shy, I hate to attract unneeded attention to myself, not that I could help it, being a freak as I am the stares come freely. I passed unnoticed for two whole years and now, I found myself being the center of attention once more. I was sitting on the floor resting my back on a couch between Seth's legs. In front of me were Paul, Embry and Jake sitting on the largest couch, to my left was Collin and Brady sitting on an old sofa next to them was Jared sitting on a chair with Kim on his lap and to my right I had Leah and Quil both sitting on different chairs, I felt sick to my core. The reason I had escaped from England was to blank out my past and start from scratch, but it seemed like I'll never be able to accomplish my goal since my past hovers like a thick dark blanket above me, waiting for the perfect moment to ambush.

I took a big gulp of air and faced my audience, it was now or never.

"Well, um I..." but the sudden sound of the doorbell cut off my sentence, making everybody sighed except Leah, who rushed to the door with a huge smile plastered on her face.

"Someone's hyper today," Brady remarked as he watched Leah practically sprint to the door, "Hey Lee what's the hurry? Won a waxing coupon, maybe?"

"Shut the fuck up Fuller! Or I'll tell everyone your biggest secret," Leah said, smirking deviously at Brady.

"Pfffff as if, you know nothing chica, you're just messing with me," Brady replied, crossing his arms in front of his chest giving her a smug smile.

"Oh well, I warned you, hey everybody Brady suffers from **LACHANOPHOBIA**!" Leah shouted suddenly to a puzzled room.

"_Laciano what_?" Seth asked curiously.

"LA-CHA-NO-PHO-BIA, fear of vegetables." Leah smiled.

We all turned to look at a very pale Brady before bursting out in roars of loud laughter_. Oh god, this was gold._

"THAT'S NOT TRUE, YOU'RE MAKING IT UP!" Brady yelled, but his scarlet face was surely betraying him.

"Oh, but it is. I know how much you freak out every time Emily cooks vegetables. Besides, you always eat junk food, if someone gives you a plate with a slight portion of vegetables on it, you throw it away as if it were a ticking bomb," Leah said between laughs.

"That proves nothing, I dislike them that's all," Brady said, his face still crimson.

"Oh, then you won't mind me telling them what happened last year during Cole's birthday," Leah continued teasing him.

"Don't know what you're talking about."

"Yeah, that's probably true since you were drunk. You see, you kind of ran around this huge tree screaming something like _**'I KNEW THIS DAY WILL COME, WE'VE BEEN INVADED BY GIANT BROCCOLI, EVERYONE RUN!'**_ and don't even try to deny it; I had it recorded on my cell. I was going to use it for further blackmail, but you surely know how to push my buttons, Fuller."

I was laughing so hard that tears were running down my cheeks, everyone else was having a hard time too. Seth was squirming with laughter above me. Paul, Jake and Embry were shaking and guffawing, Quil, Jared, Collin and Kim were rolling along the floor. Brady was utterly mortified. I felt bad for him, but every time I tried to say something to him a loud cackle would escape from my mouth. I managed to calm down when I heard a familiar voice, turning my head, I saw Ian in the doorway chatting with Leah. My body acted on its own accord then. I stood up shaking and slowly made my way towards them. I had the uneasy feeling of someone watching me as I walked, ignoring the burning gazes I was receiving, probably from Paul and Seth, I focused on my best friend's face. He wasn't the small lanky protective kid, I grew up with, this boy in front of me was now a man, his stylish blond hair was now shorter combed in a fancy way, he had grown at least a foot and a half, he was probably around 6 feet tall now. His eyes remained the same, though. Those beautiful green eyes, which held so many mysteries behind them were gazing at me, I felt as my lips curled up forming a wide smile.

"I-Ian?" I said unsteadily.

"Hiya, Niknak" He beamed.

_**"OH MY GOD, IAN!"**_ I yelled as I ran to him and tackled him to the floor in a huge bear hug, tears were running down my cheeks into Ian's shirt.

"What? No running away this time?" he said mocking me.

"I'm s-sorry I think I was shocked, I thought I was never going to see you again," I said rushing the words burying my face in the crook of his neck sobbing.

"Shhh, I promised we're going to see each other again, didn't I?" He said petting my hair in a soothing way.

"Um, sorry to interrupt, but... **_WHAT THE HELL!?" _**Brady yelled, happy not to be the center of attention anymore.

I lifted my eyes to find Leah staring back at me, a huge smile plastered on her face.

"Lee, you know?" I asked her in a broken voice.

"Yeah, Ian told me after your little accident in the market, I texted him to come."

"What does she know? Who is he? I know! He's your lost boyfriend, _right?"_ Collin whistled, at what Paul replied hitting him hard with a pillow and Seth chucking him the TV remote, which he gracefully caught with his left hand. _Wow, that kid sure got fast reflexes._

"Help me out, will ya?" I asked Ian.

Ian looked at me incredulously. "You haven't told them yet?"

I shook my head and gladly accepted Leah's outstretched hand. As soon as I was standing on my own two feet I turned to face all the puzzled giants.

"He's not my boyfriend, he's my best friend, he's the one who helped me escape from England two years ago."

"But, how?" Seth asked, still bewildered.

"I haven't been completely honest with you guys..." I began to say when Ian cut me off.

"And before you dare judge her, just hear her out." and with that he shoved me playfully to the lounge, I was so scared of what their reactions would be that my body began trembling, _"It'll be okay, I'm here"_, Ian whispered in my ear making my nerves calm.

Seth gave me a reassuring smile which I returned. Okay, breathe_, you can do this._

"Once upon a time there was a beautiful Queen, who lived in Surrey, England. She ruled along her husband the King, they were both crazy about each other, but things got complicated when the Queen got pregnant. She passed away soon after giving birth to her child, although not before naming her Nikkole. The selfish King never loved his daughter; on the contrary, he loathed her and blamed her for her mother's dead. The neglected princess grew up isolated from people and learnt the hard way to take care of herself, knowing that she was on her own. The King not only neglected his daughter, but also his people. He never fulfilled his duties and couldn't care less about his kingdom. He enjoyed good parties and was always surrounded by the wrong people, he had tons of mistresses who spent the time getting him wasted. The king ignored his daughter most of the time, except whenever rare occasion that he crossed paths with her he'd diss her and yell at her blaming her for her ineptness. The princess learnt to cope with all the verbal abuse she was receiving hoping that his father would get better in time. _None of that happened._ Things only got worse with time. The king would lose his temper over the stupidest things and snapped at her, he would go ballistic at the sight of her and he would hit her over and over, downloading all his wrath in the poor unprotected princess, using her as his personal punching bag..." I trailed off when I saw Paul's shaking figure. I was about to ask him if he was ok when he suddenly sprinted towards the back door slamming the door shut on his way out. **_FAT THE WUCK? Not again._**

"Please continue," Seth said, giving my shoulder a light squeeze.

"Right, um, well, the princess never defended herself nor did she complain. But as the weeks and months slipped away the bruises and marks got worst and weren't healing at all. She was never popular in school and the only friends she managed to gain started to ignore her accusing her of being an emo freak, who enjoyed self-inflicted pain. The only one who stood by her was Ian, her noble knight and friend, he was well aware of what was happening back in the Castle. Let's just put it like this, if it wasn't for him the princess would have never made it. They have been both planning her getaway, and on her fifteen birthday the perfect opportunity presented to them. Ian had given the princess a fake ID with some fake birth certificates and passport. She had saved some money, since the Queen's sibling always sent her a cartoon card stuffed with cash for her birthdays, she never really met him, though, and she hated him for abandoning her with the King, but she was thankful for the cash since she could have never paid for a plane ticket otherwise. To sum up, the princess changed her name to Gwen Rochester, she then picked a random location with her eyes closed and ended up here in Forks. The princess has been living in her old tent in the forest for two years until one day, out of the blue, she met Captain Cuteness and was rescued from her sorrowful fate, _the end."_

I sighed. I felt as if a huge weight was lifted from my heart, they knew now. I regarded the crowded room, they were all staring at me with sad faces and both Brady and Collin were close to tears. I was about to tell them that everything was alright when I heard an agonizing howl, my heart constricted at the so familiar sound, it was the same howl I heard four weeks ago, I was sure of it. Jake nodded to Jared and the both stood up abruptly.

"We need to take care of some things, come on Jared," Jake said, he then reached me and engulfed me in a quick hug.

"Welcome to the pack smurf," he said giving me a blinding smile.

"Pack? What pack? And who gave you permission to insult my height? I'm not that small you know, "I pouted.

"Um, that's what we call ourselves. And sorry to break it to you but you're just too tiny," he said and to emphasize his point he knelt on the floor just to be at my same level. One problem, though, he was still taller than me. **_Forking steroid abuser_**.

"Fine call me smurf, see if I care Jay-Jay" I replied, giving him a dazzling smile.

"Oh no, you didn't. I look nothing like that Dumbo hyper jet!" everyone was laughing by now, Jared was staring at me with a stoic expression.

"We don't have time for this, come on," and with that they both sprinted towards the back door stripping off their shirts in the process. _What's with these guys?_ They really had narcissus complex, or they just loved playing Jorge of the jungle.

"So, how should we call you then?" Brady asked.

"Um, my old name is off limits since it brings back my awful past so, for you guys I'm just Gwen," I said smiling.

"Nu-uh, you're minion to me," Embry said winking at me.

"Since you named me after that rocky dude, I'm calling you short stuff," the thing said.

"Brady and I are calling you Gwenie", Collin added.

"You're smalls to me," Leah shrugged.

"I have known you for years, I won't be changing your nickname now, so suck it up Niknak," Ian said ruffling my hair.

"Kim? Seth?" I asked turning to face them.

"Um, I think I'll back up Cole and Brad, Gwenie suits you," she said happily.

I sighed and turn to face Seth who was smiling widely at me, uh-oh, he then approached me and bending down whispered in my ear, "Nu-uh you can't push me, I need to come up with the perfect nickname, since I'm your Captain Cuteness," _Oh no, I did not. Oh hell, I totally did. Kill me now_. My face felt like a boiling kettle, and I pretty much sure I resembled Kim's crimson top.

"Not fair! What did he tell you!?" Brady asked, but I shook my head and taking a huge gulp of air said, "You see how _FORKED UP__IS THIS, don't ya?"_

"Fork?" Kim asked laughing.

"SHUSH!"

"As I was saying this is so _FORKED UP__**!**_ I have a bunch of different nicknames! I'm Gwenie, niknak, smalls, short stuff, shawty, minion, smurf and Seth hasn't even named me yet! Can't you at least agree on one single nickname?!" I said angry.

"No." they all said at once.

**_"TIMMAD!"_**

ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ

"So will I be seeing you tomorrow?" I asked Ian; I still couldn't believe he had found me, this seemed so unreal. His sister Sydney was currently living in Seattle, working as a Kindergarten teacher and Ian was staying with her. He visited her with one only purpose in mind, to find me.

"Why, of course you won't get rid of me that easily Niknak. I'm just so glad that I found you," he said as he brought me closer to his body and hugged me. He was like the older brother I never had; god only knew how much I'd missed him.

"Me too, you know I love you, right?"

"And I loved you too, now get some rest you're dead beat," he replied kissing my forehead.

"Are you taking the bus or is Sidney fetching you?"

"None, Leah offered me a ride."

_"Leah, huh?"_ I said mocking him.

"Belt up," he said, blushing.

"Oh my... _YOU LIKE HER!"_ as soon as I said this Ian put both of his hand on my mouth.

"Say it any louder, why won't ya? I think E.T. didn't hear ya," he sighed annoyed dropping his hands to find a smile plastered on my face. I was about to mock him when he said, "Don't even think about it or I tell Seth about your little crush", I wanted to yell at him then. I wanted to deny everything but who would I be kidding? This is my best friend, he knows better. _**AGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!**_

"Touché," I said as we both burst out laughing.

"Here," he layed a small object in my hand, I opened it to find an IPhone 5S. **_FATTTTTT THE WUCKKKKKKKKKKK?_**

"Um, what is this?" I held up the foreign object, completely thunderstruck.

"Well, they call it IPhone, you use it to call friends, play candy crush, google, send mails..." he trailed off when I pinched him.

"I know that you DUMBO," I smacked him in the arm, "I mean what am I doing with it?"

"It's my present to you. We need to be in contact, I won't lose you again," he said giving me a small smile.

"But Ian, I can't accept this, is too much..."

"Hey, no returns, besides, Sydney sent it to you, they gave her a new tablet in her work so, she doesn't need it anymore."

I held the phone out to him. "Are you sure?"

"Just take it already," He laughed shoving the phone back into my hands.

"Thank you, please send Squidney my regards and tell her she ROCKS!"

"Will do, but you can just text her, you know."

"Oh, right, silly me, now go. Leah doesn't like waiting..."

"Bloody hell! Why didn't you tell me before? _CHEERIO!_" he said as he sprinted out of my room slamming the door shut on his way out.

I looked at my new IPhone, Mmm... Let's try some texting.

**_Ask her out, Casanova :)_**

The answer came almost instantly,

_Bugger off, little one let the master work ;)_

I laughed at his reply this was so Ian.

**_Sure, master, whatever you say. Just hurry up. Leah's hot stuff, she won't be single for long *nudge, nudge, wink, wink*_**

_You're such a pain in my arse._

**_You know you love me XD, NOW GROW SOME BALLS AND DO IT, ALREADY!_**

_Look who's talking, Miss denial, you're such a fanny, just tell the poor kid how you feel :)_

**_Low blow. FINE. I'll make you a deal. You ask Leah out and I'll talk to Seth._**

_Today_.

_Oh no, no, no, no, noooooo._

_Got cold feet already?_

**_YOU'RE ON!_**

My fingers felt on fire for all the texting. I sighed, come on, you can do this. I was pondering the best way to approach Seth when suddenly someone slipped something under my door. A note? I took the crumble page and opened it quickly. _YAY a game!_ I read the clues that were given to me,

**1) What's the name of the actor who plays the role of James Darrell Edwards III, the police officer, in the movie 'Men in Black'?**

**_ _ _ _SMITH**

**2) What's the letter after T? _**

**3) What's the opposite of STOP? _ _**

**4) In baseball, three strikes and you're _ _ _**

**5) Is a word which starts in WI and ends in TH_ _ _ _**

**6) DO RE _ _ FA SOL LA TI DO**

**_PS. If you managed to complete the quiz just open the door and read your answers out loud :)_**

Um, ok this is weird. No, let's not overthink this, just go with the flow.

I opened my door to find an amused Seth leaning against the wall with his muscular arms crossed in front of his chest. His almond eyes were twinkling mischievously. Smiling, I said to him, "WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME!" huh? **_No, wait, say WHATTTTTTTT?!_**

"Of course I will," he replied, flashing me a dazzling smile.

_**"YOU! YOU TR..."**_but I never finished my sentence since Seth's lips collided with mine. His warm arms snaked around my waist, lifting me up from the floor backing me up against the wall. I circled my arms around his neck, bringing him closer to me. His lips were soft and sweet against mine; his minty breath engulfed me as he put a little more pressure in the kiss. I felt like I was drifting in the breeze, this was magic. My hands got tangled in his hair trying to pull him closer to me as my legs snaked around his hips, demanding more. He parted his lips then and very gently licked my bottom lip. Goose bumps were forming on my arms as a warming breeze was filling my stomach. My head was woozy and fuzzy trying to process the situation unfolding in front of me. I was about to part my lips to grant him entrance when Seth pulled away leaving me panting and overwhelmed.

"So, will you come with me to the bonfire, this Saturday?" He asked with his forehead glued to mine.

"Huh?" I said still dazed making him chuckle.

"Will you," he paused placing a kiss on my lips, "Come with me", another kiss, "To the bonfire," he nibbled on my bottom lip, "This Saturday?" He asked smiling, his sinful lips inches apart from mine. My head was spinning out of control like a Russian roulette. The only words I managed to understand were, "bonfire" and "Saturday"

"Like a date?"

"Yeah."

"Well, Mr. Clearwater I think you found yourself a date," I smiled, bringing him to me for another sweet kiss.

ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ

**Knock Knock!**

**Who's there?**

**Re**

**Re, who?**

**Re-View!**

**Knock Knock!**

**Who's there?**

**More**

**More, who?**

**More Reviews!**

**Knock Knock!**

**Who's there?**

**Even More**

**Even More, who?**

**EVEN MORE REVIEWS!**

**HAHAHAHAH Super mega lame sorry…. XD**


	8. GOOZFUCKINGFRABA!

_**I'm so frustrated right now that I needed to post. My skittles got stuck in this stupid vending machine… grrrrrrr so yeah I'm hungry and super-duper pissed. Anyway, enjoy! (Gonna try some ninja moves on that useless dumbo machine, luckily I'll get my candy… keep your fingers cross? XD)**_

*******ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ**

_**"Get yourself together, drink till you drop, forget about tomorrow and have another shot"**_

*******ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ**

**Beta'd by the fantastic, super amazing, astonishing Violet2389, thanks 4 making this chapty possible, you're a GENIUS!**

**GOOZ...FUCKING...FRABA! _*edited*_**

**_Paul_**

Two words, eight letters, yet you somehow managed to screw it up. _What the hell is wrong with you?_ I harshly berated my idiotic self, wishing I could miraculously find the answer. Maybe I could get a heart transplant and a lobotomy? Yeah, as if _that_ would work. _Fuck._ I'm so sick of this. Why does she hate me so damn much, anyways? _Well, maybe 'cause you've been nothing but a jackass to her_—_yeah that's probably it_.

_SHUT UP_, I thought fiercely back at my inner wolf. She isn't making this whole situation any easier for me and you know it. Of all the possible imprints in the world, of all the million girls I could have imprinted on, _I _get stuck with the annoying stubborn one. _**How fair is that?!**_

_Funny you say that, since you're just like her, in fact_—_she's like the mini, female version of you!_

_Shut the fuck up already!_ I did _not_ want to think about any more of this bullshit. I had had enough of my own incessant jabbering.

My briskly pace came to an abrupt halt as a troublesome grunt departed from my mouth, making my hirsute body go slack leaving me sitting on my haunches. _I definitely needed to cool off._ I craved my human form, but my blindly enraged beast wouldn't allow me to shift, not while being so damn ticked off. Oddly enough, I wished for a groveling leech to appear, so at least I could give my mind a well-deserving rest from _her_. My head tilted backwards as my lungs expanded, holding captive a considerable amount of air that would be soon released in the most anguish howl this forest has ever witnessed. Although my plans went right to hell when I heard that mellifluous voice.

**_I'm standing on a bridge_**

**_I'm waiting in the dark_**

**_I thought that you'd be here by now_**

**_There's nothing but the rain_**

**_No footsteps on the ground_**

**_I'm listening but there's no sound_**

**_Isn't anyone trying to find me?_**

**_Won't somebody come take me home?_**

**_It's a damn cold night_**

**_Trying to figure out this life_**

**_Won't you take me by the hand?_**

**_Take me somewhere new_**

**_I don't know who you are_**

**_But I... I'm with you..._**

My ears perked up instantly, feeling the sweet voice of my imprint flooding through every single cell within me. Her voice was beautiful, enchanting, and refreshing as a cool summer breeze. _I was mesmerized. _The fullness of the sound coated my skin like a warm, fluffy blanket, giving me a sense of security and safety.

I was snapped out of my reverie by the sound of thunder rumbling in the distance. _Dammit, Gwen! _What was she doing out here anyway? Did she have a death wish or something? In hindsight, I realized that it was pouring rain—not that it affected me, running a temperature of 108°F, I hardly felt anything—but Gwen could get sick. This was no ordinary rain, it was a fucking downpour. She _needed_ me. I closed my eyes and focused all thoughts on her, trying to pull myself together. It felt like the air was trembling around me, swaying out from me in small waves. A warm breeze surrounded me as I felt my bones shrinking back to human size and the fur covering myself vanishing. In a matter of seconds, I was back to my normal, human self. _Thank God. _Smiling to myself, I untangled my pair of cut-offs from my left ankle and hastily put them on. The sweet scent of chocolate mixed with a soft hint of wild berries suddenly engulfed my nostrils evoking a Cheshire smile from me as I bolted toward its origin.

It wasn't long before I found her. The view was clearly something to withhold. The breath-taking scene unfolding in front of my eyes consisted in my little imprint sitting on a rusty old bridge with her eyes closed, a small smile lifting her features as she sang softly. I approached her carefully as my eyes roamed her petite body, looking for any possible injuries. As far as I could see, she was unharmed, but she was soaked and her clothes were ripped and caked in mud. Was she running away? But…_why?_ I shook my head, trying to clear it off my unease as I scooped her up into my arms from her rooted spot, her song abruptly coming to an end.

Her body was ice-cold against mine and she was violently shivering. Her breathing was quick and shallow and I noticed a bluish tint to her lovely lips. My survival instincts were trying to kick in, telling me to kiss her to warm her up, but I couldn't. I was already walking a thin line with her and I didn't want to give her more reasons to hate me. So, ignoring my aching heart I focused on getting her home, needing to warm her body as soon as possible. She was showing the early signs of hypothermia and I felt panic creeping up my neck. As if she could read my thoughts or she knew how serious her condition was, she snuggled closer to my chest, her frozen body needing my heat. I smiled at the limp body in my arms—_God, she was so tiny._

Out of nowhere, I felt her freezing hands prodding my chest. "T-t-t-tha-a-a-" she was trying to speak but her teeth were chattering so badly that it made it impossible for her to form coherent words.

"Shhh, it's okay, I'm here now, you're safe," I told her, trying to reassure her.

"P-P-P-P-Paul?" she wondered, pressing her frozen cheek to my scorching chest. _Fuck, she's colder than a leech!_

"Dammit, Gwen, you're freezing!" I grunted, walking faster.

"Whe-Wher…" she started, but after struggling to get the word out she gave up.

"Shhh, please, don't force yourself, shawty, we're almost there," I said, pressing a lingering kiss to her forehead. Wait—did I just give her a nickname? _Dammit, Lahote, you've got it BAD_! I was about to growl at my inner wolf to get the hell away from my business when Gwen said the words that had been dancing in my head since the day I met and imprinted on her.

_**"I'm s-s-s-sorry."**_

Had I heard that right? _Had she just apologized to me?_ I felt my lips curving up as a smile took over my concerned visage. Hugging her closer to my chest, I whispered, "You stole my line."

Finally, my eyes spotted my house in the distance. My inner wold gave a victory dance in my head as I dashed to the doorway. I kicked the door open with Gwen still in my arms, and without thinking twice, I rushed up the stairs taking two steps at a time. I stopped in front of the bathroom and gently lowered her so she was standing on her own two feet. A chuffed smiled formed on my face at the sight of her left cheek emanating a pinkish glow, reminding me of her snuggling against my chest.

"Shower, _now_," I ordered, giving her a playful shove in the right direction, but she didn't budge. She stared right back at me, her stunning, bright blue eyes questioning my soul.

"N-n-n-n-n-no," she protested, stomping her foot like a spoiled five-year-old.

"Just do it, please, we need to talk and I can't do it if you die from hypothermia." She still didn't move, so I sighed and very calmly said, "Look, I promise I won't try anything funny. I just don't want you to get sick." Which was absolutely true. She pondered my words carefully as I held my breath, something in my expression must have given away my escalating fears concerning her well-being since without further ado she ventured into the room I had pointed before, slamming the door shut behind her.

I waited until I heard water running before going to the kitchen, thinking of making her a cup of hot chocolate. I wanted to please her and do something nice for her, considering she's my imprint and we hadn't gotten off to a very good start. I was stirring the warm milk in a jar when suddenly the lights went off. _FUCK. M_y werewolf instincts kicked in as my vision sharpened, my senses enhanced adjusting perfectly to the darkness that surrounded me._ Lovely perks of being a supernatural nature-freak_.

Without dawdling, I turned to my left and opened the fifth drawer on the left counter, acutely aware of the candles that were inside.

I then hurried into the lounge where I lit as many candles as I could without making it look like a cheesy porno before rushing to the kitchen where I turned off the burner and poured the milk into two different cups, adding two bars of chocolate to each cup, three spoons of sugar, and after some stirring _VOILA! _It was done.

With a sudden sense of clarity, I remembered that Gwen was upstairs with no light and was probably scared out of her mind. Leaving the cups, I sprinted up to the bathroom. I had made it halfway up the stairs, only seven steps shy of making it upstairs when I heard a blood-curdling scream. Blinded by my rush to get to her, I tripped over my feet and face planted into the floor. I stood up, growling, and dashed to the bathroom. Ripping the door open, I regarded the place, another high-pitched scream echoing in the room, making me jump as I realized it had come from Gwen. The poor thing was curled in a tiny ball with her back glued to the shower wall. She was wet and naked with the curtain rod at her feet. I stopped dead in my tracks, hearing her heart thumping at record time.

"Shhh, Shawty, relax, it's only me, are you okay?" I asked, finally finding my voice again and slowly approaching her so I wouldn't scare her further.

"P-Paul? What happened? I can't see you!" she said, panicked.

"I think there was a power outage. Don't worry; I'm here, just stretch out your hand."

"But…I'm n-naked," she shuttered quietly. Oh, fuck, right. I pulled off my shirt and tossed it towards her, glancing at the door to give her some privacy. Not that it made much of a difference because she couldn't see me, but still. I turned back around a few seconds later to see her groping around like a blind man for something steady to hold on to. I moved closer to her, stretching out my hand for hers. Suddenly, her fingers brushed against mine, sending a pulse of tingling energy through my arm and down my spine. _YOWZA. _I could tell she felt it too since she flinched away from me and slipped. Without thinking, I rushed to her and grabbed her by the waist, preventing her from smashing her head against the cold uninviting floor.

"T-thanks."

"Are you alright?" I asked for what felt like the thousand time, pulling her closer to my body. A soapy curl was clinging to her face, and she was blowing at it softly, trying unsuccessfully to move it. Chuckling to myself, I caressed her cheek gently with my knuckles, before pushing the wet curl from her face and tucking it behind her ear. Damn, she's adorable with her hair soapy and smelling like cinnamon. I could only guess that the water got cut off while she was shampooing her hair. _Poor thing, her luck was just horrible._

"You're soapy," I pointed, feeling my lips curl into a broad grin.

"Um…yeah, I was about to wash my hair when the water got cut." _Told ya. _That bloodsucking leech Alivia, Allegra or whatever the fuck her name is can suck it! She has nothing on me.

I started to lean closer to Gwen as she closed her eyes. I wanted to go for her lips but thinking better of it; I changed direction at the last minute and settled for burying my face in her soft hair, inhaling her scent. _God, she was just so perfect._

"Um…what do you think you're doing?" _Great job, Lahote, now she thinks you're a weirdo._

"You smell nice," I complimented her, without thinking. _As if things couldn't get any more awkward._

"Uh-huh…do you think you could let go of me now?"

"Yeah, uh, sorry," I bashfully apologized, releasing her waist, but my left hand moved on its own accord, searching for her hand. I grinned to myself when she didn't complain about me holding her hand.

"It's fine. So, um, what do we…what do we do now?"

"We wait. I'm sure they'll restore the power soon. Fancy a cup of hot chocolate while we wait?"

"Sure," she said as I hauled her out of the bathroom and down the stairs into the lounge, which was still illuminated with blue candles.

I left her on the couch while I went to retrieve our cups from the kitchen, thanking my lucky stars that they were still warm.

I returned to the doorway of the lounge, stopping abruptly as I took in the sight of my lovely imprint illuminated by candlelight. She was perched on the edge of the huge couch, wrapped in my shirt, which hung loosely on her tiny body and reached her calves. She was so small that her feet couldn't reach the floor; instead they were dangling in mid-air. I cocked my head to the left, hoping to catch a better angle when she said, "Take a picture, it'll last longer." She had said it in a teasing way, but the blush spreading across her cheeks was absolutely adorable.

_"So damn cute,"_ I mumbled under my breath while handing her a cup.

"Thanks," she smiled, taking a sip out of her cup. Her body shook all of a sudden evoking a very noticeable frown on my visage. _Was she cold?_ I scolded myself for being so fucking careless. Leaving my untouched cup on the table, I dashed to the closet that was underneath the stairs to retrieve a thick, red blanket, which I draped carefully over Gwen's shoulders before sitting beside her.

My inner wolf was literally screaming at me to apologize to her, but it was too damn difficult. I sighed, _get your shit together, Lahote, it won't get better than this, so just DO IT._

"So…" I began, unsure of how to approach the subject.

"So…" she said, chewing on her lip.

Gwen sighed and closed her eyes; I shook my head at myself and plucked up the courage to face her.

"I'm sorry," we said at the same time. Uh—what had just happened? My little imprint opened her eyes to stare at me with hidden amusement gleaming in her greenish-blue orbs.

"I'm really sorry," we both said again. Okay, this was _not_ working. Maybe if I approached it from a different way. _Yeah, that'd work._

"It's just that…" we continued, trailing off as we realized that it had happened again. _FUCK_, she's stubborn. I needed to get it off my chest, so I covered her mouth with both of my hands and grinned at her annoyed expression before saying, "Shhh, hear me out. I'm really sorry for the way I've treated you. I know there's no excuse for the way that I behaved, but I have…issues relating to food and that day I was especially angry. I tried to apologize later but…um...well I kind of suck at poems—well, you know that—anyway…could we maybe start over?" I dropped my hands from her mouth and was surprised to see that she was smiling at me.

"I'd like that."

"Well, hey there, my name is Paul, Paul Lahote," I pronounced each word carefully, stretching out my hand to her.

"Hi, I'm…" she began but trailed off.

"Yes?" I asked, trying to encourage her.

"I'm…" But her words were cut mid-sentence by some rough knocks on the front door.

I ground my teeth together and shouted, "No one's here!"

**"I CAN HEAR YOUR VOICE, STUPID, NOW OPEN UP! GWEN'S MISSING!"** Collin yelled, banging even harder on the door.

"_Fucktard puppy, has the worst timing ever,_" I muttered to myself, storming to the door.

**"WHAT IN THE ACTUAL FUCK TOOK YOU SO LONG? DON'T YOU CARE ABOUT YOUR IMPRINT?"** Collin spat at me.

"She's here."

He continued yelling at me as if he hadn't heard what I said. **"IF YOU **_**DON'T**_**, AT LEAST HAVE THE GODDAMN DECENCY OF HELPING OUT THE PACK! SHE'S LIKE A SISTER TO US!"**

"Cole, she is here."

**"SHE DOESN'T HAVE ANYWHERE TO GO! DON'T YOU HAVE A FUCKING SOUL?!"**

That was when I lost it and I shouted back at him. **"DAMMIT COLE, JUST OPEN YOUR FUCKING EYES!"** I shoved him into my house ignoring the puzzled look on his face.

"_GWEEEEEEN!_" he yelled, lunging at her and trapping her in a bear hug.

"Can't breathe," she coughed.

I felt my body begin to tremble as a growl escaped my lungs. How _dare_ he hurt her?! In a matter of seconds, I was behind him, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and shoving him out of the way. My eyes did a double scan of her luscious body as I worriedly asked her about her well-being.

"I'm fine," she said, before bestowing a bright smile, and meeting my eyes. I wasn't sure how long we spent staring at each other before the lights suddenly turned back on. I didn't need the lights to see her, but now she could see me clearly. She dropped her gaze as heat crept up her cheeks, giving her that adorable blush that I loved so much.

"You have a beautiful voice, you know," I said, hoping she'd like being praised. I took advantage of the situation by taking hold of her shoulders and pulling her closer to me, bending down and moving aside the soapy strands of hair that covered her ear before I whispered, "Just so you know, I'm with you." And with that, I released her, leaving her thunderstruck.

**"SMALLS!"** Leah's voice suddenly echoed through the room as she launched herself at Gwen, enveloping her in another bear hug. "Don't you ever leave again, you hear me?" Leah said sternly. Gwen was silent but nodded to Leah, and they shared a modest smile.

The front door opened once more and the rest of the pack rushed inside. I bit back the unbearable urge to tell them all to fuck the hell off since they were all intruding on my precious time with my mate, but their concern expressions spoke volumes so I begrudgingly move aside. Both Embry and Quil took a step towards her to greet her, but Seth's eager figure beat them both as he rapidly moved to where she stood. He didn't dawdle in grabbing _my_ imprint by the waist and easily lifted her light weight off the floor, embracing her as he rocked her soothingly. My body resumed its all too familiar quivers as my inner wolf growled demandingly at me, wanting nothing but to tear Seth Clearwater from limb to limb. _She's ours, not his. _I realized then that my body had rotated position on its own accord, so I was now standing a few inches away from them. My muscles had grown taut clearly demanding to put at ease their frustration as I moved forwards pulled by the blinding hatred that coursed my bloodstream. I was just about to make a move when my eyes took in Gwen's devastated stance, fresh tears where adorning her rosy cheeks as she kept hugging my pack brother.

_Keep your cool, Lahote_, I chanted to myself. What was that stupid ass word they had used in that movie Anger Management? Oh yeah…_Goosfraba, goosfraba…_

"Never do that again, I was worried sick about you," Seth berated her_**. Fucking pup, keep your hands to yourself—**__goosfraba, GOOSFRABA. _My wolf was thrashing, snarling and baring his teeth, but I somehow managed to keep my composure.

"I'm so—so s-sorry," she sobbed.

"Shhh, you're here now, that's what matters," he murmured as he gently placed her on the floor. _Fucking __finally__, he needs to watch where he puts his hands when he's around her._

"You need to let the wolf out of the bag," Jake deadpanned, glowering at Gwen. _What the fuck?_ Jake needed to calm down—Alpha or not, upset _my_ imprint and you'll have to deal with me. "You lied to us."

He stepped closer to her and both Seth and I stepped in front of her, screening her from Jake's judgemental eyes. I felt my body shift into a defensive stance as I growled, "Back off," to baby Alpha.

Although my tense shoulders melted instantly when I felt _her_ soft touch. Turning, I faced her with puzzled eyes.

"He's right, you guys have provided me with a roof, the least I can do is be honest with you. But first could I, um, get dress and maybe wash my hair?"

*******ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ**

_Goosfraba, goosfraba, goos-fucking-fraba! _UGH. Who was I kidding? That bullshit wasn't helping. God, I wanted to go to England and hunt him down. That sick old bastard, beating his only daughter and blaming her for her mother's death. He shouldn't be allowed to exist and live his life. Gwen's pathetic excuse for a father was on my Shit List and I didn't even know him. He was only still alive because _'Jakie' _had gone all Alpha on my ass and had strongly prohibited me from hunting him down and ripping him apart. _This is too fucking much; I don't want to think anymore! It hurts not being able to protect her! It fucking HURTS. _No, you know what? I am _way_ too sober for this shit.

As if God had heard my prayers and was answering me, my phone started playing the only ringtone I had wanted to hear at the moment.

**_"I got a hangover, wo-oh!_**

**_I've been drinking too much for sure_**

**_I got a hangover, wo-oh!_**

**_I got an empty cup_**

**_Pour me some more_**

**_So I can go until I blow up, eh_**

**_And I can drink until I throw up, eh_**

**_And I don't ever ever want to grow up, eh_**

**_I want to keep it going, keep keep it going, going, going, going...",_**

"Kenster!" I said, smiling into the phone. "Just the man I wanted to talk to."

"Hey man, long time no see, wanna do something fun?"

"Only if there's booze involved."

He chuckled and said, "You know me too well. There's this huge opening party for this new pub in Seattle, I think it's called 'SOULS'. You in?"

"Hell yes I am," I said eagerly.

"Cool, I'll text you in a few with the directions so we can meet there."

"Sounds good, bro, see you soon."

I ended the call, smiling to myself. _Why the hell not?_

**_Let's get fucking ETHANOLIZED! _**

*******ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ**

**Awww Paulie... :'( and he doesn't even know Seth kissed her! Oops... Next chapter will be the so awaited (drumrolls plz) BONFIREEEEEEEE! for all of those who were wondering when the werewolf secret was going to be reveal... just stay tuned!**


	9. Keep calm & aw screw it PANIC & RUN

**Hey there my loony readers, thanks so much for your kind reviews, each one of them brought a smile to my face. So, thanks for being that AWESOME!**

**This chapty is specially dedicated to HatersGoing2Hate and BlueBoxAngel, two of my most faithful followers who were there for me when I was so under the weather. YOU'RE BEYOND AMAZING! ;)**

**Special thanks to all of those who fav and put PL to their alert list, ILYSM! Believe me when I tell you this story would be nothing without u :)**

**Enough of this silly mushiness u have a chapty to tend to, so come on READ!**

**⌒(o＾▽＾o)ノﾟ⌒(o＾▽＾o)ノﾟ⌒(o＾▽＾o)ノﾟ⌒(o＾▽＾o)ノﾟ⌒(o＾▽＾o)ノﾟ⌒(o＾▽＾o)ノﾟ⌒(o＾▽＾o)ノﾟ**

**_Disclaimer:_**

**Seth: Hello master!**

**Me: Wrong owner**

**Seth: Oh, man! (leaves)**

**Paul: Hello Master!**

**Me: Wrong owner**

**Paul: Fuck! (leaves)**

**Gwen: Hello master!**

**Me: TIMMAD! I TOLD U I'M NOT YOUR OWNER!**

**Gwen (crying): I'm s-sorry! (leaves)**

**Me: NO, WAIT! Fork…**

**⌒(o＾▽＾o)ノﾟ⌒(o＾▽＾o)ノﾟ⌒(o＾▽＾o)ノﾟ⌒(o＾▽＾o)ノﾟ⌒(o＾▽＾o)ノﾟ⌒(o＾▽＾o)ノﾟ⌒(o＾▽＾o)ノﾟ**

"**_The madness got you too?"_**

**⌒(o＾▽＾o)ノﾟ⌒(o＾▽＾o)ノﾟ⌒(o＾▽＾o)ノﾟ⌒(o＾▽＾o)ノﾟ⌒(o＾▽＾o)ノﾟ⌒(o＾▽＾o)ノﾟ⌒(o＾▽＾o)ノﾟ**

**Keep calm & aw, screw it... PANIC AND RUN AMOK! **_***Edited***_

**Beta'd by the spectacular, magnificent and absolutely brilliant Violet2389, thanks 4 making this chapty possible and for being from another world. Gosh, I luv having u as my beta friend :)**

_**Gwen**_

_"If I wath a rich girl (Na, Na...)_

_Thee, I'd have all the money in the world, if I wath a wealthy girl_

_No man could tetht me, impreth me, my cathh flow would never ever end_

_Cauthe I'd have all the money in the world, if I wath a wealthy girl..."_

_"_You aren't helping!" I shouted in annoyance at my imaginary friend Sid, who for some unusual reason kept insisting on appearing at the most unexpected times.

_"The betht thingth in life are free_

_But you can keep them for the birdth and beeth_

_Now give me money_

_That'th what I want_

_That'th what I want, yeah_

_That'th what I want"_

_**"**_**If you don't have anything helpful to add, just **_**ZIP IT**_**_!_****"**

_"You thee muthic make her dance, and money money, money maketh her thmile_

_Money money, money maketh her thmile_

_Money money, money maketh her thmile_

_the'th a thuper freak ..."_

_**"I TOLD YOU TO ZIP IT!"**_ I bellowed, letting my anger get the best of me as I found myself grabbing a pillow and throwing it at Sid, only it didn't hit him, it just passed through him and hit a curious Kim, who was standing in my doorway. _Fork._

"I'm s-so s-sorry, Kimbo," she raised both of her eyebrows at her new nickname but didn't say anything about it.

"Who were you talking to?"

"Oh, um, I was just having a heated discussion with myself."

"I see, um, do you want me to leave?"

"What? NO! Of course not... it's just that... Can I trust you?"

"Of course you can, Gwenie," she said, sitting next to me on my bed and giving me a quick friendly hug.

"I need cash," I confessed, going straight to the point.

"Um, how much? I could—"

I cut her off before she could say anymore, grabbing her by her shoulders and shaking her. "NO, that's not what I mean, thank you, though. I need to _earn_ some cash, you see I have this kind of weird date, and..."

But this time, it was Kim who cut me off with her sudden squeal. She was bouncing up and down on my bed like a kid who had swallowed an entire piñata. _God, this girl is hyper_. She lunged at me, still squealing and enveloped me in a bear hug that rivalled Seth's.

"Oh my god, he certainly moves fast, doesn't he? I'm so happy for you, Gwenie! Paul is such a nice guy and he's—" but I cut her off, clasping my hand over her mouth to stop her annoying rambling.

_"Paul?"_ I puzzedly asked. "I never said I was going on a date with him." I released her mouth and she widened her eyes at me.

"B-but…with…with whom then?"

"Um…well, Seth," I whispered, feeling heat rush to my cheeks.

"Clearwater?"

"The one and only," I confirmed.

"What's up with you two?"

"Well, I don't kiss and tell…"

"So you _have _kissed!" she shouted. "_WHEN?! WHY?! HOW?!_ You'd better start talking, missy!"

I was about to reply to her sudden outburst when Leah burst into my room. **"YOU KISSED SETHY-BOO?!"**

I groaned—so much for keeping a secret. "My lips are sealed, ladies. Now, if you have any ideas on how to make some quick cash, I'm all ears."

"What for? You never told me," Kim huffed.

"I don't have anything nice to wear; I need to be presentable for tonight, and for that I need to go shopping. Therefore, I need cash."

"You could always babysit."

"I don't think so. That'll take hours and I don't have much time."

"How about selling some of those magical cookies you made? People won't be able to resist," Leah suggested.

"That's an awesome idea, Lee, but I have to pay for the ingredients first and I don't have any money—and no, before you even think about suggesting it, I'm not taking your money or Kim's." I hesitated before smiling widely at them and saying, "I actually had something in mind, but I'll need your help with it. Lee, Sue told me you're an excellent dancer…"

"I'm gonna regret this, aren't I?" Leah asked warily.

"No, you won't, I promise. Look, I heard they need dancers for the opening night of this pub in Seattle, and the pay is _really_ good. It's, like, twelve-hundred dollars for an hour and a half dancing. We could share the profits. Hell, I'll even give you most of the money. I just need two-hundred dollars and the rest is all yours, I really don't care. Pretty, pretty please?" I pouted.

"I c-can't dance! It's like I have penguin feet!" Kim stammered, making me laugh.

"No worries, Kimbo, I'm a useless dancer too. That's why we need Lee over here. Besides, we could just learn some choreography from her. Piece of cake!" I looked between them, seeing the reluctance on their faces and knew that I needed to sweeten the deal a bit. "If you help me with this, Lee, I'll tell you a little secret involving you, and Kimbo, I'll teach you how to make my special caramel cookies to impress Jared with them. Please, I need you both."

"Deal," Kim said, grinning at me.

"Spill," Leah said.

"Ian likes you!" I confessed to a thunderstruck Leah.

"You're playing me," she replied, blushing scarlet. _Oh my God! Bad ass Leah Clearwater is blushing!_

"Am not, he _really_ fancies you, he's just too shy to say anything," I said, giving her a smile which she sheepishly returned. "Well then, Sensei Lei, what songs should we choose to dance?"

"I already picked them out. Timber by Pitbull, Applause by Lady Gaga, and Turn Me On by David Guetta."

"I don't know those artists," Kim said shyly.

"Freaking Gaga, seriously?" I asked.

"No complaints, I'm the Sensei here, remember?"

"Fine."

"Perfect! Now you two dance your pretty booties to my dorm, we need to fix our clothes before we go."

"You aren't dressing us as slutty bitches, are you?"

"Of course not, Kimmie, just relax," Leah said, sending Kim a sly smile.

**⌒(o＾▽＾o)ノﾟ⌒(o＾▽＾o)ノﾟ⌒(o＾▽＾o)ノﾟ⌒(o＾▽＾o)ノﾟ⌒(o＾▽＾o)ノﾟ⌒(o＾▽＾o)ノﾟ⌒(o＾▽＾o)ノﾟ**

"_You. Can. See. My. Bra. In. This!_" Kim screeched, twirling in front of the mirror as if trying to find something positive about her outfit. I totally agreed with her—this was _not_ the outfit I had had in mind when Leah told us that we needed to wear something Western-themed. I peeked at my reflection from behind Kim's shoulder and shivered. I was sporting a pair of jean shorts that were too damn short, leaving my legs completely on display. They were matched with a white short-sleeve, mostly transparent blouse that reached my navel, leaving part of my flat stomach in view. I was giving a pair of pink rain boots with a pink cowboy hat—which ironically turned out to be the same one I had use to cover Seth's…_problem_. The worst part of the whole outfit was the fluorescent pink push up bra that Leah had forced me to put on—which could easily be spotted underneath the stupid, ghost-like blouse. _Gr. _Kim was dressed exactly the same as I was, with the exception of the hat, boots, and bra which were fluorescent green. Leah was our clone, but her hat, boots, and bra were fluorescent blue. We were quite a sight, let me tell you.

"I look like a trouble maker," I stated, eyeing my outfit in the mirror.

"You mean a whore?" Kim gave out a loud silly laugh.

"Oh, zip it you two, we're _hot_," Leah smiled, pulling out what looked like a leather whip out of a drawer. _Oh my_…where the hell did she get this stuff from? This was scaring the sugar out of me!

"C'mon, let's go to the yard. We need to practice if we're going to pull this off. We have two hours to accomplish perfection," Leah said, grinning wickedly at us.

"Oh no, no way in hell am I going to the yard looking like _this! _What if Jar—"

"Shush! Jared, Paul and Brady are _patr-working_ right now, and Cole, Seth, Embry, and Quil are working in Jake's garage. We have the whole house to ourselves and I'm planning on taking _full_ advantage of that, so come on," Leah said, shoving us out of her room. _God, is she strong._

**⌒(o＾▽＾o)ノﾟ⌒(o＾▽＾o)ノﾟ⌒(o＾▽＾o)ノﾟ⌒(o＾▽＾o)ノﾟ⌒(o＾▽＾o)ノﾟ⌒(o＾▽＾o)ノﾟ⌒(o＾▽＾o)ノﾟ**

"What's the name of this Pub again?" Leah asked, speeding down the route.

"Um, it's called 'SOULS', I've already talked to the owner, Carlos. He's waiting for us. I told him we'd be there thirty minutes before the show so we have some time to prepare."

"Perfect! I have time to do both of your makeup. Kimmie, stop that!" Leah berated, grabbing Kim's left hand, which was tugging at the end of her sequin bathing suit bottoms, trying to unsuccessfully cover her exposed thighs.

"Look at me Leah! _**I'M AN ATHANASIAN WENCH!**_" Kim shrieked, covering her face with her hands.

"Sorry, you lost me, a _what_? Did you just say that you're Asian_? Wow,_ I didn't know," Leah said, befuddled evoking an uncontrollable chain of chuckles from my mouth at her thunderstruck expression.

"God, Lee, an Athanasian wench is a forward girl, ready to oblige every man who shall ask her. In other words…a _slut,"_ I explained, still high on my laughter—_not that Kim was wrong, though_. We all looked pretty _crackish_. I was wearing a green sequin bathing suit with a short black sheer jacket on top, and to complete the outfit I had ten inch tall heels. Just _smashing_. If I didn't die of embarrassment, I'd die from my clumsiness. Either way, I was doomed. A thoughtful sigh parted my lips while I eyed my partners in crime. They were wearing the exact same outfit as me, but Kimbo's bathing suit was pink sequined, while Leah's was purple.

"Oh, Kimmie, stop making such a fuss, in case you haven't noticed we all look the same."

"I preferred the cowboy outfit over this," Kim grumbled. _Me too, Kimbo, me too._

"Pfft, stop whining. You're smashing the outfit. If only Jared—"

"_Shut up! Jared can never know about this!" _Kim shouted, cutting Leah off.

"Relax, Kimbo, Lee won't tell a soul and my lips are sealed too. This will be our little dirty secret, pinky promise!" I said, raising my pinky to her.

"Okay, but next time you need cash, we're selling lemonade," she replied, smiling at me as she intertwined her pinky finger around mine, giving it a slight squeeze.

"Hey Smalls, where's Sethy-kins taking you anyway?" Leah asked as the car stopped at a red light.

"Um, I'm not sure—he said something about a bonfire and picking me up at a quarter to ten."

"He's taking you to the bonfire? Wow, he sure is original," Leah said sarcasm dripping from her tone as she rolled her caramel eyes to the roof.

"Hey! I've never been to a bonfire before, so belt up!" I grumbled, crossing my arms tightly across my chest.

"Yay, we're going too! We're gonna have so much fun!" Kim squealed, jumping like an excited bunny in her seat.

_"What do you mean? You guys are going to the bonfire too?"_

"Yeah, we always have them, you know, there's gonna be tonnes of food and the elders will tell the legends of our tribe. Mom and all the pack are going to be there too."

"Why do you say pack? I mean, Jake told me that's how they referred to themselves, but I don't get it. After all, aren't they a group of wolves or dogs that run together—" I was cut off by Leah abruptly hitting the brakes, making me bounce against my seat.

"Sorry, speed bump," Leah muttered a little bit flustered.

"So, Gwenie, you're going shopping right after our show, right?" Kim asked, lips curling into a broad smile. Uh oh, I did _not_ like where this was going.

"I'll only have thirty minutes at the most."

"That's fine, I'm a fast shopper," she smiled.

"Too late now, Sky, little demon over here is a shopaholic. You won't get rid of her now," Leah laughed.

"Drop that smile from your face, Lee, you're coming too," Kim added, steepling her fingers in a Mr. Burns-esque posture. "No ifs, ands, or buts, it's decided. We perform, we go shopping, and then we'll get ready at my house. You can tell Seth to pick you up there."

"But I already told Ian—" Leah began, but I cut her off.

"_Ian?! _You told Ian? _**You asked him out on a date?!**_" I shrieked, jumping forward to give her a bear hug, but my seatbelt pulled me backwards. I settled for ruffling her hair as I said, "I'm so happy for you, Lee-Lee, he really likes you, you know."

"Thank you, smalls, it means a lot. After all, if it weren't for your misfortune, I'd have never met him. So thanks, little one."

**⌒(o＾▽＾o)ノﾟ⌒(o＾▽＾o)ノﾟ⌒(o＾▽＾o)ノﾟ⌒(o＾▽＾o)ノﾟ⌒(o＾▽＾o)ノﾟ⌒(o＾▽＾o)ノﾟ⌒(o＾▽＾o)ノﾟ**

_**Paul**_

"Hey there, cuties, my name is Scarlett and I'll be your waitress for the night. Would you like to see the bar menu?" The sultry brunette asked, licking her red lips. _God, I swear I've seen clowns with a more natural look than that. _And to think, I used to date bimbos like her. The thought sent shivers down my spine—_and not the good kind._

"That won't be necessary, Scar, we already know what we want. Just bring us three Suicides," Kenneth said, winking at her.

She bestowed us a wide joker smile before leaving the table to retrieve our drinks.

"What the hell, Kenster?! A Suicide? Kim's going to kill me!" Jared groaned.

"Don't be such a buzzkill Jar, we're in a pub after all. What were you planning on having? A glass of water?" Kenneth replied sarcasm dripping from his tone, making me chuckle.

"He's right, Jar, relax. Besides, Kimmie's not here and you'll get to see her later at the bonfire, so no harm, no foul," I said, patting my best friend on the back.

"Fine, but only one drink, then we're getting the hell out of here," he grumbled, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Whatever, _Mom_."

"Here you go boys, just let me know if there's anything else that I can get you. And I mean _anything _at all," Samantha—or whatever the fuck her name was—purred as she placed our drinks on the table, giving us a full view of her fake balloon-esque tits. _God, desperate much?_

Before I could even take a sip of my drink, the lights in the pub went off. The only light remaining was a spotlight, illuminating the small stage in the middle of the pub. A chubby man hopped on stage, grabbing a microphone before he turned to face the audience. Oh God, please tell me this is not a karaoke pub—just what I fucking needed.

_**"Good evening, Ladies and Gentlemen, and thank you all for coming to the opening of SOULS! For all those who came sober, do not expect to leave in the same state you came, and for those of you who are already drunk, join the party and drink some more! Anyway, we've planned a very sexy surprise for you all. So, without further ado, let me introduce you to the amazing, WolfMamas!"**_

One of Lady Gaga's songs started to play and three hot chicks dressed in glittering bathing suits entered the stage. My heart gave a little somersault when my eyes rested on the pretty redhead. She was beautiful beyond comparison. The sparkling bathing suit fit her like a glove, hugging her tiny body, which was absolutely mouth-watering. And the way she danced…God, I felt like I had died and gone straight to a sweet, sexy heaven.

Guys were whistling and throwing dollar bills at them and my inner wolf growled and started imagining them all choking on their own saliva. _Fucking horny assholes_—wait, why did I even care? It wasn't like she was my imprint. _Get a fucking grip, Lahote;_ I thought in annoyance at myself as I swallowed my entire drink in one gulp. The liquid burned my raw throat and fireworks erupted in my belly as my senses were enhanced. I was about to call Slutty Sarah to give me a refill when I lost my balance and would have ended up on the wooden floor if not for Jared's arm to hold me steady. _Way to go, Jelly_.

"Hey man, you alright?" Kenneth asked, laughing. _Asshole. _I tried to focus on his figure, ignoring his blurry twins who were glued to either side of him. Huh?_ Where the hell had they come from? _God, this fucking drink is called Suicide for a reason; it fucks you up for good. I groaned, knowing that I was surely making an ass of myself.

"Hey, isn't that Leah?" Kenneth wondered suddenly, making Jared spit his drink all over my face.

_**Gwen**_

"_WolfMamas_? Seriously, Lee?" I asked as she was straightening my hair with Kim's iron. The show had been a complete success and Carlos had offered us permanent jobs as dancers—which we sadly had to turn down. We left the pub with our wallets full since most of the customers had gotten into the habit of throwing dollar bills at us. It had really made me feel cheap, but to hell with dignity. I needed the cash.

Faithful to her threat, Kimbo took us shopping right after the show. God, that girl even outshines Becky Bloomwood. Her shopping habits are just _WOW_, out of this world. She knew exactly what I needed and made me buy a lovely black sleeveless dress, which had the face of a lovely kitten with blue eyes—both Lee and Kim laughed at the imprinted image, but when I asked them about it they just shrugged it off, saying it was nothing to worry about, yeah right. The dress reached down to my thighs, leaving my legs fully on display. I had tried to put a jean jacket on, but at the murderous look Kimbo sent me made me drop it last minute. To complete the outfit, I was wearing golden booties, which Kim found for me at half-price. All-in-all, I had to admit that I looked good.

"Shut up, the name suited us to perfection and you know it," she pointed, tossing the iron aside and modeling my now pin-straight hair with her hands.

"Kimmie, could you do Sky's hair while I get changed? We only have thirty minutes before the guys show up."

"I thought you'd never ask," Kim said, winking at her as she grabbed my hair between her fingers and started to comb through it.

⌒**(o****o)****ノﾟ****(o****o)****ノﾟ****(o****o)****ノﾟ****(o****o)****ノﾟ****(o****o)****ノﾟ****(o****o)****ノﾟ****(o****o)****ノﾟ**

"Is that really me?" I asked, gaping at my reflection. My auburn hair glittered under the light and it felt smooth to the touch. It was hanging loose, but held by a black headband with tiny studs on it. I looked like a rock star with my long hair, dress and booties. I hoped that Paul would like it—huh? No, no no, not Paul. _Seth_ was my date.

"I like Seth," I whispered at the mirror. "I like Seth, I like…I like _PAUL!_" I accidentally yelled the last word and clasped a hand to my sinful mouth.

"Hey, are you alright, Gwenie? I thought I heard you yell," Kim frowned, appearing behind me. She was wearing a pair of snowy-white skinny jeans with a lovely pink top that accentuated her chest. She looked absolutely stunning. Jared was going to have a hard time keeping his hands to himself.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just can't believe this. I feel like Cinderella—but a rock-chick version of her," I said, twirling around and making Kim giggle.

"Are you ready, bitches?" Leah asked, smirking at us from the stairs. She was Aphrodite in the flesh. Ian was going to suffer a major heart failure. She was wearing skinny batik jeans, with a white, backless, short Marilyn top that left part of her stomach on display. Her skin glowed under the light, giving her skin a coppery colour.

I was about to answer her when the doorbell rang, making us all freeze on the spot. I took a deep breath, pushing my jitters down as I reached the door. All my nerves dissolved as soon as I saw Seth's face. He was wearing a pair of Levi's that hung loose on his hips, making my insides melt, and a white DC shirt that marked his toned chest to perfection. _It should be illegal to be so good-looking._

He then approached me and gracefully bent down to leave a lingering kiss on my flushed cheek. A smug smile adorned his lips as he whispered, "You look absolutely stunning, Angel." His comment left me breathless.

"You don't look too bad yourself," I replied, giving him a wide smile.

Suddenly, Seth was shoved out of the way by a very impatient Ian, who engulfed me in a huge bear hug. "Hiya Niknak, looking good!" He chirped, releasing me and giving me a one-hundred-watt smile.

"You too, Ian, it's good to see you. Leah's inside," I said and he sprinted inside the house, looking for his Juliet. _Lovesick fool_.

"Jare-bear!" Kim squealed as she jumped the poor Quileute guy, tackling him to the ground.

"Whoa, Kimmie, it's good to see you too," he smiled, scooping her up bridal style and giving her a peck on the nose, evoking some girly giggles from her.

"Ready to go?" Seth asked, grasping my hand and giving it a small amicable squeeze.

"Sure, let's go," I said as we made our way to Jared's old truck. The trip to the beach was thankfully quick. My body was sandwiched between Leah and Ian, and Kim was sitting on my lap. I wanted to stretch my stiff muscles, but there was absolutely no space whatsoever. As if that wasn't bad enough, Jared's truck reeked of beer and pizza, and I could swear that I saw gum stuck on the roof. _Eww!_

"Jared, I swear to God, if you don't wash this car by the end of the week, I'll never kiss you again," Kim threatened.

"But babe, Evert has personality—" he began before Kim cut him off.

_"Personality, my ovaries, it smells like someone died in here! The countdown starts now, Jared!"_ she bellowed, storming to the beach. Damn, that woman could be scary when she wanted to.

"I'm sorry, Kimmie, I'll wash Evert, I promise!" Jared whined, jogging after her, making us all erupt into roars of laughter.

_He's so whipped._

A sudden breeze picked up, making my body shiver. Seth noticed and encircled my shoulders with his scorching arm, pulling me closer to his strong anatomy.

"Where's your jacket, angel?" he asked in the shell of my ear, sending shivers through my spine as his spearmint breath caressed my face.

"Why would I bother with a jacket when I have my own, personal, walking stove?" I replied, smiling at him as he laughed. I sighed in content, taking in the breath-taking landscape in front of me. The isolated beach, the peaceful ocean with its waves gently rocking in a synchronized move, hitting the shore and leaving a foamy path on the already wet sand, and the forest which spread all over the place, its deep green color contrasting with the golden sand was absolutely beautiful. I was spellbound by it. I was pulled out of my reverie at the feeling of Seth's warm lips on my scalp. I raised my eyes to meet his almond ones and was surprised to find a turmoil of emotions deep within them.

Out of nowhere, I heard a deafening snarl. My head involuntarily turned as my eyes fearfully searched for the beast capable of making such a sound. My heart constricted as my eyes connected with Paul's mud-chocolate ones. He was shaking and staring at me, and only me. Jared and Jake were unsuccessfully trying to calm him down, but he wasn't budging. His body was convulsing violently, his eyes never departing from my own. A loud unmistakable growl followed the action as he didn't dawdle in shoving Jared and Jake forcefully out of his way before sprinting into the confines of the vast forest.

My mind was blank and my heart felt like it was rotting and slowly breaking, piece by piece. My lungs closed as if they were on their own personal strike against me, refusing to welcome air. Seth was shaking my shoulders, trying to get a reaction out of me, but I was too far gone.

"Angel, Angel, please, you need to breathe, please snap out of it," Seth practically begged as he continued to shake me.

"L-let go of me," I whispered, finally feeling air feel my lungs.

_"Angel?"_

"_I told you to let go!_" I yelled, pushing him aside and rushing into the forest. I heard Seth and Ian calling after me, but I ignored them as I continued running, immersing myself deeper and deeper into the eerie timberland, letting my feet guide me.

"P-Paul?" I stammered, slowing down and scanning the woods, hoping to see his lanky figure somewhere.

My feet got tangled in a protruding root and I tripped. Tears were streaming down my cheeks and as I lifted myself from the ground, my eyes caught sight of a piece of ripped cloth. Gingerly, so I wouldn't trip again, I made my way to the piece of shredded fabric, and upon further investigation I saw that it was Paul's shirt.

"P-Paul?!" I shouted as I scanned the woods hoping to find him.

"Paul, _Paul! _Where are you?!" I kept on calling, as my sobs cracked free from dried throat. What if something had hurt him? I could feel my heart hammering against my chest as my body shook in fear. I _needed_ to find him, no matter what. After all this whole thing was my fault.

Out of nowhere, a twig snapped, making me jump about three feet in the air as a huge silver wolf padded into the clearing. _Oh my._ The massive beast continued to approach, his muddy colored eyes fixed on mine. I noticed that he had a piece of Paul's shirt in his left paw and his snout was dripping blood—fresh blood. My heart was about to explode as fear took over my senses. I was sweating waterfalls even though I felt chilled to the bone. _**This was it.**_ This was the end—I was going to share Paul's fate. _**Oh my god.**_

_Don't scream, don't scream, don't scream. _I screamed.

_Don't run, don't run, don't you dare run. _I ran.

_Dodge the tree, dodge the tree, dodge the tree. _I didn't.

_**Paul**_

_Why, why, why?_ She's _mine_! Not his! God dammit, this is so fucked up. I love you Gwen, Hell, why can't you see?! Clearwater. Clear-fucking-water. The mere mention of his name brought bile to my throat. I'm going to beat the living shit out of him. He needs to learn that Gwen is mine and only mine. He can't mess with someone else's imprint. For God's sake, he could imprint on someone_, and then what?_ He'll throw Gwen aside like a used tissue. No. No way. No way in _hell_. I won't fucking allow it. Seth is not pulling a Sam and ditching Gwen, not over my dead body. I was hitting a biting the trunk of an old tree, pieces of bark flying everywhere and I couldn't care less. I needed to get some release of all this unhealthy anger that was boiling inside of me. I could taste blood—my blood, _great_. I was about to get another chunk out of the tree when I heard her voice.

"Paul, _Paul_! Where are you?!" _Is she fucking insane?_ What the hell is she doing out here? It's dangerous! Turning around, I dashed to her, forgetting that I was in my wolf form.

I found my tiny imprint in a clearing, her petite body was trembling as she sobbed and held a piece of red cloth to her face. _Was that my shirt?_ I slowly made my way towards her, trying to be as sneaky as possible, but a twig snapped under my paw, alerting her of my presence. _Fuck._

She looked beyond terrified and her heart was beating at record time. Her eyes opened wide as I stepped closer to her, my muscles adopting rapidly a submissive stance, eyes solely focus on hers, trying to somehow show her I wasn't a threat.

Much to my chagrin she reacted instantly, belting out a blood-curdling scream, making my ears hurt. She then turned on her heels and ran. _No! Watch out for the_— but it was too late; my imprint collided hard against the thick trunk of a tree and was knocked out cold.

_Well, that went well..._

**⌒(o＾▽＾o)ノﾟ⌒(o＾▽＾o)ノﾟ⌒(o＾▽＾o)ノﾟ⌒(o＾▽＾o)ノﾟ⌒(o＾▽＾o)ノﾟ⌒(o＾▽＾o)ノﾟ⌒(o＾▽＾o)ノﾟ**

**Give me an R! Give me an E! Give me a V and then a I! Give me another E and to conclude a W! **

**What does it spell? REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! :D **

**P.S: If u can please take the poll on my profile and vote for Lawen or Clewen ;)**


	10. Control your whoremones

**WOHOOOOOOOOO HAPPY EASTER MY NUTTY READERS! :)**

**So so sorry for the awful delay, yeah I know… I suck big time :S but in my defense I suffered from a pretty heavy BLOCKITIS CASE! But hey I'm back now ;)**

**To my terrific reviewers,**

**BlueBoxAngel: Hope u enjoy this chapty, go team PAUL! (although, u may wanna reconsider in the future XD )**

**SophieNewman: Another unexpected chapty, hope u like ;)**

**HatersGoing2Hate: Oh god… Do me a favor would ya? Pls never ever change XD I luvvvvv your reviews so damn much, they always make me laugh like big time :)**

**LovelyIrony: Here's you update fella! Mmm… your kind of eager to see Paulie murdering Sethy-boo, aren't ya? U big meanie :P Take it u r team Lawen then?**

**Silver Crystalite: Awwww aren't u sweet? Glad to know u r enjoying my story so far, thanks 4 the amazing review!**

**Just-Another-Crazy-Muggle: LOL cool penname btw :D haha that line had me rolling on the floor, hope this chapty cracks u up as well ;)**

**Brankel1: Your reviews are always so short and straight to the point LOL LOVE THEM!**

**The Daughter of Night: Hahaha just cuz I like ya I'm gonna let u in a little secret yeah? The whole Gwen spastic situation running into a tree and whatnot actually happened… XD *cough, cough* yeah… I'm still recovering… haha, anyhow thanks 4 your awesome review!**

**INSANITY-BRILLANCE: Hahaha oh dear friend u sure r a RIOT, welcome to the club! (I'm also a lost clumsy case) and yep, Gwen is spastic. Wonder where she gets that from? *cough, cough* and u missed a chapty haha that was the third time Gwen fainted (meeting Jakie, the grocery store accident, and now this… XD well u know what they say about the third time… IT'S A CHARM! LOL) anyway, thanks 4 the outstanding review darling :)**

**Guest: Hahaha yep, that surely hurt. I'm the living proof of that ;)**

**Twilight Fangirl: Thanks 4 your review! Awww, don't be too hard on poor Sethykins he just has a crush :)**

**Special thanks to Orangegirl49, MiuHatake, Katrina956, SuzieChance, Monkeypie982, WolvePackForever1997, Evenlight and VoldemortRules for adding PL to their alert list, u made me so HAPPY!**

**Also, I would like to give all these people a MASSIVE Emmet hug: reader5sam, Orangegirl49, lovesbooks2089, Irishwolfgirl, degrasslovelife101, WolvePackForever1997, and VoldemortRules. Thanks for adding PL to their favs, you guys RULE!**

꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱

**Disclaimer:**

**Ian: Niknak we may have a situation…**

**Gwen: What happened?**

**Ian: I think Phanie killed our Master**

**Gwen: …**

**Ian: Let's just join Phanie's crew then**

**Gwen: Awesome let's go! (both leave)**

**Me: Who wants to know the end of "PL" *chirp, chirp*?**

**Me: Guys?**

**Me: ANYBODY!?**

**Me: …**

꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱

"**_My head says 'who cares'... but then my heart whispers 'You do, stupid..."_**

꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱

**Control your Whoremones...****_ *Edited*_**

**Beta'd by the most amazing, spectacular, fantastic Violet2389. Thanks 4 making this chapty possible and for being AWESOME as usual ;)**

_**Gwen**_

I awoke to the feeling of something wet and sticky caressing my face. It took mere seconds for my brain to register what was happening before sending a motor command through my neurons, up my spinal cord, and then finally to my muscles, making me jump about three feet in the air, backing up against the tree I had hit my face on not long ago. The massive beast who had been licking my face was now regarding me with sad eyes. The giant silver wolf whimpered and stretched on the grass, with his face between his paws, his mud-pie eyes never leaving mine as he nudged my bootie softly with his huge black nose. A sob escaped my dry throat as I pictured Paul being shredded into pieces by the beast.

"P-p-please don't eat me," I begged as tears began to run down my frozen cheeks.

The wolf whimpered again and shook his massive head. He stood up hastily and stepped forward, covering the remaining space between us so he was directly in front of me. I raised my left arm and without thinking, bit into it hard, drawing blood. Spitting blood to the ground, I faced him.

"See? I'm not tasty. I'm pure bones and no flesh," I added, wrinkling my nose and showing him a disgusted face—maybe he would buy my act. _Yeah right, fat chance of that happening._

The wolf shook his head again, but more violently this time as he regarded me with troubled eyes. He dropped his gaze to inspect my bloody arm and whined_**. What the hell was wrong with him?**_ Did he like toying with his food first? I closed my eyes for a few seconds, only to open them to the feeling of something warm and soft caressing my arm. Platinum Wolfy was licking my bloody arm. _Great job, stupid, you just gave yourself to him in a platter. Just forgot the apple in the mouth. _Shut up. My eyes then rested on a thick branch and my brain started working immediately, trying to formulate a plan. _Oh no, don't even think about it._ Why the hell not? I had nothing to lose. I carefully stretched my arm up, not wanting to draw any extra attention to myself, but Wolfy was still licking my arm, so he didn't notice my right hand grabbing the branch beside me.

I sighed and stood up, placing the stick in front of me and swaying it from side to side to catch Wolfy's attention. Perfect. I tried my best to smile and look friendly; although I'm pretty sure my smile was more like a grimace.

"See this stick, Wolfy?" I asked, smiling sweetly and swaying the branch again to make sure he understood me. He regarded me funnily as if wondering about my mental health. _Great, now even a wolf questions your sanity_.

With all the strength I could muster, I threw the stick as far as I could and patted my thighs at the thunderstruck beast. "Fetch the stick, Wolfy, come on! Who's a good Wolfy! GO FETCH!" To my complete shock, the platinum wolf barked and wagged his furry tail like an ecstatic dog, before turning on his paws and sprinting towards the stick. _Fat the wuck?! What just happened?!_

'**_Run!' _**Siddy bellowed, shoving me, trying unsuccessfully to get a reaction out of my petrified body.

_Oh right! _I thought to myself as I turned on my heels and ran like my ass was on fire. I felt something buzzing, but I ignored it and continued running through the never-ending woods.

"_Your boobieth are emitting lighth_," Sid pointed out suddenly, making me stop in my tracks. My eyes dropped to my buzzing chest, which as Siddy said, was emitting LED lights. _Fat the wuck?!_ Oh, my iPhone! I retrieved the small device from my bra with shaking fingers and checked the caller ID._** Ian.**_

"Ian?"

"**_NIKKOLE ARWEN GRACE, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!_**" Ian's yells erupted from the phone, hurting my ears and echoing through the dark forest. _Oh God, what if Wolfy hears?_ He's probably looking for me right now and I'm just making it easier for him.

"D-d-don't," I stammered, fear claiming my body.

"Niknak, where are you? Are you hurt?"

"N-no, Paul…P-Paul is d-dead and it's all my f-fault," I sobbed as my body dropped to the ground, not able to stand any longer. I heard some cursing and arguing and suddenly Seth's voice was on Ian's phone.

"Gwen? Angel, please, you need to calm down and tell me where you are. I'm coming to get you," his warm voice soothed me. He was worried about me—they all were. I didn't deserve their friendship, not after what I had caused…

_"Seth."_

"I'm here, Angel, I promise, I won't leave you. Just tell me where you are."

"I'm…I'm in the woods. I'm lost, I—" but my phone slipped through my fingers the moment my eyes connected with a pair of mud chocolate ones. Those eyes belonged to one guy only. Paul. I was numb, my phone lying in front of me, Seth's agitated shouts still ringing through the device.

"_Gwen?! GWEN? __**GWENNNN! ANSER ME!**__"_

Paul picked up my phone and put it to his left ear, his eyes never leaving mine. Those eyes, where had I seen those beautiful orbs before? _Platinum Wolfy_ a voice in my head said. I shook my head at myself. Quit the drugs, you nutter, as if Adonis over here could turn into a giant furry ball. _God, I need therapy._

"I'm with her. Yeah, she's fine. No, you don't need to come. I'm taking her home. Not Sue's, mine. **DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW WHAT'S BETTER FOR **_**MY**_** IMPRINT?!**" he yelled into the phone, making me flinch and snapping me out of my self-induced reverie. There was that word again: _IMPRINT_. What does it even mean? Is it a Quileute thing? My head was ringing and refusing to put the pieces of the puzzle together. So _now_ you decide to close up on me, huh? I hate you, stupid lazy organ. No more Sudoku's for you.

"Shawty?" Huh? Had he been talking to me for long? I wanted to answer him. Hell, I wanted to tackle him to the ground and pepper that beautiful face of his with kisses, but I stood frozen in place.

Paul knelt beside me with his arms outstretched to grab me, but I shoved him out of the way and stood up. My sorrow was slowly turning into full outrage. Paul was regarding me with concern written all over his face, but all the pitiful looks he was giving me only managed to trigger my already burning wrath.

He tried to reach for me once more, but I beat him to it. My hand rose seemingly on its own and I found myself slapping Paul. _Hard._ The shot of adrenaline coursing through my veins vanished almost instantly at the painful sound of a loud crack. A sharp pain shot through my hand, my knuckles were throbbing, and my fingers felt like someone had put them through a meat mincer.

"**_Forkinggg sugar, motherfuckle plutoid steroid abuser goodforking looking…YOU BROKE MY…_**" I yelled as peeked at my swelling hand. _Forking God, it looked like a helium balloon! _Upon closer inspection, I noticed my middle finger was pointing backwards at an odd angle. Awesome. Just. Freaking. Awesome.

"Damn, Gwen, are you okay?" Paul asked, approaching me.

"Yes, I'm fine, I just _broke my hand against your face and made it look like freaking PUCCA'S HEAD 'CAUSE IT'S FUNNY!_" I shot back scathingly.

"Jeez, how many spoonfuls of bitch did you have this morning? I'm sorry okay? Just let me take you to the hospital."

"_NO!_ Stay away from me! YOU'RE FORKING _TOXIC_!"

"You don't really mean that."

"I do. I hate you. You and your forking mood swings almost got me killed!" I bit back, my voice growing louder and louder.

"Nobody asked you to follow me, princess!"

"Believe me, I wish I hadn't. You ruined my date!"

**"**_**YOU WERE ON A DATE WITH SETH?!**_**"**

**"**_**IT'S NONE OF YOUR FORKING BUSINESS!**_**"**

**"**_**THE HELL IT'S NOT! YOU'RE MY IMP**_**—"** But he trailed off, his figure trembling slightly.

"I'm your what? I'm your imprint? That's what you were gonna say, right? I don't know what hell that means, but I don't forking care. You don't own me, Lahote, not now, not in a million years from now," I spat. His body was convulsing violently and his eyes—now pitch black—stared at me. I was about to leave when suddenly, he was standing right in front of me, his muscled chest still vibrated as he huffed hot air from his nostrils.

"You know what? I don't fucking need you either. So, fuck off, and when you get there, fuck off some more. Keep fucking off until you get there and then fuck off again." My brain was bombarding me with curse after curse to shout at him, but for once I ignored it. I raised my eyes to Paul's, our noses were almost touching, and his kissable lips a few inches away. My heart gave a flip and without further notice, I rose on my tiptoes and pecked his inviting pink lips. As soon as our lips connected, fireworks erupted in my brain and wild butterflies exploded in my belly. _Way to go, Teeny!_ Sid's voice rang in my ears, bringing me back to the present.

"_Shit_," I whispered as I released Paul's lips.

'_Tho much for not cursing.' _

'_Zip it, Siddy, this is all your fault!'_ I yelled at my inner friend as I turned on my heels. I was about to run when I felt a scorching hand grabbing my arm and making me turn. Paul's black eyes were back to their beautiful mud chocolate color and his body wasn't shaking anymore. My feet were about to follow his advice and fuck the hell off when his lips came crashing down on mine, stealing any left sanity that resided in my body.

This kiss was _nothing_ like Seth's. While Seth's lips were soft and smooth against mine, Paul's were rough and demanding. He kissed me with such passion that I felt myself responding as our lips mingled together in a sinful dance, igniting me on fire. It felt as if I couldn't get enough of him. My arms snaked around his neck, and I moaned as my broken hand felt the friction, but I ignored the pain as I tangled my fingers in his soft ebony hair. Following my example, Paul grabbed my thighs and my hands, placing my hands on his hips and backing me up against the trunk of a tree without breaking the kiss. His teeth skimmed my lower lip as I felt his teasing tongue asking for permission to tour my needy mouth. I was about to part my lips when Paul's body went rigid. _Huh?_

A twig snapped to my left and leaving Paul's lips, I turned my face to peek over his shoulder. A man stood in our clearing. He had a fancy suit on and his skin was chalky white, even whiter than flour. I couldn't distinguish his face since he was standing a fair distance away, but there was something oddly familiar in the way he stood.

"_Well, well, well, my dear Nikkole, I'm sure I raised you better than that. Now, what would your mother say if she saw her slutty daughter in heat for a mongrel?_"

I swallowed the lump that formed in my throat as I felt my body becoming numb. All senses abandoned me. The eyes were wrong—they were blood-red and not the same greenish-blue color as mine, but the raw emotion they showed was the same that I always saw and feared as a child: _pure hatred._

"**_Daddy?_**"

꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱

**MWAHAHAHAHHA first vampire in the story and he's not a Cullen... uh-oh**

**Comments?**

**PS: Last days of my poll, pls vote for Lawen or Clewen both couples are kind of tied, so I do need a tiebreaker ASAP! **


	11. I got faith & trust Now where's that

**Howdy my lovely fanfictioners,**

**First of all, I would like to really thank all of ya for taking the poll on my profile, TEAM LAWEN WON! But tbh it was a pretty even match, since Lawen only won by 2 votes haha XD, so the final results were: Lawen: 11 Clewen: 9.**

**Secondly, I'm proud to announce the release of my new PL trailer, pls check it out, the direct link it's on my profile :) **

**Well having that covered, I wanted to reply to my FANTASTIC REVIEWERS,**

**BlueBoxAngel: Your reviews are freaking amazing missy! They always bring a huge clown smile to my face, so thanks for that! Hope ur heart is still pumping since there's gonna be so much drama before team Lawen works properly hehe. Anyway, hope u enjoy this chapty!**

**SophieNewman: AWWWW my darling friend, I see my words are rubbing off on you hahah. You are forking AWESOME! Thanks 4 the great review :) **

**HatersGoing2Hate: Crazy one! Yesssssss I made u laugh and then I managed to kill u LOL only god knows how addicted I am to ur loony reviews ;D Um, the flowers you liked were yellow roses, right? XD**

**Just-Another-Crazy-Muggle: I had so much fun writing that line LOL just glad u like it too! And yes to ur answer, Gwennie is a nasty piece of work but hey u know u love her ;)**

**The Daughter of Night: I love Siddy too! He's actually my fav character in the 'Ice Age Movie' and I do have a ginormous plushie of him LOL Anyhoo thanks 4 your lovely review, hope u find this chapty entertaining as well :)**

**Sylver Crystalite: AWWWWWW aren't you sweet? Thanks for liking my fanfic, u made me happy gurrrrrrl :)**

**LovelyIrony: Just so you know team Lawen won so be happy, woman! (Hope u r indeed a girl if not this just got awkward XD) and yeppp, what can I say I'm a sucker for cliffies, gonna try to solve that, not making any promises, though… :) **

**SwedishFanfictionLover: LAWEN WON so pls cheer up! Besides, what does my fanfic says? MMM? Is it a Paul/OC story or a Seth/Oc huh? XD there's ur answer missy…. Just have some faith Lawen will prevail in the end, after dealing with a whole bunch of drama that is XP**

**Brankel1: Here's the update my friend, hope u like.**

**Madame Chic: Vous etes francais! Brilliant! ****Merci pour votre avis, vous etes tres doux! S'il vous plait garder commentez!**

**Guest: LOL here's your update u crazyyyy chick ;)**

**Fari30: OMG you're back, LIKE U R ACTUALLY BACK! I missed your long reviews! Hahaha, I actually laughed when Sid told her that too LOL! I know how much you hate love triangles but have some faith, Sethykins won't be a victim in this and he'll eventually end up with someone, okay I'm gonna shut my mush now or I'll end up uncovering all PL secrets XD, Believe me, I fear for Sethy's life too since Paulie didn't get the chance to confront him yet… haha, u'll just have to wait and see… MUWAHAHHAHAHAH/ luvvv the ad btw, I actually pictured u holding this sign with led lights, advertising PL and jumping on your tiptoes LOL my tummy hurts u meanie :P Anyway, hope u enjoyed the chapty… things are starting to get spicy… can't u tell already?**

**Special thanks to SwedishFanfictionLover and jenniferemma. Js for adding PL to their alerts and favs, luv ya guyssssssssssss ;)**

✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･ ✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･✿.｡.:*✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･ ✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･✿.｡.:*✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･ ✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･✿.｡.:*✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･ ✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･✿.｡.:*

_**Disclaimer:**_** ****ALAKAZAM!******

**(...)**

**Nope, I still don't own twilight :'(**

✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･ ✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･✿.｡.:*✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･ ✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･✿.｡.:*✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･ ✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･✿.｡.:*✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･ ✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･✿.｡.:*

_**"I live in a world of Fantasy. So keep your reality away from me. I see what I want. I want what I see. And that's OK by me."**_

✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･ ✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･✿.｡.:*✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･ ✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･✿.｡.:*✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･ ✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･✿.｡.:*✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･ ✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･✿.｡.:*

**I've got faith and trust... now where's that slutty pixie when you need her?****_ *Edited*_**

**Beta'd by the brilliant writing creature VIOLET89, owner of none other than the wondrous 'Imprinted' (Jared/Oc/Paul) fanfic, which I highly recommend if you haven't already read :) **

**_Kenneth (HA! Betcha didn't see that one coming, lol XD)_**

_Shit._ Why does my body hurt so much? I felt like it was being pricked by thousands of needles, like what that chubby bald man does to my mother every single week. Acupuncture, I think it's called. Whatever, _stop being such a pussy and get over it._ You complain more than Jared when he's away from Kim and believe man, that's something. I growled at myself. Wait... WHAT?_ Did I just...?_ I'm delusional. I'm just probably hungry_, yep that's it! _Shaking aside my stubbornly growing concerns I strolled happily to the kitchen, where I appeared to spend most of my days. I'm acutely aware I was graced with an abnormal appetite but damn this was surely escalating out of control. _Hell, I ate like I was back from Hitler's concentration camp. _On the bright side, I never gained any weight_, none, nada, niente._ On the contrary, my belly was flat as a surfer's board but muscular and toned. I lift my shirt unconsciously and poked my abs, yep there they are, funny thing is I actually don't remember being this hard and having so much muscle. My body had always been fit and muscly,_ but never like this... _Come on... this was absolutely ridiculous, _you just don't pull muscles out of the blue like a magician pulls rabbits out of a hat! _Not that I'm complaining, since I'm attracting women like a hot magnet, but it's just plain weird. _Get a grip, you're probably imagining things._ Well then, dear brain care to explain my sudden growth spurt? _'Cuz last time I checked I was 5'10'' and now, all of a sudden I'm 6'4''._ _What in the actual fuck is going ON?! _My body commenced to tremble at my inner outburst. It seemed that whenever I got angry my body convulsed. _SMASHING._

A troubled sigh rushed through my lips as I focussed on decreasing the trembles that had taken over my new figure. It took a while, but the ongoing buzzing finally subsided. My hands then moved on their own accord, opening the left cupboard where I had my precious untouchable stash of Golden Pringlets. I knew they wouldn't fill me up—_not by a long shot_, but they'll have to do for now. Besides, I couldn't cook to save my life—let's just say that the only time I tried to make a measly omelette the fire alarm went on, and _ugh—_well the firefighters came, so yep,_ you have a general idea..._

I slumped down on the red leather couch by the window of the lounge with my beloved Pringlets as I turned on the TV. The Simpsons marathon was playing—perfect. In mere seconds one of the Pringlets tube was gone, it's delicious content way long devoured by my insatiable stomach which ravenously demanded more. I was prepared to oblige and give the throbbing organ its desire food when I felt the sudden presence of an intruder lurking by. My suspicions were confirmed when the couch's cushion deflated under some extra weight right beside me, evoking an infuriating grunt from myself as I turned to meet the person who now held one of my dreamy Pringlets tube. _Fuck, no._

_"Give it back. NOW!"_ I snarled at my irksome cousin, who had wonderfully arrived a couple of hours ago to stay with us._ Yep you heard right, _my pompous Californian cousin was kicked out of her school and couldn't graduate, so my brilliant auntie decided she needed a change of scenery and, as her personal punishment, she abandoned her here until she miracoulously graduates._ Fuck me with a fork._

Ayleen completely ignored me as she ripped open the lid of the tube before helping herself to a handful of my reserved chips. My teeth gritted and I bit down my tongue from lashing out at her as I stretched my arm to steal the tube away from her greedy fingers, but surprise, surprise, she easily dodged me and claimed the TV remote. As if God had decided to personally punish me, she switched the program to one of those pathetically romantic Nicholas Sparks films all chicks died for. I swallow the unbearable urge to gag. The small quivers that had begun at the bottom of my spine were now crawling up my body and taking over my senses as I could feel my bloodstream reaching its boiling point when I resorted to face the little demon in my left.

"You have one minute to change this crappy film back to my program and you'd better puke the chips you ate. 'Cuz I want them back._ I'm offering you three seconds starting from now..." _I held my breath for a nanosecond before lifting my fingers to her face._ "One..."_ but she rapidly cut me off.

"Shut up Kennie, you're fooling nobody with that drivel you're pulling, I'm the one who's been kicked out of school, now twice, and I know a real badass when I see one... So don't even try to get all Mommy on my ass cause it's not gonna work. _You're just wasting your breath little cus."_

"YOU BITCH!" I seethed as I stood up from the couch my hands curling up in fists as my muscles grew extremely taut and my body convulsed. _All I could see was red._

"Are you really calling me a bitch? Well a bitch is a female dog, dogs bark, bark comes from trees, trees are part of nature and nature is beautiful so thanks for the compliment," she smiled, blatantly winking at me before grabbing another Pringlets tube._ That definitely did the trick._

My body felt like an awaking volcano about to erupt. Grabbing her by the shoulders, I pinned her against the nearest wall and growled to her face, my vision was blurring and I couldn't focus very well on her moving person.

"Awww little Kennie is PMsing how cute... I think I got some tampons in my bag if you want." I shook her violently and smashed her head against the wall. I was no longer in control of my body anymore; I couldn't stop even if I wanted to. My hands kept on shaking her until she was knocked out cold by the blows to her head. Startled, I dropped her all of a sudden, clearly disgusted with myself. Her body slipped in a heap to the ground leaving an unmistakable bloody trail on the wall. _Shit, shit, SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT! _My ears perked at the sound of creaking wood coming from the front hallway, the figure of my mother soon following the action as she moved carelessly to the room I stood in. My eyes refused to leave the pattern of the mahogany floor, unable to face the inevitable as an eerie silence engulfed us, clearly signalling nothing good was going to come from this.

_"Oh, my god. KENNETH! What did you do?"_ She bellowed the moment she approached an unconscious bloody Ayleen. She was just about to yell at me some more, but when she saw my blurring figure she clasped a hand to her mouth.

"I need to call Sam Uley or Jacob Black..." but I cut her off with an animalistic growl.

_"DON'T YOU DARE!_ I don't need any of those gang freaks."

"Kenneth please just...go to the yard. I'm calling Jacob," she stated as she took her phone from her left pocket.

_"NO!" _that's when I lost it. The pain was unendurable, and there was this tiny voice in the back of my head that said I needed to back the hell off. Struggling with my aching body, I somehow made it to the yard. A screamed dislodged itself from my throat as my stomach turned from the pain. I was sweating waterfalls and my bones seemed to be crushing and duelling at the same time for more space. Dropping on my knees to the grass, I couldn't help but keep on screaming my lungs out. I closed my eyes when I thought I was going to pass out from the pain, but it suddenly vanished. My eyes fluttered in slow motion, carefully taking in my surroundings waiting for that painful sensation to hit me again, knowing it was just gaining momentum to ambush me. Surprisingly, _it never came._

I stood up slowly and let myself finally relax. I was making my way back into the house when I heard my Mom's horrid screech. My ears rang with the shrill sound as I dropped to the ground once more and tried in vain to cover them with my hands, but the action was sloppy and clumsy leaving my drained in a matter of seconds.

_Ugh, Houston, we may have a problem._

My eyes widened like freaking saucers, resembling one of those cuckoo assclown cartoons I used to watch so much as a youngster while I stared blindly at my hands. Funny, they weren't there anymore, on its place I found two huge paws. FUCKING PAWS, MAN! I screamed like a frightened girl. Only it didn't come out as a scream but a huge whimper.

_Oh, my god. _I_'m a FREAK! I knew those Pringlets were passed DUE! FUCK, FUCK, FUCKKKKKKK._ _How am I going to snog Scarlet looking like this? How am I ever going to graduate, I don't think they'll accept huge furry balls as students... SHITTTTT does this mean that I can never ever play lacrosse again? _I whined. _How am I even going to communicate for fucks sake! Maybe I could find Dr. Dolittle or something... yeah, that could work... *insert rolling eyes emoji here* this seriously couldn't be happening..._

_Who's there?_

_And now I'm hearing voices, damn you Pringlets._

_Relax bro, your sanity remains untouched, I'm just like you._

_STOP TALKING TO ME!_

_Jeez, relax Kenster._

_Embry?_

_Yep and this is Seth,_ he said calmly as he sent me a mental image of both their wolves.

_HOLY SHIT how?_

_Where are you?_ We'll explain everything.

_Um, home?_

_We'll be there in five._

✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･ ✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･✿.｡.:*✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･ ✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･✿.｡.:*✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･ ✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･✿.｡.:*✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･ ✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･✿.｡.:*

The image of a naked girl clouded my senses all of a sudden. _What the f..? _But I couldn't even finished the question as my mind was bombarded by images of the same teeny girl, smiling, laughing at a lame joke, asking for comfort after a horrible nightmare, looking absolutely gorgeous in a short sleeveless black dress. The scenery changed and now the pretty little girl was in a heated make-out session. _Is that..?_

_Whoaaaaa she's hot._

_ZIP IT KENSTER!_ The sandy wolf growled.

_Sorry bro, it's not my fault, after all you're the one who's providing me with free porn._

The sandy wolf bared his canines before he pounced, tackling me to the ground as he nailed his thick claws in my milky-white fur evoking a strong whimper from my wolf. Disregarding the blood that was gushing from my newly acquired injuries I countered back with an even growl and bit hard on his left ear, teeth passing right through the tissue and even piercing the muscle. _Jackpot._ I let go at the sound of his own painful whimper, but as soon as I did so, Seth lunged at me once more. _Sneaky bastard._ His teeth closed around my neck and I felt boiling blood rising in my throat.

The russet wolf, supposedly Jacob, snarled, shaking the ground with the powerful sound.

_Seth let go of him NOW!_ His domineering voice sent shocking waves right through my bloodstream evoking a grunt from my beast as I found myself submitting to his burly figure.

The sandy wolf detached himself from my neck reluctantly but not before giving me a death stare.

_No more fights, that goes for you too Kenster._

_Whatever you say oh mighty Alpha,_ I thought as I shook my head, my neck wasn't bleeding anymore and by the tingling sensation, I was pretty sure the gash was closed.

_It's not his fault Jake. Seth should be able to control the feelings he has for minion. Damn she isn't even his imprint, for fuck's sake! _Embry argued clearly enraged by the topic.

Seth turned to the grey wolf with random black spots and bare his canines.

_It's none of your business!_

_The hell's not. You're splitting the pack by being so fucking stubborn. Don't you realize you can imprint and then what? You'll throw Gwen aside like she's fucking leftovers. Well, flash news pup, I won't let you. Over my dead body, you'll hurt her._

_You know nothing Embry, so shut the fuck up! I'll be dead before I hurt her. I love her! And Paul's been nothing but a jerk to her, he's a temperamental ass who should be banned from imprint on such a sweet girl. Besides, I know she's afraid of him, and she likes me so I won't give up on her, if she wants me, then so be it._

_Um, guys?_ I thought suddenly.

_WHAT?! _They both snapped in unison.

_What's an imprint?_

Jake huffed as he turned to face me,

_Kenster, are you familiarized with our tribal legends?_

_Yes, of course, the ones that says we are protectors and descendants of Taha aki and yadda, yadda, yadda... Oh. _I thought as realization finally sank in. _Although, I still don't get what imprinting is._

_Imprinting is when you see her like you really see her... and she becomes your everything._

_That's frustratingly vague ya know..._

_So... Is like love at first sight?_

_Not really. It's more like... gravity moves...Suddenly. It's not the earth holding you here anymore, it's her...You become whatever she needs you to be, whether that's a protector, or a lover, or a friend._

_Awww man, that's deep. Does that mean that my days as a hot womanizer are over?_

_Well, yeah but it's expected to be rare... not all of us imprinted you know._

_I really hate this tribal mumbo-jumbo. So, who of you guys have imprinted so far?_

_Well, there's Sam and Emily, Jared and Kim, Myself and Nessie and Well Paul and Gwen, although I'm not really sure how that's gonna work out. _I was on the verge of asking who Nessie was when a breeze picked up. The wind caressed my fur as a sickly sweet scent filled my nostrils._ Ew. _What the hell is that?_ It felt like someone had stuck a thousand skittles on my snout. Too disgustingly fruity._

All my pack brothers froze in place as their spine considerably rose. Their ears pointed backwards as they let out a ferocious synchronized growled baring their canines in the process. _Whoa._

_Bloodsucker. _Jake thought, spitting the name with utter disgust.

_You mean a cold one?_ I asked through our mind-link, recalling our legends and putting two and two together from what they had told me.

_Yes a leech, _not too long after he thought this we heard a howl.

_That's Paul. Come on, he needs backup._

_Fucking hell, GWEN!_ Seth whimpered as he turned on his paws and bolted towards the scent's origin, disappearing from sight in mere seconds. Jake shifted his stance to let out a vigorous howl, startling me. I think he was letting Paul know we were on our way. He then turned his head to us bestowing us a much too shrewd look for a wild animal, before sprinting after Seth with Embry and me hot on his tail.

We made it to the clearing in record's time. Both Paul and Seth were fighting what they called a leech, trying unsuccessfully to chunk a piece of his marmorean body, but the sucker was too fast. Embry and Jake soon joined the fight surrounding the leech from behind.

_I'm gonna tear you from limb to limb and then I'm gonna light up your fucking leftovers; you won't live to see another day._Paul's thoughts were damn scary as he continued picturing scene after scene of bloody massacres where he killed the bloodsucker to meaningless pieces. _Damn, this guy is worse than Jigsaw in the flesh._

_You'll never touch her again,_ he growled as he lunged once more at the vampire, but the leech easily dodged him leaving an enraged Paul to collide against a very pissed off Seth. The impact of the hit sending them both rolling backwards until they ended up smashing against the trunk of a thick tree which trembled at the precipitous forcefully assault.

A sickly now familiar sweet scent filled my nostrils once more, but it wasn't coming from the leech we were fighting, no this came from another angle..._ shit there was another one._ Without granting it a further thought, I trailed the disgusting scent leaving the pack behind to venture into the woods.

It wasn't long before I found her. The bloodsucker was cornering her prey, which on closer inspection I realized was none other than Gwen, Paul's imprint and Seth's... Seth's..._lover, birthsuit parner, sex pall, mistress?_ Well whatever, _STAY FOCUSSED dammit!_

A ferocious snarl erupted from deep within my throat as I copied baby alpha's stance which he had previously adopted when that awfully flowery smell engulfed us. The blonde leech turned on her heels at the impulsive disturbance, a panicked expression clouding her pale visage._ That's right sugar you should be afraid, I'm the reaper, and I say your time has come._ I eagerly thought as I took a couple of steps closer to her tense stance.

_"Dodhéanta, a bhí ceaptha tú a bheith ina finscéal!( Impossible, you were meant to be a legend!)"_ she hissed, her carmine eyes never detaching from my blue ones. _What the hell?! What is that? Hindi or something? _I replied with a magnified growl before I lunged at her, wishing to finish the whole drama. My teeth skimmed her left shoulder, but as I was on the verge of closing my mouth on the covered epidermis she took one of my paws between her ice-cold hands and twisted it backwards in an odd much too painful angle crushing my bones. _BITCH._ I whimpered as my iron grip loosened its hold. She took advantage of my vulnerable state to jump on my back, where she made herself comfortable as she straddled me, digging her nails in my nape._ SHIT, get off me you leech I'm not a fucking pony!_

_"Aww Is é an mut tuirseach de imirt? Ná bíodh imní ort beidh mé deireadh do misery!_ _(Aww, the mutt is tired of playing? Don't worry I will end your misery!)"_ _To hell with your exorcist vocabulary leech, I'd like to have my last words in English NOT IN FUCKING HINDI!_ I thought as I flounder to get her off my back. The blonde only laughed as she nailed her frozen hands on my ribs evoking another painful whine from my wolf. I was losing the battle. My unfocused eyes sought for the frightened redhead pleading with my soul for her to run as I could at least serve as a distraction, buying her time, but she seemed rooted in her place her eyes never leaving mine in a resolute stare. She then lifted her right hand and pointed out a tree. Abruptly, a light bulb went on in my head as I backed up quickly and smashed as hard as I could against the trunk of the tree the girl had recently pointed to.

The vampire screeched her lungs out and I felt her nails dropping from my sides, without stopping to assess the situation, I turned on my paws at full speed and lounged at her now vulnerable neck. Greedy teeth pierced tissue and then muscle until reaching the unmistakable structure of hard-solid bone. With a sudden crack, the blonde's head was detached from her body. I threw the head aside and started to dismember the whole corpse since I knew it would reattach itself otherwise. There you go, who's the badass now? Huh? _You fucking HINDI! _I stepped backward to admire my handy work, wondrously perfect. Throwing my head backwards, I let out an ecstatic howl, giving away my position to my pack brothers.

"NOOOOOOOOO ELOISE!" My head lifted at the sudden anguished cry only to find the bloodsucker my brothers were supposed to kill closing in on Gwen. A growl tore my vocal cords as I screened Gwen's anatomy from the vampire's view.

"You won't be able to hide behind your mutts for long, they'll eventually leave and when they do, I'm going to find you," he said with straight-pursed lips in a cold, creepy voice, before bestowing an evil all too knowing smile. My werewolf senses kicked in instantly as I pounced on the menace, wanting nothing but to wipe the smile from his sadistic face, but I ended up colliding with a swoosh of air. _The fucker was gone._

Jake, Embry, Paul and Seth appeared in the clearing we were in shortly after the weird encounter.

_Where is he? Dammit! Where the hell is that scum! _Seth demanded.

_He scampered, _I thought bitterly.

_Oh no he won't,_ he snarled as he ran past me, hunting for the already gone vampire.

Paul hissed as he stared at the remains of the bloodsucker I had dismembered.

_Is she hurt? _He thought, facing me with profound throbbing concern.

_Huh? Oh, the short one, no. She's fine. She's just in shock._

_Thanks,_ he thought as he sloppily jogged to her. He then bent to lick her face before sprinting after Seth, with only one purpose in mind; to get rid of the threat.

_Are you okay, man? _Embry thought as he saw me limping.

_My hand is broken and I think the bones welded wrong. Oh, yeah and I think I may have one or two broken ribs, but yeah... no biggie..._

_Embry, we need to phase back, she needs to know._ Jake said interrupting my monologue.

Embry nodded his head as they both left me to immerse themselves in the never-ending Timberland.

_WAIT! Don't leave me here; I'M NOT A BABYSITTER DAMMIT! _I frustratingly yelled. An irksome huff then parted my mouth, _'some friends'. _Turning on my good paw I regarded Gwen. _God, she was paler than a leech! _Her body was violently trembling as silent tears stained her rosy cheeks. She was cradling her right arm, and on further inspection I noticed it was broken, the skin around her knuckles was turning blue and her middle finger was pointing backwards at an odd angle, not to mention how swelled it looked. _Jesus..._

A twig snapped scarcely away from our current position, making me highly alert. I rapidly sat on my haunches and growled in the direction I heard the sound.

"Whoa, Kenster it's just us," Embry said, raising his hands in mocking defense. My taut muscles melted and I let my exhausted self drop to the floor.

Jake padded carelessly to the pile of shreds that belonged to the leech I had killed not too long ago and set them on fire without second thoughts. The pile ignited instantly tinting the beautiful sky with its toxic purple clouds.

"Minion, are you okay?" Embry cautiously asked as he approached the still quivering redhead.

His question went unheeded as she moved forwards and knelt beside me. Her hand then stretched as if they had a mind on their own before they settled on the fur on my visage which she began to gingerly pet._ Okay? _Completely out of the blue she pinched my left cheek and began to pull. _OUCH, OUCH; OUCH! SOMEBODY DO SOMETHING, THIS WOMAN IS NUTS!_

She then mumbled something about dreaming and mentioned a certain someone called _Sid, maybe? _And I was supposed to be delusional one._ PLU- EASE!_

"Minion please, allow me to explain. This isn't a dream, I..." but she cut him off.

"Save it, Embry, I don't wanna hear it. You lied to me! How could you?! This is so forking twisted! You are wolves? _AS IN ACTUAL WOLVES!_My dad is back and _I... I..."_ She let go of my cheek as an inhuman sob unleashed from her throat. Embry tried to hug her, but she recoiled from his unwanted touch.

A migraine was greedily imprisoning my brain, making me slightly dizzy so I opted to shut my eyes from the ongoing ruckus outside. As soon as I did this I felt myself being engulfed by scorching, suffocating air. My hirsute form soon decreased in size, bones re-melding and shrieking and the milky-white fur that covered me vanishing in thin air leaving no trail behind. My eyes fluttered gingerly to find myself back in my human form. _How the hell did I even do that?_ IT DOESN'T MATTER. YAY! I'M BACK TO OLD BORING ME! _Yesssssssssss!_

"Gwen..."Jake started.

"No, you stay out of it Jay-Jay or should I say Pinocchio!? _YOU KNOW WHAT? I WISH BOTH YOUR DICKS WOULD GROW BY EVERY SINGLE LIE YOU SAY TO ME, JUST LIKE PINOCCHIO'S NOSE!"_ she was hysterical and they were clueless of how to address her. I decided to adopt matters into my own hands since these idiots seemed to be doing such a great _*insert sarcasm emoji here*_ work.

"Hey there, um, my name is Kenneth. Look, my friends over here didn't betray you. They lied because they needed to. And, believe me, I have any idea how lonely you must feel right now. They lied to me too. At first I was pissed, but then it all made sense. They really care about you; they wouldn't just risk their lives to save you if it wasn't the case..." I said trailing off.

She didn't say anything but her uncontrollable sobs finally subside, she brought her knees to her chin and surrounding her legs with her tiny arms she began to rock herself in a synchronized movement.

_"W-w-w-why?"_ she asked her eyes welling up once more.

"You need to have some faith." I sighed, "Do you trust me?" she nodded and then stood up and began to pace.

"So, I have faith and trust... Now where's that slutty pixie when you need her?" she wondered as she began to seek the clearing.

_God, back to the nutshell. Maybe she's a really lost cause._

"Slutty pixie?" Embry cautiously asked, not wanting to trigger her burning wrath.

Jake chuckled, "I think she means that pixie...Tinkerbell."

"Um, she doesn't exist?" I said uncertainly.

"Fork. I was really hoping to get to Neverland."

"Um, Minion are you okay?"

"Why, of course, Scott McCall, I'm perfectly fine." _Jesus._ To make matters worse, Jake couldn't stop laughing uproariously.

"Okay, I think she's in shock." Yeah well..._No shit Sherlock._

"We need to get her hand fixed, and her head. I think it's bleeding. Here," Jake said when he finally managed to catch his breath, throwing me carelessly what seemed to be a pair of worn out cut-offs. Oops? I put them on hastily but not before noticing my friend down there had gotten bigger, _YOWZA. __Perks of being a living legend._

I then crouched to her level and scooped her up in my arms. My broken hand was complaining at the added weight, but I easily downplayed it.

"Where to?"

_"Take her to the Cullens, it's high time she meets them."_

✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･ ✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･✿.｡.:*✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･ ✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･✿.｡.:*✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･ ✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･✿.｡.:*✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･ ✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･✿.｡.:*

**Like? Hate? Love? Despise? Tell me, I'm a nervous wreck!**

**Here's the thing my lovely fanfictioners, I'm giving a sneak peak to whoever guesses what happened to the she-wolf aka Leah… you may have to go back a couple of chapties…**

**So are u game? XD**


	12. The Tsukyablud family

**LMFAO god you guys have a huge naughty imagination, don't ya? Hahahahahah most of you thought Leah threw herself at poor Ian and jumped his bones or smth. Well, you're wrooooonnnnnggg! She just imprinted on him on chap 6 when Gwen had the Campbell soup incident though you guys would found it out for sure since in chap 7 Brady tried making fun of her when she was on a rush to get to the door. Hahaha :D**

**Anyhow, CONGRATS SOPHIENEWMAN AND MADAME CHIC FOR FIDING OUT THE SECRET ;)  
>Well, back to my terrific reviewers,<strong>

**SwedishFanfictionLover: Heyyyyyyyy none of that I found your previous reviews quite amusing. Besides, I could never be mad at you, you're a Paulie's fan after all :3 So happy u like Kennie, I was thinking of Nicholas Hoult portraying his character but heyyyy I think James Maslow will nail it too. So thanks for that! Btw u r amazing as your unique reviews! Pls stay tuned our next chapty will be our first LAWEN DATEEEEEE KYAWWWWWW**

**SophieNewman: Hope u like this chapty better than the last one XD and congrats again on winning Leah's quest ;D**

**HatersGoing2Hate: Awwwww u luvvv Kennie too? LOL thanks for your usual awesome-ish reviews crazy one, u r an incredible unique creature with a forking hilarious sense of humour, I think that's one of the reasons we get along so well ;) Hope this chapty makes you laugh as well, ENJOY!**

**Paullahotelover: Thanks for ur review that's so freaking sweet!**

**BlueboxAngel: AWwww thanks for our kind words, I hope this week was better for ya. You, my friend, are amazing and I completely adore your reviewssssssss, it's not me the one that brings a smile to your face, but you the one that put one on mine :) **

**WolvePackForever1997: Awwww thank you! Hope u won't be disappointed since Paulie won't be appearing in this chapty, but hey do cheer UP next chapty we'll be having our first LAWEN DATE and guess what? It's going to be in PPOV yayyyyyy ;D**

**LovelyIrony: Sorry fella but Leah didn't get that closer to Ian *yet* LOL pls enjoy this chapty and keep reviewing, I love your awesome comments!**

**Just-Another-Crazy-Muggle: I had such a hard time writing that line! OMG, my eyes were actually blurring with tears of laughter LOL. Hope this chapty makes u laugh as hard as the previous one or even more XD**

**Madame Chic: Je vous adore! A vous et a vous opinions, ne pouvait pas vous envoyer un apercu du chapitre :( mais felicitations pour avoir remporte le concours Leah! Paulie n' apparaissent pas dans cet episode, soit, mais soyez patient que le prochain chapitre sera votre point de vue! Et nous avons notre premier Lawen de rendez-vous! :)**

**The Daughter of Night: Yay I made u laugh one more! Haha, thanks for your always amazing reviews darling they plaster a happy smile on my face :) Hope u crack up as well reading this chapty, enjoy! ;)**

**Brankel1: awwwwww aren't u a little sweet thing? THANK U!**

**Silver Crystalite: here's another chapty for ya, u hungry monster, enjoy :D**

**Free Emmet bear Hugs for these awesome human beings: kinkymistress87, LightExplosion, Lightbulb4000, lightindagger and Porcelain for adding PL to their alert list, U R FREAKING AMAZIIIIIIING!**

**Special wave of happiness from Jazz to these freakintastic persons: Stajarna26 and Porcalein for adding PL to their favs, u guys ARE OUT OF THIS WORLD!**

*******ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ**

**_Disclaimer:__ Haha for a moment there I thought you thought I was SM…_**

*******ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ**

_"**She was hearing the words they just weren't registering on her Richter scale of sanity"**_

*******ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ**

**Beta'd by the extremely brilliant, magnificent, unbelievable Violet2389. Thanks ****for making another chapty possible. I know your ears probably hurt from hearing this, but u rock like for real gurrrrrrrl ;)**

**The Tsukyablud family **_***EDITED***_

**_Gwen_**

_Platinum Wolfy is Paul._

_Platinum Wolfy is Paul._

_Platinum Wolfy is Paul._

I sounded like a broken record, but my mind couldn't stop even if I wanted to. Besides, I knew my brain was protecting me from a further breakdown by keeping my thoughts focused on the werewolves and not the other problem—**_the one I had left England for._ **A pair of blood-red eyes clouded my vision as a sudden chill travelled up my spine, eliciting unabashed goosebumps on my skin.

_Platinum Wolfy is Paul._

_Platinum Wolfy is Paul._

_Pla—_ but my thoughts were cut off by Sid's,_ Ha! Told ya!_ Siddy's irksome voice chanted in my foggy head. I felt numb. Nothing made sense anymore. My head buzzed and my sight blurred as I was making an effort to keep my eyes open, but I was fighting an already lost battle.

"Gwen, sweetheart you need to stay awake. You may have a concussion. Don't close your eyes," Kenneth said as his grip on my body got stronger.

"But I'm so tired."

"Oh well, I think the whole secret will have to wait then." As soon as his words left his mouth, my eyes widened.

"I hate you. You don't play fair."

He gave me a wide-mouthed smile in return, his perfect teeth sparkling under the moonlight. "Any questions so far?"

"Um, do you need to be bitten to become a_ wolf?"_ I asked, my voice breaking on the last word.

"Bitten?" Embry asked startling me. I forgot he was there.

"Yeah. You know. Like kind of what happened to Lupin."

"No, we don't need to be bitten. It's not an illness but a gene we inherit from our great-great-grandfathers, the werewolf gene."Jacob explained, his voice echoing behind Kenneth's back.

"Oh, that's good to know, I guess," I said uncertainly.

"Did you actually think that we were going to bite you?" Kenneth asked me, eliciting some chuckles from Jake and Embry.

_"Shut up Kennie!"_ I replied harshly, feeling a sudden blush tinting my cheeks.

"Um, then do you only need a full moon to transform?" I carried on, trying unsuccessfully to cover my embarrassment.

"Pfft baloney. Sorry to thwart minion, but we can phase whenever we want," Embry stated.

"Just like that?_ *POOF*_ and then you become steroid puppies?"

"Hey, that's insulting; we're not dogs, you know. And, well, if you must know—_anger can always trigger the transformation,_" Jake explained calmly. His words rang in my ears as the image of Paul's quaking body appeared on my mind.

**_Oh my God._**

_How many times had I witnessed Paul's pre-transformation?_

_Um, well, _there'th_ the time he found you tangled in _Theth's_ body after the _twithter_ incident. Then _there'th_ the time when you made fun of hith manhood in the kitchen and oh, yeah _there'th_ the other time when he thaw you at the bonfire, I think _that'th_ it,_ Siddy said.

_**THAT WAS A RETHORICAL QUESTION YOU FORKING LISPING CLOWN!** _I shook my head and sought to focus on the present.

"Okay. Then, I'm guessing you being so freaking hot is a werewolf thing too," I affirmed.

"Nope, that's just us baby," Kenneth replied winking at me.

"Don't let Paul hear you, man, he'll have your organs for breakfast," Jake teased. He then turned to me with a cheerful smile clouding his face, "Yes. The abnormal temperature is a wolf thing too. We run a temperature wise of 108, 6 degrees. We also heal super-fast. Thank goodness for that since we can't go to hospitals running a temperature that would normally kill any human."

I mulled over Jake's words. It made sense. "So, you being forking skyscrapers tall and buff like that Rocky Balboa dude is a wolf thing too, right?"

"Yep, although anyone could be fucking tall compared to you, smurf. I mean, damn, you're like that Thumbelina chick Claire watches on TV," Jake chuckled, laughing along with Kenneth and Embry.

"Shut up Jay-Jay I'm not small—just vertically delayed. Besides, if you didn't know I have like four more years to grow a couple of inches. You just wait and see," I huffed; the conversation was making me sleepy. My eyelids fluttered as my body ached for a much-deserved rest.

I could hear Jake's shouts as he called for someone with a weird ancient name; it reminded me of those Celtic Gods they made me study back in England. The sound of creaking wood echoed in the air. My eyes remained shut as I heard sharp footsteps approaching us.

"What the hell mutt? Nessie is sleeping! Can't you howl any louder?! Jeez, what happened to her?" A melodic, sweet voice asked.

"Let us in Blondie, I'm in no mood to cope with you right now, just call Carlisle," Jake demanded. I heard a loud sigh accompanied by the annoying sound of clacking heels fading away. _As if my head wasn't dealing with enough pain._

"Hey Blondie, what do you call five blondes laying on a beach?" Kenneth chirped._ Jesus Fido I'm still here, remember me? I'm the dead body you're holding. So shut the FORK UP!_ My nerves felt like they were placed on a roller coaster, bouncing against each other.

"And who may this be? Don't tell me you adopted another mongrel from the kennel."

"The name is Kenneth, love... So, know the answer or what?" Nevertheless, the woman with the melliflous voice ignored him as I heard the clacking of her heels fading away once more.

**"A PUBLIC ACCESS!"** He screamed back. Load guffaws erupted around me, my brain cells were in a frenzy and my ears hurt from the noise, but I found myself smiling. _What?_ Gotta admit it, Fido was funny.

"Hello Jacob," a calm soothing voice said interrupting the laughing party.

"Hi, Doc. Um, sorry for coming without notice, but it's kind of an emergency," he explained in a rush, panic creeping in his voice.

"It's no problem at all. After all, you do belong to this family now. So, what can I do for you, m' boy?"

The conversation carried on, but I couldn't concentrate on their words anymore. It felt like I had become deaf. I was not entirely unconscious since I could feel they were carrying me to another room, but my senses were kind of shutting down. _This wasn't good. This wasn't good at all._

My eyes opened abruptly at feeling of something ice-cold grabbing my shoulders and shaking me lightly. The first thing I noticed was the beautiful man in front of me. He was blond with subtle soft features and extremely alluring golden eyes. The handsome God in front of me was regarding me with a professional look.

_*Yummy. I wouldn't mind him checking me, with that Thtethothcope of his,*_ Sid's voice rang in my head. Oh my forking god, _seriously Siddy?_

"Gwen, can you hear me?" he asked worriedly. His butterscotch eyes piercing mine and bringing me back to reality.

"Yes, but my ears are buzzing," I confessed, embarrassed. Lifting my eyes, I realized we were alone. **_The forking _**CLIFFORDS**_ had left me!_** My vision began to blur as my lungs closed not willing to welcome the much-needed air.

"Gwen, look at me. Your friends are just outside my office waiting for you, I brought you here to examine your wounds, I give you my word I won't lay a hand on you, just work with me and take a deep breath," he said in a calm soothing professional voice, releasing my shoulders and showing me how to breathe. Suddenly, the door to the office slammed open another Goodforking looking blond entered the room. His hair was curly and a little bit darker than Carlisle's; it also had golden highlights that sparkled under the dim lights. His eyes were the same ochre ambar color as the other one and he bore a welcoming smile as he leaned against a wall in a laid back posture. As soon as our eyes met I felt like I was drowned by a huge invisible wave of calmness. My panic attack was long forgotten and I found myself breathing normally again. _How?_

"Gwen this is my son, Jasper," Carlisle said, introducing the princely stranger, who had somehow managed to calm my overwhelming system without laying a hand on me. Weird.

"Um, hi I'm Gwen,"_ *You don't tell*_ Sid's voice mocked me. I struck myself on the forehead with my hand. "Duh, you probably know that, um just... _UGH!_ It's nice to meet you, Jasper." My cheeks blushed as I heard his delightful laugh. _Fork._ Didn't they have any flaws like…_at all?_

"Likewise," he replied flashing me a one-hundred-watt smile, dazzling me.

Carlisle's hands were probing my head looking for any damage. I hissed as soon as he touched a special tender spot.

"Well, Gwen you hit your head pretty badly. Thankfully, you won't need any stitches because the cut isn't that deep, but you'll have a sensitive spot just behind your scalp for a few days," he explained as he applied a washcloth to my head wiping away the gruesomely caked blood. He then turned to my swollen hand and sighed, "I'll prescribe you some Advil and regarding your hand, the wrist along with two of your knuckles and middle finger are broken, I may need to re-break some bones in order for them to set well." As soon as his words left his mouth my eyes widened and I recoiled from him as if burned by hot iron.

"You n-n-n-need to r-r-r-re-break my bones?" I stammered, already picturing the pain. He noticed my discomfort and smiled calmly at me.

"Don't worry, I was planning on giving you some anaesthesia, I promise you won't feel a thing," he said trying to reassure me.

_**"NOOOO!"**_ I shouted suddenly making both the Doctor and his son flinch. "I'm sorry; I just don't want to be put to sleep. I'll deal with it. Do what you must just don't drug me."

"Whoa, she's a tough one," Jasper whistled as he approached me. He smiled before stretching his hand to me. I cocked my head to the left as I befuddled stared at him. "Feel free to squeeze my hand. I promise I won't complain or let go." I took his left hand in my right one. He entwined our fingers at once and gave me one last smile as Carlisle took possession of my broken hand. I closed my eyes and gritted my teeth. _Here goes nothing…_

"Ready?" I only nodded, just wishing to get it over with. Carlisle took my middle finger and moved it forward. A loud crack echoed in the office, but it was silenced by my high pitched scream. Traitorous tears were escaping the confines of my eyes as another wave of intense calmness collided with my tensed body leaving me gooey like a melted marshmallow.

"Are you a magical sorcerer or something?" I questioned the blonde god beside me.

"Nope, that I'm aware of, why?"

"Um, I know this is gonna sound kinda odd, probably the oddest thing you've ever heard. I mean, I've just met you! Nevertheless, you somehow make me feel at ease with myself. Like you have this inner mojo that you transfer to people..." I awkwardly explained, trailing off at his sudden stoic expression. "I'm sorry... That was completely uncalled for. I shouldn't have said anything."

"Sorry," Carlisle muttered all of a sudden. I was on the verge of asking 'what for' when I heard two cracks which were followed by a huge excruciating pain, my knuckles. The shriek left my mouth without before my mind could catch up.

The door of the office slammed open once more and in came a worried Embry and Jake, no Kenneth in sight.

_"Where's balto?"_ I questioned as Carlisle wrapped gauze around my still pulsating hand.

"She knows?" Jasper asked his lips pursing in a tight line, his face emotionless. Jake was prepared to answer, but I beat him to it.

"I don't understand... Wasn't it supposed to be a highly confidential? How many people know?" I asked curiosity laced in my tone.

"Um, it's not like that. They needed to know. We signed a treaty with them."_ Okay, that was helpful..._ My face probably reflected the confused mix feelings I was having about all this since Jake sighed cutting off Embry's little speech, which by the way, was completely useless.

"They are vampires," he bluntly confessed. My eyes widened as his words rang in my ears. **_They are vampires._** I would have laughed at his ridiculous statement if it weren't for the fact that they were werewolves. They were meant to be part of horror movies and legends and yet they were real. I had witnessed the creatures with my own eyes. All logical thoughts abandoned me as I felt fear claiming my body. I felt the already known wave of calmness fighting my senses and seeking to take over once again. I jumped from the wooden desk I was sitting in as I felt boiling rage coursing through my veins. My body was trembling in fear, but I let my already burning wrath overcome it. I back stepped until my back hit the wall, leaving a huge gap between myself and the mythological demons. Looking around the room, my eyes rested upon a pile of sheets of paper, on top of them there was a pencil. _Perfect._ I stretched my hand and grabbed it clumsily, scattering all the pages to the floor.

_**"STOP TRYING TO USE YOUR FORKING MOJO ON ME! YOU EVIL CREATURE OF THE NIGHT!"**_ I bellowed at the beautiful Greek God with blonde curls who was gingerly yet determinately trying to near me. Raising the pencil with both hands, I pointed at where I thought his vital most influential organ was.

"Stay where you are or I swear _I'll pierce your heart with this PENCIL!"_

Loud guffaws erupted in the cramped room; I turned my face to the Cliffords. Kenneth had caught up to the other two stooges, wiping the unrelenting tears from his eyes as his stance bent over, engulfed by his carefree laughter.

"You can't pierce their heart, smurf. They don't have one. They're dead... Besides..." Jake sought to explain, but I cut him off.

_"YOU!"_ I cried pointing my useless pencil to Kenneth. _**"YOU PROMISED ME I COULD TRUST YOU AND YOU BROUGHT ME TO THE TSUKYABLUD HOUSE!"**_

_"They. Are. Vegetarians."_ Kenneth succeeded in saying between laughs. Vegetarians?_ Fat the wuck?_ They drink blood, _not TOFU!_ I wanted to shout back, but my words got stuck in my throat when I saw from the corner of my eye the one named Carlisle almost glued to my left. I jumped, startled. How did he get to me so fast?_ Duh! vampireth, remember?_ Sid said. _Jesus._ _Just help me out will ya!_ I shouted back as Sid sent me an escape line. Focusing my energy on my jelly legs, I gazed at Jasper.

_"God mother of pearl, is that blood?"_ As soon as my words left my mouth everyone's gaze dropped on poor, puzzled Jasper. I took advantage of the distraction and stabbed the blond vampire on my left in the leg. I didn't stop to look how deep I had managed to plunge the pencil since I was running out of time. So, turning on my heels I sprinted to the door, pushing the three thunderstruck stooges out-of-the-way.

**_Think fast. Think fast. Think fast._**

_What would Van Helthing do?_

**_I'm not a supernatural hunter Siddy! I haven't got magical weapons, think again!_**

_Um, holy water?_

_**Yeah 'cause there are lots of churches around here. THINK HARDER!**_ I shouted at my imaginary friend as I came upon a huge modern white kitchen.

_ONIONTH, GARLIC! Go to the fridge!_

_Finally. That's more like it!_ I smiled at him as I rummaged the fridge in search for the vegetables. Huh? Why do they even have a full fridge? _That's ironic._

_Look_ _there'th a bowl with_ _thauce, I can thmell garlic and look onionth too!_

_**Perfect, if we come out of this one, I promise I'll help you with that lisping problem of yours, Siddy.**_

_No deal, I want a girlfriend!_

_Fine!_ I thought as I heard the all too familiar clacking of heels nearing the kitchen. _SUGAR THEY FOUND US!_ My hands grabbed the bowl filled with the peculiar sauce as I turned to face the inevitable.

A stunning blonde girl with straight hair and designer clothes stood in the middle of the kitchen, eyes fixed solely on me. To her left there was this huge brawny handsome who had black short tousled hair and eyes that resembled both Carlisle and Jasper's; he was eyeing me with curiosity and mischief twinkling in his honey-colored eyes.

Suddenly the blonde broke the spell as she stepped further with her hands stretched in front of her.

**"STAY AWAY I HAVE GARLIC IN HERE!"** I yelled, but my threat didn't faze them in the slightest. On the contrary, the male with tousled shiny black hair threw his head backwards and let out a loud hearty laugh. The woman sent me a smug smile placing both of her hands on her hips.

"I know, I made that sauce," she calmly replied as she took a couple of steps further._ Okay, this is it._ I warned you. _No, wait!_ Siddy yelled at me but ignoring him, I threw the whole bowl to Blondie's head, drenching her whole in the weird garlic, onion soup. **_BINGO!_**. I don't know what I expected. _Maybe for them to explode in flames or melt?_ Much to my chagrin, none of the previous happen.

**_"YOU BITCH! THESE WERE ACTUALLY PRADA; AND YOU RUIN THEM!"_** She shrieked, lunging at me. _Uh-oh._

I closed my eyes, expecting the pain in my jugular but oddly enough, it never came. I opened my left eye and peeked at the kitchen. The brawny male was holding an enraged Blondie as he murmured something soothingly in the shell of her ear, his voice too low for me to hear.

Embry, Jake, Kenneth, Jasper and the blonde vampire I had stabbed not too long ago appeared around the corner.

"Looking good Blondie, love the whole Carrie ensemble," Kenneth whistled as both Jake and Embry cracked up. I even swear Carlisle and Jasper were smiling._ Hey, hold on! How's he even walking? I forking stabbed him! Timmad, now what?_

"Minion, they're vampires, but they don't drink human blood, just animal's. They had been on a special diet since forever. You don't have to be afraid of them. Hell, they're as dangerous as sparkling fairies." Embry explained, earning a punch on his left shoulder by an irritated Jasper.

"So, they won't eat me?" I asked my voice cracking in the end.

"No, we won't," Carlisle said giving me a small reassuring smile as he gingerly approached me. _Oh fork,_ and I stabbed him with a pencil. _You forgot you drenched Barbie over there._ Siddy reminded me. Jesus and they were merely trying to help me. _Um, Hello God are you there?_ Could you try an open a mammoth black hole in the ground? I'll gladly jump in it. _Please, pretty, pretty please?_ When I realized no mystical force was going to aid me I sighed.

"I'm so s-s-s-sorry I... I'm s-s-sorry f-f-for stabbing you," I stammered highly mortified at my uncalled for actions, Carlisle was about to reply, but I held my hand for him to let me finish, "I'm sorry Jasper, you know for calling you an evil creature of the night...You were so nice to me and I... I'm s-s-sorry," I continued with my poor excuse of an apology as tears welled in my eyes. This was so forking confusing and embarrassing. I felt like Alice in Wonderland, but instead of ending in Wonderland I felt like I was pulled into one of those spooky _'Tim Burton'_ dimensions since here there weren't fairies and singing flowers, but huge wolves and creepy vampires. I huffed. Turning my attention to Blondie who was still gazing daggers at my shaking figure. "I'm s-s-sorry for ruining your clothes. I thought..."

"Yeah, yeah... you thought I was gonna suck you dry," she said waving her hand dismissively, making me flinch.

"W-won't y-y-you?"

"God no. You reek like mongrel. Sorry sweetheart, but I prefer my blood more appetizing if you know what I mean…" she said, but I noticed her tone was playful so I gave her an iffy smile which she easily returned.

"Well so now that we covered that, will you allow me to put a cast on your hand? I'll give you some morphine, you seem like you could use a good rest," Carlisle smiled encouragingly at me. I granted him a small smile in return as I submissively lifted my hand to him, but I never made it to his side since I was suddenly thrown to the left by a painful invisible force. I attempted to stand up, but my knees buckled as I felt like someone was clawing at my organs. My useless body fall on a heap on the cold uninviting floor before massive tremors began rocking me relentlessly back and forth. An endless chain of coughs leaving my chapped lips followed the action. Blood was oozing from my mouth and into the marmorean floor staining my dress in the process.

**"WHAT THE HELL?!"** Kenneth yelled as Carlisle rushed to my side, seeking to see where resided the problem.

"Where's Paul?" Jasper asked in a void tone catching everyone's attention.

"He's with..." Jake went on to say but trailed off. His gaze fell upon me before resting on a troubled Embry.

_"Seth,"_ Embry said, completing his sentence.

_**"Holy shit!"**_ they both cursed as they sprinted out of the kitchen and out of sight. I wanted to follow them, but as I tried to stand up another wave of uneasiness exploded in my chest as I coughed, spitting more blood and... _Was that a piece of _lung_?_

*******ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ**

**Dun dUn DUN…**

**SO, next chapty is going to be in (*plays violently the drums*) PPOV sooo u'd better stay tuned XD**

**Mmm, btw can anyone guess what's wrong with our heroine? Review, rEvIeW, REVIEW! The more I get the sooner I'll update :)**


	13. You can't be mad when holding a cupcake

**Okay so I'm kinda pissed right now, boys can be so damn stubborn sometimes… Long story short… My crush told me he was gay today (pure bullsh*T) So here it's what happened: I confessed to the wrong guy in a costume party and he was there and saw the whole thing and has been ignoring me since. Any advice? I could really use some….**

**Anyway, here's your chapty ENJOY!**

✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･ ✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･✿.｡.:*✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･ ✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･✿.｡.:*✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･ ✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･✿.｡.:*✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･ ✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･✿.｡.:*

_**Disclaimer:**_** Still not SM :'(**

✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･ ✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･✿.｡.:*✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･ ✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･✿.｡.:*✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･ ✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･✿.｡.:*✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･ ✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･✿.｡.:*

_**"I like it when you smile, but I love it when I'm the reason"**_

✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･ ✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･✿.｡.:*✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･ ✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･✿.｡.:*✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･ ✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･✿.｡.:*✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･ ✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･✿.｡.:*

❄**You can't be mad when holding a cupcake**❄**_ *Edited*_**

**Beta'd by the most incredible creature who owns the most insanely sick fanfic called 'Imprinted'(Jared/Oc/Paul) and her name is Violet2389, damn gurl I adore ya!**

**_Paul_**

**_The scent is fading._**

**_And in other news, XXX has discovered water is wet!_** I internally growled at the sandy wolf that stood annoyingly behind me.

**_Pardon me, Lieutenant Sarcasm, whose fault is that? We almost had the fucker back there but NO, you had to screw up last minute and let him escape!_**

**_SHUT THE FUCK UP!_** I snarled, my body vibrating along with the sound. God how much I wanted to rip him to pieces, sadly I couldn't. Deep down I knew he was right. So, I just decided to ignore him and focus on the lingering scent. I swore I was going to kill that fucker even if it was the last thing I did. My imprint needed to be safe, that was my top priority—always. I lifted my snout, throwing my head backward and taking a deep meaningful breath. My body stopped abruptly. The scent had faded. Fuck. I dug my claws into the moist earth, trying to ease some of my frustration as a deep, sorrowful howl left my mouth. Although my howl halted on its own when something hard collided against my body. And by something, I mean dickhead golden retriever. I turned on my paws, about to tell him to fuck the hell off when I heard him whimper. He had realized we had lost the fucker and wasn't coping very well with the news; his head was a turmoil of emotions. A sharp growl rushed through my lungs as my body rolled from underneath him.

**_Get your shit together pup._**

But instead of a reply, I received a mental image of Shawty. My body froze as my mind was bombarded by images of my little imprint. The day he met her, she was hanging face down, stark naked with her ankle stuck on a branch and he was naked too—**_WAIT WHAT?!_** But I didn't have time to process the image in front of me since suddenly it became blurry and I was assaulted by another one. Shawty was bleeding and he was tending to her injury, caressing her face with so much love and tenderness while she stood there, completely transfixed by him and his thoughtful actions. The memory dissolved once more and I now found myself looking at a frightened, sweaty Shawty, her eyes looking beyond scared as she told Seth she had a nightmare and begged him to lay down with her. My heart constricted at the image of both of them snuggling cozily in a bed. The thoughts turned fuzzy again and now my little imprint was laughing with him at some kind of lame joke he had told her, and then she was jumping like the Duracell bunny on candy overload as she shouted at him, asking if he would go out with her, while holding a crumpled paper. The sudden pang in my heart hurt more than anything I had experienced before. I closed my eyes, but the images were still haunting me. I realized Gwen wasn't aware of what she was shouting at him, but when she did realize what she said, she tried accusing him of tricking her, but he cut her rambling with a back-stabbing kiss. My teeth clenched together as I saw her responding to his assault and then willingly agreeing to go on a date with him. The memory dissolved and now she was wearing that beautiful black sleeveless dress that took my breath away. She was blushing at Seth's compliment and accepting his hand as they both left Kim's house to attend the bonfire. **_That's it._**

I lunged at the wolf I once regarded as my pack brother. Growling in the process as my wolf pictured different scenarios where I tore at his skin and dismembered his organs one-by-one, leaving his selfish heart for the end. I would make him suffer, slow and viciously. Yep, I was a goner. My mind wasn't on its right track as I let my wolf take over. _Everything was stained red_. Not any kind of red. _Seth's red._

My teeth finally closed on his neck and I forced them to go further until I could feel tissue and then muscle. But as soon as I reached my goal I had to let go since one of his paws was buried in my belly. We both released our hold at the same time and I growled at him as my back arched my fur bristling. _I was in for the kill and so was he._

**_She's mine._** I grunted as I pounced on his body.

**She's not a possession, and she's surely not yours to claim!** He roared in response, making the leaves in the ground shake as he met me mid-way.

I clawed his face and attempted to get a hold of his neck once more, but he dodged me. We began to circle each other—when he turned to his left I copied his move and lunged at him once more but he faked the move and attacked me from the right, his teeth skimming the tender wound on my belly. A whine sought to escape my mouth as pain clouded my vision but, I swallowed it down and shoved him hard against a tree, pinning him there with my paw on his chest as I belted out a ferocious snarl at his face. _Say your prayers, pup._

_"STOP!"_ Embry's voice rang in my ears, but I couldn't stop. I wasn't myself anymore. My canines bit down hard on Seth's neck as he plunged his claws in my belly once more.

I felt someone's teeth suddenly burying on my nape as I was jerked from Seth's body and thrown against the thick trunk of a tree.

**_ENOUGH! This stupid feud between you two ends now!_** Jake's voice rumbled, the timbre of his Alpha voice arising as he put himself between golden retriever and me.

**_Gwen is bearing the consequences of your juvenile actions. You're both killing her,_** he declared in a harsh voice, his words stabbing my soul as I gave a sudden whine and dropped to the floor. Seth did the same, his face falling in shame.

**_W-w-what do you m-m-mean?_** Seth stammered.

**_Carlisle was attending her broken hand when she was pulled by an invisible force and started to cough blood,_** he explained as he recalled the memory. I whined once more as my gaze dropped to my bleeding caked belly. Fear gripped me as realization finally sank in.

**_She can feel my pain?_** I asked, thunderstruck.

**_It seems so. It's known that the bond between imprint and imprintee is powerful, but yours is... I have never witnessed something like it before._**

**_But she's gonna be okay, right?_** Seth's cracked voice asked.

No one replied to that. My fear got worse as an eerie silence engulfed us.

I needed to see her.

My paws shifted their stationary stance instantly, ready to sprint towards the Cullens when Embry appeared in my line of vision.

_"Here,"_ he said throwing me a pair of cut-offs which I gladly took in my mouth before disappearing into the woods.

✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･ ✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･✿.｡.:*✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･ ✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･✿.｡.:*✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･ ✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･✿.｡.:*✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･ ✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･✿.｡.:*

The smell of fresh muffins filled my nostrils as I located the path leading to the Cullens' Mansion. I phased and put on the cut-offs Embry had given me in a rush as I jumped to the front steps getting to the door in record time. My heart was thumping in a frenzy inside my rib cage, like a mockingbird flapping its wings, and my back was coated in a thick layer of my own perspiration. I felt cold despite my usual scorching fever. I was truly dreading what I would find inside. My hand rose to knock on the wooden door, but it opened before I had the chance. A lovely redheaded girl with a huge smile and a plate filled with muffins greeted me.

_"Paulie!"_

"Hey Ness," I said, ruffling her hair.

"You're here to see that crazy girl," she tutted as she went to the kitchen with me following behind.

_"Huh?"_

"You know, the one who stabbed grandpa Lyle with a pencil, accused uncle Jazz of being an evil creature of the night, and drenched auntie Rose in garlic sauce because she thought she was going to suck her dry," she said, waving her tiny hand in dismissal. I couldn't help the cackle that left my mouth.

"Yep, that should be her. So, where is she?" I asked, my voice breaking at the end.

"Not here. She left like an hour ago."

**_"WHAT?! HOW? WHY?"_** I was pacing the kitchen and mumbling to myself. I came to an abrupt halt when I felt Nessie's kindly hand in my cheek. The image of Gwen materialized instantly in my mind; she was talking to Carlisle, although my mind wasn't centered on their conversation but her body. I growled when I saw she was wearing a cast, but other than that she seemed fine. I sighed in relief as the memory came to an end. Nessie's hand dropped from my cheek and she beamed brightly at me.

"She's fine, you don't need to worry. Grandpa and Uncle Jasper took care of her, " she summarized as she turned her attention to her muffins and offered me one, which I begrudgingly accepted.

_"But she was coughing so much blood..."_ I said trailing off.

"Yeah, but you're healed now, aren't ya?" she asked eyeing my stomach. I followed her gaze until I saw the fading pink lines below my navel**_. Oh._** _Thank goodness._

"Um, Ness is Carlisle around? I would like to have a word with him."

"Sorry, Paulie, he left for work."

"Anyone else I can talk to?"

"I'm all by myself. Mom and Dad are visiting our Denali family in Alaska, Em, Rose, and Jazz left for a hunting trip not too long ago, Esme went grocery-shopping and well, aunt Ali is actually visiting Nahuel in Brazil."

**_"SHHHHH... SUGAR!"_** I ended up shouting. Huh? Where did that come from? My inner wolf grinned smugly as Gwen's face popped in my mind. Her words were rubbing off on me. I chuckled. My imprint wasn't here and yet she had saved me from being neutered by Alpha Jakie if he found out I swore in front of his precious imprint.

I shook my head and helped myself to one of the mouth-watering muffins Nessie had baked. I inhaled it in seconds, the taste of wild blueberries filling my senses_. Mmm ... Shawty._ My eyes fluttered in ecstasy as I regarded the muffins in front of me an idea already forming in my head.

"Hey Ness, do you think I could take one of those for my friend? _They are delicious."_

"Sure, but let me finish them first. I just have to cover them in the chocolate frosting I made and then you can take one to your imprint, " she bestowed me an all too knowing smile, which was soon followed by a wink.

"You're too nosy for your own good."

"Shut up, you know you love me for it. Now be a sweetheart and help me out will ya? Grabbed that apron, _its cupcake time!"_ she squealed, clapping her hands like a hyper five-year-old. _She could surely fool anyone with her mood swings._ Damn the girl was just like a vane. She was nine years old and yet her body screamed sixteen. _Pfff... Half-vampires you can't hate them, you can't understand them—you just gotta love them._

I smiled as I grabbed the pink apron on the counter and turned to deal with my task. Nessie passed me a pastry bag packed with chocolate frosting and showed me patiently how to cover the mini-muffins. Minutes passed and I was still holding the pastry bag in my left hand and a muffin on my right one. **_How the hell was I supposed to do this?_** I'm a werewolf, not a fucking baker. I took a deep breath. **_How difficult can it be?_** I laughed; I was making a big deal out of nothing. _Come on Lahote, time to put those awesome baker skills of yours into action!_ I pressed the pastry bag and all hell broke loose. _Figures._

✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･ ✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･✿.｡.:*✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･ ✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･✿.｡.:*✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･ ✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･✿.｡.:*✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･ ✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･✿.｡.:*

A bright sappy smile tugged at the corners of my mouth the moment I reached Sue's house. It was somewhere around 10 in the morning—hopefully, my little imprint would be awake. I rounded the house looking for my special window. My wolf-whistled loudly in my head when I spotted the familiar white window overlooking the forest. A thoughtful sigh rushed through my lips as my eyes rested on the blueberry cupcake I was nursing. _Who would say that such a tiny thing could cause so much trouble?_ I chuckled to myself as the face of a very pissed Nessie appeared in my mind. Yep, I had finally managed to get the stupid muffin covered in the chocolate frosting, but not before turning her whole kitchen into Charlie's Chocolate Factory. Hey, it's not my fault; _I swear the fucking muffin moved!_ I shook my head dissolving the kitchen nightmare flashback.

**_What someone does for love_****.**

I approached the window and peeked inside. The curtains were drawn and the room was empty, but the strong smell of blueberries and chocolate lingered in the air. My imprint had been there—the disheveled sheets tangled with the blankets were proof of that.

Lifting the window's frame carefully, I stepped inside. My ears perked instantly at the beautiful humming coming from the bathroom. **_Jackpot._** My hand curled around the latch as my heart gave a sudden somersault. The thought of Shawty being behind the wooden door had me on cloud nine. I couldn't take it any longer, I needed to see her. I opened the door and stepped inside. _Bad move._

The screech that left my little imprint's mouth made me jump, startled and banged my head against the door. The cupcake slipped from my fingers, but I managed to grab it before it ended like a squashed bug. _Phew_. For once I was thankful for being a supernatural freak.

"Damn Shawty. You sure have a nice pair of lungs," I said while hitting my left ear with the palm of my hand trying to ease the aftershocks of her yell.

"Paul? PAUL! _WHAT THE..."_ but I cut her off mid-sentence as my arms circled around her tiny waist, lifting her off the floor and bringing her closer to my body in a warm cozy hug. My wolf sighed happily at the contact.

**_"You are okay,"_** I whispered, nuzzling my nose in her soft hair._ Damn, I missed her._

"Paul? Put me down, I'm in my u-u-u-undies" she stammered, although I noticed her tone wasn't angry anymore.

"Huh? _Oh..."_ I sighed and reluctantly let her go, a broad smile forming on my lips at her pulsating discomfort. She was just wearing a white lace bra with black dots and matching panties. My eyes roamed her luscious body as my wolf purred, ordering me to claim her, right there.

**_"You CREEP! GET THE FORK OUT!"_** she suddenly yelled, bringing me back from my lustful fantasies. I felt something sticky hitting my forehead then. _Huh?_ A bar of soap? _Really?_

My eyes connected with her beautiful sky-blue ones and I swear a thousand emotions passed through them. She shook her head abruptly and ended the connection. I saw as her mouth opened wide. I acted on it before the action could occur. In less than a second, I was glued to her side my scorching hand clasped to her mouth. Hell, I knew I was no saint, but I wasn't fucking _Jeffery the killer._

"Don't, please. I got you a cupcake. " I entreated, releasing her mouth as I offered her the cupcake which had almost got me killed. She was seeking to stay mad at me, but I could tell her will crumble as soon as she saw the heavenly treat in my hand. I couldn't help but chuckle at her expression; she was holding the muffin in genuine awe. Her forehead wrinkled as she fought the smile that was slowly creeping up her doll face. _Awww so cute._

"Why?" she asked, her beautiful blue orbs piercing my soul.

"Um, it reminded me of you. You smell like fresh blueberries and chocolate, so um, _yeah..."_ I trailed off as I felt my cheeks warming up. She gave me the most dazzling smile that I had ever seen, making my heart melt instantly as my face replied with another one, evoking that adorable fever on her cheeks I had grown so infatuated with.

"Gwen, are you there?" Seth's voice echoed in the hall ending our happy reverie all of a sudden. Fucktard golden retriever, always getting in the way. Shawty's eyes opened wide as fear gripped her tiny body, making her shiver.

_"Gwen?"_ Seth's voice came through the door as he knocked.

"Um, I'm here," she replied as she tried shoving me into the shower. _Gotta gave it to her, teeny was persistent when she wanted to. _I would have laughed my ass off at the situation if it wasn't for the fact that fucking Lassie over there had a massive crush on the love of my existence. And he was thinking of entering the room, with my imprint almost naked. **_Fate sure had a sick sense of humor._**

"Can I come in?" he asked as I heard the latch turning. _Oh hell to the no._ I wasn't going to let him see my almost naked imprint— that was something only my eyes could appreciate. No one else. **_Mine._** My wolf growled as I picked Shawty up bridal style and jumped in the shower, closing the curtain in the process so that we were both screened from view.

The bathroom door slammed open a second later, and we both held our breaths. All this snooping around and almost getting caught was kind of a fucking turn on. Having my little imprint in my arms wasn't helping either; my wolf was thrashing and growling in a frenzy inside my head, shouting demanding to claim my mate to complete the bond, to love her. _Fuck, I needed a cold shower. Seriously? Sissy Cockwater is just behind that curtain! Get a grip!_

"Angel, I'm sorry," he said, his voice was fraught with sadness. _Angel?_ Oh, I'll give him an angel alright. Just wait till I get a hold on him, he'll be surrounded by angels. My body began trembling as raw hatred coursed through my bloodstream filling me up. Shawty put her tiny hand on my shoulder and gave me a sudden reassuring squeeze. And just like that _*POOF*_ my waking wrath vanished. She then mouthed to me to place her down. My eyebrows rose as I watched her, she mouthed again, just the words_: 'Trust me'._ So, I did.

As soon as her feet touched the bath's floor she stretched the arm without the cast on and turned the water to full heat, drenching us both. Jesus. That's the last time I trust her, _I love her, but she's definitely nuts!_

"Don't worry about it. I'm not m-m-mad," she replied after a while her body glued to mine.

"It's just that, I wish things had gone differently, you know? Smoother. I just can't stand seeing you hurt. I'm so sorry Angel." Call her that one more time and I swear to god I'll fucking rip your vocal cords off. _Your future as a mime seems more and more promising by the minute cub._

"It's 'kay Seth. I'm just glad you're fine_. You know 'cause you fought my..."_ but her voice broke in the end as a huge sob escaped her chest. My arms encircled her waist as I brought her closer to me, my chin resting on her head as I sought to soothe her.

_"Angel,"_ Seth whispered as his hands trailed the pattern of the curtain. I was on the verge of growling at him to fuck the hell off, but Shawty beat me to it.

"Um, Seth can we talk about this later? I'm naked and I really need some time to ponder over things."

Seth's hand dropped from the curtain and I heard his footsteps retreating.

"Sure," he said uncertainly. A deep sigh escaped my lips as I heard the wooden door creaking. Fucking finally. I kissed my little imprint's head as the door creaked open once more. You gotta be fucking kidding me._ It better not be..._

"Um, Gwen?" golden retriever asked.

"Yeah?"

"You know I care about you, right?" _Okay, that's it_.**_I'm gonna kill him._**

"Of course," she replied, pushing me against the wall while giving me a death stare.

"Good," he said, and then he left.

"You. Need. To. Leave," she deadpanned turning to face me.

"Nope, I'm pretty comfy here," I replied, a cocky smile playing on my lips.

**"GO!"**

"Make me," she actually tried to shove me, but her attempt was pathetic. _Poor thing thought she had a chance of moving me._ She stopped struggling once she realized how futile her attempts were.

"Just, please go," she begged panting.

"Say the magic words?"

"Um, Please?" I shook my head. "Thank you?" I shook my head. "Paul is an ASS!" I flicked her nose. She was cute when she was angry. "Tell me Poli-wog!"

_"Poli-wog? Really?"_

"Hey, you get to call me Shawty, which, by the way, I don't approve of, so it's only fair that I get you a nickname."

"But Shawty suits you. I'm not a rounded blue faggot ball that spits water! Have you even seen that Pokémon? It's fat and it doesn't have arms like _the fuck…?"_

"Hey, _Poliwag rules!_ Now stop getting me side-tracked and tell me already—what are the magic words?"

"Say you'll go on a date with me."

"Sure, just let me get dressed in my special outfit of **_ARE YOU FORKING KIDDING ME?!_** And let me match it with my heels of **_NO FORKING WAY!_**

"Hmm, well, I'll just have to stay here then."

"I hate you; you don't play fair, Poli-wog."

"Never said I would," I stated, winking at her.

"FINE! Now go!" I kissed her temple once more before opening the window on the left and squeezing out. I turned to close it with a huge smile plastered on my face.

"I'll pick you up at six," I whispered to her before turning on my heels and sprinting towards the forest.

_I'm gonna blow your mind, Gwen Rochester, you just wait. I'll definitely make you fall in love with me. So, you'd better prepare yourself._

✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･ ✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･✿.｡.:*✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･ ✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･✿.｡.:*✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･ ✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･✿.｡.:*✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･ ✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･✿.｡.:*

**No Lawen date yet,** **soooooooooooooooorry… just keep holding in there, I'll promise I'll make it up to u guys in next chapty LOL XD**

**Care to share your thoughts?**


	14. The Power of Sid compels you!

**_Hiya, my lovely fanfictioners! So, the day has finally come, our first LAWEN DATE YAYYYYYY :) _**

**_I kinda re-wrote the whole chapty many, many (much to many) times. *Heavily sighs* hope it won't disappoint._**

**_Are u ready?_**

**(ɔˆ ³(ˆ****ˆc)** **(ɔˆ ³(ˆ****ˆc)** **(ɔˆ ³(ˆ****ˆc)** **(ɔˆ ³(ˆ****ˆc)** **(ɔˆ ³(ˆ****ˆc) (ɔˆ ³(ˆ****ˆc)** **(ɔˆ ³(ˆ****ˆc)** **(ɔˆ ³(ˆ****ˆc)** **(ɔˆ ³(ˆ****ˆc)** **(ɔˆ ³(ˆ****ˆc)**

**_Disclaimer:_ Gwen, Ian, Ayleen, Kenneth I own. Everything else belongs this incredible person called Stephanie Meyer maybe it rings a bell? LOL reality sucks btw :( **

**(ɔˆ ³(ˆ****ˆc)** **(ɔˆ ³(ˆ****ˆc)** **(ɔˆ ³(ˆ****ˆc)** **(ɔˆ ³(ˆ****ˆc)** **(ɔˆ ³(ˆ****ˆc) (ɔˆ ³(ˆ****ˆc)** **(ɔˆ ³(ˆ****ˆc)** **(ɔˆ ³(ˆ****ˆc)** **(ɔˆ ³(ˆ****ˆc)** **(ɔˆ ³(ˆ****ˆc)**

_"**Before I met you I never knew what it was like to be able to look at someone and smile for no reason"**_

**(ɔˆ ³(ˆ****ˆc)** **(ɔˆ ³(ˆ****ˆc)** **(ɔˆ ³(ˆ****ˆc)** **(ɔˆ ³(ˆ****ˆc)** **(ɔˆ ³(ˆ****ˆc) (ɔˆ ³(ˆ****ˆc)** **(ɔˆ ³(ˆ****ˆc)** **(ɔˆ ³(ˆ****ˆc)** **(ɔˆ ³(ˆ****ˆc)** **(ɔˆ ³(ˆ****ˆc)**

**The power of Sid compels you!**_** *Edited***_

**Beta'd by the fantastic, extremely brilliant, amazing Violet2389, owner of the magnificent Jared/Oc/Paul fanfic, "Imprinted", which u should definitely read if u haven't already.**

_**Gwen**_

_My mind was a chaotic mess. An infinite never-ending soul-bounding mess. _

_'Do you like Paul?'_

_'Ye-NO!'_

_'I thmell fire you liar, liar!' _

_'FINE YES, YES I do! You happy now?'_

_'Yep, ecthtatic, tho do you like Zeth?'_

_'Um, y-y-yes?'_

_'Whoa mithy you thure know how to choothe them.'_

_'**SIDDY!'**_

_'Okay, okay Jeeth don't get your pantieth on a knot, how about a litht of proth and conth? No commentth huh? Well, I do it for ya!'_

_'Paul's proth: definitely DDS.'_

_'DDS?'_

_'Drop dead sexy, duh!'_

_'Well… he does have a tender side and he's also really thoughtful when it comes to it. Plus, his hugs are to die for, and let's not even mention those heart-melting smiles he blatantly bestows, his sinfully toned body could turn the straightest of men gay just by staring at them… and oh my god those kissable plump lips of his...__Okay, stop!'_

_'What about the cons?'_

_**... **_

_**O.O**_

_'Ha! That's what I thought.'_

_'What about Seth? Mmm, pros?'_

_'I would say his cheerfulness, his warm cozy hugs, the fact that he's an amazing kisser... But he has nothing on Paul, and you know it,'_

_'**SHUT THE FISH UP!**__This is pointless you're confusing me more Siddy!'__ I sighed and turned off the shower, not in the mood for a bath anymore. Grabbing my delicious wet cupcake I picked the discarded clothes on the floor and marched to my room while trying to dry my damp curls with a towel._

_I dropped my new clothes on top of the pile Jasper had given me. Apparently the chick Alice was a shopping fashionista who never used the same clothes once she had already worn them. Yep, another lost shopaholic case, I'm sure she and Kimbo would really hit it off. I smiled to myself as I pictured both girls fighting over a pair of Jimmy-Choos. It was a true shame that she wasn't there. __Darn, I really wanted to thank her__. Jesus, I swear I had more clothes in this pile that I had ever owned in my entire life. I tried complaining, but they wouldn't have any of it._

_This was just so unreal, werewolves, vampires. Hell, what's next? __Mike Wazowski hiding in my closet?__ Siddy plunged his head in the closet at my rhetorical question before turning to me with a big toothy smile forming on his face. _

_'It's clear,'__ he said, offering me the thumbs up._

_Dumb lisping clown._

_'THO? What you gonna wear for thpecial date with Poli-wog? Mhm?'__ He carefreely asked, cutting off my daydream._

_I was on the verge of forming a reply when a tall figure entered the room making me drop the towel._

_"Since when do you shower with your underwear?" Seth wondered, eyeing me with a smug smile playing on his enticing pink lips. __Don't even go there.__ My cheeks warmed up instantly as I recalled the events that took place in the bathroom._

_"Um, I was trying something new?" I said uncertainly._

_"I see," he smiled drawing near. I grabbed the towel in a rush and attempted to cover myself. __'Too late for that, don't ya think?'__ Siddy laughed._

_His taller anatomy moved swiftly around the small space provided by the room only to halt a second later in front of me. His fresh spearmint breath blowing softly on my forehead. I sought to stay calm, but my heart was kind of a giveaway. It was pulsing like a forking conga drum. __Cheater._

_"Are you alright?" he asked suddenly, as he raised his left hand to my face, his knuckles caressing my cheek lovingly. I took a deep breath and stepped away. My eyes were glued to the floor._

_"I'm fine."_

_"You were coughing so much blood... I'm sorry. " He apologized, looping his warm arms around my waist and bringing me closer to his bare chest._

_"I'm fine. It's not as if you were responsible... so please stop apologizing," I said, floundering in his hold. This wasn't right._

_"But..." I cut him off, raising my eyes to meet his almond ones. The conflicting emotions deep within them were killing me. I couldn't bear his suffering. A troubled yet thoughtful sigh parted my lips. I followed up on instinct and without thinking, hugged him with everything I had._

_"I'm fine, as weird as it sounds the pain faded not long before it came. See? It didn't even leave a mark. " I said, proudly showing him my tummy which was bruise-free. His hand fell to my belly all of a sudden and he began to draw patterns with his fingers. __**SUGAR DO SOMETHING!**_

_"Um, Seth? Do you think I could get changed?" I asked, hawking._

_"Yeah, sorry," he blushed as he released me, a deep sigh escaping his lips. His gaze then dropped to my cast, his eyes following the bandage until resting on the cupcake I held secured to my chest._

_"Where did you get that?" he cocked his left eyebrow, eyeing the heavenly treat suspiciously. __Lie, lie, LIE!__ Siddy yelled in my mind._

_"Um, R-r-rosalie gave it to me," I finally stammered. __Jesus, that's the best you can do?!_

_He was going to question me further; I could see it in his eyes, but whatever he was about to say was cut off by a deep howl coming from the intimidating woods. I gave a mental note to hug Jakie or Kenster later._

_Seth looked straight at me once more with a pained expression. He then bent to kiss my forehead and lingered there._

_"This isn't over," he whispered before jumping off the window and sprinting towards the forest, stripping his shirt in the process. My chest dropped a breath I didn't realize I had been holding. __Too close__. I have had enough of all these lies. __This isn't like me__. Oh god Siddy what am I going to do? No answer. __Siddy?__ Don't you dare give me the silent treatment Mister, __**I NEED YOU TIMMAD!**_

_Suddenly my imaginary friend reappeared but he looked weird. More than usual. He was wearing a priest robe? With a huge rosary hanging in his neck. To complete the ensemble he carried a bowl with a spoon.__** Fat the wuck?**_

_I was gawking at his figure when he approached me. His left paw dropping in my head as his eyes closed. __What now?!_

_'Elena Gilbert you demon I convene you!'__ He exclaimed raising his other paw in the air dramatically._

_"Siddy..."_

_'You shall leave this body at once.'__ He carried on, pushing the rosary to my forehead._

_'Are you nuts? Drop that!'__ I practically yelled, but he plainly ignored me._

_'The power of Sid compels you!'__ He cried now raising his spoon, which he had previously plunged in his bowl, and swinging it at my face. __Oh, Lord__. __He lost it__. And the worst part is that he's still a figment of my loony mind. So yep, I'm practically having an exorcism made by my own mind__**. UNFORKINGBELIEVABLE.**_

_Ignoring Siddy I began to seek my outfit, four hours, twenty-two minutes and fifteen seconds to my date with Poli-wog. I gulped. I just wish I'd survive till then._

_'**THE POWER OF SID COMPELS YOU!'**_

**(ɔˆ ³(ˆ****ˆc)** **(ɔˆ ³(ˆ****ˆc)** **(ɔˆ ³(ˆ****ˆc)** **(ɔˆ ³(ˆ****ˆc)** **(ɔˆ ³(ˆ****ˆc) (ɔˆ ³(ˆ****ˆc)** **(ɔˆ ³(ˆ****ˆc)** **(ɔˆ ³(ˆ****ˆc)** **(ɔˆ ³(ˆ****ˆc)** **(ɔˆ ³(ˆ****ˆc)**

Okay, deep breath. You can do this. It's just a date between friends, right, _RIGHT?!_ I sighed and twirled in front of the mirror. All in all, I think I looked presentable. _Thank you, Alice!_ I was wearing a soft beige dress that reached two inches up my knees which was adorned with a wash out jean jacket and to complete the outfit my pair of black converse. _Not bad_. Regarding makeup, not too much, just a little shiny gloss to my lips which made them stand out. _Hmm, what are the chanceth...?_ **SHUSH SIDDY!** Although this time, I was smiling. A little of black eye shadow and _Voila!_ I was done. My hair was hanging loose in delicate waves and not its normal curly mess since I had spent almost two hours drying it carefully with the hairdryer. It wasn't straight but at least it wasn't frizzy so I was content with the result.

The doorbell rang all of a sudden making me jump. _Prince furry ith here!_ Siddy chanted in my head as I made my way to the door, giggling. _Prince furry? _Well, he doeth burtht into a huge furry ball, tho there. I laughed while struggling with the key, I felt so nervous I kept on missing the keyhole. I finally succeeded in opening the door, panting and flustered. The sight in front of me took my breath away or what remained of it anyways.

The man that should be clearly illegal to the eye-sight was wearing a pair of dark D&G jeans hanging painfully loose on his hips with a black button up shirt on top hugging his perfectly toned muscles. He looked amazing, hell, beyond amazing. '_I prefer him topleth.'_ Siddy whispered I hated myself for agreeing with him. I don't know how much time we spent there, ogling each other when my mind finally decided to cooperate. Getting on my tiptoes, I pecked his jaw, a girlie much too awkward giggle escaping my lips.

"You don't wanna catch any flies, now do we Poli-wog?"

He gave me a dazzling smile then as he bent down to kiss my cheek leaving a funny tingling sensation where his lips connected with my skin.

"You look lovely," he said earning me a full blush face.

"You ready to go?" he asked stretching his hand to mine. I nodded and took it gladly. We made our way to his jeep and I swear my eyes popped out of their sockets the moment I saw the beast_. IT WAS FREAKING HUGE!_ _How could anyone drive this humongous thing?_ I gulped and tried not to panic as I figure a way to climb up, definitely not a good day to wear a dress. _**SHOOT.**_

"Shawty?" Paul's voice came from the front seat. "Need any help there?" I couldn't see his face but by his teasing tone, I knew he was smiling_. Stupid oversized wolf._

"No, that's alright…I have it under control," I said as I stood in the wheel and jumped into the hood of the jeep. Paul was regarding me with amusement showing in his face but, ignoring it. I maneuvered myself and managed to finally climb inside. Not very lady-like if you ask me, but I was getting my point across, so I'll just suck it up. Paul chuckled as I put my seatbelt on. I turned to him with a huge grin plastered on my face.

"Told ya." Ha! Take that! _**Gwen 1 Poli-wog O.**_

"Nice thong by the way." _Oh god did he just...?_ No, no, just a lucky guess.

"Purple suits you," he said offering me a wink as he started the car. KYAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW. _**Poli-wog 10000000, Gwen -1.**_

"So, um... where are you taking me?" I asked, my face flushed scarlet and wanting anything to drop the thong topic.

_"You'll see."_

"That's all I'm getting?" He nodded and I huffed.

"Wanna play 20 questions?" he asked suddenly.

"Um, not sure I know how to play," I replied, my head dropping in embarrassment.

"It's easy. I ask you a question and you answer and then you ask me and so on."

"Well then."

_"What's your..."_

_"Which is..."_ we both said at the same time and then burst out laughing.

"Fine, you go first," I conceded.

"What's your favorite color?"

"Brown. _NO WAIT!"_ I turned in my seat to look at his eyes. "Made it chocolate-brown." Just like your eyes.

"What's yours?"

"Um, it depends."

"Um, well then what's your favorite color today?"

"Well, I'll go with green." My eyes were green today due to the stupid weather_, could it be that...?_ I sighed, yeah…_you wish._

"How old are you?" he asked after a while.

"Seventeen." His hands gripped the steering wheel harder and I noticed his knuckles were becoming white due to the pressure. I stretched my hand to him, but the forking seatbelt bounced me backwards. I sighed and settled for caressing his knuckles with my fingertips seeking to ease the pressure.

"But it'll turn eighteen soon." His grip relaxed at my statement. I really don't know why I needed to reassure him, the words flew from my mouth before I could even process them.

"When's your birthday?"

"Um, October 31st, most known as witches day," I smiled and he lets out a carefree laugh.

"You're pulling my leg, right?" I didn't reply and he smiled.

"Your birthday is the same day as mine," he then said. _Wow coincidence much?_ 'I'd like to call it dethtiny.' Sid whispered in my ear. I waved him off.

"So, favorite movie?" I asked after a while when he suddenly parked the car. _Huh? Where were we?_ I raised my eyes to the huge sign in front of us, **Ice Park:** Frozen fun 24/7.

_Huh? What's that supposed to mean?_

"Hey, Pol..." I began to say but trailed off when I realized I was talking to an empty seat. I was prepared to search for him when my door burst opened and I was unglued from my seat. My scream froze in my throat at the sight of Paul. My heart was beating at records time and my breath was shallow.

"You were going to scream, weren't ya?" he said as he dropped me on the floor, a cocky smirk playing on his lovely lips.

I was about to tell him where he could shove that stupid smirk off him when he surprised me by pecking my lips. The kiss was a feather caress, but it made my heart combust nonetheless. I was still thunderstruck in place as he laughed at my face.

"Come on Shawty," he said grabbing my hand in his and pulling me along the way. We made it to a small open tent where Paul borrowed what seemed to be skates.

"Shawty what size shoe do you wear?"

"I'm a 4," I said somehow blushing and staring at my doll-like feet. He just smiled.

"Just a 4 and an 11 will do," he told the clerk.

**(ɔˆ ³(ˆ****ˆc)** **(ɔˆ ³(ˆ****ˆc)** **(ɔˆ ³(ˆ****ˆc)** **(ɔˆ ³(ˆ****ˆc)** **(ɔˆ ³(ˆ****ˆc) (ɔˆ ³(ˆ****ˆc)** **(ɔˆ ³(ˆ****ˆc)** **(ɔˆ ³(ˆ****ˆc)** **(ɔˆ ³(ˆ****ˆc)** **(ɔˆ ³(ˆ****ˆc)**

"Okay Shawty, you got it, just bend your knees a little bit," he said, encouraging me. Paul was holding my hands and moving slowly, carrying me with him. _I felt like a stupid child._ Besides, I'm pretty much sure we looked anything but a couple, him being forking skyscraper tall and muscular and me being far too small. He looked just like my brother or even my dad! _AGGGGG!_ People were staring, but he wasn't fazed in the slightest; he seemed to only have eyes for me. I was a little flattered at the attention I was receiving but annoyed too.

"Let go Poli-wog."

"You sure?"

I ignored him and retracted my hands from his scorching ones. Once I was released, I took off skating full speed to the other end of the ice pond. **_I'm actually doing it!_**

'_Mmm teeny?'_Sid panicky whispered. I ignored him.

'**_Oh my god I'm actually skating!'_**

'_Little one?!'_ Siddy was now tugging at the end of my dress with his claws. His voice becoming frantic by every pulsating second.

'**_Take that you stupid bystanders!'_**

'**_GWEN!'_**

'_WHAT?!'_

'_LOOK OUT!'_ As soon as his words left his mouth I look in front of me. Huge pines with pointy branches awaited me at the end of the pond. I was on full speed mode and I realize Paul had never told me how to operate the brakes. **_SUGARRRRRRRRRRR._**

_"SHAWTY!"_ Paul's yells echoed in my back, but there was no way he could get to me before I smashed. I pulled my hand with my cast in front of my face; this was going to hurt. Suddenly I was being tackled to the cold frozen ground, but my body never made contact. Instead, I fell on top of a very lively muscular airbag. _Huh?_

"Are you okay?" Paul asked breathlessly. I peeked at his face, he had managed to grab me before I crashed, but he had hurt his back in the process.

"I'm s-s-sorry." I whispered my voice breaking as my eyes welled up. _Why did I have to be such a klutz?!_

My unshed glistering tears dissolved as I felt myself buzzing, I searched for the cause of the earthquake and find Paul laughing. Not chuckling or snickering but roaring with laughter**_. Fat the wuck?_**

"Dammit Shawty, you're gonna be the death of me, woman!" I looked at him, puzzled as I struggled to find a way out his hold. _Fork you, Lahote._ I thought as I sought to gather the little dignity that was left inside of me. I stood up shaking with a scowl forming on my face.

"Sure you don't need any help there?" the cocky bastard asked.

"No Poli-wog I don't need your forking help. Now run along pup." I turned to sprint with my head held high but lost my footing and fell. _Here we go again._

Paul grabbed me by the waist once more and, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear, he whispered, "You were saying?"

"I hate you," I said, trying to put a stop to the smile forming on my face, but as he burst out laughing I couldn't help but follow and we both fell to the floor rolling with laughter.

It took a while, but we finally managed to calm down.

"Wanna go for a bite?" he asked as he stretched his hand to mine. I accepted it gladly and we both made our way to the exit while goofing nonstop.

**(ɔˆ ³(ˆ****ˆc)** **(ɔˆ ³(ˆ****ˆc)** **(ɔˆ ³(ˆ****ˆc)** **(ɔˆ ³(ˆ****ˆc)** **(ɔˆ ³(ˆ****ˆc) (ɔˆ ³(ˆ****ˆc)** **(ɔˆ ³(ˆ****ˆc)** **(ɔˆ ³(ˆ****ˆc)** **(ɔˆ ³(ˆ****ˆc)** **(ɔˆ ³(ˆ****ˆc)**

"Pizza Hut? Really?" I asked, _was he forking kidding me?_

"Yeah, I know we both don't have the best memories of this place but if it weren't for that awful day I'd have never even met you," he said giving my hand a soft squeeze.

"Let me guess, Pepperoni pizza?"

"You know me too well, Shawty," he answered as he opened the door for me. _'Aww such a gentleman,'_ Siddy cooed with dreamy eyes.

After five large Pepperoni Pizzas (four and a half for him and two slices for me), I realized that I was, in fact, enjoying myself. We had tons in common. We both loved the Hangover movies and prefer any kind of horror movies to those stupid romantic chick films which usually end with waterworks. We both loved nature and enjoyed doing crazy wild things. I found he was a caring considerate person despite his temper, and I had to admit I had a temper too when provoked, so I couldn't judge him. He told me about the perks of being a fantasy freak and I found myself entranced by his words up to the point where he could tell me that cows bark and pigs fly and I would believe him.

"We should probably get going. It's getting late and you look tired," he stated after a while giving me a small smile which I returned.

"Um, okay. You're probably right. I do have school tomorrow. _Ugh._" I grimaced at the thought of being the awkward new girl in a native school. No matter what I did, my skin was a kind of giveaway, shouting _OUTSIDER 3km radius._ **_Oh well._**

I lifted my eyes to the feeling of something warm caressing my good hand. Paul was playing with my palm drawing circular patterns in a soothing way; his eyes glued to mine as if he had felt my uneasiness and wanted nothing but to make it stop. So far he was succeeding.

"Don't worry, you'll do great, and if anyone's gives you trouble they'll have to deal with me," he said in a resolute tone.

"Thanks, Mom," I replied rolling my eyes, but smiling nonetheless.

Paul paid the check without letting me have a look at and took me out into the cold night. My body shivered as I felt the nighty breeze bestowing goosebumps on my body.

"Are you cold?" he asked but didn't wait for my answer as he circled my shoulders with his left arm bringing me closer to his scorching body. A sigh of contentment left my mouth at the touch and he bent to kiss my head.

We made it to Sue's house in the blink of an eye. His driving skills scared the hell out of me, but for some freaking reason I knew he would never hurt me, so I didn't complain.

As soon as the car parked I unhooked the seatbelt and jumped out, my jitters escalating. I was about to shout a thank you and rushed inside, but apparently that wasn't his idea of a goodbye since he climbed out of the car and followed me. I stopped abruptly mid-way to the door and faced him. His eyes were darker than before as he approached me. I didn't comprehend what his deal was until he started to lean in. I back stepped involuntarily my eyes never detaching from his.

_"I -I c-c-can't do this,"_ I stuttered covering his lovely lips with my left hand. He drew closer to me and, grabbing my thighs, he pinned me against the wall.

"I'm so c-c-confused. My head feels like a roller coaster. You. S-s-seth... I..." But he cut me off with a possessive sudden growl. My hand was losing its grip on his mouth. But my ramble continued. "I barely know you and I can't help feeling this invisible pull to you." His forehead was now glued to mine, he lifted his right hand and caressing my cheek, he tucked one of my rebel curls behind my ear. His breath was blowing softly against my palm and I feel my heart speeding up at the touch.

"I don't know what I'm doing anymore," I whispered as his charming mud chocolate eyes found mine. He was looking down at me with so much love and adoration that my will begin to crumble. He held my gaze for what felt like an eternity, his left hand drawing patterns in my nape. The feeling was amazing. My eyes shut closed as I felt goose bumps forming in my arms.

A determined sigh finally escaped my lips. _"I'm running out of excuses."_ I opened my eyes at the feeling of his warm lips pressing against my palm, kissing it. I dropped my hand from his mouth to find a sexy smile playing on his lips.

**_"Thank God,"_** he smiled before he crashed his needful lips to mine. As soon as those soft and smooth lips came in contact with my own, fireworks erupted in my eyelids and hell, _screw butterflies it felt like the whole zoo erupted in my belly._ The kiss was gentle at first, but suddenly it became rough as he put more pressure on it and I found myself smiling into his mouth. His teeth skimmed my lower lip and pulled. _I swear I almost came undone._ He then licked my lower lip with the tip of his tongue and I couldn't help the shameful moan that escaped my lips. He took advantage of it and plunged his tongue inside my mouth, he was desperate for the contact and so was I. His tongue massaged mine in a dominant circular motion, deciding it to take it a step further I plucked up courage and bite softly his tongue earning a growl from him.

A range of chain howls echoed from the shadows ending our passionate moment. Paul pulled away breathing hard as I rested my head on his shoulder matching his breathing.

"You need to go?" I asked, panting.

"Yeah," he sighed, putting me on my feet, a scowl formed on his face as he regarded the woods.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he whispered kissing my forehead before he sprinted towards the sound while stripping off his shirt.

I stumbled to the door and unlocked it quickly, my head spinning like a hula-hoop.

"Gwen honey, is that you?" a very sleepy Sue in dinosaur slippers and a matching robe asked.

"Yeah, Sue don't panic. It's just me."

"It's Midnight," she stated. _Whoops?_

The howling picked up. Sue shook her head and gave me a kindly smile.

"Those wolves are gonna drive us crazy," she said, heading to her room.

_**Pfffff You have absolutely no idea.**_

**(ɔˆ ³(ˆ****ˆc) (ɔˆ ³(ˆ****ˆc) (ɔˆ ³(ˆ****ˆc) (ɔˆ ³(ˆ****ˆc) (ɔˆ ³(ˆ****ˆc) (ɔˆ ³(ˆ****ˆc) (ɔˆ ³(ˆ****ˆc) (ɔˆ ³(ˆ****ˆc) (ɔˆ ³(ˆ****ˆc) (ɔˆ ³(ˆ****ˆc)**

**Like? Hate? Adore? Despise? Pls let me know, your reviews mean the world to me am not even kidding.**

**Anyhow next chapty will be our first school day and guess what? You're gonna meet a new OC who is related to Kennie. If u can guess which role she'll play in the story you'll get a sneak peak. So r u game? ;D**


	15. No hobbits aloud!

**I'm on skittles withdrawal and it hurts TIMMAD IT FORKING HURTTTTTS grrr**

**Anyway, here's your chapty my lovely cuckoo readers, pls enjoy ;D**

**Special round of hugs from Paulie for this mega fantastic people: Kate haswari, lifeizamase, AnimeForever25, Silver Crystalite, simpsons, Moonlight Howling, Georgalin, Mesip, Crazyhyper09 and I'm not sweet for adding PL to their alert list, U R BEYOND AMAZING!**

**And special good fortune fortelled by Alice for this freaking awesome people: mrs. Cody simpson, Georgalin, Crazyhyper09, Kate haswari, linvalidzz and Sylver Crystalite for adding PL to their favs, LUV YA GUYS SO DARN MUCH!**

꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱

_**Disclaimer:**_** Repeat after me: I'M NOT SM!**

꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱

_**"I don't hate you I just hope your next period happens on a shark tank"**_

꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱

**No hobbits aloud!**

**Beta'd by the brilliant, most amazing, beyond awesome Violet2389. Sorry for sounding like a freaking broken record but thanks for the million time for making another chapty possible and for being such a sweet Beta Friend, U RULE MISSY! :)**

**_Gwen_**

_Get your fucking paws of my imprint!_

_Don't you care about your imprint?_

_HELL NO. YOU'RE MY IMPRINT!_

Imprint. Imprint. Imprint. There was one thing I was missing, _but what?_ Suddenly my mind was assaulted by memories of Paul. How we met, and how his eyes appeared to be captive in a never-ending ocean of emotions the moment they'd rendezvous mine.

A strong itchy feeling abruptly settled on my nose, dissolving whatever self-induced fantasy I seemed to have been swimming in. _Oh no, no, no distraction for ya lazy bones, not when you're on a roll, so keep deducing._

_So, Paul... the first time we met..._ The memory came flooding back to me—those beautiful mud chocolate orbs connecting with mine, my pain reflecting deep within them. The memory dissolved and I found myself in Sue's kitchen arguing with Paul, both of us feeling beyond pissed and shouting hurtful words neither of us really meant.

_**Awwww it forking itches! Scratch it!**_

Ignoring the unbearable tingling sensation on the tip of my nose, I forced myself to continue my dream-like state. The kitchen memory became blurry and I was now chasing an extremely annoyed yet sad Paul through the spreading woods—the day of my fiasco date with Seth. I couldn't explain it then, but now I realized that I had felt his pain in my flesh as if it was my own. _But how?_

The memory shifted once more and now I found myself stuck in a thunderstruck stance staring at Platinum Wolfy. I remembered him whining when he felt my distress, every measly scared breath I took seemed to send him to a frenzy, he could somehow relate with my pulsating fear and pain too. Realization finally sank in: _Paul and I shared a bond. _

So, _when I started coughing blood back in Carlisle's kitchen...?_ _**Oh, my...**_ was he hurt at the time? IM-PRINT. One word, seven letters. _**Were Paul and I destined?**_

The feeling in my nose couldn't be ignored any longer, probably a mosquito bite or something. Groaning to myself, I slipped my left hand to my face, seeking to ease the tickling sensation, but my eyes opened abruptly when I felt something cold and creamy colliding with my face. _Huh?_

The first thing I noticed was my hand; it was covered in what seemed to be white pastry? Upon further inspection, I discover it was shaving cream. _Fat the wuck?_

A flash went off, blinding me.

"Say cheese Santa!" Leah squealed while shoving an ancient Polaroid camera to my puzzled face.

_"Gee, stop that!"_ I yelled, trying to get the camera of her hands, but the sneaky pain in my arse moved out-of-the-way making me fall in a heap to the floor carrying the blankets with me. Pain erupted in my cast arm as a groan escaped my lips. _Best wake up call ever._

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" I asked, ungluing my face from the floor.

"Pfft. As if you don't know. Now go get changed, I'm giving you a ride to school." she said while tugging on my good arm and dragging me to the bathroom, where she shoved me inside and slammed the door.

"Hurry up, I'll be waiting downstairs!" she yelled as I heard her footsteps retreating.

I sighed and regarded myself in the mirror. _Oh, Lord._

'_Tho Thanta, I've been a very good kid. In fact, good ith putting it lightly, I've been nothing but perfect. Tho, were'th my gift?´_ Siddy wondered, making gooey eyes at me. I ignored him and washed away my white clad-chin, erasing the shaving cream beard while making a mental note to get back at Leah. I walked back to my room smelling like fresh strawberries, thanks to Leah's non-mint tooth paste. My hair was a huge frizzy mess and there was no time for me to attempt anything to fix it, so I just gathered it together in a top bun and tied it with a cute hairband that had a red bow on it. Some rebellious curls chose to hang loose, evoking a troublesome huff from my lips.

The outfit part was kind of a challenge. All the clothes I possessed were extremely fancy (thanks to our everlasting sparkling neighbours) or extremely worn out (thanks to myself for using them non-stop for the past two years and a half, back when I was homeless). I finally decided on my skinny wash out jeans which had holes spread haphazardly in them, a modern lilac blouse on top, and my pair of black high-vans. Content with myself, I grabbed my green Jansport backpack and rushed down the stairs where a very impatient Leah was waiting.

"Come on smalls, even Billy can wheel himself faster than you."

_"Leah Dianne Clearwater!"_ Sue scolded her evoking an unabashed chuckle from me. She then turned to me with a tender smile on her face, "Gwen honey would you like some breakfast?"

"Sure,_ I..." _Nevertheless, I was abruptly cut off as Leah shoved something inside of my mouth, almost making me choke.

She took my hand and pulled me out of the house. I was still chewing what tasted like a cinnamon waffle as I waved awkwardly at Sue, who was shaking her head at her daughter's antics. I forced myself to swallow my flash breakfast as I climbed into the passenger's seat.

"I swear to God Leah, if I throw up I'm using you as my personal airplane bag." She just laughed and waved me off as she threw what looked like a bottle of water into my lap.

"I'm sorry okay? But Mike Dickhead Newton is going to kill me if I'm late for work. He loves making my life miserable and I don't want to give him anymore reasons." I took a huge gulp of water as I searched her face.

"There's more, isn't it?"

"Well..."

_"Leah."_

She sighed, "Fine, he may have asked me out and I turned him down." She was still hiding something from me. I could tell.

_"Leah."_

"Fine, I turned him down and beat him with a surf board. Are you happy now?" I laughed and she eventually joined me. The buzzing in my pockets distracted me. I fished for my iPhone still giggling until I realized I had a message from Paul.

_**Good luck on your first day, beautiful.**_

_**XXX**_

_**P**_

꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱

"SILENCE! A new student will be joining us today so you'd better all be on your best behaviour," she then hawked clearing her throat as she turned to face me with a bright much to creepy smile, "Why don't you introduce yourself to your classmates dear?" The teacher kindly asked, putting me on the spotlight.

_**Great.**_ Now I had thirty curious eyes looking down at me. _Yeah, keep staring I might do a TRICK!_ I fought the urge to do something really stupid, like roll my eyes or poke my tongue out. Come on, you can do it, deep breath.

"Um, hi my name's Gwen. Gwen Rochester." I scratched my neck sheepishly, "Um, I'm..." but the sound of the door slamming open finished my pathetic attempt of a presentation. A tall girl, with short, blonde, pixie-cut hair came into the room. She was wearing a semi-transparent studded blouse with a pair of black leather shorts and to complete the outfit a pair of dyed combat boots. She bumped roughly against my frozen body as she passed me.

"You're late, Miss…?"

"Osbourne."

"You need to..." But she cut her off waving her hand in dismissal, "Right. Hey ordinary humans, the name is Aylu or Lennie, call me anything else and I'll rip your tongue off, this is the third school I have attended so far, so yep, you definitely don't wanna get on my bad side..." the teacher began a hawking fight as she glared daggers her way, "Oh, yeah, I hope we can all become _good friends,"_ she added emphasising the _'friend'_ word with extremely fake enthusiasm, clapping her hands to add the perfect touch to her presentation. The class erupted in roars of laughter at this and the teacher had to strike the board with a ruler several times, to regain silence.

"Please sit down, Miss Osbourne, and next time wait until your classmate ends her presentation _before—"_

Nevertheless, she cut her off once more. "Classmate? Who?" The teacher indicated where I stood, mortified.

"Oops? My bad Shorty, didn't see ya down there," she mocked, earning a few chuckles as she made her way to a seat in the back of the classroom.

'_I'm gonna kill thith giraffe, who the hell doeth thhe think thhe ith? Just wait till Siddy Chan gets hith clawth on her, thhe won't know what hit her!'_

'_Zip it Siddy, she's not worth it.'_ I thought as I dragged my feet to the only seat available, which happened to be next to the irksome blonde.

꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱

_**BRIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG**_

The rusty bell rang indicating the end of class. I sighed in contentment as I gathered my books and threw them into my backpack. Mrs. Freckle dismissed us but not before giving us a handful of homework. Wonderful! _Not..._

I stood up and made my way to the exit, but my feet got hooked in something and I tripped. The floor soon stealing a quite loud smooch from me. I unglued my face from the chilly ground and peeked over my shoulder. Ayleen was staring at me with a saint-like expression, her leg stretched. _**No big shock here.**_

"Stop looking at me like that, I was just tying my shoelaces, besides, your clumsiness is not my fault, Gimli," she tutted in a sweet voice before she passed me, kicking my backpack in the process. I groaned and got up shaking; I dusted my knees off and winced at the contact. Yep bruises were already forming_. Awesome._

The corridors were filled with activity, I glued myself to the nearest wall and mindlessly walked while checking my schedule, I had maths next. I just wished giraffe wasn't there.

Suddenly someone grabbed the small hook on my backpack and pulled taking me backwards. I stopped struggling when I recognized the laughter that completed the action.

"Morning Gwennie," Brady chirped as he engulfed me in a quick bear hug.

"'Sup?" Collin asked ruffling my already messy hair.

"Nothing much just trying to find my math class."

"No way! You have the _**m**_ost _**a**_wful _**t**_hing from _**h**_ell too?"

_"Huh?"_

"Ignore him. I always do. Here show me," Collin said as he helped himself to my crumpled schedule.

"Yep, you're with us, lucky you," he smiled winking at me as he took hold of my hand and pulled me along the corridor with Brady following suit.

As soon as we entered the small room, all chatter and noise halted. I felt like my head was going to ignite in full fire from all the stares I was unabashedly receiving. All the girls who weren't ogling Brady or Collin were glaring daggers at me, I realized I was still holding Collin's hand and flustered, I dropped it. A pretty brunette with long waist-length hair and tanned sun-kissed skin approached us. She was wearing a pair of tight designer jeans and a petite pink sweater that accentuated her curves. She gave both Brady and Collin a wide mouth smile before her eyes rested on my figure.

"Hey there, you're that new British kid, am I right?" she asked in a sickly sweet voice, something in her tone making it sound forced. Nevertheless, she seemed nice somehow, so putting my judgmental inner voice aside I granted her a small smile in return before nodding.

_"Wicked._ I'm Mackenzie, but you can call me Kay," she said, stretching her hand to mine, which I gladly shook.

"I'm Gwen." Someone called her then and she turned her attention to a blonde skinny girl who had given me a death stare not too long ago.

"Um, I need to go, but why don't ya sit with me during lunch?" she asked, turning back to me and smiling.

"S-sure," I stammered.

"Well, see ya later Gwennie, it was a pleasure meeting ya," she bestowed me another wide smile giving me a quick hug, before turning on her heels and approaching her friend. I shook my head as Brady pushed me to an empty seat. He sat on the bench next to me and Collin took the other bench on my left.

"See? People already like you, so stop being such a worry-wart," Collin said nudging his shoulder lightly with mine. I smiled. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all and giraffe wasn't in this class—definitely a bonus.

꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱

The cafeteria was packed, my stomach constricted as I searched for Mackenzie, but she was nowhere to be seen. A troubled sigh escaped my chapped lips as I made my way towards the buffet. A long table caught my eye, seven boys were laughing and goofing around with five gorgeous girls, on further inspection I spotted the pretty brunette who had spoken to me not too long ago. Smiling to myself, I approached them, my jitters were driving me insane but I was successful in keeping them at bay as I continued making my way over them. Nevertheless, I stopped midway when I realized Ayleen was with them. I was on the verge of turn and sprint towards the other end of the cafeteria, but twenty-four pair of eyes were now on me. Swallowing the lump that lunged cosily in my throat, I reached them. I was about to take a seat when Ayleen moved the chair and regarded me from head to toe. The expression was clear enough: _fuck off._

"No hobbits aloud," she deadpanned indicating to the table as her friends erupted in howls of laughter.

_"But um, Mackenzie said..."_ I trailed off, face burning with evident embarrassment.

_"Puhleaze Frodo just use those short legs of yours and crawl back to your Shire, nobody wants you here."_ Laughter turned to full guffaws and I noticed Mackenzie was struggling with her laugh, coughing in vain seeking to conceal it.

The whole cafeteria was watching our verbal exchange. Some were recording it with their phones. I tried my best not to show how hurt I was as I turned to leave. I was planning on making a silent retreat, but apparently Siddy had something else in mind since I found myself saying, _**"At least my legs have a purpose, and they don't remain open like a freaking Macdonald's 24/7."**_ Whistles and snickers made me realize I had said my thoughts out loud. I heard the creaking of a chair. A hand grabbed my shoulder forcefully and made me turn.

"Are you calling me a slut?" Ayleen demanded. She was towering over me, her expression fierce and determined. I couldn't back off now.

I shrugged and said, "I'm not saying you're a slut, I'm just saying you'd been pounded more times than the_ I_ in Pixar." The tension was so thick it could be cut with a knife. I closed my eyes expecting the stinging hit, but the pain never came.

Opening my left eye, I peeked at her she was now looking down at me with a huge Cheshire cat grin. She then let out a hearty-laugh, making me flinch. Turning on her heels, she grabbed a tray with a plate full of macaroni and cheese and in a swift fluid motion, dumped it on my head. The sticky cheese sauce ran down my eyes and stained my clothes. My eyes welled up, never in my life had I felt so humiliated.

"Well, would ya check out that," she said, smiling as she ruffled my hair, spreading the yellow sauce everywhere she could reach. _"I think Sponge-Bob is doomed."_ She turned to the full cafeteria and yelled, "Hey everyone why don't we give new Sponge-Bob over here a friendly welcome, are you ready?" she asked, turning to her friends. _**"Aye, Aye captain."**_ they chorused back.

_**"Oh! Who lives in a pineapple under the sea?"**_

_**"Sponge-Bob Square-Pants! Sponge-Bob Square-Pants!"**_

_**"Absorbent and yellow and porous is she!"**_

_**"Sponge-Bob Square-Pants! Sponge-Bob Square-Pants!"**_ People were now following her lead and chanting along. It wasn't too long before most of the cafeteria joined in the song. Tears and sauce were running down my cheeks as I sprinted towards the exit. The awful song hunting me, _**"If nautical nonsense is something you wish... Sponge-Bob Square-Pants!"**_

I wasn't paying any attention to where I was going until I bumped into something hard. _A wall maybe?_ The impact sent me backwards and my head rang, I would have fallen on my arse if it weren't for the pair of warm arms that snaked around my waist. I was brought to a snug muscular chest; I hit the person with my cast and struggled with everything I had.

"Gwennie, Gwennie shush it's me. _You're okay shhh."_ A familiar voice soothed me.

_"C-C-Collin?"_

"Yes, it's me, hon. Let's get the hell outta here, " he said as he lifted me effortlessly into his arms.

"Hey Cole, you gotta see this, chick fight in the cafeteria," Brady whistled as he reached us, his face glued to his phone. Collin smacked the back of his head.

"Ouch. _Dude, what the hell?!" _he yelled as his eyes lifted from the device. He looked indignant at him for a second before his eyes rested on me. His face remained confused for a second before realization sank in. He looked straight at me and then at his phone squinting his eyes. His face fell and he sighed.

"You okay, Gwennie?" he finally asked me, his tone laced with intense concern.

"Leaving aside my bruised ego and the fact that I stink like funky cheese, yeah I'm fine," I shrugged in a sprightly tone trying to give him a smile but grimacing in the end. Brady bent over suddenly and licked my cheek.

"You look yummy," he said licking his lips making me giggle.

"Dude, seriously?" Collin huffed.

"Hey, it's not my fault, she smells like melting cheddar cheese and I'm starving." As soon as he completed his statement, his stomach growled, evoking a carefree laugh from my shaking form. I could never stay mad at him for long.

_"GWENNIE!"_ Someone called in the distance. Collin turned with me in his arms. Seth and Kim were running towards us with concern written all over their faces.

"Please put me down," I whispered to Collin, who looked troubled but obliged in the end.

Kim tried to hug me but, I stop her with my hand. She seemed to understand and gave me a trifling smile which I returned. Seth was right behind her, his expression stoic. His body was trembling slightly as he scanned my body with his almond eyes.

"I'm fine, just um, tell me where I can find the bathroom before Brady eats me," I said, making both Collin and Brady smile and Kim giggle. Kim took my hand in hers and pulled me along the corridor with Brady, Collin, and Seth hot on our heels. I turned my head to address them.

"Why don't you guys go have your lunch, I know exactly how hungry you can get. Kimbo over here will help me get clean. You don't have to come. Besides, I doubt you can enter the girl's bathroom," I said, indicating the bathroom sign.

Collin and Brady regarded me with trouble expressions, but I waved them off. They finally nodded and left, but Seth stayed. He even entered the restroom with us.

"Um, Seth... why don't you...?" Nevertheless, he cut me off.

_"I'm not leaving until you explain to me what the fuck happened back there,"_ he commanded, hatred pouring off him in tidal waves.

I chose to ignore him as I washed my sticky face, splashing and soaking my blouse in the process. '_Um, teeny?'_ Sid asked, I ignored him and smiled when I noticed my jeans and vans had survived most of the assault.

"Nothing happened. It was a misunderstanding..." I finally explained with my head on the sink, where Kim was soaping my hair and hopefully removing the nasty macaroni smell.

"Is this what you call a misunderstanding?" he demanded, playing the video on his phone. I couldn't watch the video with my face down in the sink, but I could hear the yells and Ayleen's hurtful words as she encouraged the entire cafeteria to chant along with her.

_"What do you want me to say, Seth?!"_ I spat, turning my attention to him.

_"Jesus, please put this on,"_ he said, taking off his black and red Gap sweatshirt and throwing it to me. I quirked an eyebrow at him, but he was blushing and staring at the ceiling. _'Down.'_ Siddy whispered. My gaze fell to my chest, the blouse was so wet it was clinging to my body like second skin, showing my pink dotted bra. _**AWWWWWWWWWW hell.**_ Taking the sweatshirt, I entered one of the cubicles and hastily stripped my cold blouse off and put the sweatshirt over my head with extreme carefulness. Once I was decent, I opened the door, my face flaming red.

"That was truly thoughtful of you," I said, eyes glued to the floor and hair dripping wet. The silence that engulfed us was beyond awkward.

Suddenly Kim began a hawking fit. _Huh?_

"Um, I believe I need to call Jared, he's picking me up, um yeah..." and with that she left. _Traitor._

My eyes lifted the moment I felt two warm hands massaging my scalp. Seth had grabbed a towel and was now drying my hair. I could feel the heat of his scorching hands transferring from the thin fabric to my head. I sighed.

"Please Angel just tell me," he whispered in my ear, his fresh spearmint breath embracing me in a drowsy bubble. I shook my head.

"There's this new girl, and we um, kind of hit it off pretty badly, it was a kind of hate at first sight situation."

"What's her name?"

"Ayleen."

"Come on, we're going to deal with her," he said, disposing of the towel and tugging at my hand. _Was he bonkers?_ After the whole Sponge-Bob incident, I didn't want to see that evil witch, not even with a 3-kilometre radius.

_"Stop,"_ I begged, floundering in his hold. But it was futile—he had an iron grip on me.

"No, you need to do this; you can't let some bitch treat you like shit just because she wants to."

I kept struggling the entire way, but it was useless. Seth wasn't even fazed by my struggles—_hell, he probably wasn't even using 3/4 of his strength._ I closed my eyes for a moment preparing to confront the inevitable. I re-opened them abruptly when I collided with a brick wall, Seth. He had stopped moving all of a sudden, I waved my hand in front of his eyes, but he remained frozen in place, not even blinking. He was staring in the distance, jaw hanging open. _Fat the wuck?_ My eyes left him to search for the source of his numbness. My eyes rested on Ayleen then. She was equally thunderstruck as Seth was. My eyes went back to Seth's and I panicked at the emotions I found pooled in there, _love, adoration_, _compromise._

The habitual feeling of Deja-Vu hit me with the force of a tsunami, making my head swirl as the image of Paul flooded in my mind. Seth was gazing at Ayleen the same way Paul had stared at me when our eyes met for the very first time.

_I screamed._

꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱

**Tiny sneak peak cuz we didn't get to c cutie Paulie in this chapty ;D**

"**What are you exactly telling me Paul? That you're forced to like me?!"**

"**No, I just…"**

"**No. You know what? Save it. I don't wanna hear it. I'm so done."**

"**Shawty stop please, you don't understand."**

"**What's an imprint?"**

"**I'm sorry, I can't."**

"**That's what I thought."**

"**I c-can't tell you, okay? It's too soon, please," he begged, grabbing my shoulder.**

"**Let go of me."**

"**I c-can't."**

"**Oh yes you can," I countered as I knelt him in the groin. A loud oof escaped his lush rosy lips before his grip slacked. I took advantage of his distraction to bolt, but he tackled me to the ground. The sound of our laboured mingled breaths rumbled in the quiet dome that appeared to be engulfing us. Our foreheads were glued together, leaving zero to none space between us. I struggled under his hold.**

"**LET GO OF ME!" I bellowed pounding my fists relentlessly against his hard toned chest.**

"**I told you I can't."**

"**Why the hell not?" I asked my voice breaking.**

**MUAHAHHAHAHHAHAHA to be continued….**


	16. M'not drunk, just have the vodka flu

**Well, I finally got over my skittles withdrawal since I found a new perfect addiction, 'Starbucks White Mocha Cappuccino'. So, I'm really like a walking hyper zombie right now, all my uni work done, having studied for my exams and being dismissed from work and well having too much caffeine pumping through my veins I needed to wriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiteeeeeee so yep, here's my gift to you. Just cuz I know how much you loathed the mega cliffy I left you in LOL XD**

**This chapty is dedicated to my delicious skittles, we aren't allowed to hang anymore but you'll always have a special spot in my tummy XD**

✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･ ✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･✿.｡.:*✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･ ✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･✿.｡.:*✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･ ✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･✿.｡.:*✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･ ✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･✿.｡.:*

_**Disclaimer:**_** This is getting odd, do we have to do this every chapty?**

**I'll own twilight the day Edward Cullen stops shining like a freaking disco ball.**

**Yep. Not gonna happen.**

✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･ ✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･✿.｡.:*✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･ ✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･✿.｡.:*✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･ ✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･✿.｡.:*✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･ ✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･✿.｡.:*

_**WARMING: Unexpected Content ahead, beware you were warned...**_

✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･ ✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･✿.｡.:*✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･ ✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･✿.｡.:*✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･ ✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･✿.｡.:*✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･ ✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･✿.｡.:*

_**"I need Google in my brain and an Anti-Virus in my heart."**_

✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･ ✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･✿.｡.:*✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･ ✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･✿.｡.:*✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･ ✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･✿.｡.:*✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･ ✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･✿.｡.:*

**Beta'd by the incredible, most wonderful, mega fantastic Violet2389, owner of the (*violently plays drums*) freaking amazing Paul/OC/Jared story, "Imprinted", which I'm sure you're quite familiarized with :) **

**M'not drunk, just have the vodka flu **

**_Ayleen_**

I was clutching my stomach and holding Kay's shoulder for support. Max and Kyle were goofing and whispering as Ethan replayed the video of our fight, which someone had uploaded to YouTube. My laughter came to an abrupt end when I heard her indifferent voice:_ "I'm not calling you a slut, I'm just saying you'd been pounded more times than the 'I' in Pixar"_ **That bitch!** I grabbed Ethan's phone and ended the video at once. This was war, nobody, and I repeat nobody calls Ayleen Fleurette Osbourne a bitch and gets away with it. I really didn't know what was her deal was, but the sight of her pissed me off. The way she stood in class as if she feared rejection and her happy smile at the end of each class. The whole vulnerable act she was pulling may fool others, but not me. I could see under her stupid façade. Besides, from what I gathered the hobbit was surrounded by guys—and not any kind of guys, but the hottest, most desirable guys in school as Kay put it. She and Brianna were both pissed at the attention Hobbit was receiving from, um, what had she called them? _Collin and Brady?_ Whatever, that just proved my suspicions. There was something really off with her. She had a secret and I planned on finding out what it was.

My stomach growled suddenly making me sigh. _Fucking Hobbit ruined my lunch._ I felt around in my pockets, remembering the cash I had placed in them. Thank you, Kenneth—he knocked me out cold so I stole his money. _Yep Karma's a bitch._ I smiled to myself as I made my way to the vending machines. I needed candy—sweet, glorious candy. Ethan followed me.

"Hey Lenie what kind of music you like?" he asked out of the blue, I was about to reply but he beat me to it. "I love Eminem."

"Whatever, skittles are better," I replied, a little confused by his change of topic.

"No. I'm talking about the rapper Eminem, _you idiot!_" He laughed; I flicked his forehead in annoyance.

"You're the idiot! What's so great about the M&M's wrapper, huh?" _How come I end up with people like this?_ I thought to myself as Ethan doubled over in laughter.

I bend to retrieve my bags of skittles as a door opened to my left. Pocketing my heavenly candy, I turned around to return to my table, but I stopped when I heard her voice: "Stop, I don't want to please." _Had she came back from more?_ I turned on my heels with a huge smile plastered on my face, nevertheless, the smirk vanished from my countenance as soon as my eyes connected with a pair of almond ones belonging to a sexy Native. I stood frozen in place, my heart hammering at the speed of light. He was beautiful—_fuck that didn't even cover it._ He was a perfect specimen and I wanted him all for myself. His jaw was hanging slightly open and his eyes seemed like they were on the verge of popping out of their sockets, mirroring my expression perfectly. I don't know how long we spent staring at each other until a high-pitched scream snapped me out of my blissful reverie. I tore my gaze away from him and dropped my eyes to Frodo. My hands curled into fists and I found myself fuming as my wrath took over my body. The words of Kay rang in my ears as I remembered her telling me she spent the time surrounded by hotties. _He's mine._ I practically growled, advancing on her.

A Quileute girl entered the cafeteria and reached Frodo, she then knelt by her side, pulling her up and whispering something to her as she dragged her away, halting her scream. _Saved by the girl_, Frodo got lucky this time. You just wait. _Saruman is going to look like a fucking pussy compared to what I have in stock for ya._

Every pair of eyes were on us. I ignored the tingling sensation I was feeling as I approached the good-looking Native. My wrath evaporated instantly as I stood in front of him. I giggled at his thunderstruck expression as I rose on my tiptoes and whispered in his ear, "Close your mouth, we wouldn't want any flies on that sexy mouth, now do we?" I lifted his jaw shut, before turning on my heels and leaving the cafeteria.

✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･ ✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･✿.｡.:*✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･ ✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･✿.｡.:*✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･ ✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･✿.｡.:*✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･ ✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･✿.｡.:*

_**Ayleen**_

I strolled down the corridors, pondering what to do next. I really felt like ditching, but Kay and Brianna wouldn't hear of it. They both needed to get good marks and yada-yada-yada—_BORIIING. _I rested my head on my locker as I heard a few squeals and gasps from a group of chicks not too far away from me. I resorted to see what the whole fuss was about until I spotted the thing or more like the person who was creating such a riot. My breath got stuck in my throat as my eyes roamed the body of Adonis. He was tall, way tall, like 6'5'', and had messy short jet black hair. He was wearing a DC black and blue hoodie which hugged his muscular body to perfection and a pair of Levi's hanging loosely on his hips. _Yummy._ My mind told me he wasn't as hot as the native from the cafeteria, but whatever. _He was here now_. I advanced slowly and seductively to him. I stopped just in front of the locker he was leaning into and gave him a flirtatious smile. Throwing my head backwards, I dropped a handful of skittles in my mouth and then sucked my finger as I eyed him.

_"I've got skittles in my mouth. Wanna taste the rainbow?"_ I purred, lifting my left eyebrow.

_**Gwen**_

Kim was dragging me through the corridors while rambling about non-important random things, but her attempts at distracting me were futile. I was considerably gone, shipped to La-La-Land. My head felt like a forking broken puzzle—the pieces were there but I couldn't manage to put them together. So frustrating._ Bond. Paul. Seth. Imprint. Ayleen. Compromise. _No matter how hard I tried, the solution to the equation dodged my fingers every forking time. _AGGGGG, I can thmell fire, thtop thinking teeny, you are gonna earn yourthelf a cerebral hemorrhage._ Gee, thanks for the support.

Kim kept on with her annoying chattering. I was prepared to tell her to zip it and let me be when I spotted something that had my heart beating like a hummingbird on crack. I did a double take, but they remained there, Paul was laying with a carefree posture against my locker and in front of him was no other than _bitchy giraffe_. I sighed and disentangling my arm from Kim's turned on my heels and walked towards them. As I got closer, I realized Ayleen was leaning towards Paul in a flirty posture. _Oh hell no._ _Just a couple of steps further_. She threw her head backwards and dropped something in her mouth. I was much too far away to see exactly what it was.

"I've got skittles in my mouth. Wanna taste the rainbow?" _**WHAT THE FUCK!?**_ '_Gee... I was wondering when your thailor mouth would resurface, no offenthe teeny but your non cuthing taketh all the fun away' Siddy pinpointed but I easily downplayed it and focus my steps towards the culprit of peace disruption._ I stormed towards them, my face burning, nonetheless, Paul's words halted my rushed actions, "Sorry pumpkin, but I'm allergic to skittles", he faked a sniff and then coughed, "and slutts." '_Awwwwwwwwww giraffe got BURNED!'_ Siddy yelled in my head as he made a weird Gangman Style dance. I stood frozen in place, my gaze dropping to the floor until I felt a warm hand caressing my cheek. The hand moved and very gently took hold of my chin, making me raise my eyes.

"Hi," Paul breathed in my face, the smell of early cinnamon and forest filled my nostrils and I found myself smiling. He then closed the distance between us and kissed my lips. It was a soft feather-like caress, but it left me breathless nonetheless. He pulled away and took my hand in his, saying, "Wanna get out of here?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･ ✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･✿.｡.:*✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･ ✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･✿.｡.:*✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･ ✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･✿.｡.:*✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･ ✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･✿.｡.:*

Watching the sunset sitting between Paul's legs in the hood of his truck was absolute perfection. My mind was still tormenting me for answers, but I wasn't going to end our moment. I knew I needed to confront him, but maybe just maybe I could delay it a little while longer. Paul kissed my head as he continued to play with my hair. I closed my eyes relishing in the feeling, wishing to stay like that forever. I reopened them when I felt his scorching hand tugging at my sweatshirt. He lifted it a little bit and I felt his scorching hands on my stomach. He abruptly dropped them and I began to buzz—well, more like my body was buzzing from the aftershocks of Paul's body, which seemed to shake more and more by the second. I untangled myself from him and stared at his now incensed mud-chocolate eyes.

_**"Why are you wearing **__**Sissy Cockwater's**__** sweatshirt?!"**_ he did nothing but roared, his body shaking lightly.

_"How..?"_

"Answer the question Gwen, I can smell the fucker all over you," he spat, jumping off the hood as he began pacing, his hands curling and uncurling into fists.

"It's not what you think..." I said calmly.

**"THE HELL IT'S NOT, YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE A SHIRT ON UNDERNEATH!"** he growled, his eyes becoming darker by the second.

"Someone dumped a food tray on my head and I had to wash my blouse to get the funky cheese smell off, the blouse got soaked and my pink bra could be easily seen underneath. So, excuse me for accepting his sweatshirt, next time I'll make sure I freeze to death and walk around like a cheap _WHORE!"_ I yelled the last word, my temper getting the best of me. I was going to yell some more but Paul grabbed me by the shoulders and in a swift movement brought me to his scorching chest, embracing me. He rested his chin on my head and sighed, "I'm s-s-sorry Shawty, I trust you it's just him I don't trust, not when he has feelings for you." His tone was so sad that it melted my heart.

"You've got nothing to worry about," I huffed, "He found someone." My voice broke in the end. I tried to conceal it with a cough but it didn't pass unnoticed.

"Shawty, what is it?" Paul asked ungluing himself from me and staring deep into my eyes.

"When I was hurt back in Carlisle's kitchen it was because you were hurt at the time, right?" His expression fell gradually and he closed his eyes nodding softly, I gasped. "W-w-we share a bond...?" The stuttering made it look more like a question than a statement, and my heart accelerated when Paul nodded once more.

"It all began the day I met you..." he said, searching my face for recognition. The image of our painful encountered hit me full force making me flinch. "I would do anything for ya Shawty…Hell, I'll give my life to keep you safe. You're too important to me... I—"

"Is it a werewolf thing?" I cut him off, fear filling my voice. _Please deny it, please deny it, please deny it._

"Yes," he breathed. I collapsed to my knees, letting the backstabbing pain consume me.

"So you wouldn't have even given me a second look if it weren't for this mystical tribal creepy thing?"

"No, it's not like that... I would have noticed you eventually; the bond just rushed things... I saw you and there was no one else._** D****ammit, I can't see anybody else!"**_

"What are you exactly saying to me, Paul? That you're forced to like me?"

"No, I just..."

"No, you know what?! Save it, I don't wanna hear it. I'm so done," I said as I grabbed my backpack and turned to leave.

"Shawty stop please, you don't understand," he said, his tone pleading.

"What's an imprint?" I demanded, peeking at him over my shoulder.

"I'm sorry, _I can't—"_

"That's what I thought."

"I c-can't tell you, okay? It's too soon, please," he begged, grabbing my shoulder.

"Let go of me."

"I c-c-can't."

"Oh yes you can," I said as I knelt him in the groin and he let out a choked _oof _before releasing his hold on my arm. I turned to leave, but he tackled me to the ground. We were both panting, trying to catch our breath, our foreheads glued together. I struggled under his hold.

_**"LET GO OF ME!"**_ I yelled, pounding my fists against his hard chest. My cast arm was pulsing but I ignored the pain and continued hitting him with everything I had.

"I told you I can't," he spat angrily at my face, his eyes trapping mine.

"Why the hell not?" I asked, my voice breaking.

_**"Because I fucking love you!"**_ he yelled as his lips collided with mine. His lips were rough and I felt that he had poured everything he had in that kiss. World War 3 was unleashing in my head as Paul continued assaulting my lips, his body flush against mine. I wanted nothing but to lose myself in him, but I knew I couldn't when he was keeping secrets from me and lying. With all the force I could muster I bit his bottom lip hard, drawing blood. The attack took him by surprise and he pulled away from me. My body ached for his touch, but I struggled against my body as I let my brain take over. Paul was currently regarding me with amusement showing in his mud-chocolate eyes.

"Did you just bite me?" I took advantage of his distraction and hit his head as forcefully as I could with my green backpack. He released me at once as he rubbed his hands on his head. _At least, my history books count for something._

I stood up hastily, throwing my backpack over my shoulder ran into the forest. Paul's yells echoing behind me. My eyes welled up as I continued running through the woods. _Why did you do THAT?! There'th theriouthly thomething wrong with you teeny, the poor guy jutht thpilled hith gutth to you and YOU FORKING LEFT HIM, what kind of a cruel B—_ **"GET THE HELL OUTTA MY HEAD! I HATE YOU!"** I yelled out loud. As I fought to control the waterworks show that my eyes displayed.

Suddenly Sue's home appeared in my blurry sight and for once I thanked God I had managed to find it without getting lost. I forced myself to swallow the sobs that continued rising in my throat. My eyes were a lost cause, so I hurried into my room and hastily stripped out of Seth's Gap sweatshirt. I grabbed my green Mickey Mouse sweater and placed it on. I went to my bed and carefully lifted the mattress, where my savings were. I didn't have much, and I was planning on saving more to buy Paul a decent birthday present. The thought made my body shake as I clasped a hand to my mouth. _I will not cry_. I pocketed my savings and touched up my makeup before leaving with only one purpose in mind: to seek a store.

A rusty old illuminated sign caught my attention: **Go to Sleep**. Although the "to" was off, so basically you could see _"Go Sleep"_, wait, isn't that creepy catchphrase lame Jeffery the killer uses? I shrugged and went in. The store was barely illuminated and the aisles were long and eerie. I pushed down the pang of fear in my stomach as I searched for the liqueur section.** BINGO.** _Are you really doing thith? You have never drunk before!_ I thought I told you to LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE! I thought as a transparent bottle with a pink layer caught my eye, cherry vodka—_perfect._ I grabbed the bottle along with a small one with a blue layer; blueberry vodka.

I made my way to the till and deposited my items carefully on the rotten wooden desk as I rang the petite skull l bell next to the till. _Gee, freak much?_ I turned to fish for my savings when I heard footsteps approaching.

"Whoaaaaa, where's the party chica?" An old eerily familiar voice asked._ Oh no, no, no, nooooooooooo._ _**SUGAR.**_

I turned with my best saint-like smile and said, "Kennie?"

_"Jesus,_ shorts what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Well, duh, I work here," he replied, mocking me. I huffed, "How much?"

"Whoa hold your horses, I can't sell you this. You're underage. Besides, what are you gonna do with so much booze, huh?" he asked, his left eyebrow quirking up.

"Paul sent me," I blatantly lied.

"Yeah, right and I'm Lady freaking Gaga."

"No way! Can I have an autograph? Although I must confess the whole neon pubic hair made me gag. Whatevs Popstar, if you don't believe me you can always call him. I'm sure he'll be ecstatic to know I'm being held against my will and you're refusing me what I want." _Smooth, real smooth._ Kenneth's eyes widened as his Adam's apple bobbed, _come on, come on, come on._

"Bag?" he asked finally. I smiled brightly at him as I nodded my head.

"Wait you didn't tell me how much...?" but he cut me off with a wink.

"Paul is a brother; he doesn't have to pay; besides this shop gets as many visitors as a The Cullens Mansion. _Here_," he said, handing me the bag. I thanked him and turned to go but he grabbed my wrist, making me turn.

"Just take care shorts, alright?" he said, his forehead wrinkling.

"Don't worry Kennie, I will. _See you at the Grammy Awards!"_ I yelled as I exited the store, Kenneth's chuckles echoing in my back.

✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･ ✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･✿.｡.:*✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･ ✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･✿.｡.:*✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･ ✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･✿.｡.:*✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･ ✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･✿.｡.:*

I tiptoed carefully to my room before shutting the door closed and sinking into my bed with my purchases. I felt more confused than a chameleon in a bag of skittles._ Not for long_, I thought as I popped the cherry vodka bottle open. The concentrated smell burned my nostrils and made my head spin a little. _DON'T YOU DARE! THIS ITHN'T GONNA THOLVE ANYTHING, BESIDETH YOU HAVE JUTHT REACHED A NORMAL WEIGHT AND YOU HAVEN'T EATEN ANYTHING THINCE LEAH THHOVED THAT WAFFLE IN YOUR MOUTH, THITH ITH THO NOT YOU! _I brought the bottle closer to my lips as I shut my eyes. _**WAIT, PLEATHE, YOU CAN'T!**__ Watch me._ I thought as I took a huge gulp of the transparent liquid. The thing burned my throat and felt like a rock plunging into my tummy. I ignored the uncanny sensation and wrinkled my nose, forcing myself to drink more._ P-p-petty._ Sid's voice was becoming increasingly silent by the second. I continued drinking until I couldn't even see his form anymore.

The lights were too bright. The walls seemed to enclose on me but I managed to continue drinking. Both bottles were gone. I couldn't think clearly—hell I couldn't think. Period. I tried grabbing the empty bottles but my hand missed them—once, twice, and so on. I chuckled at my stupidity as I settled for covering them with the blanket on my bed. There, problem solved. I stood up hastily, only to end up kissing the floor. My head felt like a forking carousel. I giggled as I crawled out of my room. Grabbing the railing from the stairs, I finally managed to straighten myself. I stumbled like a forking junkie along the hall as the door of the bathroom slammed open, hitting me full in the face and making me fall on my butt._ Ouch?_ I thought out of habit, although the pain never came. Seth helped me to my feet as he regarded me with a woeful face?_ Whyyyyyyyy is he sad? _Rising on my tiptoes, I pulled at the corner of his mouth curling his lips in a smile._ Much, muchier better._

"Gwen?" he asked as my hands dropped from his face, I hugged him and shoved him inside the bathroom. Idly, I realized he was merely wearing a towel wrapped around his hips.

"Did (hic) I ever tell ya you're soft on the eyes?" I said drawing near. He grabbed my shoulders before I could collapse against his brawny chest.

"Are you drunk?"

_"Pfff. M'not drunk, just have the vodka flu,"_ I slurred as I kissed him. He pushed me away softly as he rested his forehead against mine.

"You aren't yourself right now... _I—_"

Nonetheless I sealed his rambling with another lustful kiss. This time, I was the one who pulled away. Grinning into his lips, I whispered, "Shhh... Just go with it." I stripped from my Mickey sweater and kicked the door shut as I threw myself at him. We both fell into the wet bathtub. I looked into his eyes and kissed him with everything I had.

_"Please Seth, make me forget."_

✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･ ✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･✿.｡.:*✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･ ✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･✿.｡.:*✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･ ✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･✿.｡.:*✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･ ✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･✿.｡.:*

**Ocus focus... you're having a WTF expression written all over you face, am I right or am I right? ****LMAO**


	17. Meet: Payback, Revenge & Karma

**Thanks for all your mega wondrous reviews which never cease to amaze me :)**

**Gwen's caramel cookies to this absolutely fantastic people: Silver Crystalite, XXXRena, lovebooktwilight, mortega22 and Lauren C. Powell for adding PL to their alerts list. YOU GUYS ARE FORKING AWESOME!**

**And special round of warm Sethykins hugs to this WOW, cool people: Sylver Crystalite, lovebookstwilight, mortega22, RobynSOS, Sh-anny99 and Lauren C. Powell for adding PL to their favs. LUV YA GUYS SO SO FORKING MUCH!**

*******ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ**

_**Disclaimer:**_** I don't own twilight...**

**Ayleen: Say what! were did I come from then, **_**huh?**_

**Me: My imagination**

**Ayleen: So, you are saying I'm not real, YOU BITCH!**

**Me: *erases character mouth***

**Ayleen: ...!**

**Me: Love you too, Lenie XD**

*******ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ**

_**"Am I crazy or is this more than a stupid crush?"**_

*******ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ**

**HUGE ROUND OF APPLAUSE TO THIS MEGA SUPER FANTASTIC PERSON WHO ALWAYS FINDS THE TIME TO PROOF-READ MY CHAPTIES: THANK U _VIOLET2389,_ LUV YA TONNES GURL!**

**Meet Payback, Revenge & Karma**

_**SPOV**_

No. Absolutely not. This is_ not_ happening. A pair of beautiful sea-colored eyes clouded my mind. I sighed, there was no turning back now, I had imprinted on the girl who bullied the girl I love._** FANFUCKINTASTIC.**_ Taha Aki was probably laughing his ass off at my misfortune. My hands curled in fists as I continued my useless pacing. I wasn't known for losing my temper, ever. But I guess there was a first time for everything. Although, my trembles came to an abrupt halt as my wolf recalled our encounter.

_"Close your mouth; we wouldn't want any flies on that sexy mouth, now do we?"_ she'd whispered against my ear, her breath blowing softly on my neck. She smelled like vanilla with a soft touch of ginger, so exotic and hot it made my mouth water. She then closed my jaw with her fingertips. The touch had been a soft caress but it had my wolf in a frenzy nonetheless. My gaze dropped and I groaned, annoyed. I didn't even know the chick and she was affecting my body badly. _Fuck._ I felt like one of those horny stupid hormonal teenagers. A loud huff escaped my lips as I stripped from my shirt and Levi's and made my way to the bathroom in my shamrock boxers.

I fill the bathtub with hot water before stripping off my boxers. I was about to enter the tub when I heard a loud thump in the hall. Having enhanced hearing came with the whole supernatural weirdo package. I cursed and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around my waist before opening the door at full speed which resulted in me hitting Gwen full on the face. _SHHIIIIIT!_ My face fell in sadness as I regarded her tiny body. She was beautiful and I loved her, but my feelings towards her seemed distant and wrong all of a sudden. My short reverie came to an end when I felt her cold hands pressing against the corner of my lips as she curled them up into a smile. I stared at her with concerned eyes before taking a huge breath. The smell of vodka burning my nostrils as she dropped her hands from my face giving me a wide, strange smile.

"Gwen?" I asked as I searched her face for clues, worrying about her actual condition. This wasn't her at all.

She surprised me by lunging at me and shoving me inside the bathroom.

"Did (hic) I ever tell ya you're soft on the eyes?" she hiccuped as she drew even closer. _Damn she's wasted._ I sighed and grabbed her small shoulders preventing her from hurting herself, she was swaying too much.

"Are you drunk?" I finally asked, though the answer was pretty much dancing in front of my eyes.

_"Pfff. M'not, just have the vodka flu,"_ she winked and kissed me. I pushed her away softly, and rested my forehead against hers.

"You aren't yourself right now... I—" I began sadly but her lips cut me off with another kiss. This time, I wasn't the one who pulled away. Grinning into my lips she whispered, "Shhh…just go with it." She then stripped from her Mickey Mouse sweater and kicked the door shut as she jumped me making us both fell into the wet bathtub. She looked into my eyes before kissing me forcefully.

_"Please Seth, make me forget,"_ she whispered.

This was so, so wrong. But I didn't want it to stop. _She's not your imprint_ my wolf growled at me but I ignored him as my hands gripped Gwen's waist feeling her smooth skin. _I want this _I chanted to myself pushing down deeper and deeper on the voice in my head who was yelling at my stubbornness.

Gwen moaned into my mouth as she straddled me, sending me over the top. She was beautiful, imprint or not, she was the one I wanted. I growled and took the lead as I crushed her forcefully against the other end of the bathtub, splashing water everywhere. My hands traveled up her spine without disconnecting our make out session. She was drenched in vodka but there was the hint of cheery and blueberries making the kiss bittersweet. I nipped at her bottom lip as my hands struggled with the clasp of her bra. I let out a shaky breath.

"Damn, I think I love you," I murmured, though the words felt wrong and I realized I was picturing Ayleen in the bathtub wrapped around me and not Gwen. My eyes opened abruptly as I finally managed to unclasp her bra. Gwen was frozen in place, panting. She pushed me away with tears running down her cheeks. I tried to reach her but she kept me at arms distance as she placed a hand to my chest, her wet hair clinging to her lovely doll face.

"D-d-don't just don't, I k-know you have a bond with A-Ayleen. She's your i-i-imprint, right?" she stammered shocking me. _How...? Did..? Then why?_ My thoughts were tangled in what seemed to be a cobweb, which was getting bigger and thicker by the second as more unanswered questions pop into my already confused mind. I didn't notice her stumbling out of the bathtub and opening the door until I heard _his _pissed voice.

_**"I' KILL YOU!"**_

*******ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ**

_**PPOV**_

_I fucking love you?_ Really Lahote? You massive idiot, you scared her away. A huge whimper left my mouth as I continued banging my head against the tree trunk. UN *bang* FUCKING *bang* BELIEVABLE *double bang*

_**Watcha doing Poli-wog? **_Quil's teasing tone appeared suddenly in my mind. I growled, severely annoyed. Ever since the pack discovered Shawty's corny nickname after witnessing our little rendez-vous in my mind they'd been giving me nothing but hell.

The chocolate-brown wolf rounded me with a sloppy smile plastered on his creepy face. I tried shielding my thoughts from him but it was no use. He had already seen them and was now rolling on the floor howling in laughter.

_**Shut the fuck up! **_I growled aiming for his neck.

_**Sorry bro, but damn you're so tactless.**_

I released his neck as I tried to figure out what the hell he meant.

_**Explain,**_ I snarled.

_**You dumbass, you kind of implied the bond was forcing you to see her, like she's more of a necessity. It sounded like a freaking rehearsed brainwash robot line than a confession and to top it all you just had to tell her you love her after practically telling her you were dragged into liking her, get my point?**_

_**FUCK! **_I cried as I dropped to the cold ground. _**I j-j-j-just wanted her to know how I feel, but I fucked up big time**_**,** I threw my head backwards as a painful howl escaped my mouth.

_**What am I going to do? **_I kept on with my useless wailing.

_**Well for once stop being such a pussy, crying over your sorry ass won't solve anything, you pull your shit together man and go get her,**_ I stood flabbergasted at Quil's words, he lowered his head to mine and growled making me jump, _**NOW!**_ he commanded clearly implying there was no space for further discussion.

Unhesitatingly, I turned on my paws and bolted in the direction my little imprint had gone a couple of hours back.

_**Thank you man.**_

_**No problem Poli-wog, **_he sent a wink my way. Shaking my head, I took a deep breath as I let memories of Shawty engulf me. I was back to my old, boring, human self in the blink of an eye.

I untangled my cut-offs from my ankle and put them on hastily, following Shawty's scent. I found myself in Kenneth's Grandpa's store. _What the fuck?_ Shawty's scent was all over the place.

I entered the spooky, dingy, old store, searching for my imprint but she was nowhere in sight. Sighing I made my way to the counter. I rang the creepy skull bell and waited.

"Watcha doing here man? Looking for more booze? You fucker, having the hell of a Party and not inviting me over, you are one hell of a best friend," Kenneth shook his head patting my shoulder and faking a hurt expression. I tilted my head to the left as I regarded my best friend; yep being in freaking Jigsaw's store burned whatever was left of his brain cells.

"Whatever Kenster, just tell me where Gwen is, I don't have time to deal with your fucking insanity," I said, my tone coming harsher that I expected. Kenneth flipped me off.

"Puh-lease, Poli-wog as if you didn't know she left like an hour ago with two bottles of vodka."

_"WHAT!?"_ I yelled, grabbing the counter for support as my body began trembling like an earthquake. I growled and grabbed Kenneth by the neck, bringing his head hard to the rotten wooden counter, pinning him there. I turned his head to the left and bent down to bare my teeth at his now pale face, **"YOU SOLD HER BOOZE!? YOU ASSCLOWN, SHE'S SEVENTEEN!"** I spat at his face, my shaking worsening by the second.

"S-s-she tricked me, I'm sorry man, she told me you sent her, and she kind of threatened me..." he gulped loudly.

"You let a 5'1'' girl intimidate you?! _Fuck KENNETH!_" I yelled releasing my hold on his neck as I sprinted out of the store.

As soon as my feet touched the floor I exploded into a beast.

_Find her_ my wolf growled as I dashed to the woods. I felt someone joining on my thoughts all of a sudden.

_**Kenneth what the hell are you doing?**_ I snarled beyond pissed at the white wolf with black paws and tail that was hot on my heels.

_**Oh you know... just chasing leprechauns, what the fuck does it look like? I'm helping you out, shorts is like a sister to me.**_

I shook my head and fastened my pace—Kenneth copied my moves.

_**What about your pops store? **_He did a sound which resembled a kind of snort.

_**You kidding, right? That store is nothing but a pain in the ass; damn we would have closed it if it weren't for grams,**_ his voice took on a sad tone at the end at his head drop. I sighed and bumped lightly against his side.

_**I'm sorry man.**_

He gave me a sad smile just as we reached Sue's house, Shawty's scent was growing stronger. Kenneth and I both phased back. He put on a pair of cut-offs and threw me a pair of military cut-offs. _Thank goodness for that._

I barged into the Victorian like house without thinking twice, with Kenneth hot on my heels.

"I'll check the rooms, you check the lunge and kitchen," I commanded as I took the stairs two steps at time, my wolf thrashing and growling as the pang in my heart intensified. The hunch in my gut intensified up to the point where I was almost sick. Something was definitely wrong.

I took a huge breath, welcoming the familiar scent of fresh blueberries and chocolate. _Bathroom_. I opened the door in a frenzy, just in time for something cold and wet to collide with my chest. My brain was numb for a whole second before assessing the situation in front of me. My hands snaked around my little imprint's waist on their own accord as I feel a monstrous growl erupting from deep within my chest. My vision blurred, the colors dissolved, everything was bloody red.

_**"I'LL KILL YOU!"**_

*******ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ**

_**GPOV**_

"Damn, I think I love you," Seth murmured softly as his hands struggled with my bra's clasp. The words were like a sharp knife to my already fractured heart. My mind was foggy and felt extremely woozy as his words came back to me: _Because I fucking love you!_ Paul. My eyes widened as Seth managed to finally unclasp my bra. I shoved him away as tears pooled in my eyes. _**What had I done? **_I am a truly mess. Seth tried reaching for me but I kept him at arm's length as my hand remained on his scorching chest.

"D-d-don't, just don't, I k-know you have a bond with A-Ayleen. She's your i-i-imprint, right?" I stammered in a broken voice, my gaze falling to my lap. I peeked at him from under my lashes; his shocked expression confirmed my suspicions. A sob escaped my lips as I climbed dizzily out of the tub. My head spun out of control, everywhere I saw was blurry. I thought I would never make it to the door when suddenly it cracked opened, ending in me colliding against a hard well-built chest. _Paul?_ His arms circled my waist as he pulled me closer to his chest; his eyes were pitch-black his pupils enlarged up to the point where his irises were bearably noticeable giving him an eerie inhuman aura as a deep growl exploded from his chest, scaring the sugar out of me.

_**"I'LL KILL YOU!"**_he nothing but roared.

I needed to get his attention before he killed us both. I tried to rise to my tiptoes but the movement made me dizzy and my head sway. I closed my eyes and settled for kissing the spot on his chest where I thought his heart was. His trembling ended at once. Deep footsteps echoed behind his back, when suddenly Kenneth's face appeared next to Paul. His eyes rested on me as a contempt sigh left his lips. However, his face shadowed in anger as he spotted Seth, his eyes went from Seth's to mine, like a Ping-Pong match. He growled and lunged at Seth. I closed my eyes just in time for a deep crack to echo in the room.

I re-opened my eyes as I feel Paul's warm hands on my shoulders. I kept my arms crossed over my chest covering my exposed breasts as he very carefully turned me on my back, he then clasped my messy bra back in place before kissing the spot between my shoulder blades and putting my discarded green Mickey sweater on, with extreme carefulness so as not to damage my cast arm. My vision was worsening by the second, a choked "T-thank you," escaped my lips before the black spots dancing in the corners of my eyes became too much to handle. _Everything went black._

*******ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ**

"Shawty, please, please wake up," a familiar voice begged as I felt a pair of warm hands caressing my face, tugging some of my revel curls behind my ears. My eyes fluttered, and I flinched at the sudden light. A glass of water was pushed to my lips as someone straightened me up. My head hurt like a forking bitch. My dried throat welcomed the cool liquid. I blinked and sleepily regarded my surroundings. _Where was I?_

"P-Paul?" I asked in a broken voice that seemed to belong to a crack addict. _Nice._

"Just take this Advil. I'm sure you've got one hell of a headache," he replied, dropping a pill in my hand and giving me a sad smile. I was about to take the pill when small flashes of myself and Seth in a bathtub flooded in my mid. My stomach constricted and my heart rate picked up. The nausea rising in my throat was unbearable. I pushed Paul aside and jumped off of the mattress as I ran to the bathroom. I made it just in time to heave the glass of water and what seemed to be the cinnamon waffle Leah had forced down my throat the day before.

**"FUCK!"** I heard Paul yell as he rushed to my side and knelt beside me, pulling my hair out-of-the-way and tying it in a top bun over my head. I continued puking my guts out as Paul drew soothing, circular patterns in my back.

After what feel like eternity I lifted my head from the toilet, shaking like a leaf I made my way to the sink and brushed my teeth, putting extra minty tooth paste on Paul's tooth brush. As soon as I finished Paul grabbed my waist and brought me to his warm chest, his chin resting on the top of my head as I silently cried.

"Shhhhhh, it's okay, you're okay, I won't let anything happen to you," he whispered, rocking me back and forward, "I'm so sorry." My tears stopped as I peeked at his face.

"Why are you apologizing? This is all my fault. I never meant for things to end this way... I—"

"You got drunk because you were upset, I made you upset and for that I'm sorry," he said sadly his head dropping shamefully, cutting me of.

"'S okay" I whispered, as a loud yawn escaping my chapped lips.

"Come on, beautiful, you're tired," he stated, scooping me up effortlessly in his muscular arms as he made his way to the room we were in before. My gaze dropped to the big shirt that was practically swallowing me whole, I tugged at the collar and sniffed, the smell of cinnamon and woods fill my nostrils and I felt a smile forming on my face.

"What happened to my c-clothes?" I asked very self-conscious as I felt my cheeks warming up.

"Um, well I couldn't let you sleep with wet clothes on, so, um, I left them outside to dry and put you in one of my shirts—sorry," he apologized sheepishly as he scratched his neck.

'_THO FORKING CUTE! Damn petty, if you don't jump thith man'th boneth I'm thurely doing it for ya,'_ Siddy's voice chanted in my head.

'_**SIDDY YOU'RE BACK!'**_

'_You betcha your cute butt I'm back.'_

'_I'm so sorry,'_ I thought at him.

'_We're good, now thop talking to me an anthwer him! We don't wanna give him any more reathons to ponder about our mental instability.'_

' HEY!' I shook my head and smiled at Paul.

"'S okay, Poli-wog," I finally said, earning a chuckle from him. He deposited me carefully on the mattress and tucked me into the warm blankets. He turned to the bedside table and gave me the glass of water with and Advil, which I gratefully took. He bent to kiss my forehead and was about to leave the room, when I spotted a guitar next to his wardrobe. Every inch of my body screamed for a well-deserved rest, but I ignore it as I turned my attention to him.

"You never told me you could play..." I trailed off nudging my head towards the guitar.

"Well... you never told me you sing," he countered teasingly.

"Will you please…play something?" He grimaced, "For me?" He shook his head and grabbed the old guitar as he sat at the end of the mattress opposite me.

He began to run his hands softly through the strings of the guitar, his lovely mud chocolate eyes found mine and he held my gaze as he sang along the beautiful melody,

_**Oh I had a lot to say, was thinking on my time away**_  
><em><strong>I missed you and things weren't the same<strong>_  
><em><strong>'Cause everything inside it never comes out right<strong>_  
><em><strong>And when I see you cry, it makes me want to die<strong>_

_**I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue**_  
><em><strong>I'm sorry about all things I said to you<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I know, I can't take it back.<strong>_  
><em><strong>I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds<strong>_  
><em><strong>And baby, the way you make my world go round<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I just wanted to say, I'm sorry<strong>_

My eyes welled up, never leaving his as his voice embraced my like my own personal warm blanket.

_**This time I think, I'm to blame**_  
><em><strong>It's harder to get through the days<strong>_  
><em><strong>You get older and blame turns to shame<strong>_  
><em><strong>'Cause everything inside it never comes out right<strong>_  
><em><strong>And when I see you cry, it makes me want to die<strong>_

He was smiling at me with hurtful eyes; the pang in my heart grew stronger.

_**I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue**_  
><em><strong>I'm sorry about all things I said to you<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I know, I can't take it back<strong>_  
><em><strong>I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds<strong>_  
><em><strong>And baby, the way you make my world go round<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I just wanted to say, I'm sorry<strong>_

_**Every single day, I think about how we came all this way**_  
><em><strong>The sleepless nights and the tears you cried<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's never too late to make it right<strong>_  
><em><strong>Oh yeah<strong>_

_**Sorry**_  
><em><strong>I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm sorry about all things I said to you<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I know, I can't take it back<strong>_  
><em><strong>I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds<strong>_  
><em><strong>And baby, the way you make my world go round<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I just wanted to say, I'm sorry...<strong>_

As soon as the last chords faded away I lunged at him, tackling him to the floor in a tight hug.

"T-t-that was mind-blowing," I sobbed into his neck as he slowly pulled me back and rested his forehead against mine, closing his eyes.

"I've been writing this song since the day I met you, I know I suck with words and can be a stubborn asshole most of the time but um, will you find it in your heart to forg..." I cut him off as my lips smashed violently against his, kissing away his sadness and all his doubts. He was shocked at first but his numbness latest for less than a second before his lips moved against mine, welcoming the touch. His tongue licked my lower lip softly and I parted my lips for him, tilting my head slightly and deepening the kiss. He pulled away after some minutes, much to my dislike. We were both panting, our breathing labored. His huge grin reminded me of the one the Grinch had after deviously stealing everyone Christmas gifts without them noticing. I laughed.

"So, does that mean that I'm forgiven?" he asked, his heavenly breath fanning over my face making me dizzy.

"Wasn't that convincing enough for ya?" He tapped his chin in a pensive posture before he leaned into me. His lovely pink lips barely brushing mine. "I think I need more convincing," he cooed as his lips pressed against my own.

*******ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ**

_**BBRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**_

'_Finally. I can't believe they made uth tholve all that thtupid uthelleth problemth!'_ Siddy complained in my head as I hurried to put my math books and folders in my green backpack.

'_Come on Mr. Moody you're just hungry, besides __math ROCKS!'_ I yelled back at him.

'_Are you forking bonkerth? I mean are you even hearing yourthelf mithy? Thith ith boring and I'm filling in a complaint letter_,' I ignored him as he reappeared with some dorky glasses a pen and a sheet of paper.

'**Dear Mathth,**

**Pleathe thtop athking uth to find your forking **_**X.**_  
><strong>Thhe'th never coming back and don't athk <strong>_**Y!**_

_**PS: and thtop hoking with the damn alphabet you forking bitch!**_

**Yourth Thincerely, **_**Thiddy'**_

I was laughing my ass off as Brady approached me and engulfed me in a huge bear hug.

"Where's your evil twin?" I asked him as I wiped the residual tears from my eyes. Collin's smile widened. I was about to ask what his deal was when a loud, _**"BOOOOOOOOOO!"**_ was yelled in my ear making me jump, startled like five feet in the air. Both giants cracked up instantly at my reaction. _Stupid sneaky Cliffords._ I huffed.

"Oh come on Gwennie, you didn't even see your face! Classic!" Brady exclaimed, chirping as he ruffled my hair. I stepped out of his reach and gave him a smile when his stomach growled. Collin laughed at his friend until his stomach growled too, even louder than Brady's; I laughed at their embarrassed faces. Collin tugged at my hand as he dragged me along the hall with Brady walking happily next to us, my eyes were practically closing; I was so tired. I dropped Collin's hand making him and Brady stop in their tracks. They turned to me and I indicated to the bathroom. They pouted at me and I laughed.

"Go on, kids. Go have your candy, I'll join you in a bit," I said, waving them off as I entered the chick's restroom.

My eyes widened as I regarded my face in the mirror. _SUGAR, I looked like hell._ Huge black bags covered my eyes and I was so pale. Mmm…_sexy_.

'_Vodka'th charm,'_ Siddy Chanted making goody eyes at me.

'_Fine you can say it,'_ I replied, annoyed at him as I turned on the faucet and splashed my face with icy cold water, hoping to erase my zombie-like expression.

'_I told you THO..._' Siddy began to chant when the door to the restroom banged opened and in came Ayleen, Mackenzie and that blonde chick who hated my guts. I swallowed the huge ball that seemed to nest in my throat as I turned slowly to face them, leaning against the sink for support.

"Well, well, well if it isn't our friendly little hobbit," Ayleen falsely beamed as she stepped closer, her evil minions glued to her side. I tried to step back involuntarily, but there was nowhere to go.

"You see, I think we haven't been properly introduced..." she trailed off turning her attention to Mackenzie who smiled deviously at me.

"This is my friend Payback," she introduced, as Kay cracked her fingers her eyes never leaving mine. She then turned to her left where that blonde chick was, "This is my other friend Revenge." The blonde girl curled her hands in fist while still glaring daggers my way.

Ayleen approached me then and bent over so her face was close to mine, she turned her head softly and whispered in my ear, "And I'm Karma." Her voice sent shivers down my spine. She laughed at my expression and pulled away. I breathed a sigh of relief just before a fist collided with my nose.

_"It's a pleasure to meet ya."_

*******ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ*********｡****٩*********ﾟ**

**So sorry, I don't know why I have this crazy addiction towards cliffies LOL. Just 'cuz this is like the third selfish cliffy I left u on here's a tiny sneak-peek to next chapty, ENJOY MY HUNGRY READERS!**

"Fight me!"

"Hell no." I jumped on his back and bit his shoulder as my legs circled his waist.

"Shit, you're like a f*cking gremlin. Get the f*ck off!" He yelled swirling making me slightly dizzy. I closed my eyes refusing to give up.

"Fight me." I whispered in his ear as my hands fisted a handful of his hair before pulling, mercilessly.

A ferocious growl erupted from deep within his chest as his hands grabbed me from behind in one swift movement disentangling my iron grip and shoving me to the grass where he pinned me underneath his muscular body.

Ian stood abruptly from his place and was about to make his way to us but I shook my head at him halting his actions.

"I'm not fighting you, not now not ever get it in that thick head of yours," He venomously spat as he stood up and turned to leave.

My eyes welled up and I found myself begging, "P-please," He ceased his movements. His head turning slowly as he glimpsed at me over his shoulder.

I opted to close my eyes not withstanding to show my weaknesses any further. Ian's voice rang through my ears making me re open my eyes instantly, "You hear me out, you fucking wally eejit. You'll help her out or God help me… I'm gonna rip that sick grin of your disgusting face and feed you to the wolves, which by the way I know live nearby," Ian threatened him grabbing him by the collar of his shirt. He was taller and easily towered over him but Ian's determination was fierce.

Loud laughter echoed in the air before he shoved Ian, clearly not taking him seriously in the slightest.

"Please, you? Against me? Don't make me laugh. What is it to you anyways? Why do you want me to train her so badly?"

I sighed,_ "Because otherwise I'm sentenced to death…"_

_**TO BE CONTINUED! XD**_

**Penny for your thoughts? Whoever can guess who Gwen is trying to fight wins a prize! (Little hint is someone from the pack ;) )**

**Oh and btw, Paulie's song is 'Sorry' by Buckberry :D**


	18. Body by Fisher, Brains by Mattel

**Hiya my freakintastic readers, here's a new chapty for ya ;) Thanks for all the positive feedback and support. 'PL' would be nothing without ya ;D LUV YA ALL!**

㈆2**FREE PIGGY BACK RIDES FROM PLATINUM WOLFY TO ALL OF YA!**㈆2

**Ugh. Enough mushiness go on you have a chapty to tend to, so get moving already!**

ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ

_**Disclaimer:**_**Can you keep a secret?**

**Ian:**** Wait a min I'm trying to find my Master**

**Me: ****Um yeah about that...**

**Ian:**** Just wait till I get my hands on her/him I'm gonna make her/his life a fucking hell. Nobody calls me a banana head and makes me owner of a violet Smart with pink dices. She/he won't live to see another day, Ian Hunter Cooley is no Queer. *he curls his hands in fists and turns to face me with a huge smile plastered on his face* Sorry, you were saying?**

**Me:**** Um, nothing... Gee it's kind of late gotta go bye! *bolts like a thunder leaving computer behind***

**Ian: *****chuckling reads the Story's tittle* FUCK! *****runs after me***

ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ

_**"Damn boy, you're sweet as heaven and hot as hell"**_

ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ

**Beta'd by the most amazing, spectacular, magnificent, beyond awesome Violet2389. Owner of the fantastic Paul/OC/Jared story, "Imprinted" which of course is already in your alerts and favs and if not what the hell are you waiting for, seriously guys it's incredible!**

㈂1㈂1㈂1**_Body by Fisher, brains by Mattel XD _**㈂1㈂1㈂1

_**GPOV**_

I dropped to the cold floor as I felt warm liquid cascading from my nostrils. Mackenzie approached me and grabbed a handful of my hair, pulling back and forcing my head up so I was now facing her.

"Stay away from Brady," she snapped as she kicked my belly, making me cough. I curled into a ball on the floor.

_This is not happening. This is not happening. This is not happening._

I closed my eyes and swallowed my choked sobs as I felt myself being lifted off the floor by the collar of my shirt.

"Collin is off-limits, understood?" Blondie spat in my face. Her face was close to mine as she continued to squeeze my throat, making it harder and harder to breathe. My feet were dangling in air as I struggled against her iron grip. She wasted no time in banging my head against the wall making me yowled in pain, her eyes ignited in flames.

"Answer me!" she commanded as her hold tightened.

'_Do thomething!'_ Siddy yelled, trying to claw Blondie's face but his hands kept passing through her body every time; it was kind of funny to watch.

'_Only you would think the thituation is hilariouth in a time like thith!'_

My air supply was suddenly gone, panic finally settled in.

"Y-y-y-yes," I croaked, choking on the word. She released me, making me fall in a heap to the floor as I coughed, my throat hurting with each breath I took.

I closed my eyes as I heard their footsteps retreating.

_Leave. Leave. Leave._

The door slammed shut and I let out a shaky breath I didn't realize I'd been holding, but my relief was cut short when I heard the door creaking open, I backed up until I hit my back against the wall, preparing mentally to endure more pain. Ayleen's face came into view.

"I'd better not catch you with my sexy Native again..."

'_Native? Who of all? Tribal thhool here DUH! We're full of them, thuch a blonde comment...'_ despite Siddy's words I knew she was talking about Seth.

"...or this..." she swirled her index finger in the air, "is gonna look like a toddler's work in comparison to what awaits ya." I flinched subconsciously at her harsh words.

**"Capiche?"** I nodded, distrustful of my own voice. She left; her threat still hanging in the air. My eyes welled up as I straightened myself, shaking like a leaf. I took a huge breath to collect myself before peeking at the mirror in front of me.

_OH MY..._

'_Hey shhhhh ith not that bad...' _

'_Look at me SIDDY! __**I look like Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer!'**_

I probed my nose carefully_ OW OW OWWWWWWWWWW_. I wiped the gruesome dried blood away; my nose was broken and swelling at light's speed.

'_Ith going to bruithe like a bitch,'_

'_T_hank you captain obvious!' I yelled at him, frustration laced in my tone as I regarded my sore throat where purple-greenish bruises were already forming, my belly hurt from the previous kicks, but I refused to lift my shirt, fearing what I would find.

I peeked at my pathetic reflection.

'_How could you let giraffe and her wannabeth get a hold on you? TIMMAD PETTY YOU JUTHT THOOD THERE LETTING THEM UTHE YOU ATH THEIR PERTHONAL FORKING PUNCHING BAG!'_

'_Don't__ you think I forking know that? There were three of them and one of me, do the MATHS! Oh wait that's right you failed the subject, silly me thinking you could get it. You were born without fingers!' _I yelled, but as soon as I did it I regretted it._ Siddy?_ He was gone. Even my loony conscience left me, _**AWESOME**_. Just. freaking. awesome.

I fished my iPhone from my pocket with trembling slippery fingers. Small drops fell on the screen as I searched for Paul's number. I wiped them off only to see more falling, I then realised they were coming from me.

_**Don't pick me up, I'm catching a ride with Ian today, XXX Shawty**_ I pressed send before I could repent.

I wiped my tears away as I found Ian's number and pressed call. He answered on the first ring.

"Well if it isn't 'Gwendelyn Queen' from I give a fuck about ya Lands," he greeted with disdain. I flinched at his hard choice of words, although I nothing but deserved every single one of them, since I'd been ignoring him all throughout the Seth-Paul problem I seemed to be stuck in. I was numb as I tried to find the best words to approach my best friend, there were none.

"So tell me your majesty, what did I do to deserve the grace of your call?"

"I'm s-s-sorry Ian, I know I've been nothing but a shitty friend and probably don't deserve..." I trailed of as a loud sob escaped my lips, my eyes widened and I clasped a hand to my mouth but it was too late.

_"Niknak are you crying?"_ Ian's voice was now gentler and held an edge of anxiousness. I nodded my head, overwhelmed.

_"You're nodding your head, aren't ya?"_ he asked calmly, his voice dripping with concern.

"Y-y-e-s," I finally managed to stutter.

"Where are you?"

"S-school?"

"I'm coming, stay put and please don't do anything stupid."

"Bloody hell, NikNak, what happened?" Ian yelled his British accent drawing attention to us. I blushed under the burning gazes of the bystanders, but Ian couldn't care less, his hands were gently caressing my face as his eyes roamed my body. His left hand skimmed my nose making me hiss as I winced in pain. His eyes hardened as he took in my broken nose.

"Who's the fucker responsible for this NikNak?" he practically growled. I opened my mouth but words eluded me, my eyes welled up for what felt like the millionth time as I shook with the earthquakes of my unleash sobs. Ian's face softened at once "Oh littlun, come 'ere," he whispered as he grabbed my arm and pulled me against his chest. I snuggled closer to him and let my tears spill letting my walls crumble.

Ian hooked his arm under my knees and picked me up in one swift move. He cooed me as he made his way to what seemed to be a purple Smart Car. My eyes widened a choked giggle escaped my lips. My lips curled in a mocking smile about to give him hell when he surprised me by pushing a finger to my mouth, hushing me.

"Not a word," he berated, giving me a knowing smile as he opened the passenger door and tucked me inside. He got in afterwards and putting the car on gear we left the school. It was my second day and I was already ditching. If I ever wanted to graduate I needed a solution and I needed it fast.

Turning my attention to Ian I forced myself to smile. "Wonder what Leah would think about her boyfriend driving a purple Smart Car..." I blurted.

"Belt up littlun, this was Sidney's car and um, it's manly."

"Very manly." I couldn't help the un-lady-like snort that escaped my mouth when I noticed the pair of plush pink dices hanging from the review mirror; Ian's sister was surely an evil genius.

He sent me a deadly stare and I pretended to zip my lips with an invisible zipper while Siddy chanted in my head,

'_Ianny the fanny, Ianny the fanny, Ianny the fanny...'_

"So, are you telling me what happened?" he asked suddenly making me flinch, I sighed and turned to face him, I bit my bottom lip nervously. "Niknak..."

"There's this girl at school, um I think she hates me, not sure what I did for her to despise me so much, I..."

"She's the one who broke your nose, isn't she?!" Ian averred, his voice taking an angry edge as his hands gripped the steering wheel harder, his knuckles becoming white from all the tension. He didn't wait for my reply not that he need it anyway.

I placed my hand on top of his, trying to ease the tension, "I need you to promise me you won't tell a soul," I begged. He abruptly stomped on the brakes and the car screeched, coming to an gruff halt, making me lean as forward as far as I could before the seatbelt forced me back, making me bounce back against my seat.

_**"WHAT?! Are you out your fucking mind? NO! I can't just..."**_

"Please, just trust me," I pleaded, reaching for his hand but he pulled away as if disgusted by my own suggestion.

"NO Niknak I'm not going to cross my arms and do nothing while they beat you to a fucking pulp!"

"Just hear me out, it won't help, it would only make it worse, please you can't tell anyone. Especially not Leah or Seth."

"Not even Paul?"

"Least of all HIM! He would just overreact."

"And he would have every right to! We're not just talking about someone stealing your crayons or calling you names, this is major bullying and you know it. **DAMMIT LITTLUN you need help!**" Ian said frantically as he unhooked my seatbelt and brought me to his lap, engulfing me in a huge brotherly hug.

"I know. I think I have an idea," I whispered into his chest.

"Tell me."

"Promise me first you won't tell anyone." He closed his eyes for a second before reopening them. I cupped his face gently between my hands and forced him to see me, "Promise me, Ian." He huffed and finally nodded. I smiled at him and unglued myself from him sat back in my seat.

"Start the engine we need to get somewhere."

"What do you have in mind?"

"I need a Sensei," I sighed. He wasn't following me, "A Quileute sensei." Realization flashed in his green eyes.

_"Embry?"_

"No, not him... I'm not dragging him into this mess."

_"Quil?"_ I shook my head, "He wouldn't be able to keep the secret, and I can't risk it."

_"What about Brady or Collin?"_ I shook my head once more.

"They're too young and innocent."

"Hell Niknak, then who?"

"Jared," I whispered.

"Jared? _Why him?"_

"Because he pretty much loathes me," I replied, my voice breaking in the end.

"I still don't get it, why?"

"Let just say that my relationship with Paul got off on the wrong foot. I, um, had a massive crush on Seth and he was always there for me. Paul, on the other hand, wasn't. He just kept appearing at the oddest times and he always seemed to know what to say to piss me off. Well long story short, Jared despises me 'cuz he thinks I'm toying with his best bud, but I'm not. I c-can't. Not when _I like..."_ I clasped a hand to my mouth.

'_Ha! Knew it!' _Siddy chanted in my head, I ignored him though. _I like... I like Paul. A lot actually._ I blushed scarlet as the inevitable dawned on me.

"So, what makes you think he would help ya out?" He snapped his fingers. "Just like that?"

"M'not sure. Call it a hunch." I sighed "Turn left."

ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ

Jared's smile turned into a scold when he saw us standing in his doorway. "What are you two doing here?"

"Well hello to you too sunshine," Ian smiled as he patted his shoulder and entered his house. Jared growled at him but Ian ignored it as he motioned for me to follow. Jared gave me a gaze that made my backbone shatter as I passed him.

We made it to the lounge where Ian dropped himself onto an old yellow couch, making himself at home. I would have laughed at the situation if it wasn't for the fact that Jared kept staring at me. I felt like a forking parasite being examined under a huge magnifying glass. I hawked and turned my attention to him.

"I need your help," I confessed, getting straight to the point.

"Oh yeah why not?" he replied making me flinch, Ian beamed at him,_ "Really?"_

"No, now get the hell away from my home!" he snarled. I took a couple of steps closer to him and lifted my head to meet his eyes._ Forking oversized wolves gonna earn me a stiff neck in no time._

"Please," I begged, my voice shaking.

He huffed and tilted his face to the right as he regarded me; he lifted his left hand and caressed my nose. "What happened to your nose?" he asked, clearly dodging the matter while approaching.

"That's why I'm here... I..." but I never managed to finish my sentence as he took hold of my nose and twisted it to the left. A loud crack echoed in the air and I found myself on my knees yowling in excruciating pain.

**"YOU FUCKING MUPPET ARSE! What the hell is wrong with you?!** Ian yelled as he crouched down at my level to inspect the damage done to my nose.

"There, I fixed your nose; the bone should weld well now. I helped you, now get out!" He ordered, pointing to his door. Ian was fuming as he rose from the ground. I tugged at his sweatshirt and shook my head. He helped me to my feet and put himself in front of me, shielding me from Jared's view.

"Please just hear me out," I said calmly, I took his silence as a confirmation to continue. "I need you to train me." Jared laughed at my words and Ian fisted his hand in Jared's shirt and shook him.

"Get your fucking hands off me, Goldilocks," Jared growled as his body began to convulse.

'_**Uh-oh furry ball alert ABORT, ABORT!'**_Siddy yelled in my head as I shoved Ian out-of-the-way and faced a buzzing Jared.

"P-p-please?" I begged once more, stretching my hand to grab his. He pushed me violently away and bolted to the backyard. I stood up hastily, my cast arm complaining at the pressure but I ignored it as I sprinted after him, Ian's yells echoing at my back.

_"Fight me!"_ I bellowed at his blurry figure. I knew I was pushing his buttons to the point of no return, but I needed his help. He was the only one who could train me, the only one who didn't give a fork about my well-being, the only one who would keep the secret.

"Hell no." I jumped onto his back and bit his shoulder as my legs circled his waist.

"Shit, you're like a fucking Gremlin, get the fuck off!" He yelled, swiveling around and making me slightly dizzy. My eyes shut closed refusing to give up.

"Fight me." I whispered in the shell of his ear as my hands fisted a handful of his hair before giving a merciless pull. A ferocious growled erupted from his chest as his hands grabbed me. In one swift movement he disentangled my iron grip and shoved me to the grass, pinning me there underneath his muscular body. Ian stood up abruptly from his place and was about to make his way to us but I shook my head at him halting his actions.

"I'm not fighting you, not now not ever. Get that through that thick head of yours," he venomously spat as he stood up and turned to leave.

My eyes welled up and I found myself begging, "P-p-please."

He ceased his movements. His head turning slowly as he glimpsed at me over his shoulder. I opted to close my eyes, notwithstanding to show my weaknesses any further.

Ian's voice rang through my ears making me re-open my eyes instantly,_"You hear me out, you fucking wally eejit, you'll help her out or God help me... I'm gonna rip that sick grin of your disgusting face and feed you to the wolves, which by the way I heard live nearby,"_ Ian threatened him, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt. Jared was taller and easily towered over him, but Ian's determination was fierce.

Loud laughter echoed in the air before he shoved Ian, not taking him seriously in the slightest.

"Please, you? Against me? Don't make me laugh. What is it to you anyway? Why do you want me to train her so badly?"

I sighed, _"Because otherwise, I'm sentenced to death."_

Jared met my eyes for a short time before letting out a frustrated sigh.

"Just to be clear, I'm not doing this for you, I'm doing it for Paul. I couldn't care less about what happens to you." I nodded at him smiling nonetheless.

"Be here at five o clock tomorrow." I nodded once more and stood up. "And banana head stays away."

_**"THE HELL I WILL!"**_ Ian belted out but I waved him off to focus solemnly on Jared.

"Deal."

ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ

Ian drove me back to Sue's without saying a word, worry-wrinkles were forming in his forehead as he peeked at me from the corner of his eye. He caught me staring and huffed.

"I don't like this, Niknak."

"I know, but you need to trust me on this one," I replied calmly, squeezing his hand for reassurance.

"Fine, but I'm taking you to Peter's Flintstone house and then I'm picking you up," he averred his lips pursing tightly making me giggle.

"Whatever you say, banana head." Ian groaned and banged his head against the steering wheel before parking in front of Sue's place.

"You did not just say that." I couldn't help the cackle that escaped my mouth. I shrugged apologetically and hoped out of the vehicle, I waved at him before entering the house; a small giggle rose in my throat as I fished my iPhone from my pockets and sent Leah a text.

_**Keep your eyes open purple surprise's on the way.**_ I pressed send and climbed the stairs up to my room; my phone buzzed and emitted disco lights. I read Leah's reply,

_**What the hell sky? Care to elaborate?**_ I smiled and reply,

_**You'll see,**_

_**P.S: Don't forget to check the review mirror LOL**_

_**XXX Sky**_

I closed my phone and took a really quick shower, my entire body hurt like a bitch and I was exhausted. After my heavenly shower I put on my white lace nightie and went to the kitchen to prepare dinner. Ian was taking Leah out for dinner and Seth was out for Patrol. I checked the clock, 10:15 PM; Sue would come in about half an hour and Seth was probably nearly ending his shift. I yawned as my stomach growled and I took my time to prepare a yummy chicken à la Marsala which I finished at about 11. I left it in the oven, so it would remain warm and left a note on the counter before fixing myself a turkey sandwich and taking it upstairs to my room. After finishing my delicious fast dinner I brushed my teeth and took two Advils to relieve my painful body.

I jumped onto my mattress and was out cold before my head made it to the pillow.

_Howl._  
>I grunted and turned on my left.<p>

_Another Howl._  
>I turned to my right and forced myself to dream.<p>

_Deeper Howl._ I covered my head with my pillow a second before a chain of wild painful howls exploded.

I groaned and checked my iPhone; 3 AM. Leaving the mattress with my eyes still shut, I made it to the window; I lifted the frame in a swift movement and stuck my head out.

**"Cut it out with the forking Howling Concert, normal people are TRYING TO SLEEP HERE!"** I yelled the last part as I turned to leave *double howl*

'_Gee ... what vampire crawled up their butt, I need my beauty thleep, tell them to ZIP IT! How am I thuppothed to maintain my reputation? They are ruining my image, I'm the lazy ground zloth TIMMAD, I live to thleep and thith jerkfurz are corrupting me..._'

Ignoring Siddy's jabbering I grabbed my pillow and turned to my window once more as I heard one more hurtful howl.

_"SHUT THE FISH UP!"_ I bellowed while throwing my pillow out of the window.

'_Really mature._'

I was about to give Siddy a piece of my mind when I heard a yelp. My gaze dropped and I gasped.

Platinum Wolfy was standing in Sue's backyard looking straight at me, holding my blue pillow between his canines.

'_AWWWWWWWWWW THO CUTE, can I keep him? Pretty pretty pleathe with thugar on top?' _Siddy begged, making eyes at me. I ignored him as I climbed out of the window and stretched my hand to the nearest tree, using it as a ladder to descend. When I realized I was close enough to the ground where I could jump and almost preserve all my bones, I did. _Probably a bad move._ Muddy slippery grass plus my awesome clumsiness equaled me making out with the ground. Although my make out session ended abruptly when someone, and by someone I mean Platinum furry ball, lifted me off the ground by pulling on my nightie._ Hey how the hell did he do that? HE HAS PAWS FOR GOD's sake!_ Siddy pointed to his crooked teeth, he's carrying me with his mouth?!

'_**DING DING LADIETH AND GENTLEMEN WE GOT OURTHELVETH A WINNER! Good job petty, you get the blender!'**_ Siddy yelled throwing what seemed to be confetti all over the air. _Seriously where does he get all his stuff from?_ I shook my head and came back to the present.

"Put me down Poli-Wog, this is embarrassing, I'm not one of your pups," I said, blushing.

He stopped his sloppy jog and very gently lay me down on the grass. I was maneuvering myself to a standing position when he nudged my side making me lose my equilibrium and ending on the grass once more. Paul let a funny barking sound._ Was he laughing at me?_ I tried standing again when I felt his warm paw pressing against my spine holding me down, I huffed and rolled onto my belly so I was now facing him.

_**"OH MY GOD ICE CREAM TRUCK!"**_

'_Plueeezee at 3 am in the morning who could be tho plutoid to fall for tha...'_ but Siddy's train of thoughts trailed off as we both saw Paul running in the direction I pointed. Siddy shook his head and murmured something that sounded like:_ 'Body by Fisher, brains by Mattel.'_ I was laughing my butt off as Platinum Wolfy returned with a fallen expression all over his face.

'_I think he theriousthly thuffeth from CDD_,'

'**CDD?'**

'_Clue Deficit Dithorder duh!'_

I finally managed to stand on my own two feet as I wiped away the residual tears from my eyes. Platinum Wolfy took a step closer and tilted his head to the left, I was about to ask him what his deal was when he whimpered all of a sudden, scaring the sugar out of me. I petted his head and tried to calm him but he struggled, his eyes filled with pain. My body acted on its own accord as I found myself kissing his warm snout and cupping his furry face between my tiny hands; he stood still, his beautiful mud-chocolate eyes never leaving mine.

"What is it Poli-wog?" I asked him as I scratched the spot underneath his left ear. He closed his eyes and let out a purring sound as he stomped his hind-paws repeatedly.

'_You thure we can't keep him? I don't care if he hath CDD,_' Siddy whispered making me smile. Paul opened his eyes and licked my nose, I back stepped involuntarily.

"Ew Poli-wog, you left me all sticky, not cool Mister," I scolded him but laughed nonetheless._ Oh god, what this boy does to me._ He let out a choked whimper once more and gave my nose another lick. A light bulb went off in my mind, my nose was broken and bruised thanks to giraffe, but hell it was so dark outside how had he even noticed? I sighed.

"Don't worry about it, I ran into a door today, no biggie," I blatantly lied staring at my feet; hopefully he would buy it since he was extremely aware of my clumsiness. A thick silence descended on us, a few seconds passed before I lifted my gaze. Paul was gone._ Huh? Whe...?_ I didn't even finished the thought when a very attractive topless human Paul came jogging into the yard. Despite my tiredness, I found myself ogling him for what felt like the millionth time. His yummy abs shined under the moonlight, I licked my lips involuntarily. Darn, people like him shouldn't be allowed to the human eye, I swear my eyes ached from staring at him. I shook my head and tried in vain to focus, the smell of fresh cinnamon and woods assaulted my nostrils making me almost moan at the delicious aroma._**TIMMAD GET A GRIP!**_

He approached me carefully with a cocky smile playing on his lips as he bent to embraced me, lifting me of the floor so that I would be at his level, my frozen body welcomed his heat as my legs circled around his hips, my head resting on the crook of his neck.

"Damn I missed you," he whispered, inhaling my hair.

"You saw me 20 hours ago," I replied tiredly.

He sighed, "I know, it's just that when you sent that message I felt... I thought something bad happened to you, I can't explain it. I just felt it in my heart and I..." I cut off his rushed rambling by kissing his jaw.

"I'm fine," I whispered. He smiled brightly at me and kissed my forehead, his lips lingered there. "Sorry for waking you."

"'S okay, I'll get back at ya," I replied as a loud yawn escaped my lips.

"Oh but you already did, that was mean you know," he whispered in my ear, his warm breath fanning over my nape, making me shiver. I pulled my face away from his heavenly neck and stared at him. He bit his lower lip and pouted, making cute puppy dog eyes at me. _Cheater._

I giggled, "Really? Nu-uh not cute at all _(KYAWWWWWWWWW)_, I think you should get some pointers from Shrek's Cat in boots."

A smug smile spread on his lovely pink lips. "Take that back." I shook my head and he gave me a playful growl before lowering me to the ground. A predatory look took over his face as he took a step forward. I took two backwards and gulped.

'_**RUN!'**_ Siddy yelled as he bolted like his furry ass was on fire, well he didn't have to tell me twice. I chased after him but didn't make it far before a pair of warm arms snaked around my waist tackling me to the ground. _Figures._

I begged for mercy as Paul's fingers tickled my tummy. Tears were running down my face as he continued his forking torture.

"So, you were saying I should get pointers from a cat, huh?" he said, still pinning me down with his body as his hands tickled under my ribs. I was laughing so hard my belly hurt.

"N-n-no, p-p-please," I begged, he didn't stop.

"Say it," he chuckled.

"You a-are t-the b-best_ CUTESIE PATOOTSIE,"_ I said, gasping for air as he finally released me.

"Damn straight I am, and don't ever forget it," he winked as he scooped me up in his warm arms and pecked the tip of my nose, making me blush. He jogged to the spot underneath my window and seemed to be calculating the distance. I realized what he was about to do before he did it.

"Don't you..." but my words were cut as he jumped into my window with me still on his arms, he jumped like 15 feet in the air. My mouth probably resembled the one of a fish, a very pissed confused fish.

"You were saying…?" the cocky bastard asked, quirking his left eyebrow at me as he dropped me carefully onto my mattress._ Forking Supernatural Clifford,_ I muttered under my breath only for him to catch it and laugh. He turned to go then, he was pulling his right leg over the window's frame when he came to a stop all of a sudden. He turned to me with a carefree smile, "Can I borrow a goodnight kiss?" he childishly asked before making his way back to me. I smiled, a swirl of butterflies already forming in my stomach.

"Only if you promised to give it back."

ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ

**Yay first non-cliffy ending be proud of me! ;D So… Care to share your thoughts? Love? Hate? Adore? Despise? I'm the review muncher and I'm pretty hungry right now so come on FEED ME! The more I get the sooner I'll post… let's say 13/14 for this chapty? Pinky swear that if we made it I'll update :)**

**And if that wasn't convincing enough for ya, here's a tiny preview of what's to come:**

Paul's eyes were pitch-black. They were so dark it was impossible for me to tell his pupils apart.

He wasted no time in moistening his lips as he approached me with fierce determination. I back stepped out of fear. The growl that ripped from his chest pointing clearly that he wasn't satisfied by my actions. He crept closer.

_"P-Poliwog?"_ I shuttered, my breath labored. He finally put an end to the distance between us in a flash movement that somehow passed undetectable. He was now in front of me.

I felt cornered and exposed all of a sudden. I tugged at the end of my camisole trying in vain to cover my Spongebob panties. Paul grabbed both of my hands in his and pinned them above my head, his muscular body forced me against the cold uninviting wall. My back arched on its own accord at the abrupt feeling of bone-chilling structure coming in contact with my skin, the action only causing me to press further into him.

Paul's hips dug into mine earning a gasp from me due to the unexpected friction. His eyes clouded with… wait was that lust?

Hot air blew from his nostrils as he took me in, his intoxicating smell of fresh cinnamon and woodsy pines washed over me making me slightly disorientated. He put more pressure on myself rolling his hips forward as if he wasn't getting enough contact. A feral possessive growl escaped his pink lips before he claimed mine violently.

_"YOU ARE MINE!"_ He nothing but roared as his lips overpowered mine.

**LALALALALALALALALALA… TO BE CONTINUED :P**


	19. Who lit the fuse on your tampon?

**YOWZA 14 REVIEWWWWS ARE U GUYS EVEN REAL!? LOL THANKS SO SO MUCH! ANYWAY HERE'S ANOTHER CHAPTY JUST LIKE I PROMISE, HOPE U ENJOY IT :)**

**Special shout out to this wonderful people who took their time to add 'PL' to their alerts : PlayfulVampress, kirstylovelife, Werewolflover98 and Jazz379705. Damn, u guys rock!**

**Special warm hugs to Werewolflover98 and Jazz379705 for taking their time to add 'PL' to their favs, u guys are from another planet thank you!**

**✧･ﾟ:*✧･ﾟ:* \(◕‿◕✿)/ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧✧･ﾟ:*✧･ﾟ:* \(◕‿◕✿)/ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧✧･ﾟ:*✧･ﾟ:* \(◕‿◕✿)/ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧✧･ﾟ:*✧･ﾟ:* \(◕‿◕✿)/ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧**

_**Disclaimer:**_

**Gwen:**** Hiya Mrs Stealer!**

**Me:**** Hey, I didn't stole anything, just borrowed for indefinite period of time...**

**Gwen: ****Wonder how Stephanie feels about that *sighs* Hey Phanie!**

**Me:**** No wait! I'll do anything...**

**Gwen:**** Anything huh? well then, what's an imprint?**

**Me:**** OMG isn't that Paul?!**

**Gwen:**** Poli-wog? *dreamy smile shows on her face as she turns***

**Me:**** *bolts like thunder while evilly laughing***

**Gwen:**** ...**

**✧･ﾟ:*✧･ﾟ:* \(◕‿◕✿)/ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧✧･ﾟ:*✧･ﾟ:* \(◕‿◕✿)/ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧✧･ﾟ:*✧･ﾟ:* \(◕‿◕✿)/ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧✧･ﾟ:*✧･ﾟ:* \(◕‿◕✿)/ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧**

_**W**__**A**__**R**__**N**__**I**__**N**__**G: **_**Spicy content ahead, soon to follow M rated chapties just may****b****e... you were warned.**

**✧･ﾟ:*✧･ﾟ:* \(◕‿◕✿)/ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧✧･ﾟ:*✧･ﾟ:* \(◕‿◕✿)/ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧✧･ﾟ:*✧･ﾟ:* \(◕‿◕✿)/ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧✧･ﾟ:*✧･ﾟ:* \(◕‿◕✿)/ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧**

_**"If you're mine. You're only mine. I'm not sharing you with anybody else"**_

**✧･ﾟ:*✧･ﾟ:* \(◕‿◕✿)/ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧✧･ﾟ:*✧･ﾟ:* \(◕‿◕✿)/ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧✧･ﾟ:*✧･ﾟ:* \(◕‿◕✿)/ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧✧･ﾟ:*✧･ﾟ:* \(◕‿◕✿)/ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧**

**Beta'd by the incredible, mega fantastic, brilliant Violet2389. Thanks for being the best beta friend someone could hope for, you are pretty amazing missy!**

**Who lit the fuse on your tampon?**

_**GPOV**_

I woke up with part of my lower body in flames. I groaned and rolled out of bed as I ran to the bathroom. _No, no, nooooo._ **SUGAR! Not today TIMMAD!**

'_Awww don't tell me ith that time of the month...?_' Siddy giggled at me.

_**"UGH I HATE YOU SO FREAKING MUCH! HOPE YOU STEP ON A FREAKING LEGO!"**_ I belted out loud.

'_Gee, PMThing, much?'_

I grabbed the roll of toilet paper and threw it at his face—it would have been the perfect hit if it weren't for the tiny fact that it just passed through his dumb head. _AGGHHH! Forking lisping clown._

I opened the bathroom's closet and searched through all the stuff. _Toothpaste. Shaving cream. Advil. Lube._ I did a double take, _lube?_ _**EWW!**_ I closed the closet and banged my head against the sink; what a forking nightmare.

'_Check the drawerth,'_ Siddy whispered. I turned my face to him; he was sitting with his legs crossed in the toilet, holding a newspaper between his paws. I peeked at the newspaper, he was doing a crossword. I shook my head and crouched on my knees to open the drawers.

Towels, nope next.

Air fresheners, nope next.

Shower gel, definitely not. I sighed and hoped the last one had what I was so desperately looking for.

A pink flowery box caught my heed, '_Cherry condoms'_. My eyes refused to unglued from the unusual box in my hands before realization finally sank in. I threw the box in the air as if it had burnt my fingers. It all happened in slow motion; it was like being in a movie. The pink box rose like 6 feet in the air before gravity claimed it with a loud thud making a handful of small metal fuxia packages disperse in every possible direction.

'_Yeth CONDOM that's the word, thankth teeny!'_ Siddy chirped in an overly enthusiastic tone as he completed his crossword, aloof from the huge mess I found myself in.

'_**GET OUT!'**_ I snapped cracking my neck to stare at him from my crouched position. A sudden plop echoed as both his pen and newspaper disappear from view.

'_Gee... get thome padz already!' _He spat before leaving with another PLOP.

I groaned in annoyance as I continued to grab the little metal fuxia packages and stuff them in Pandora's Box. The bathroom door slammed open unexpectedly and a tired Leah walked in, completely oblivious of the pathetic girl collecting condoms at her feet. I glimpsed at her face noticing her eyes were close as she made her way to the sink.

Shockingly, Leah's feet stomped on a spot full of the metal fuxia packages and she slipped, falling on her butt while scattering more condoms all over the already full floor. Her eyes opened abruptly as she regarded the scene unfolding in front of her, her eyes then rested on mine and we both combusted in huge roars of laughter.

**✧･ﾟ:*✧･ﾟ:* \(◕‿◕✿)/ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧✧･ﾟ:*✧･ﾟ:* \(◕‿◕✿)/ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧✧･ﾟ:*✧･ﾟ:* \(◕‿◕✿)/ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧✧･ﾟ:*✧･ﾟ:* \(◕‿◕✿)/ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧**

"Cherry condoms Lee? Seriously?" I asked as I scrutinized the shelves in the pharmacy.

"Do I need to have the 'talk' with you, Sky?" she asked, her eyebrows raising and making me blush.

"No, I already get instructed in that area, thank you. _But why cherries?"_

"Sam loved to taste the flavor it left on me when we fuc—"

"la lA LA la la LA LAAAAAAAAAAA," I sang loudly while covering my ears with my hands. '_Really mature,'_ Siddy chanted. I gave him a mental poke of my tongue.

Leah giggled as I dropped my hands from my ears and tilted my head to the left. "Sam? As in Sam the Alpinist from La Push?" I asked at what she snorted. "Brady, right?" she wondered and I nodded.

"He's the Alpha of our pack," she finally explained. Oh, that made sense, _kind of._

"You dated him?" I asked, puzzled. If I remembered correctly, Jake had told me he was away enjoying his honeymoon with his new wife, Emalee, Emerynn, Emilia or whatever the hell her name was.

"Yeah," she sighed. "He was my boyfriend, way back before I phased. He was the love of my life or so I use to believe, not that it mattered anyway." She huffed probably irritated with said topic.

"He asked me to be his girlfriend when I was 14 and of course I couldn't deny him, I was young and naïve and well in love. Funny how that turned out," Her expression did an 18o flip taking on a sour note as she proceeded, "We'd been together for 4 years before he finally proposed to m-me…" Leah's voice shook as she trailed off unable to finish the thought.

"What happened?" I probed, knowing the story was going to get ugly in no time.

"He dumped me, two weeks before our wedding," she explained calmly. _HOLY SUGAR!_ I began to pace. _H__ow the hell could she talk about this so lightly?_

_"THAT ARSEHOLE!" _I practically bellowed, my British accent surfacing at the end, funny how it only seemed to appear whenever I got pissed.

"For my cousin," she finished. _HE FORKING WHAT...?!_

**"As soon as he sets foot on this land again, I'm kicking his furry ARSE!"** I yelled to no one in particular._ Nobody screwed my sister like that._

She engulfed me in a bone crushing hug. "'S okay sky. We weren't meant to be," she whispered. I pulled away from her and regarded her face carefully, looking for any distressed signs. _None so far._

She seemed honest, hell she even seemed happy.

'_THIS IS THO FORKED UP!'_

'No shit Sherlock!'

'_Zip it WATTHON!'_ Siddy bit back.

'_Damn you, you always have to get the last word don't ya?'_ He smiled at me; I ignored him and focused on the pretty Quileute girl in front of me.

"He imprinted on her," she said giving me a sad smile. _Huh?_ Not again I swear that word is going to earn myself a forking aneurism!

"Whaaa...?"

She ruffled my hair. "And I imprinted on Ian."

So does that mean that she shares a bond with him? _Like the one I have with Poli-wog?_

I huffed, suddenly annoyed, "What the hell's an imprint?" I asked for what felt like the millionth time.

"Sorry sky, it's not my place to tell," she simply stated, pinching my cheek. _**GRRRRRR.**_

She then bent to grab what seemed to be a blue small box from one of the lower shelves."Jackpot" she smirked turning to offer me the box. '_Blueberry condomth?'_ Siddy asked, Leah burst out laughing.

"No they aren't blueberry condoms you naughty girl, they are tampons. Here," she said tossing me the box. My face probably resembled the one of a gaping fish.

'_TAM-PONTH, huh what are thothe?'_ Siddy wondered, peeking over my shoulder at the small box as he poked it with one of his claws.

"Um, what am I supposed to do with this?" I asked, still puzzled.

Leah shook her head, "Ha, ha aren't ya a little joker?" she laughed while pushing me to the till.

_**"WAIT I HAVEN'T GOT MY PADS YET!" **_I yelled panicked. Five curious heads turned my way and I felt my face warming up.

"Mowmy, Mowmy what iw a pawd?" A small girl asked, tugging at her mom's dress. _AWW HELL_. Leah couldn't stop cackling at my horror-struck face as the woman glared daggers my way while dragging her kid away.

"Damn sky, you're a riot," Leah stated as she took my hand and dragged me to the till, I struggled under her hold making her stop in her tracks as she turned to face me. Her eyes widened.

"You weren't kidding?" I shook my head, she sighed, "You don't need them," she pointed to the small box in my hands, "That will solve everything, come on," she pressed as I finally let her dragged me away.

**✧･ﾟ:*✧･ﾟ:* \(◕‿◕✿)/ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧✧･ﾟ:*✧･ﾟ:* \(◕‿◕✿)/ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧✧･ﾟ:*✧･ﾟ:* \(◕‿◕✿)/ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧✧･ﾟ:*✧･ﾟ:* \(◕‿◕✿)/ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧**

I opened the passenger door of Ian's purple Smart Car in a frenzy and slammed it shut with a loud thud as I sank on the seat fuming.

_"Whoa littlun, who lit the fuse on your tampon?_

_**YOU**_

_**GOTTA**_

_**BE**_

_**FORKING**_

_**KIDDING**_

_**ME.**_

Siddy was rolling on the ground laughing his furry arse off while holding a LMAO sign. I turned my cold gaze to Ian.

"Oops, did I struck a nerve?" _He had no idea._ The whole day had been utter chaos. I had failed a surprise history test, Mrs. Frances made me recite the French alphabet to the whole class, which of course I didn't knew, but me being me I had to follow Siddy's advice and pretend to know it, wrinkling my nose and imitating a funny Russian accent. Funny, she thought I was making fun of her and gave me extra homework after gifting me with a huge zero, which went straight to my report card. Oh yeah, and if that wasn't enough I had been walking like a spastic duck 'cuz a white alien was stuck between my legs! Plutoid she-wolf and her simplistic ideas, _this was walking hell._

'_Look on the bright thide,'_ Siddy whispered when he managed to calm down.

'_Huh? Phu-lease enlighten me your majesty,'_ I sneered.

'_You didn't croth path with giraffe and her groupieth.'_

'_Yeah I guess that was something...'_

"Earth to Niknak, Niknak, copy me? Beep, beep waiting for signs of life," Ian mocked, impersonating a robot and bringing me back from my reverie. I rolled my eyes at him. He chuckled and said, "Yeah keep doing that and you may find a brain somewhere."

_"At least I have one."_ I poked my tongue at him as he started the car.

_Wow, that was fast,_ I thought as Ian parked his car in front of Jared's home. I unbuckled my seatbelt and gulped, feeling my jitters escalating all of a sudden. My hand reached for the latch of the door when I felt Ian's hand wrapping around my arm.

"You don't have to, we'll find another way," he averred, his tone conflicted.

I shook my head and gave him a reassuring smile, "I need to do this. I'll see you at nine."

I jumped out of his car and climbed the front steps of Jared's house in a rush and was about to ring the doorbell when the front door slammed open, showing an angry Jared. I sighed; this was going to be one hell of an afternoon.

"Your nose looks better," he inspected as we made our way to his yard. _Was he just nice to me? Nu-uh Jared doesn't do nice._ Besides, my nose looked like hell—practically blue with small greenish-violet spots, but at least it wasn't swollen, thanks to his brute force.

"Um, yeah thanks for um, yesterday."

He didn't comment further as he disappeared into a room only to come back a second later.

"Here," he said tossing me what seemed to be a black sports bra and some black sweatpants.

"Huh?"

"Sorry princess but I'm not training you in that," he deadpanned pointing to my outfit. I sighed and turned to the bathroom but he blocked my way, I turned left, he copied my move, I then faked right and passed him through the left, _ha!_ That should teach him. He grabbed my cast arm making me stop on my tracks.

"What?" I practically hissed, he ignored me and removed my cast. I was too numb to do anything as he ripped the white bandage from my arm, leaving it bare. He examined it for a second before squeezing it. The sudden pressure stung but it didn't hurt so badly.

"Close your hand in a fist," he ordered, I did. My fingers felt funny and stiff, I hissed as I felt the pressure in my knuckles.

"Now go get changed."

"But the cast?"

"You won't need it."

"But..."

He growled at me, making me jump.

'_I thought you were the one PMThing,'_ Siddy pointed as I made my way to the restroom. I stripped from my acid washed jeans and black batik sweater and hastily put on my training outfit. The pants were extremely baggy on me, but the waistband held them in place, so I didn't need to worry about them falling off. The bra was a perfect fit and I wondered where it came from? _Maybe he had a sister...?_ I shook my head. No time to ponder about unnecessary things.

I found Jared in his backyard wearing only a pair of sweatpants, his t-shirt discarded a few feet away. He was standing in what seemed to be a medium size circle made by white thick tape.

"Enter the circle," he commanded and I complied. He huffed and approached me; in a swift movement he had my hair tied in what seemed to be a messy high pony tail. As soon as he finished he lunged at me without warming and he shoved me to the ground, a smug smile appearing on his face, "Rule number one always be prepared."

I stood up, fuming. "You could have just warned me, you know."

He spat back, "My bad princess, next time I'll send you a fax." His knee rose to my stomach and I twisted out-of-the-way just in time, but he was too fast, his ankle hooked onto the back of my leg and sent me to the floor once more.

"Stand up." I obeyed. "You think too much, just go with your instincts. You're small— use that to your advantage." His fists flew my way and I barely managed to dodge the first before a second one collided bellow my ribcage, knocking the air out of me with a loud _oomph_. My knees felt like dancing Jell-O but I refused to fall again.

_You are small_—_use that to your advantage,_ his words flooded my mind.

He pounced on me as I slipped through the bridge of his legs and jumped on his back, latching myself to him like an angry Koala. He surprised me by taking hold of my ribs as he flipped me forward, pinning me to the ground. My body ached like a forking bitch and my breath was shallow.

"One hundred push ups _NOW!"_ he commanded harshly, ungluing himself from me but I swear I'd seen the ghost of a smile playing on his lips.

I was sweaty and hurt all over and I hadn't even reached 50 push-ups. My hands were trembling severely as I forced myself to try harder, I managed to do two more push-ups before my hands gave up and I ended making out with the ground.

'_I thwear the floor getth more make out thethionth than Poli-wog,'_ Siddy whispered, shaking his head.

"Get up." I groaned and pushed myself up, my body resuming its trembles. "Didn't I make myself clear when I said 100 hundred push-ups?" He lifted me by my waist effortlessly, forcing me into position.

"I c-can't."

"Well, that's too bad," he said as he turned to leave. _AGGGGGGG!_

I resumed my push-ups and I pushed myself harder than I ever had, I was sweating waterfalls, my breath was labored, and my body seemed about to snap from all the quivering and pressure. As soon as I reached my goal, warm arms snaked around my waist straightening me up.

"Here. Drink this," Jared said putting what seemed to be a blue Gatorade bottle in my hands. Suddenly my throat felt very dry, as if I had swallowed the entire Sahara Desert. I opened the bottle in a rush and swallowed it whole, the blue sparkling liquid burning my throat but calming my body soothingly. Jared took the empty bottle out of my hand and tossed it away. Then, he turned to face me—he was so huge it was kind of intimidating—he towered over me screening me completely of view.

"Crouch a little and bend your head." I did as he said so he continued. "Now rock from side to side softly while moving your feet." He showed me how and I mirrored his movements. He turned to the left, giving me a good look of his profile before launching into a combination of punches and hooks; it was so fast that it left my head spinning.

"Now watch carefully." He repeated the actions in slow motion. His posture crouched a little bit as he bent his head and began to rock from side to side, his feet accompanying his every move, his first hit was a sucker punch from right, he rocked left and sent another powerful fist but this time from his left and he ended the whole thing with a right swirling hook. I was numb in place. _How in hell was I supposed to do that?!_ I'm just a freaking small—very small—girl! Not a forking killing machine!

"Your turn," he said as he indicated to the circle, I placed myself there, his eyes met mine before he added, "Do not leave the circle."

I did the whole circuit in slow motion five times before he ordered me to do it in less than a minute. He set the timer and watched me as I failed one, twice and so on. I was so exhausted I thought I was going to pass out from exertion.

"Had you been threatened by the neck?" he asked suddenly as I came panting to a stop. I felt woozy. I was about to reply when he grabbed me by the neck and lifted me effortlessly off the ground. He wasn't squeezing, just barely touching, but the action made me recall the way Blondie had lifted me in the school's bathroom, my eyes welled up as panic began to settle.

"You hear me out, you pull your shit together and you don't show them any weakness. They feed on your fear." He released me and took hold of my shoulders, shaking me. "Whenever someone lifts you from the neck you turn to your side and elbow them in the spot underneath the ribs, cutting short their air supply," he explained as he finally let go of me. I swayed and would have fallen to the ground if it wasn't for his warm arms grabbing me by the waist.

Jared shoved me to the house. "We're done for today."

Somehow I managed to get to the restroom without collapsing. I took a quick shower and put on my old clothes just in time to hear the doorbell ring. _Ian._

My numb feet carried me to the front door where Jared waited, leaning in a laid back posture. I handed him the sweaty clothes but he pushed them back to me.

"Keep them, Emily doesn't use them anymore," he stated at which I nodded and opened the door to receive a very worried and eager Ian.

"Banana Head," Jared greeted.

"Flintstone," Ian nodded in acknowledgment, I shook my head and taking Ian's hand, led him to his manly purple Smart Car. I was about to climb in when I remembered something. My mind seemed to lodge elsewhere as my body sprinted to Jared's door and rang the bell. He opened it instantly, a shocked expression passing over his eyes as he regarded me, but I didn't let him question my behavior as I surprised him by enfolding him in a quick hug, "Thanks, Iumwillseeyatomorrow." I rushed, leaving him with a stupefied expression as I returned to Ian's car.

The smile tugging at the corners of my mouth magnified when my eyes rested on Jared's fading figure, his thunderstruck stance very much noticeable despite our increasing distance in the moving car.

A chain of uncontrollable giggles erupted from my chest.

**✧･ﾟ:*✧･ﾟ:* \(◕‿◕✿)/ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧✧･ﾟ:*✧･ﾟ:* \(◕‿◕✿)/ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧✧･ﾟ:*✧･ﾟ:* \(◕‿◕✿)/ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧✧･ﾟ:*✧･ﾟ:* \(◕‿◕✿)/ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧**

A sudden breeze hit my body full force, making me shiver. My eyes snapped open and I saw that my window was open. _Huh?_ I was pretty sure I had closed it, _oh well._ I jumped sleepily from my mattress and stumble towards the open window where the eerie icy cold wind from the night seemed to be filtering. I turned and was about to make my way back to my comfy bed when I saw him. My head spun out of control as a loud screech left my mouth.

Paul was leaning against my door, his eyes were pitch-black. They were so dark it was impossible for me to tell his pupils apart. He wasted no time in moistening his lips as he approached me with fierce determination.

I back stepped out of fear, banging my back against the window. The growl from his chest pointing clearly that he wasn't satisfied by my actions. He crept closer.

_"P-Poliwog?"_ I stuttered, my breathing labored. He finally put an end to the distance between us in a flash movement that somehow passed undetectable. He was now in front of me.

I felt cornered and exposed all of a sudden. I tugged at the end of my camisole trying in vain to cover my Sponge-Bob panties. Paul grabbed both of my hands in his and pinned them above my head, his muscular body forced me against the cold uninviting wall. My back arched on its own accord at the abrupt feeling of the bone-chilling structure coming in contact with my skin, the action only causing to press further into him.

Paul's legs pressed against mine, spreading them further apart as he positioned himself in the middle, hips digging into mine earning a gasp from me due to the sudden friction. His eyes were clouded with... _wait was that lust?_

Hot air from blew from his nostrils as he took me in, his intoxicating smell of fresh cinnamon and woodsy pines washed over me making me slightly disorientated. He put more pressure on myself rolling his hips foward as if he wasn't getting enough contact.

I was scared sugarless—this wasn't my sweet Paul. I didn't know this man in front of me. He nuzzled his nose in the crook of my neck as a feral possessive growl escaped his lips. He then lifted my chin with one of his hands while the other still held my wrists above me. His dark lust-filled orbs pierced my soul as he claimed my lips violently. My body responded instantly at his touch, my lips mingled against him in a torturous rushed move. He bit and pulled on my lower lip, and I couldn't help the moan that overtook my body. His skilled tongued took me by surprise as it slid past my lips to meet mine ravishing my mouth as his hand dropped to cup my bottom, lifting me effortlessly he placed my thighs on his waist and tilted his head to deepen the kiss.

_**"YOU ARE MINE!" **_he nothing but roared as his lips overpowered mine. I was in my own self-induced dream, words eluded me but the fierce determination on his face told me he needed assurance, so I nodded my head. He trailed butterfly kisses all over my face until he reached the collar of my camisole which he wasted no time in ripping to shreds with his strong callused hands. _Oh dear heavens..._ I couldn't think—my mind was gone, PUFF ciao, leaving my body in charge. My hips moved on their own accord into Paul's, needing more friction. A grunt left his lips as his hips matched my pace, I could feel his hard-on through the tight fabric of his cut-offs. Forking god, _he's HUGE!_

Paul kissed the spot between my breast valleys, a purring sound leaving his lips, making my body shiver in pleasure. He then kissed my shoulder just where my bra strap was. A ripping sound echoed in the room, it lasted a second before my bra strap snapped, falling to my side. The sound brought me somehow back to the present.

I began to struggle under his hold when I felt his teeth skimming the spot where my bra strap had once been. My scream was cut short when I felt his teeth clasping in my shoulder, his long canines puncturing the skin and piercing tissue. The pain was unbearable, I began to thrash but Paul's grip only got tighter the longer I struggled. I thought I was going to pass out from the pain when I felt his warm tongue licking the wound on my shoulder, a deep moan flew unconsciously from my lips as a warm electrifying sensation took over my senses.

My head lolled to his shoulder as I succumbed to a pleasant darkness, the last thing I heard were Paul's growls as he kept repeating _MINE!_ Over and over again.

**✧･ﾟ:*✧･ﾟ:* \(◕‿◕✿)/ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧✧･ﾟ:*✧･ﾟ:* \(◕‿◕✿)/ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧✧･ﾟ:*✧･ﾟ:* \(◕‿◕✿)/ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧✧･ﾟ:*✧･ﾟ:* \(◕‿◕✿)/ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧**

_**PPOV**_

My wolf purred when I spotted Sue's house. The thought of seeing Shawty had my wolf jumping and dancing around like a fucking ballerina. I shook my head, dude you're so whipped. _No shit, what was your first clue?_

I shook my head ending my stupid monologue as I reached the spot underneath Shawty's window. A huge smile forming on my face as I climbed up. As soon as I reached my goal I peeked inside, the curtains were drawn. My heart melted at what I found. My little imprint had fallen asleep with her wet hair clinging to her beautiful doll face, she had what seemed to be brownie crumbles all over her lips and jaw and damn, she was just wearing a tight small top, no bottoms, just lying with her yellow Sponge-Bob panties. My mouth watered as my wolf growled possessively, demanding to claim what was ours. I ignored him and kept him at bay. I would not complete the bond with my mate, not until she's legal and knows what's she's getting herself into, I made a promise to myself and I planned on keeping it at all costs. Even if that meant that I would die from blue balls case, well hell then so be it.

I sighed and lifted the window's frame. My favorite smell of blueberries and chocolate assaulted my nostrils but there was something else. I sniffed a little bit  
>harder as I found myself surrounded by what seemed to be a new scent, it was salty and spicy, so fucking delicious it made my head spin out of control. My wolf was hungry all of a sudden. I let myself in only to be overthrown by that exotic smell, my wolf was thrashing, growling, demanding, and clawing at me. I tried to stay in control but lost it as soon as my body took a huge breath.<p>

I circled my little's imprint bed, my eyes never leaving hers. The smell was coming from her like a sweet nectar calling to my wolf. _I wanted her. _Shawty's body trembled at the soft breeze from the night surrounded her room. She groaned and left her mattress to shut the window, her back to me giving me a full display of her cute Sponge-Bob covered ass. My lips felt dry. I needed to taste her.

I began to approach her carefully when she turned. A screech left her lovely pink lips turning me on more if that was even possible, moistening my sudden dry lips hungrily I cornered her. She backed up as I came near her panic-struck as she realized she had nowhere to run. Not that it mattered, I would eagerly let her after all my wolf loved challenges..

_"P-Poliwog?"_ she stuttered, her breath becoming labored. I closed the distance between us in a flash movement, so now I was standing right in front of her.

Gwen's eyes widened as she tugged at the end her top trying unsuccessfully to cover herself. _**NO!.**_ I grabbed both of her hands in mine and pinned them above her head, pressing her body with mine against the wall. My legs pushing against hers, spreading them further apart as I placed myself in the middle, my hard on pressing to her heat.

But it still wasn't enough. _I needed to feel her_, to become one with her body_, she's ours,_ my wolf yelled as he put more pressure on the tiny body underneath me, aching for more contact. I bent my head lower and was about to smash my mouth to hers when Jared's faint smell skimmed my nose. _**NO! OURS!**_ A feral possessive growl escaped my lips as I nuzzled my nose in the crook of her neck, her exotic aroma invading me.

Shifting my hold on her wrists so I was now holding both of them above her head with only one of my hands I dropped the other to her face and lifted her chin. My chocolate irises plunged into her sky-blue ones entrancing her. I closed the distance between us as my lips claimed hers violently. I could feel how responsive her body was at my touch, she wasn't immune to my wolf. Ours lips mingled together in raw brute passion. I couldn't take it any longer; I bit and pulled on her lower lip. A beautiful sound left my little imprint's mouth making my wolf proud. I didn't waste my time as my tongue slid past her plump pink lips to stroke hers dominantly. I continued dominating her mouth as my hands traveled down to her luscious round ass. I lifted her effortlessly and placed her thighs on my waist as I tilted my head, wanting to taste every single corner of her candy mouth.

_**"YOU ARE MINE!"**_ My wolf roared as my lips overpowered hers once more before banging her body against the wall. Her gaze was unfocused as she nodded. I pulled away from her heavenly lips and began to trail a kissing path from the corner of her mouth, all the way to her jaw and down her neck until reaching the annoying collar of her top. My wolf huffed angrily seeing my mate so overdressed and ripped the disgusting thing in one swift movement leaving her only in her yellow lace bra and cartoon panties._**NOT ENOUGH! **_A deep grunt erupted from within my chest as I felt Shawty's hips moving against mine. I met her thrusts as my head dropped to her chest and kissed the spot between her breast valleys. Her body shivered under my lips pressure.

_**MARK HER; SHE'S OURS! **_My wolf yelled, unleashing himself from me, I pulled back only to kiss where her shoulder connected with her neck. _**OUR SPOT.**_ I ripped the fucking strap of her bra with my teeth leaving the place bare for my marking. My eyes clouded as I skimmed the spot with my teeth, giving it a teasing touch before clasping my whole mouth on it. Gwen's scream hurt my ears as my canines plunged deeper into the tissue.

_**THAT'S IT SCREAM FOR US! YOU ARE OURS!**_ The beast yelled as I felt the tiny body underneath me struggling. Very reluctantly, I pulled my teeth out of her skin and licked the deep wound on her neck, soothing the pain away. A deep moan exploded from my little imprint's mouth making my dick twitch. Her head swayed and lolled to my shoulder as she passed out.

_**MINE! **_I yelled unclasping whatever was left of her bra and tossing it aside as my nose nuzzled my mark. My wolf purred in contentment at our handy-work as I scooped my little mate in my muscular arms and laid her on the mattress. So fucking edible. My wolf needed to complete the bond, to mate to feel our bodies mending in one, I took a huge breath, the spicy salty exotic smell fanned my nostrils taking me over the edge. Fighting my raw animal instincts I made it to the window and lifted the frame up to the very top. The icy-cold night's breeze hit my face at once, making my foggy head a little bit clearer. I turned to look at my exposed mate. She was mind-blowing. Her tiny body shook with the assault of the sudden breeze, her plump lips were slightly pouting as her chest rose and fell in synchronized motion with every breath she took.

My overprotective wolf took over as I crept onto the mattress and brought her closer to my bare chest, my heat alluring her frozen body as she crept closer up to the point where there was no space left. I nuzzled my nose against her cheek as I glued myself to her like a rubber stamp. I closed my eyes and let myself be taken by Morpheus with the soft sound of my mate's heartbeat as my personal lullaby.

**✧･ﾟ:*✧･ﾟ:* \(◕‿◕✿)/ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧✧･ﾟ:*✧･ﾟ:* \(◕‿◕✿)/ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧✧･ﾟ:*✧･ﾟ:* \(◕‿◕✿)/ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧✧･ﾟ:*✧･ﾟ:* \(◕‿◕✿)/ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧**

**Admit it, Possessive Paulie is hawwwwwwwwwwwwwt **

**Sope no cliffy either, hey I'm on a roll! So, here's the difficult part, hate? Love? Adore? Despise? Remember I don't have freaking Fuckward's gift of reading minds so pls just tell me…?**

**THOUGHTS+ REVIEWS= SNEAK-PEEK!**

**Hopefully my maths won't fail me this time XD**


	20. Cookie?

**New chapty for my lovely Pauliners! Thanks for all the amazing reviews and support, I LUV U ALL! So yep, this chapty is for all of ya, enjoy! :)**

**_Disclaimer:_ **

**1) I need you to tell you a secret look at 5**

**2)The answer is look at 8**

**3) Sorry fella, look at 7**

**4) Pinky promise this is the last time, just go to 10 :)**

**5) First look at 2**

**6) Don't be that angry look at 3**

**7) I don't know how to say this but look at 4!**

**8) I hope you're not mad when I say this, look at 6**

**9) **I just wanted to say I don't own twilight nor Freaky Friday XD LOL (gotcha!)****

**10) WHAT I WANTED TO TELL YOU IS... the answer is on 9!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>"I wanna write I miss you on a rock and throw it at your face so you know how much it hurts to miss you"<em>**  
><strong><em>...<em>**  
><strong><em>PS: I hope you get the point here.<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Beta'd by the magnificent, beyond brilliant, crazy genius Violet2389, thanks for making another chapty possible and for as usual, having the patience of a Saint, u really r the best Beta Friend!<strong>

**Cookie?**

_**GPOV**_

_TGIF! TGIF!_ Siddy yelled happily as I rooted through my drawers nervously for something to wear. After five long tortuous days I was finally going to see Paul again. Apparently Leah had found us in a compromised position and had beaten the sugar out of Paul, threatening to neuter him if he came within 3 km radius of me in the next five days. She then explained this to me since I seemed to be unconscious at the time. My reaction was totally unexpected, I threw quite a tantrum and I'm not fond to admit I must have called her a few ugly names while I beat her with my pillow, I even bit Ian when he got in the way. Yep, don't know what came over me, it was like being forking possessed. The worst part was when she touched a special spot on my shoulder, I thought I was gonna bite her head off; it took all my strength to maintain my composure. Leah explained everything to me then—why I felt that way and that Paul had marked me as his. I recalled looking myself in the mirror and gasping at the gruesome mark on the place where my shoulder connected with my neck. It was awful, like a huge monstrous animal had taken a big chunk out of me. _Well Poli-wog did bite you like you were hith perthonal chewing gum,_ Siddy whispered. I shook my head. Leah's words still flooding through my mind,

_The wolf in Paul can smell when you are in heat 'cuz you're his designed mate and the beast wants to claim what's supposed to be hi_s—_to __complete the bond. When the wolf marks you he impregnates his smell deep within you. So, if others wolves smell you they'll smell Paul on __you, the scent of your mate._

This was so forking twisted and gross, to think Paul reacted that way just because he could smell my period was EWWW! And the worst part was that I wanted to unleash his beast, I wanted to be with him so much it forking hurt. I knew we had a special mystical bond but this was beyond my reasoning. I missed him so much it ached all over, I wasn't sleeping well and when I managed to get into a deep slumber all I dreamed about was Paul, the dreams where so livid that every time I waked with a huge smile plastered on my face only to find Paul wasn't there with me and ended up crying my soul out.

Leah also mentioned that after marking took place, the bond became stronger between both Imprinter and Imprintee, if that was even possible. So, I guess I wasn't the only one coping with the black hole that seemed to nest permanently on my heart.

I knew I should be really mad at Paul for acting the way he did but I couldn't find it in myself to hate him or stay mad at him when he was suffering as much as I was at the moment. Besides, I missed him so forking much I only wanted to see him.

All in all it had been a really sugary week for me. Seth was avoiding me, I wanted to apologise for my earlier behaviour. Hell, I needed my best friend back but every time I approached him he fled. He even asked Jake for extra patrols so he wouldn't have to face me. The worst was that he had started to talk with Ayleen; they would meet during break and would eat lunch together. I just wanted him to be happy and if been with giraffe was what I'll take then I'll just have to endure.

At least Giraffe and her wannabes hadn't made a single attempt to get to me during the whole week, but I knew better than that, they were planning something so I kept on avoiding them at all costs just like I did with Brady and Collin. I really missed them, but this was for my sake as well as theirs, I didn't want to cause them any more trouble.

On the bright side, my training classes with Jared were beginning to bear its fruits. I didn't end exhausted at the end of the day and my body felt more muscular and flexible. Plus, I'm beginning to think I'm growing on Jared, not that he'll ever admit it, but he wasn't ordering me around as hard as when we began, so yep that's definitely a bonus.

My chest began to emit led lights and buzzed. I fished my iPhone from my red bra and a smile crept on my face when I saw Paul's name.

_**Dying 2 C u, are you ready yet?**_

**Aww r we a little impatient?**

_**U have no idea, this week's been hell w/o u**_

My head gave a sudden somersault as I read Paul's words. I finished applying mascara on top of my black eye-liner, a little touch of my shiny cherry gloss and Voila! My face was done. My hair was hanging loose all over my shoulders and cascading down my back, I was planning on take full advantage of my non frizzy curls knowing that my luck wouldn't last for long.

I sighed and peeked at the white dress with black lace at the edges and black bow belt hoping Paul would like it. I sat on my mattress and secured my floral rhinestone studded spike moon wedge heels, twirling my ankle to get a better view. I would definitely have to thank Alice for this. I couldn't walk in heels to save my life but these were the exception since the platform was steady and firm. I grabbed my dress and put it on hastily, but in my rush it got stuck and my arms passed through the head hole. _YOWZA ith that the new fathion?_ Siddy whistled at me, making me laugh. I could only guess what I looked like. Shut the fish up and help me already! I laughed.

"Yes m'dam." A husky voice said, making me stop dead in my tracks as I felt heat creeping in my already flustered cheeks.

Paul chuckled as his hands caressed the waistband of my red panties making me moan at the contact.

"'S not funny!" I said when I managed to find my voice.

"I beg to differ Shawty," he said in a deep voice, making the hairs on my nape bristle. His hands kept on playing with my exposed body, going from my stomach to the end of my lace bra and back. I bit my lip, not wanting him to know what his wonderful touch did to my body.

He then grabbed my hips and very gently lay a butterfly kiss on my belly button before helping me put my arms in the correct holes and pulling down my dress. My face was probably redder than my bra. Paul chuckled and bent to peck my lips softly. He pulled back and resting his forehead against mine whispered, "You look absolutely beautiful,"

"Well, Poli-wog you don't look so bad yourself," _THAT'TH THE BETHT YOU GOT WOMAN? LOOK AT HIM JUTHT FORKING LOOK AT HIM!_ Siddy yelled while fanning himself.

My eyes roamed Paul's body involuntarily; he was wearing a blue DC shirt with a pair of dark Levi's hanging loose on his hips and to complete the outfit a pair of jean converse. I felt my insides melt like a chocolate fondue.

FINE HE'S A WALKING SEX GOD, you happy now?

_Hell yeah_

"Like what you see?" Paul asked bringing me back from my reverie. I blushed. "V-very," I replied breathlessly when I felt his nose nudging my neck—his mark to be exact. He kissed the spot and very carefully pulled away to peek at my face, his forehead wrinkled as he caressed my nose softly with his knuckles. I closed my eyes, relishing in the extraordinary feeling. My nose was properly healing now, and most of the bruises were slowly vanishing, leaving a greenish-yellow shadow which would be thankfully gone in a couple of days. The best part was that I could breathe and sneeze without wincing.

"Fucking door," he said suddenly, his tone hardening.

"I'm fine." He sighed and dropped his hand from my nose to the place where my shoulder connected with my neck. His fingertips skimmed over his mark as his eyes sparkled mischievously. I tilted my head to the left and regarded myself in the mirror. The mark was almost gone, just leaving a soft pink circle barely noticeable. Leah did mention something about wolf saliva having healing properties... But even if the mark was gone I could always tell where it had been, the skin there was warmer than my normal temperature and the gentle manly smell of Paul could be easily picked up there. If I could just barely notice it due to my human senses, I could only imagine what I would smell to others—aka the pack. I groaned and sat on my mattress only to jump startled when I felt something cold underneath my butt. _Huh?_ Oh FORK THE BOX! _Come on, do thomething don't thtare at it like a gaping fish!_ Siddy yelled, ending my shock as I tried in vain to cover the wolf wood carved box behind my back. What are the chances...?

"What do you have there, huh?" _Fork. So much for surprises._

"Nothing!" I yelled in panic as I backed against the wall, securing the small box behind my back. _God job, captain obviouth,_ Siddy whispered. _Now you blew it._

"Please let me see?" Paul asked as he approached me.

"NO!" I yelled as I crawled under the bridge of his legs and made a run for it. The door was only a few feet away, just a little further. _YETH FREEDOM!_ Siddy chanted just when I felt a pair of warm arms snaking around my waist. _Awww hell_. I shut my eyes as I curled into a ball just like a woodlice securing the little metal box against my tummy. Paul pulled on my arms trying unsuccessfully to loosen my iron grip, he kept struggling for what felt like eternity when all off a sudden he stopped.

"Fine, you win," he said as I heard his footsteps retreating. _VICTORY!_ Siddy yelled as he did a spastically weird conga dance.

I felt my lips curling into a wide smile as I opened my eyes. I stood up hastily with my box still secured in my arms when unexpectedly I felt a soft delicate pressure on my nape, Paul's lips. The fresh smell of cinnamon and woods washed over me as I felt the box in my hands slipping from my grip. Paul caught it before it crashed against the floor a crooked smile playing on his lips.

**"I WIN!"** he chanted as he opened the box. The surprised look on his face only lasted for a second before his features melted in a huge Cheshire Cat grin. His beautiful mud-chocolate eyes rose from the box to meet mine.

"Is this for me?" he asked, enthusiasm dripping from his voice as he stared at my home-made platinum wolfy cookies **(in profile :) ).** My heart melted like a marshmallow at his adorable, childish face. He looked happier than a kid who had just earned a free ride on Santa's sled. I tried to speak but the emotions were too much for me to handle so I just settle for nodding. He approached me with the box still in his hands and bent to peck my cheek, his lips lingering there leaving a tingling sensation on the spot he claimed.

"What's the occasion?"

"IumIReallylikeya" I replied in rush.

He chuckled. "Sorry I didn't quite catch that?"

"IsaidIumIreallyreallylikeya!" I yelled, flustered and feeling like my cheeks were about to combust from all the sudden heat.

"Come again?" he smiled as he tackled me to the ground. His body hovered over mine, his face a few inches away from mine as his hands rested on both sides of my shoulders.

I closed my eyes and took a huge breath, "For a supernatural furry freak you're quite slow, aren't ya?" I said as I pushed him off me and rolled, so now I was the one pinning him down. "I really like you," I finally whispered in his ear. I pulled back to see his thunderstruck face—forking priceless. _PETTY, PETTY, PETTY!_ Siddy cheered, shaking what seemed to be blue pompons in the air. _Seriously were did he gets all his stuff from?_ I shook my head and focussed on the handsome Quileute underneath me. A huge sloppy smile was plastered on his lovely face as his eyes stared at me as if I had resurfaced from ashes. I pecked his jaw my eyes never leaving his.

"So, since you seem to be lacking on the balls department, will you be my boyfriend already?"

Paul burst out in roars of laughter at my confession. _**FAT THE WUCK?!**_

"GO TO HE—" But Paul's lips trapped mine before I manage to end the thought. He cupped my face tenderly as his tongue licked my lower lip seeking entrance. I smiled into the kiss. "Is that a yes?" He flashed me a one-thousand watt smile.

"Do you even need to ask?" he replied as his lips found mine again.

*** :) * ;) * :) * ;) * :) * ;) * :) * ;) * :) * ;) * :) * ;) * :) * ;) * :) * ;) *: ) * ;) * :) * ;) * :) * ;) * :) * ;) ***

"Chao-Se-Mu? Really?" I said, eyeing the shiny crimson sign above the huge Chinese restaurant.

"Hey, the place is new, and um, I wanted to treat you, you're always cooking," Paul said, giving me a shy smile that took my breath away.

"O-okay" I stuttered. He chuckled and opened the door, motioning for me to go inside. "Well thank you, my lord." I said in an old British accent as I grabbed the end of my dress and did a courtesy bow before entering the restaurant.

Paul smiled and grabbed my hand, bringing it to his lips where he placed a soft, warm, lingering kiss, "Anything for m' lady," he replied, trying to copy my accent but failing. I laughed, _AWWW THO CUTE!_ Siddy yelled ecstatically.

A weird woman in a pink flowery kimono with huge sticks protruding from her hair greeted us and led us to a small table that didn't have chairs, just huge colorful pillows where we were supposed to sit. After ordering six mixed pieces of sushi for me and thirty for Paul plus a huge casserole of Chaw-Fan I excused myself to go to the bathroom.

Suddenly a huge gong went off and my eyes searched for the origin of the sound and stopped to rest on a very handsome Native. My heartbeat picked up as I found myself staring at Seth's Almond eyes. The connection was cut short when I heard the so known flirty voice behind him. My eyes did a double take...

_Ayleen?_

*** :) * ;) * :) * ;) * :) * ;) * :) * ;) * :) * ;) * :) * ;) * :) * ;) * :) * ;) *: ) * ;) * :) * ;) * :) * ;) * :) * ;) ***

_**APOV**_

"Come on, ladies first," Seth said winking an eye at me as he held the door open. I just laughed and shook my head.

"Don't think I don't know what you're doing here, Mr. Smarty sexy pants," I whispered, poking his chest.

"Huh?" he shrugged, and he had the decency of faking. I kissed his cheek and raised my eyebrow at him.

"You're not getting a peek of my ass Clearwater."

"Well damn.." he said as his stomach let out a ferocious growl.

"Awww, hot chocolate is hungwy?" I cooed. He pouted and I pecked his gorgeous lips. He grabbed my waist, but I pulled back teasing him. I smiled and shoved him inside.

As soon as we entered a huge gong went off making my ears hurt. Fucking Chinese and their annoying costumes.

A Chinese woman in a funny kimono did a weird bow as she introduced herself as Pei-Pei before leading us to our table. My eyes took in the place, the walls were painted red and had dragon designs, and the ceiling was covered in multicolored small lanterns that changed color every few seconds. The wooden floor had Chinese symbols and legends and let's not forget the spicy smell that surrounded the place. It was kinda of cool. My eyes keep touring over the place when they rested abruptly on a petite girl. I stopped in my tracks making Seth collide against me as I stared at my walking nightmare: _Frodo._ Seth rubbed my arms soothingly as he asked me if I was okay, I downplayed my wrath as I dragged him to our table, faking enthusiasm.

After letting Seth order for us I told him I needed to call Kenneth to let him know I was going to be home late. Seth smiled at me and I felt my stomach constrict; damn I hated lying to him. But I didn't want him to know little hobbit was here, after all I hadn't been pulling my "I'm friends with Frodo" act just for it to backfire in my face. Seth had believed me when I lied to him and told him I had apologized to Frodo and that we were on good terms now cuz the whole cafeteria problem was just a huge misunderstanding, we both said things we didn't meant and yada yada yada...

_Lies are short-lived_

I ignored the annoying voice in my head and focussed on the sudden pain in my ass that seemed to be entering the restroom. I smiled and followed her; I wanted her as far as possible. SETH WAS MINE AND MINE ONLY. _Geez, possessive much?_ I flipped my conscience off and walk in the small room, closing the door shut behind me.

There were only two cubicles, one open and the other closed with the signed of occupied in the lock. _Jackpot._ I knocked on the door.

"It's occupied," fucking Frodo replied in a sickly sweet tone. I gagged.

I kicked the door open, breaking the lock, making the tiny hobbit screamed. I smiled, "Oops"

"What the hell is your problem?" Frodo yelled as she rearranged her dress and passed through to the left, leaving me alone in the cubicle.

I let out a sarcastic deep laugh as I turned to face her, "Me? Puh-lease I'm not the obsessive stalker!"

"Excuse me? I was here way before you got here," she yelled back, fuming. I waved her off.

"Whatever Frodo, just stay the hell away from me and _**Seth!**_" I said, emphasising the last word and bumping my shoulder roughly against her as I passed her.

But little hobbit grabbed a hold of my arm, making me turn. "Why do you hate me so much?"

"As if you didn't know, Little Miss Perfect, having all the hot guys following you around like a pack of lost puppies. You may fool others with that fucking vulnerable 'I'm small don't break me' charade, but you aren't fooling me," I spat at her face making her flinch as she dropped her hand from my arm as if she was suddenly electrified.

"I d-d-don't know what you're talking about," she stuttered. "My life is anything but perfect. You have no idea what you're talking about. You wouldn't even last a day being me so _BACK OFF!"_ she yelled the last part and stomped her foot.

I laughed, "_Pffft_ cut me some slack. I could be you in the blink of an eye; all I'd have to do is walk around letting others pity me."

"Oh yeah? Well I bet I could be a better you, you're just like the first slice of bread in the bag, everyone touches you but nobody wants you," Frodo said a smug smile playing on her lips. _OH NO SHE DID NOT._

**"FUCK YOU WHORE!"** I yelled, my left eye twitching.

"Well you're one to talk. After all I'm not the one who's been on more wieners than Heinz Ketchup." The nerve of this fucking hobbit! I grabbed her neck and lifted her off the floor, banging her against the wall. I was about to squeeze her throat when she surprised me by turning to her left and elbowing me in the ribs, I let her go with a loud _oomph_. We both fell dizzily to the floor, struggling to catch air.

Frodo crawled to the door and left, I cursed and followed her. This wasn't fucking over.

I managed to close in on Frodo when out the blue a weird Geisha cornered us._"Cookie?"_ she asked, holding a silver platter with what seemed to be two fortune cookies. What in the actual fuck? I glared daggers her way as Frodo replied, "Um, now may not be the best time" but fucking geisha cut her off, "あなたが理解していない。それはあなたの魂が浄化の旅に乗り出す、必要なのは、体切り替わり、あなたがお互いの愛を見つけたときのみ、あなたが戻って変更されます"

"Okay, okay just _shut UP!"_ I said as I grabbed a cookie and left, leaving Frodo to deal with the fucking annoying Chinese. I cracked the cookie in half before popping it in my mouth as I unrolled the tiny paper that came in it.

**_"A journey soon begins,_**

**_Its prize reflected_**

**_In another's eyes._**

**_When what you see_**

**_Is what you lack_**

**_Then selfless love_**

**_Will change you back."_**

"Whatev..." but my voice faded away as my head spun suddenly. I felt my heartbeat pick up. I saw a blurry Seth in my line of vision before I didn't see anything at all.

*** :) * ;) * :) * ;) * :) * ;) * :) * ;) * :) * ;) * :) * ;) * :) * ;) * :) * ;) *: ) * ;) * :) * ;) * :) * ;) * :) * ;) ***

"Shawty, Shawty please wake up beautiful," a husky voice pleaded in my ears as I felt myself being shaken. _Shawty? The hell...?_

My eyes fluttered open with difficulty and I flinched at the sudden bright light. A pair of warm hands cupped my cheeks and my eyes met a pair of chocolate ones.

"Thank the lord you're alright." Sexy Adonis whispered as he brought me closer to his scorching chest, engulfing me in a huge warm bear hug.

_The fuck?_ I blinked my eyes furiously as they rested on my arms.

Huh? They were bare and wait a minute...had my skin lightened suddenly?

From the corner of my eye I spot something red, bringing my left hand to my cheek I took hold of what seemed to be a red curl, it was mine. I yelled and shoved the Greek God away getting as far as possible from him.

"Shawty?" the man in front of me crawled to me, his voice dripping concern and love. It was sickening. On further inspection I realised said hottie was the same who had called me a slut in the school hall—he was Frodo's boyfriend. _FUCK!_ I pushed him away and stood up shaking as I regarded myself; white sweet dress with black lace at the edges and black bow belt, flower rhinestone moon heels? The scream froze in my throat as I saw my body a few tables away. Our eyes connected and a light bulb went off in my head.

**_Well, shit._**

* * *

><p><strong>dun DuN DUnnnnnnnnnn... O.o<strong>

**Cookie for your crazy thoughts?**

_**Ayleen's and Gwen's outfit is on profile as well as Gwen's cookies :)**_


	21. T-T

**Not so great news...**

**Juani (sugarisfreak for you) has been on a terrible car accident. Apparently, a drunken citizen decided to cross a busy street ignoring the lights. An oncoming police car, with lights and siren on, swerved to miss him and ran head-on into Fran's car (sugarisfreak friend's car), the crash was massive. Both driver and passenger (sugarisfreak) had been admitted into ICU for internal bleeding and grave injuries. I just saw her this morning, not going to get into gory details, but she has both legs broken and her left lung was punctured which was caused by one of her broken ribs. She's going to have surgery tomorrow morning, since it seems the bone on her left leg was almost reduced to nothing. I couldn't talk to her much cuz she needed to rest but I'll visit her soon, just know that she's sorry guys, and well I'm sure she'll continue this story as soon as she recovers :)**

**My name is Maya BTW, and I'll be probably using this account from time to time, if you want any update on how she's doing just PM.**


	22. The L in my luck's been replaced by an F

**Hey there my amazing fanfictioners! SO LONG NO SEE! So, a friend of mine told you about the awful accident I was involved in *sighs* To be honest with you guys these past couple of days have been nothing but Hell and I was just going to abandon my account and leave it to Maya to do as she pleased. But I had a freaking weird dream and decided to give it one last shot.**

**I was released from Hospital three days ago, and I'm finally home, YAY!. I'm on a wheelchair since both my legs are broken and I have um, a medical corset? not sure how's it called... tight around my torso, so that my broken ribs could weld correctly. So, as u may already guess I'm pretty limited in the moving department, I can't shower by myself nor climb to bed ( Funny thing is my dad's girlfriend is helping me, a lot... and we never really got along... yep...I'm suffering from a heavy case of WEIRDINITIS right now... oh well) **

**Despite how awful this may seem I consider myself damn lucky. Fran, who is a friend back from university and my crush (some of u already know this) and I were going on a date you see... but well you already know how that ended. I didn't see him, but for what Maya told me his condition was worst than mine since his body took most of the crash-impact. I'm still not allowed to see him and he's having brain surgery today, in two hours to be exact. **

**Anyway, I'm done spilling tears, I need to stay positive not for my sake but for Fran's. I didn't tell you all this for you to feel sorry about me but for you to appreciate life in every single way, enjoy and live the present without regrets cuz life is too damn short to waste it :)**

**Well having that covered you have my permission to proceed ;)**

_**THIS CHAPTY IS DEDICATED TO ALL OF MY FREAKINGTASTIC READERS, THANKS FOR ALL THE LOVE, SUPPORT AND PRAYERS, I LOVE YOU GUYS SO DAMN MUCH! THANKS FOR STAYING BY ME, BELIEVE ME IT MEANS A LOT :)**_

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>_** Hey I just like to mess with others people's work, that's not a crime, is it? ****AM I GOING TO JAIL!? O.o**

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>I may not know Karate, but I well as fuck know Crazy and believe me I'm not afraid to use it"<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Beta'd by the fabulous, most fantastic, beyond awesome Violet2389, owner of the amazing story, "Imprinted" (PaulOC/Jared), which u should definitely check it out :)**

**The 'L' in my LUCK has been replaced with an 'F'**

_**GPOV**_

"Okay, okay just shut _UP!"_ Giraffe yelled as she grabbed a fortune cookie from the platter. She sent me a murderous look before turning on her heels and storming off. I sighed and smiled politely at the woman in the yellow kimono.

"Thanks," I said as I helped myself to the remaining cookie. I cracked it in half as I made my way back to Paul. I was about to eat it when Siddy pointed to the crumpled paper inside.

_Read it, read it, REAAAAAAAAAAAD IT!_

Gee, eager much?

_DUH! My furry lazy mate could be in there, tho read it already!_

Wanna do the honours? I asked him, offering the tiny piece of folded paper. He blushed.

What?

_Oh thtop it, ath if you didn't already know, I DON'T READ!_

I laughed and shook my head as I unfolded the paper,

**"A journey soon begins,**

**Its prize reflected in another's eyes**

**When what you see**

**Is what you lack**

**Then selfless love**

**Will change you back"**

_WHAT A PILE OF RUBBITH they call that a FORTUNE? I want a refund! _I was about to remind Siddy that the cookie was free when a dizzy feeling hit me full force, my knees buckled as I fell to the floor. The last thing I saw was a worrying Paul shouting my name.

*** :) * ;) * :) * ;) * :) * ;) * :) * ;) * :) * ;) * :) * ;) * :) * ;) * :) * ;) *: ) * ;) * :) * ;) * :) * ;) * :) * ;) ***

"Bacchi, please open your eyes," a hoarse voice whispered in my ear. Oh lord, I told Paul not to drink too much of that herbal Chinese tea. _Siddy is Paul high? __Siddy?_ My lazy imaginary sloth was nowhere to be seen. Panic settled in the pit of my stomach as I struggled to open my eyes.

A pair of warm hands caressed softly my cheeks. I leaned happily into them, ignoring the weird uneasy feeling creeping over my body.

"Aylu"

I felt a soft pressure on my lips as my nostrils were assaulted with a minty citrusy smell. My eyes fluttered open and I found myself screaming at the stranger who had me encaged under his body. However, my yell came to an abrupt end as my eyes adjusted and connected with a pair of almond ones. "Seth?"

"Oh god, you're alright," he said before engulfing me in a bone-crashing hug.

My eyes welled up as I hugged him back, all my repressed memories and feelings invading me at once as the walls I'd worked so hard on keeping up came crashing down. I loved Seth,_ how could I not?_ He was my first crush, my best friend, the one to found me, the one who saved me. I may not have romantically feelings for him anymore, no those were long gone since Paul came into the picture, but that didn't mean he wasn't special to me. He'll always hold a special spot in my heart even if he hurt me or if he chose Ayleen, I could never be mad at him, I missed him too damn much to hate him despite trying to convince myself otherwise.

Seth's hands began to rub soothing circular patterns between my shoulder blades. "Dammit Aylu, don't ever scare me like that," he whispered. My body stiffened at his words, at one in particular. I shoved him away; a raw feeling of hatred took over me as I crawled away from his warm touch. _What the hell was wrong with him?! Was this his idea of a reconciliation?_

"Aylu, bacchi?"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT! MY NAME IS GWEN YOU JERKFUR, GWEN! REPEAT AFTER ME, G-W-E-N! **_GWEN!"_** I spat at his face before standing on my feet. Holding my head high I turned on my heels to leave, but my dignity went straight to hell since I ended making out with my old friend the floor. I guessed old habits die hard.

I waited for my so annoying imaginary friend and his smartass comment but he never showed.

As I was pushing myself off the floor I noticed from the corner of my eye that both my arms weren't bare, on the contrary they were covered in what seemed to be silk with a galaxy pattern. _Huh?_ Wasn't I wearing a white sleeveless dress? My gaze dropped to my feet, ten inches white pearl heels? Fork no wonder I fell. I realised then than I was wearing what seemed to be a long-sleeved tight short galaxy dress that hugged my body like a glove and reached above the knee, leaving my tights in complete display.**_ GOD MOTHER OF PEARL!_** Should as well wear a public access sign above my head in neon lights.

I stood up hastily and twirled to get a better view of my sluttish ensemble. _KYAWWWWWWWWWW _wait a minute…_isn't this what giraffe was wearing!?_ My head felt woozy as I stumbled. A pair of warm brawny arms snaked around my waist preventing me from another unwanted fall. I turned my face to thank my saviour when I remember he was no other than Seth.

"Aylu, please, you hit your head pretty bad, here let me help you," he said as he began to drag me across the hall to our table, I was making quite a spectacle of myself but I couldn't find in myself to give a fork.

"Let go OF ME!" I yelled as I stomped my heel on his feet. He let out a sudden yelp as he released me. I would have probably felt bad if it wasn't for the fact that I was completely freaking out, besides he'd pulled a Wolverine act and recovered in no time.

My eyes searched the restaurant frantically until they rested on a petit redhead who was dressed in my outfit, I gasped as I did a double take, _was that ME?!_

Time seemed to transfer in slow motion as I stared at myself from a far. Running my hand in frustration through my hair I realized it wasn't long anymore, not curly. It was short, boyish-short. _THE HELL?!_ My worries only worsened when I saw my beautiful wolf talking to my clone, her eyes blinked a few times before a smug smile played on her lips, I caught the devil glint in her eyes before she turned her attention to Paul and pulled him into a hug, while she whispered something in his ear. Fire ignited inside of me, consuming every logical thought as raw jealousy tore through my sore muscles.

My body acted on its own accord as I found myself taking off my heels and storming towards them just when giraffe stood on her tiptoes to kiss Paul, _my Paul_.

**"GWENNIE!"** I yelled in a voice that was even strange to my own ears as I lunged at my body, splitting her from Paul and making her stumble backwards. I hugged her body (my body extra tight a smile forming on my face when I noticed her discomfort) and leaned into her left ear. _"A little warning sweetheart, you'd better keep your hands to yourself, if I ever catch you ogling, flirting or touching what's mine… God help me… I may not have fought you when you bullied me, but mess with Paul and I will fucking kill you __skank,"_ I whispered in her ear before pulling away, a forced smile playing on my lips.

"Is that a threat?" she mouthed.

I pinched her cheek and faced her once more before whispering, "I prefer to call it foreplay, but whatever the hell works for ya." I winked at her and turned on my heels ready to leave but I found my path blocked by a very handsome and pissed off Paul. I sighed and tried going around him but he took hold of my shoulders to keep me in place.

"What the hell was that?" he demanded, his heavenly breath fanning over my face.

I smiled at him, despite feeling like dying on the inside, "Sorry, just wanted to say hello to my friend." Paul's hold hardened on my shoulders, making them start to throb. I closed my eyes for a moment as I heard heavy footsteps echoing near us.

**"GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF HER LAHOTE!"** My eyes flew open at Seth's angry voice.

"Whatever," Paul said as he shoved me away. Seth caught me easily before I could fall, a deep growl erupting from deep within his chest. I put my hands on either side of his face and stared into his deep almond eyes, his body relaxed instantly as his warm hands squeezed my hips softly.

"Let's just go, um, I'm h-hungry," I said grabbing his hand and leading him away. I felt the hairs on my nape bristle as a shiver tore through my backbone. Seth squeezed my hand silently reassuring me, I gave him a small sad smile as I tried to downplay all the nasty piercing laser looks I was receiving.

*** :) * ;) * :) * ;) * :) * ;) * :) * ;) * :) * ;) * :) * ;) * :) * ;) * :) * ;) *: ) * ;) * :) * ;) * :) * ;) * :) * ;) ***

**_GPOV_**

"What's wrong, bacchii? You haven't touched your food, don't you like it?" Seth asked worriedly. He stretched his hand and picked one of the Chinese noodles with his chopstick before dropping it to his mouth. His eyes widened as he lick his lips hungrily. "Yummy, yummy," he said as he rubbed his toned belly making me laugh. "Come on, you need to eat, don't make me drag you over here and feed you."

_"Pffft_ you wouldn't dare," I replied, waving him off. His almond eyes glinted mischievously as he rounded me in one flash movement and lifted me up effortlessly from my spot, bringing me to his lap.

"Seth NO! This is embarrassing!" I said between giggles. He took a handful of noodles between his chopsticks and began making choo-choo noises.

"Here comes the Choo-choo train," he said as he swung his hand in the air and brought it closer to my lips, "OPEN BIG" I closed my mouth stubbornly. He huffed.

"Fine," he said dropping his chopsticks.

Seth's left hand began to travel over my ribcage. I was about to tell him to behave when I felt the pressure of his fingertips in my weak ticklish spot. My eyes welled up as I burst out laughing. Seth took advantage of my open mouth to drop a handful of noodles, making me almost choke. He chuckled at my shocked expression and I shoved him away while trying to swallow. He pointed to my plate.

"Eat."

"Only if you answer my question."

"Sure, shoot," he said as he held another handful of noodles to my lips.

"Why are you ignoring Gwen?" I asked, making him drop his chopsticks.

"I…"

I sighed, "She misses you, you know."

A deep sigh left his lips as I felt his body tensing underneath mine. "I miss her too," he said after a while.

"Then why…?" but I couldn't finish my thought since he cut me off.

"She doesn't deserve my friendship, she has Paul now… she doesn't need me anymore" His words were like a sharp knife into my already hurting heart. I turned my head to face him, his eyes seemed so troubled, his pain was slowly rubbing on me, without thinking I hugged him with everything I had.

"That's not true and you know it, you are her best friend…you saved her, Seth. You're too damn important to her, it doesn't matter what happened between you, I… I mean I'm sure Gwen is hurting as much as you are right now, don't deny it, I know you need her, you like her, don't ya?" I whispered the last part my voice breaking. Seth's arm tightened around me as I feel my chin being lifted.

"Yes, I love her." I gasped as his confession hit me. He kissed my forehead, his lips lingered there and he chuckled. "It's not like that; I love her like I love Leah, my sister. She's family and my best friend. Yes, I won't lie to you, I had a massive crush on her, but that was way before I met you Aylu. You are the one I want, Gwen is my past, you bacchii are my present and future." He said with so much love I couldn't find it in myself to look away from his almond eyes, he was pouring his soul out to me and I seemed to be petrified in place.

"I…" His forehead met mine as his eyes pierced mine, telling me how much he cared about me in that intimate silent confession, no words needed.

"Shhh, you don't have to say anything, I understand if you're frightened… Hell this may seemed rushed, I have only known you for a week and a half, but believe me when I tell you that you're special to me, I'll never hurt you or toy with you, you're it for me Aylu" he whispered as he began slowly to lean in. _**SUGAAAAAAAAAAAR NO NO NOOOOOOOOOOOO!** TIMMAD SIDDY I NEED YOUR FURRY ARSE HERE! WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU?_

*** :) * ;) * :) * ;) * :) * ;) * :) * ;) * :) * ;) * :) * ;) * :) * ;) * :) * ;) *: ) * ;) * :) * ;) * :) * ;) * :) * ;) ***

_**APOV**_

Paul was asking me something, but I couldn't give a shit, not when Frodo was with my man. I kept tossing and trying to peek over Paul's shoulder to Seth. So far I wasn't succeeding.

A loud whistled rang in my ears as I jumped startled at the sudden annoying sound that had my ears throbbing. My eyes found Paul's chocolate ones, he was scowling at me. I gave him a saint-like smile and his forehead wrinkled.

"You didn't hear a single word I said, did you?"

"Why, of course I was listening," I replied playing with my hands and avoiding his scrutinizing stare.

"Then you wouldn't mind repeating it," he said, crossing his arms over his chest, a cocky smile playing on his pink lips. Damn he sure is a fine specimen of a man. I shook my head; it wasn't him I wanted but Seth, my hot, hot chocolate. The face of Frodo flooded in my mind as she dragged him away. My teeth clattered as I lifted my eyes to Paul's.

"You said… mmm… you said I'm BEAUTIFUL," I said, making gooey eyes at him while batting my long eyelashes. Hopefully that would work. After all the man was a disgusting lovesick fool.

Paul chuckled and shook his head. "Not even close, but I'll forgive you since you're beautiful tonight," he stated as his big warm hand covered mine. He intertwined our fingers together and began to rub soothing circular movements with his thumb on my palm.

"You're awfully quiet, what's wrong?" he asked as he kissed my palm, his lips lingering there.

"N-nothing." He quirked his left eyebrow at me. The gesture was clear, he didn't believe me, but he wasn't going to pursue the topic further. _Thank Goodness_.

"So, as I was saying, um I have this 'thing' tomorrow night and I was hoping I could take my gorgeous girlfriend with me, the pack is going to be there," he said in the same moment I saw Seth's figure standing from his spot and making his way over Frodo. _WHA…..?_ Oh no he's better not. I couldn't believe my eyes as I watch the two of them, they seemed extremely cosy snuggling together, Seth was now in little hobbit's place with her on his lap. _**THAT'S IT, FUCKING HOBBIT JUST DUG HER OWN GRAVE!**_ I stood hastily from my pink uncomfortable fluffy pillow. Fucking Chinese and their annoying costumes, my knees were asleep.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I spat angrily, Paul winced at my hardened tone.

"Who were you spying on?" he asked, his voice taking an icy-cold tone.

"No one, you're just being paranoid."

_"THE HELL I AM!"_ he yelled as he turned to see what the cause of my distraction was. Panic began to rise in my stomach.

Without thinking I grabbed a salmon sushi roll and threw it at Paul's head. It got stuck in his ebony black hair. I swallowed my laughter as I stretched my hand to his hair. Paul turned abruptly and caught my wrist before I made it.

_Whoa, someone got nice reflexes._

Amusement reflected in his chocolate eyes as he licked his pink lips.

"You…have..." But my sentence was cut short since he pulled my wrist making me stumble forward, his lips stamped against mine without further notice. My eyes widened as he put more pressure into the kiss. Frodo's threat flooded in my mind, not that I was afraid of the annoying little flea… but she was inside my body, she had Seth in her tiny ugly hands, as much as I would love making her suffer, I could never hurt Seth. I pulled away as soon as I felt Paul's tongue teasing my lips.

Confusion ran through his face, I sighed. "You have sushi in your hair, that's what caught my attention before…" I said, lying my ass off. Paul threw his head backwards as a cold laugh left his lips.

"You really don't expect me to buy that."

"Whatever, just trying to help you, no one's gonna come near you if you start smelling like rotten fish," I said as I took a long sip from my herbal tea.

"This is about Cockwater" he deadpanned, making me spit the disgusting herbal infusion all over his face.

"What did you just say?"

"You heard me, you were spying on him. Don't play dumb with me." His body began to shake lightly as his tone became more and more husky; his pupils began to dilate, as black spots appeared in his chocolate eyes, giving him an animalistic look.

"Do you have feelings for him?" he nothing but growled making me wince. The table began to shake receiving the aftershocks of his muscular body. The logical voice in the back of my mind told me not to push him, but me being me I did the opposite. I felt my lips curling into a big Cheshire cat grin as a plan formed in my mind.

_**"ANSWER ME; DAMMIT!"**_ he growled as his fist collided with the table, leaving a huge dent.

"Yes," I whispered, holding his gaze. My eyes never left his as I said, "Actually, I love him. And there's nothing you can do about it."

*** :) * ;) * :) * ;) * :) * ;) * :) * ;) * :) * ;) * :) * ;) * :) * ;) * :) * ;) *: ) * ;) * :) * ;) * :) * ;) * :) * ;) ***

_**GPOV**_

"NOOOO!" I yelled, pulling my head away. Seth cupped my face between his scorching hands and forced me to look at him.

"Why the hell not? I want to and you want it too, I can tell..." he said as he began to lean in once more. _TIMMAD THIS IS SO FORKED UP!_

I turned my head to the left just in time for his lips to collide against my cheek in a warm feather like caress that made me blush.

"I have a huge canker in my mouth you see, don't wanna infect you," I said, my poor lie sounding weak even to my own ears.

"I don't give a fuck. Besides, that never stopped you before…" he whispered sexily in my ear, his minty breath tickling my face. He then began to lay butterflies kisses all over my neck and jaw while I continued with my futile struggles.

Since fighting him seemed to only entice him more I decided on a new tactic, I remained numb, with my lips closed in a tight line. He nuzzled his nose against my cheek as a soft purr erupted from his chest. He was like a big cute kitty I wanted badly to laugh but remained frozen. If he only knew… this was for my sake as well as for his…

"Mmm, someone's playing hard to get, huh?" He began to nibble my ear lobe as he whispered, _"Did I tell you_ *peck on my numb lips* _that_ *deeper peck * _you look_ *he tried to nibble in my lower lip but I swallowed it, preventing him from doing so*_ so damn edible tonight?"_ he pecked my dead lips again and again until a frustrated sigh left his lips.

"Are you done?"

"Not even close."

"Seth..."

"Fine, but as soon as that fucker is out of your mouth I'm gonna kiss the hell out of ya, you owe me bacchii," he said, kissing my forehead._ Pheww_, I was safe, for now.

"Okay care to tell me what the hell's a _bayi?"_ Seth ruffled my hair and chuckled, however his laugh came to an abrupt end at my puzzle expression.

"You're kidding right? Have you already forgotten about that day?" His voice sounded hurtful. I gulped.

"No, of course not."

He sighed, "You have…"

"M' sorry," I whispered blaming myself for being so forking stupid.

"That's okay, I'm not mad, I can never be mad with you Aylu… and it's not bayi but bacchii is Hindi, BAT-CHII, it means baby girl, you are my bacchii."

"Oh, that makes sense."

"Of course it does and it suits you." He stood up all of a sudden, making me squeal since I was still sitting on his lap. Laughing he straightened me up, grabbing me by the waist. His hands remained on my back.

"Gonna get the bill, and then I'll take you home, if that's okay with you?" _Home?_ Meaning home as in a strange house with more strange people while the supposed me, stayed on his home? Sleeping on my bed and doing God knows what in my room?! _Oh hell to the no. Under my rotten corpse_.

**"NO PLEASE, YOU CAN'T,"** I said, my tone desperate._ Gee, get a fucking grip_, Seth eyed me with concern. I downplayed my growing fear as I gave him a small smile, "What I mean is, can't I stay with you tonight?" _Fork that sounded wrong, so, so __WRONG__._ I could only guess what my face looked like since Seth burst out in huge roars of laughter.

"'Course you can, but I thought you had called Kenster?" Seth asked, lifting his left eyebrow as he regarded me.

"Kenster?" I replied thunderstruck.

"Your cousin, who you live with, does it ring a bell in there?" he teased me as he knocked in my head, a cocky smile playing on his lips. _Kenster as in Kenneth? _Duh, this is La Push not forking Seattle how many Kenneths do you know? SUGAR!

I faked a smile as I waved him off, "Well duh, Of course I know my cousin you Dumbo, I'll just um, text him and tell him I'll be spending the night over at a friend's."

"So I'm a friend, huh?" he bumped my shoulder, I giggled.

"Shut up."

*** :) * ;) * :) * ;) * :) * ;) * :) * ;) * :) * ;) * :) * ;) * :) * ;) * :) * ;) *: ) * ;) * :) * ;) * :) * ;) * :) * ;) ***

_**GPOV**_

I felt like I was burning alive. Did I fall into an oven? Or a forking sauna? My hand moved on its own accord to feel my forehead, it came back sticky and sweaty. _GROSS._ My eyes fluttered opened and I came face to face with the cause of my suddenly ignited body.

Seth was snoring softly way way deep in Dreamland, both his hands pressing on my lower back and our legs tangled. I felt my hair waving with every breath he took.

_How did I even end up like this?_ The only thing I remembered was falling into a deep slumber in Seth's couch, I was pretty sure I didn't pick the giant scorching teddy bear to my trip into Dreamland. Then how? A light bulb went off in my head. _Sneaky bastard._

I sighed and began the torturous path to reach my freedom, without waking ginormous Fido underneath me.

I was almost free when Seth decided to turn on his left, but the couch was too small for him to manoeuvre freely and it was a matter of seconds before one of us ended in a heated make out session with the floor. And guess who the lucky girl was? _Yep that's right._

I shook my dizzy head as I reached for the stairs.

"Ready or not here I come, "I whispered as I took the first step.

*** :) * ;) * :) * ;) * :) * ;) * :) * ;) * :) * ;) * :) * ;) * :) * ;) * :) * ;) *: ) * ;) * :) * ;) * :) * ;) * :) * ;) ***

_**APOV**_

I felt a cold finger poking my cheek; I grumbled and turned on my left only to be poked on the other cheek.

"ARE YOU ASLEEP" an annoying high-pitched voice rang in my ears as I felt the mattress sinking under some extra weight only to be inflated again after some seconds. The process kept on going. I grabbed the pillow and threw it at the annoying Easter bunny which for some unknown reason was determined to keep me away from my beauty dream.

"No, I'm training to _die!"_ I spat as I incorporated myself into a sitting position.

"Oh well then, by all means don't let me stop ya," Frodo said, a small smile playing on her lips. I shoved her making her fall out of the mattress.

"Too fucking early to deal with your shit, oh wait I've got someone who wants to say hi." I flicked her the bird and dropped back to my peaceful sleep back to UNHOBBIT LAND. However, my dreamland fantasy was cut short when someone, and by someone I mean FUCKING ANNOYING FRODO stole my pillow making my head bounce abruptly.

"What the hell do you want?!" I spat as I turned on the lamp on the bedside table.

"Oh Gee, I don't know um, let me think… **_HOW ABOUT MY FORKING BODY AND MY BOYFRIEND BACK!?"_**

_**"**__**AND WHAT'S MAKES YOU THINK I DON'T WANT MINE BACK? BELIEVE ME MUFFIN WALKING AROUND IN THIS TINY HOBBIT SHELL IS NO PLEASURE RIDE, AND TO TOP IT ALL I HAVE TO DEAL WITH YOU HITTING ON MY MAN, YEAH HE MAY BE CUTE, BUT HE'S MY CAPTAIN CUTENESS FUCKING TOUCH HIM AND I KILL YOU, DON'T THINK BEING IN MY BODY'LL PROTECT YOU, CUZ IT FUCKING WON'T. KISS SETH AND I SWEAR YOU WON'T MADE IT BACK TO YOUR SWEET PAULIE**_, not in one piece that is."

My threat echoed in the room for some seconds before Frodo stretched his hand to mine. I looked at it like it was the most disgusting thing on earth as I lift my left eyebrow at her, she huffed.

"Look, you hate me and I don't particularly like you, but we're both stuck in this mumbo jumbo magic and like it or not we need to cooperate if we ever want to return to our original bodies." My stiff body relaxed a little bit at her words, I hated to admit t but she was right. _FUCK._

"I won't flirt nor kiss Seth, nor would I jeopardize the relationship you have with him. Despite of what you may think I care about him, and won't make him suffer, he's my best friend…"

"What's the catch?"

"There isn't. I just ask the same of you, there's no need for threats since we are on the same boat, I don't know about you, but 'm not planning on letting it sink, not without a fight. Just promise that you'd take care of Paul, you won't hurt him not lead him on, you'll be a friend…"

_Oops? Little late for that don't ya think? Well what she doesn't know won't kill her._

She sighed, unaware of my inner monologue and stretched her hand to me once more, "So, truce?"

I stretched my hand to shake hers, while I crossed my fingers behind my back.

"Yeah, truce."

* * *

><p><strong>Don't ya just wanna throw Ayleen from the top of a Mountain? Personally, I would leave her in the Moon, without a spacesuit... <strong>**XD **

_**WARNING: **_**NEXT CHAPTY SPOILERS AHEAD O.o**

"Excuse me snowcone, but you're in my way" I spat at the weird albino in front of me. His lips curled up in en evil smile as he eyed me like I was a piece of meat.

"I promised you I'd come back for you, my dear NiKKole," _Okay someone just won one ticket to aboard the train to InSANITY LAND, straightjakets are on me._ Consider it a bonus.

"Look pale face, I don't know what the fuck is your deal, but Halloween isn't for another moth and a half. Although I must admit you sure outdid yourself with those blood-red contacts. So congrats, you'll surely earn a handful of candies and treats. Now if you'll excuse me..." I said turning on my heels to storm away.

But I didn't made it far.

Unbearable pain erupted in my head as I felt my hair being pulled from its roots.

"Now, that's no way to talk to your Papa, ungrateful piece of shit" he yelled as he knocked me against a tree's trunk.

A choked whimper left my mouth as panic began to settle.

"Where's that mongrel guard of yours, huh?" he said as he lifted me effortlessly by the neck, choking me.

_**"MASON!"**_ Someone yelled from afar. The inhuman wacko released me at once, as Frodo collided with him. The impact send them both rolling out of control until reaching what seemed to be a frozen lake. The ice began to fracture unwelcoming the foreign weight.

I screamed.

**To Be Continued...**


	23. Get lost, Jack Frost!

**HOWDYYYYYYYYYYYYY I'm back! oh sweetly heavens, I've been an awful procrastinator I'm so so sooooooooooooooorry, I'm still on a wheelchair and taking all my exams via-internet which believe me is a HUGE PAIN IN MY BUTTY! I also had two more surgeries since it seemed my left lung wasn't working properly, but hey I'm much muchier better and oh yeah so is FRAN! and guess what! yep yep yep that's right I have a new BF! its kind of funny cuz we're perfect for each other u know me being in a wheelchair with both legs on a cast and him being on crutches (lucky bastard, at least he can hop LOL) anywayyyyyyyyy sorry for the awfully rambling shutting up right NOW!**

**Just wanna thank u guysssssssss for the infinite support, and for staying by me aaaaaaaaaaand for having the patience of Little saints! u r forking AWESOME TO ME! (Just so u know)**

**Also, a huge SHOUTOUT to this freakinly amazing authors, whose stories kept me from losing my mind when I was feeling blue, and they are:**

AstringentSaccharine, owner of the brilliant Embry/Oc story, _"If you're not the one"_

BlueBoxAngel, owner of the fantastic Jared/Oc/Paul story, _"I can't help myself"_

and last but not least, FireIce and Poison, owner of the hilarious Paul/Oc story, _"Forbidden"_

**These three stories speak pretty much for themselves, and I'm pretty much sure most of u are well accustomed to them, but in case u aren't u should definitely check them out, believe me u won't regret it :)**

**Anyhoo here's the so awaited chapty, hope u enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>10 Disclaimer Facts:<strong>

1) You're Reading this right now despite the fact that u already know...

2)You realize this is not a fact XD

4) You didn't notice I skipped 3

5) Your checking

6) You're smiling

7) U R still Reading even though its not a fact

9) I skipped 8 _(double LOL)_

10) You're checking again and smiling about how u fell 4 it again

11) You're enjoying this

12) You didn't realize there's only supposed to be ten facts...

**13) If u still reading here's your fact: don't own twilight XD**

* * *

><p><strong><em>"I may look calm,<em>**

**_but in my mind_**

**_I have killed you three times"_**

* * *

><p><strong>Beta'd <strong>b<strong>y the formidable, most amazing, beyond awesome Violet 2389, tha**n**ks for maki**n**g a**n**other chapty possible & for putti**n**g up with my weird**n**ess god I luv ya girlie!**

**Get lost, Jack Frost!**

**_GPOV_**

An ugly blue and white striped tie adorned the knob of Leah's room. Well, that's odd.

_Maybe it's a wolf thing?_

Oh, Siddy how I need your Mr. Know-It-All furry arse here. I waited a few seconds for my lazy imaginary friend to appear but nothing happened. I shrugged and stretched my hand to the knob, my hand closed firmly around it and just when I was about to make the necessary pressure to open the wooden door, a husky voice startled me.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." That voice._ I knew that voice._ I clutched a hand to my chest in vain to stop my hammering heart as I turned around.

Paul was leaning in a carefree posture against the wall, his toned arms crossed over his chest. A smug smile played on his lips, but his amusement never showed in his beautiful mud-chocolate orbs. I flinched at the sight of his emotionless eyes. They were dead.

"Are you o-ok?" I asked, unable to stop myself as I stretched my hand to him and took a couple of steps closer. However, my hand dropped instantly at the sound of his harsh laugh. His eyes met mine in a cold death stare that chilled my bones.

_Oh god if looks could kill..._

In a flash movement he was in front of me, his face inches away from mine. Sweat began to form in my nape as I stared at his troubled eyes which were slowly losing its chocolate color and becoming darker.

"Where is he?" he demanded, hostility dripping from his tone. He began to huff hot air from his nostrils, fanning my face with his delicious cinnamon and woodsy smell.

Every logical thought abandoned me as I stared back at him, entranced. Despite being in this strange body and earning a couple of inches, Paul still towered over me. He was intimidating and it was hot as hell. _If only I could kiss those lovely pink lips._

The sudden growl that erupted from his chest brought me back to the present. Paul began the routine I was so well accustomed to when he lost his temper. I back stepped, leaving a huge gap between us.

_**"WHERE. IS. HE!"**_ he nothing but growled, making me cower in fear.

"Where's w-who?" He grabbed my wrist and shook me, pinning me against the wall, a cocky smile forming on his lips.

"Don't play dumb with me sugar," he spat tightening his grip on my wrist.

"P-p-please" I begged, tears pooling in my eyes, "You're hurting me." He blinked a couple of times before re-adjusting his grip, so that it wouldn't hurt, but still holding on to me.

"I'll ask for the last time, where's that two timing palooka boyfriend of yours?" he said as something that wasn't anger passed through his eyes, it was for only a second but I saw it. He was hurting. My lips began to tremble.

"He's out," I finally managed to say in a broken voice. He let go of me at once making me stumble against the wall. Paul gave me one last look before turning on his heels and leaving. My body shook with my sobs as I slipped to the floor, unable to keep myself on a standing position. I brought my knees to my chin and rounded them with my arms as I stared at Paul's retreating figure.

_I'm s-s-s-sorry Poli-wog,_ I thought, closing my eyes.

My eyes fluttered at the sound of creaking wood. Ian was peeking at the hallway, worrying wrinkles forming on his forehead. His blond hair was tousled and dispersed in every possible direction. My eyes widened at how much skin he was showing, standing there with only a pair of leprechaun boxers.

"Baby, what is it?" Leah's voice came from behind him as I saw her peeking over his shoulder.

"Nothing, I just thought I heard..." he trailed off when his eyes rested on me. I stood up awkwardly, my eyes never leaving his. Leah saw me standing there and pushed a confused Ian behind her. A ferocious growl left her lips as she faced me.

"Who are you?" she spat blocking my best friend from view. My body acted on its own accord as a deep sob escaped my lips and I lunged at her, crushing her in a hug as my body rocked with my unleashed sobs.

"Lee-lee, please I need you," I begged in a broken voice. Silence engulfed us as she pried me off her body, confusion flickering through her caramel eyes.

"You know her?" Ian asked, taking a step forward so he could now see me. Leah shook her head and was about to reply but I beat her to it.

"You both know me; I'm G-G-Gwen." The way they were staring at me, made me believe I had suddenly sprouted a second head and neon antlers on my forehead. I patted my scalp and feel my face just in case. Nothing unusual there, _thank god._ I sighed and tried to control my breathing.

_Oh Siddy how I wished you were here._

I took a deep breath, it was now or never.

"Lee-lee, the first time I met you I thought you were a burglar and tried to hit you with a golf club, you didn't trust me and neither did I, but you soon began to warm up to me and I began to care about you as my own sister. We had a pillow fight after you teased me about my age and I called you Michael Jackson. You took me to La Push High to enroll for classes and decided to call me Sky 'cuz of my freaky changing eyes, which you said, and I quote, 'reminded you of the sky'..." I trailed off when I saw her weary expression melting into something else. She gave a step closer to me but Ian pushed her backwards, his eyes hard, betraying nothing.

"You're bloody mental," he noted before snaking his arms though Leah's waist and dragging her to the room, closing the door in my face.

Tears began to run though my cheeks as I placed my hand on the cold wooden door, "After telling you which classes had been granted to me, I took you to McGhee's Grocery store cuz I told you I was making Quesadillas for dinner, I remembered you complaining about grocery shopping and then there was the Campbell soup incident in which you met Banana head." I sobbed and let myself drop to the floor. "I told you he really fancied you, but he was shy and you thanked me, because you got to meet him due to my m-m-misfortune..." My voice broke at the last word just in time for the door to open. A surprised Leah knelt by my side and engulfed me in a bone crashing hug.

"Sky?"

"It's really me," I whispered, my voice small and croaked.

"Niknak, but how?" Ian asked, embracing as both.

"It's a long story, but I need your help, Samily's welcome home party is in a couple of hours, and I need you guys..."

"Just tell us what to do"

*** :) * ;) * :) * ;) * :) * ;) * :) * ;) * :) * ;) * :) * ;) * :) * ;) * :) * ;) *: ) * ;) * :) * ;) * :) * ;) * :) * ;) ***

"So what did Mulan say? Does she know a way to reverse this _voodoo shite?_ Are you two having a _Chinese exorcism_ or what? What about Pau..." but Ian trailed of as Leah placed her finger to his lips, silencing him at once, I gave her a grateful smile as I turned to face my best friend.

"Gee chill out will you? You're going to earn me a free migraine with all the questions" I sighed, "Um, who's Mulan again?"

"You know, that annoyingly happy Chinese woman with glued-eyes and weird bat pyjamas, the owner of that new food restaurant that sells rotten fish in tacos..."

A very un-lady like snort escaped my lips at Ian's accurate description of Pei-Pei and Chao-se-mu restaurant, god leave it to him to make a serious life-threatening situation into a full joke. I couldn't help but burst into a chain of giggles that had me rolling on the floor. Leah rolled her eyes at me, a small smile playing on her lips as she turned to explain the situation to her boyfriend.

"For your information, sexy Mister the Chinese woman you referred to as Mulan is called Pei-Pei and no, she wasn't the one responsible for the spell, but her evil mother was." Leah let out a frustrated sigh as she crossed her arms over her chest, "She told us there's nothing she can do to reverse it, since it's upon both of them to undo the spell."

"Sorry love, but, um, I don't think I'm following," Ian replied, worrying wrinkles forming on his forehead.

"Pei-Pei said both Ayleen and Gwen are being tested, the fortune in the cookie will only be reversed when they've both accomplished what was granted to them. They need to fully embrace their unhealthy anger towards each other to dwell with the matter at hand. When they truly understand and learn to live with each other, fate will change them back," Leah finished with a scowl forming on her face.

My giggles subsided as reality began to sink in.

"Oh god I'm never gonna get my body back, am I?" I sobbed. Ian knelt at my side and engulfed me in a brotherly hug, hushing me.

"Don't say that littlun, I'm sure we'll find the way. Everyone loves ya; you are such a gentle loving, caring person. It's kind of impossible to hate you, and you know what? I don't really think this Ayleen chick hates you, I just think she has a heavy case of green-monster belly."

"You have gone bananas Ian, Ayleen couldn't possibly be jealous of me? I mean come on, just look at me! I'm 5,1 foot tall, I can't even reach the kitchen cupboards without a chair or climbing on the counters, I'm seventeen years old and people never take me seriously on this fact, all they do is pat my back and say 'yeah, good one'. And that's not even it, have you seen my eyes? They are forking BIPOLAR I swear! The sneaky bastards never remain the same color if the weather changes going back and forth from blue to green its FREAKINLY WEIRD. And don't even get me started on my untamed nest hair, which can never be comb nor stylish without breaking a brush, besides living in America's wettest reservation is like winning the whole lottery, I mean have you seen me recently? I'm my own forking _UMBRELLA!"_

"Anything else?" Ian queried, amusement showing on his forest green eyes.

A deep, frustrated sigh left my lips as I scowled at him, "Yes in fact, I'm..." my eyes traveled from his to the clock on top of the fridge, "I'm... **_I'M AWFULLY TARDY!"_** I screeched, my eyes glued to the kitchen clock. _Oh no no no no noooooo._ I rose to my feet, shoving Ian away. I grabbed his wrist hastily and regarded his Rolex watch. 9:30. No it couldn't be.

*** :) * ;) * :) * ;) * :) * ;) * :) * ;) * :) * ;) * :) * ;) * :) * ;) * :) * ;) *: ) * ;) * :) * ;) * :) * ;) * :) * ;) ***

_**PPOV**_

Her door remained closed. I raised my hand, ready to knock on the wooden surface but stopped last-minute, cursing under my breath as my hand dropped numbly to my side. My eyes shut and my body froze as my memory recalled yesterday's events.

_*****Flashback*****_

**"Do you have feelings for him?" Her beautiful greenish-blue eyes avoided mine as she twiddled her fingers, looking flustered. Anger began to boil like hot lava inside my body; I began to shiver like a sleeping volcano which had been poked and teased up to the point of no return. My vision started to blur and she still wasn't making eye-contact. I felt like my humanity was slowly leaving me as the beast inside of me took over.**

**_"ANSWER ME, DAMMIT!"_I grunted as my left fist collided with the wooden table, splinting the bark and leaving a huge dent in the shape of my fist. Gwen's eyes finally met mine as a cocky foreign smile played on her lovely plump lips; "Yes" she whispered too quietly, her eyes never wavering from mine. My eyes widened as my jaw fall open, my lungs began to slowly enclose on me, unwelcoming air and I swear I could feel my heart constricting and fracturing.**

**Everything seemed to happen in slow motion as my retarded brain replayed the word, that one single word that could and most definitely would kill me. She huffed as I continued to stare at her, flabbergasted. "Actually I love him and there's nothing you can do about it." _That did it._ My heart finally shattered, pieces flying everywhere and sinking into the thick darkness.**

**Every single cell in my body went numb...**

**_***End Flashback***_**

Something was missing though. I spent the whole night pondering over the matter, my heart was long gone but that didn't mean my brain was too. In a matter of fact quite the contrary, surprisingly, the organ which I was always teased on lacking was on its best performance, throwing argument after argument, trying to make me see reason.

I cringed as the memory of Gwen confessing her undying love for Cockwater flooded in my mind. But downplaying my growing pain I assessed the situation, Gwen's eyes were lacking that magical glint she had every time she saw me or spoke to me. That glint that would make my insides melt and warm, knowing I was the one responsible of it. And she always had it, even if we were arguing or fighting, but now it was gone. Also, there was something very wrong with the way she held herself; she's always had this kind of sweetly shy posture, which irradiated cuteness over a 3 km radius. But not this time, she was sitting as if she was planning something laying with a carefree posture and irradiating cockiness.

_There's something I'm not seeing, but what?_

A light bulb went off in my head.

_She hasn't called me Poli-wog. Not once._

No. She can't love Seth, _why would she ask me to be her boyfriend then?_

Was she playing with me this whole time? _No, not Gwen. Not my Shawty._

_I know her dammit!_

A deep sigh left my lips as I continued my unnecessary pacing along the corridor. The unlocking of a knob had my senses on alert as I spun and came face to face with no other than Gwen.

My eyes practically bounced from their sockets as they roamed her petite luscious body. She was wearing a red-crimson one shoulder tight dress which had a black lace flowery pattern, it fit her like a glove, adjusting to all the perfect places and accentuating her curves. I felt my lips going dry as I continued touring her body, the dress was short. Way too short, leaving on display her beautiful legs. My cheeks began to warm as I took in her studded black heels.

_That's it, I'm hard. Shit._

"Are you gonna keep staring like freaking NEMO or are we actually gonna go to this lame thing of yours, huh?" she asked as I shifted uncomfortably trying to ease the prominent pain in my tight, too fucking tight jeans.

"No, absolutely not. _Go change!_" I snarled my tone huskier that usual.

"Bite me," she purred as she eye-candy me, a knowing smile playing on her lips.

"Don't temp me," I replied unable to stop myself as I took a step closer, my nostrils where filled with _huh?_ NO fucking way, _is that vanilla? And, ugh, ginger?_ I hate ginger. I took a step backwards to cool off. My eyes met hers, and the glint, my magical glint wasn't there. Panick began to rise in my bones as I passed from being hyper horny to feeling nothing. This wasn't Gwen, not my Gwen. I shook my head and muttered under my breath, turning to leave. My non-existent heart sank further when I heard the clacking of heels on my back.

*** :) * ;) * :) * ;) * :) * ;) * :) * ;) * :) * ;) * :) * ;) * :) * ;) * :) * ;) *: ) * ;) * :) * ;) * :) * ;) * :) * ;) ***

**_GPOV_**

The bonfire was already lit when we arrived. The fired tinted a beautiful blue contrasting with the star filled sky. The view was breathtaking. Without realising, I kept on creeping closer to the flames as if entranced by their magical blue color, which was probably caused by the sea wind. My body was covered with goose-bumps that were slowly fading as I crept closer to the fire, a smile forming on my lips. If I weren't so disconnected from my body I would have probably noticed the weird glances I was receiving from the pack or maybe I would have noticed the man who stood right in front of my path, but being me I didn't, not until too late that is. My body bumped into something hard, sending my head into a rollercoaster spin as I fell backwards and not too gracefully, I shall admit, on my butt.

"Owie, that hurt," I whined as I felt something hot and wet cascading down my nostrils. My fingertips reached hesitantly to my chin only too come back red. _Forking Awesome._ The brick wall in front of me offered me a muscular hand and pulled me to my feet in no time, concern flashing in his eyes as he took what I assumed was my lovely state.

"Are you okay?" he asked in a rough voice that emanated power. Pinching my nose with my left hand I laughed and stretched my clean hand to him, which thankfully he shook. "Meh, don't worry about it, just love to make a bloody impression, you must be _'The mighty Sam',_" I said before I could help myself. Amusement showed in his dark brown eyes as he cocked his head to the left and regarded me warily.

He was about to say something when a beautiful Quileute girl approached us with what seemed to be a wash cloth, as she came closer, the fire lighten her face and I swallow a gasp. Half of her petite native face was scarred. My eyes welled up involuntarily as I pictured the poor Quileute girl being attacked.

_**"SAMUEL NATHAN ULEY!"**_ she hissed making him drop his eyes in embarrassment, she then carried on swatting his shoulder with the back of her palm, "You apologize to the poor girl right now Mister"

I couldn't help it; I burst out into full roars of laughter which turned into awkwardly snorts since I was still holding my bloody nose. Hey don't judge me, you would have laughed too if you were in my shoes, I mean come on this woman is what just an inch taller than me? (My common me not me in Ayleen's body) and yet she still manages to be scary as hell, I mean just look at poor Samuel he's scared sugarless, and he's supposed to be 'The big bad wolf of the Pack'. _Oh god this is gold._

She then turned to me with a concern motherly gesture, "I'm sorry, he isn't this usually rude," she said softly as she offered me the wash cloth which I gladly accepted and pressed swiftly to my nose to cut the almost gone hemorrhage.

"Please do not apologize for my clumsiness, I was the one who rudely bumped into him, what can I say I have the attention span of the size of a mosquito head, so um yeah sorry," I said lamely as I felt my cheeks burning. She gave me a small smile as a light bulb went off in my head, "Oh huh, you must be Emily, from Samily, right? Stupid me just figuring it out," Sam took a protective stance in front of her wife as he regarded me, his lips tensing in a straight line, "Who are you?!" he snapped.

_"SAM!?"_ Emily yelled exasperated. I mentally face palmed myself. _How thick could I get? __**WEIRDNESS ALERT, ABORT ABORT.**_

"Lenie, there you are." Leah's voice said from behind me, I took a big breath feeling my stiff muscles finally relaxing.

"Sorry, she's a close friend of mine and Seth's imprint." I elbowed her ribs and she gave me that look, you know the one who pretty much stated _'__suck it up and deal with it,'_ I sighed but remained quiet.

"Oh well then, it's a pleasure to meet you Lenie, welcome to the family," Emily gushed as she embraced me in a warm comforting hug, Sam gave me a small smile and nodded at me before dragging his wife away to sit beside Jake on a rotten log by the fire.

I felt like I was going to ignite fire from all the curious stares I was receiving. Leah sensed my discomfort and carried me away, further down the beach. We stopped a few feet away from the foamy sea. I washed the bloody piece of cloth and wiped my already healing nose, flinching a little bit as the cold water made contact with my face.

"How do I look?"

"Like any ordinary boring human"

"Perfect," Leah's gaze wavered to Ian purple smart car. I chuckled. She was so damn obvious sometimes.

"Go get your Romeo," I whispered.

"But..."

"Go! I promise I'll search for you if I need you."

"Love you sky!" she squealed as she made her way to her better half. I shook my head, and made my way back, just when a sudden breeze picked up making my bare arms shiver.

_"Ayleen?"_ a raspy familiar voice called. I felt my lips curling up in a smile as I contemplated Kenneth's shocked face. Without thinking I charged at him, and ended up tackling him in a hug to the sand.

"KENNIE!" I yelled as I squeezed his fit body, god I had missed him. His hands seemed cautious as he tentatively hugged me back.

"Um, what are you doing here?" I shoved him off me just as I saw Seth approaching.

"I was invited to Samily's welcome party duh!"

"But you don't even know them!"

"Well, I do now... just met them, and they are AWESOME!"

**"BATCHII!"** Seth yelled as he pulled me to my feet and engulfed me in a scorching bone-crashing hug.

"You're freezing, what the hell are you doing here by the way? You could get sick!" he berated me as he began dragging me towards the bonfire leaving behind a still thunderstruck Kenneth.

"Seth," Kenneth growled, making me turn on my heels. He was shivering lightly, his eyes fixed on me._ Uh-oh._

"Why did you bring her here!?" he spat as he made his way to us, my eyes widened in fear as his eyebrows joined hardening his features. A sudden warmth began to spread over my belly. My eyes dropped to Seth's brawny arms, which were tugging at my waist.

I raised my left eyebrow at him before he spun me and covered me with his scorching body, screening Kenneth from view.

"She needs to know," he deadpanned.

"SAYS WHO? _YOU?!"_ Kenneth bellowed, his tone raising and breaking on the last word. A shiver traveled up my spine as I involuntarily backed up knowing what was coming.

"Look Kenneth I can't keep lying to her and neither should you..." Seth said in a calmer tone but he was abruptly interrupted by Kenneth's growls.

"YOU HAVE NO SAY IN THIS CLEARWATER, _**SHE'S MY COUSIN, MY RESPONSIBILITY, MY FAMILY. I KNOW WHAT'S BEST FOR HER!"**_ He yelled, the words adopting a deep animalistic timbre.

Out of the corner of my eye I caught a flash of red. Turning my head swiftly to the left I saw no other than Giraffe making her way to us, worried wrinkles forming on her forehead as she stared at the situation unfolding in front of us. I tried to assess the situation from her point of view and shivered. I couldn't help but feel pity for the girl who despised me so much. After all both her cousin and the love of her life were deeply immersed in a heated discussion which by its look was not going to end prettily.

My eyes roamed her body on their own accord as I took in what she was or more likely what I wasn't wearing. I swear I almost collapsed right there. _WHAT IN THE ACTUALL FUC...?_ But my chain of thoughts was cut as I felt the grains of sand underneath me shaking. Prying my eyes off my skank clone I focussed on Seth's quaking figure. I clasped a hand to my mouth as I saw what was about to occur before it happened.

_**"SHE'S MY IMPRINT!"**_ Seth growled as he charged at Kenneth. My eyes unfocused as I yelled his name in vain, but it was too late. In the blink of an eye both Quileute teenage boys were gone, and where they stood were now two oversized wolves. Seth's fur was a soft Sandy color which reminded me of the beach, while Kenneth's fur was pure White as the moonlight, except for his paws which were pitching-black along with the tip of his tail.

Both wolves snapped at each other and meet head on. I forced my eyes off the battle to search for Ayleen. But she was gone. I spotted a red blot just before it disappeared into the forest, the tree's swallowing her whole. I dashed after her without a second thought.

*** :) * ;) * :) * ;) * :) * ;) * :) * ;) * :) * ;) * :) * ;) * :) * ;) * :) * ;) *: ) * ;) * :) * ;) * :) * ;) * :) * ;) ***

_**APOV**_

YOU HAVE REACHED AYLEEN, I'M CURRENTLY OUT OF MY SANE MIND DUE TO SOME RECENT EVENTS THAT MAY OR MAY NOT INVOLVE HORSE SIZE WEREWOLF DRAMA AND SOME CHINESSE VOODOO SHIT, _yeah just common ordinary stuff..._

ANYWAY PLEASE DO FEEL FREE TO LEAVE A MESSAGE AFTER THE TONE, _**BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP!**_

I couldn't think, I couldn't feel, I couldn't talk, I just couldn't fucking cope. Nope I was way gone.

I continued to walk; more like run, immersing myself deeper and deeper into the infinite eerie forest. I was numb.

My feet kept on carrying me onwards towards where? Haven't got a fucking clue, all I knew was that I needed to go on.

I was on my self-induced zombie auto-pilot mode.

_Dodge tree._

_Jump protruded root._

_Avoid tripping with my own two feet._

This pattern kept on going for a while. I couldn't tell how late it was, but I supposed it was well past midnight or something. As if I fucking cared. My feet were blistering badly and my body kept on shivering as the night breeze seeped into my bones. But I couldn't give a rat ass. My footsteps seemed to become heavier as time passed by. My breath was now shallow and tiredness was slowly taking over my body. I stumbled into a tree just when I heard a twig snapping near the spot I was at. I held my breath and searched the spooky wilderness that surrounded me. But everything was back to its normal quiet.

I was so tired my mind was playing fucking tricks with me. I laughed at my stupidity and decided to keep on walking, but as I pushed myself of the tree's trunk I was leaning into another twig snapped and I could swear this one was much closer than the last one.

My head spun trying to locate the one responsible from the sound. But nothing.

No big shock here, this is a forest after all, maybe a haze or something. Yeah that's it. I shook my head at myself, the scary feeling in the pitch of my stomach never leaving me as I returned to my abandoned path.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Little Red Riding Hood," a sweet melodic voice chanted, startling me. My head snapped towards the voice, but once again I found myself alone.

_Okaaaaaaaaaaay._

My eyes returned to my bushy path and a gasp left my mouth as I found myself face to face with a man. A beautiful specimen of a man may I add. He had short curly brownish-blonde hair and he was wearing some kind of tuxedo? Not really sure. Although this wasn't the cause of my extreme numbness, but his eyes, they were red, as in actual red, blood-red to be exact. His skin was extremely pale and it had a weird glowing effect under the moonlight, giving him a more spooky aspect.

I downplayed my growing fear and backed up a couple of steps. The weirdo was smiling at me. Ignoring him I sidestepped him, but he blocked my way, moving accordingly. I raised my eyebrow at him and turned on my left only to have him blocking my path again. My left hand rose to my hair, as I tried in vain to smooth the frizzy mess. Annoyed.

"Excuse me snow cone, but you're in my way," I spat at the weird albino in front of me. His lips curled up in en evil smile as he eyed me like I was a piece of meat.

"I promised you I'd come back for you, my dear Nikkole." Okay, someone just won one ticket to aboard the train to INSANITY LAND, strait jackets are on me._Consider it a bonus._

"Look pale face, I don't know what the fuck your deal is, but Halloween isn't for another moth and a half. Although I must admit you sure outdid yourself with those blood-red contacts. So congrats, you'll surely earn a handful of candies and treats. Now if you'll excuse me..." I said turning on my heels to storm away.

But the annoying pain in the ass tugged at my dress, ripping some of the fabric in the process. _That did it._ In a flash movement I turned to face him and shoved him off me, taking him by surprise. I was fuming. _Who the hell did this freak show think he was?_

_**"GET LOST, JACK FROST!"**_ I spat at his handsome face, beyond pissed. His lips pulled back and what seemed to be a feral snarl erupted from deep within his chest. I laughed at his fucking antics before sprinting in the other direction I had come from.

_But guess what?_ I didn't make it far.

Unbearable pain erupted in my head as I felt my hair being pulled from its roots.

_"Now, that's no way to talk to your Papa, ungrateful piece of shite,"_ he yelled as he knocked me against a tree's trunk.

A choked whimper left my mouth as panic began to settle.

"Where's that mongrel guard of yours_, __huh?_" he inquired as he lifted me effortlessly by the neck, choking me. His hand was ice-cold and had a weird hard granite like texture, as if made of marble. I could feel air leaving me as my windpipe began to close.

_**"MASON!"**_ Someone bellowed from afar. The inhuman wacko released me at once, as Frodo collided with him. The impact sending them both rolling out of control down a little hill until reaching what seemed to be a frozen lake. The ice began to fracture unwelcoming the foreign weight.

A scream dislodged itself from my throat.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun (violins suspense song playing) XD<strong>

**please do express your minds and fill that tiny box underneath to create a lovely cute REVIEW u know u want to ;)**

**A little gift from me to u:**

_**NEXT CHAPTY SPOILERS O.o**_

"Hey what do you think you're doing, huh?" he asked towering over me as I continued to pull from his cut-offs waistband.

"W-w-well M-m-mister y-y-y-y-ou s-s-s-sti…" but my awful shutter was cut abruptly as two scorching brawny arms lifted me from the floor and gently lay me on the hot steamy shower. An involuntary moan left my lips as the scorching water made contact with my frozen skin.

"Dammit shawty, you're freezing" he said as he took a step closer and helped me unhooked my now drenched bra. I rose on my tiptoes and peck his lovely kissable lips, taking him by surprise as his hands fall from my back.

_NOW!_ Siddy shouted.

I smiled at the handsome man in front of me and pulled him into the shower with me, drenching us both.

"You tricked me" he said pouting. I laughed at his childish face as I hug his waist and lift my face to his, "Hey, as I see it is a win-win situation" he cocked his head to the left confusion passing through his beautiful mud-chocolate eyes, making me smile wider, "I needed a shower, you stink, do the maths, furry Einstein"

"Oh I see" he said creeping closer to me and finally unhooking my bra, making it fall to the shower's floor. I tried to cover myself as I back stepped only to come up short with the wall. His lips pulled back, a feral predatory growl echoed in the small steamy room as he cornered me, his eyes pitch-black-'d.

"Yeah we should definitely save water, let's shower together" he said, his voice huskier than usual, as he proceeded to strip from his drenched cut-offs.


	24. TYRANOSORE-ASS!

**GODDDDDDDDDDDDDD I'm such an awful writer so sorry u guys! but writer's block is a CRUEL CRUEL DISEASE belive it! LOL I kinda made a mess of this whole chapty since I began writing the end and made my way to the top, yeah I know I'm a lost cause XD**

**So, I wrote this in three parts, one in my laptop another in my cellphone and the last on my math's notebook (hey at least I found it useful 4 smth! LOL) and well then I mingled all together... so yeah I don't really expect much.**

**Also, I'm trying smth new and um I'm practically bouncing out of my comfort zone right now... anyway u'll catch on what I mean soon enough ;)**

**That's all folks, u may enjoy your chapty now :)**

* * *

><p><strong><span><em>WARNING:<em> CITRUSY CONTENT AHEAD, BEWARE U WERE WARNED O.o**

**_Disclaimer:_ Meh, I'll own twilight the day Alice fashion sense dies.**

**I wouldn't hold my breath if I were u XD**

* * *

><p><em><strong>"When I saw you, I was afraid to meet you. When I met you I was afraid to kiss you. When I kissed you I was afraid to love you. Now that I love you, I'm afraid to lose you"<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Beta'd by the brilliant, absolutely amazing, spectacular Violet2389, thanks for making this chapter possible and for being an awesome Beta Friend ;)<strong>**

**TYRANOSORE-ASS!**

_**GPOV**_

The alluring forest, which seemed magical and inviting during day, turned disturbingly horrid and repelling during night.

The moonlight skimmed the treetops softly, creating new shadows and dark patches around me. The breeze of the wind wailed between distorted trunks, making goose bumps rise on my bare arms.

I forced myself to move faster, ignoring the briars that caught at my stripped jeans and the damp leaves that grimed my skin. Time was foreign to me. It could have been a couple of minutes or hours since I'd been walking, and so far I was accomplishing nothing. I was as close to getting her as Leah was from telling Ian the hairy secret. A frustrated sigh left my lips.

_Where the hell was she, anyway?!_

My eyes scanned the thick undergrowth that surrounded me, but Ayleen was nowhere in sight.

I closed my eyes for a moment, picturing what she was wearing. I felt myself grimacing as the shape of Giraffe formed in my mind.

_Seriously? Dressing like a used tampon will get her nowhere._ I just prayed no one from the pack saw her. God knew I'd never live it down. My thoughts came to an abrupt halt at the sound of an enraged voice.

Ayleen.

**_"GET LOST, JACK FROST!"_**my head followed the source of the scream and I found myself running and pushing branches aside, an unpleasant feeling growing in the pit of my stomach as each step took me closer and closer to my destination.

My breath got caught in my throat as my eyes rested on two mangled shapes taking refuge under the cover of trees. The soft rays on moonlight shinning upon them, making it easier for me to spot their outlines.

Curiosity got the best of me and I found myself creeping closer to the secluded shapes.

_"Now, that's no way to talk to your Papa, ungrateful piece of shite!"_ My eyes widened and my body began to shiver as the enraged voice of my father rang through my ears.

Ayleen's whimpers brought me back to face reality. Blind range pumped through my veins as a foreign feeling took over my body.

_**"MASON!"**_I yelled as my body smashed against him. He didn't see me coming and the impact of the crash sent us both rolling down what seemed to be a small hill.

We came to an abrupt halt and I felt as my back connected with something hard and cold. The adrenaline rush I had hung onto was slowly leaving me along with my wrath; fear began to settle as my eyes met two blood-red rubies. He was pinning me down with his body and I hated how vulnerable that left me. I tried prying him off me to no avail; his grip was somehow stronger than Paul's.

Ayleen's blood-curdling scream caught his attention as his eyes finally freed mine. I took advantage of his sudden distraction to kneel him in the groin gathering every ounce on force in my body.

His body tensed for a minute and his hold wavered. That's all I needed. I shoved him off me and rolled on my back, getting as far away as possible.

A deafening creaking sound echoed around me, my eyes dropped to my feet as I froze on my spot and my eyes widened. Somehow during our fall we had ended in what seemed to be a frozen pond. If I was panicking before, I was practically crawling out of my skin right now. The ice was full of fractures that were slowly getting deeper and more noticeable. I forced myself to remain calm as I eyed my devil father.

"You messed with the wrong person, child," he said in a velvet sickly sweet tone, a Cheshire smile taking over his features as he took a step closer.

He seemed to be unaware of the cracking ice underneath him, my brain was suddenly hit with an idea, and I gave myself a mental cheer.  
>My eyes never left his as I crouched to take of my heavy studded heels. From the corner of my eye I caught Ayleen creeping toward us. I tried my best to ignore her so as not to give her cover away.<p>

Mason reached me in a second flash and grabbed me by the neck, lifting me up in the air while choking me. My feet were dangling mid-air almost four feet high from the ground. Panick was slowly overtaking all of my senses as I clawed mercilessly at my father's arms, which of course proved to be as useful as Paul cooking breakfast.

Ayleen was now 11 feet away. A choked whimper freed itself from my throat as I continued clawing at the inhuman beast, damaging myself more and more in the process. My fingernails were bloody and hurt like hell but I supressed the pain and carried on with my futile struggles, I shall not show him weakness, never again.

"Not another step poppet, I'll take care of you soon enough Nikkole," he cooed turning his deathly gaze to Ayleen while still holding me up in the air. His crimson eyes rested on me once more as a creepy smile took over his visage. Damn, it was unnerving.

"S-s-she's not," I croaked, struggling to make myself clear. Mason's grip got a little lighter as confusion settled over his features. I took my chance and hawked,  
>"She's not your daughter you sick fuck, I AM." A smile made its way to my face as I dropped my heels, hitting one of the deepest fractures on the pond. <em>Bullseye.<em>

The ice finally gave in with a loud cracking sound and we were both propelled under like a ship's anchor drowning into the abyss.

*** :) * ;) * :) * ;) * :) * ;) * :) * ;) * :) * ;) * :) * ;) * :) * ;) * :) * ;) *: ) * ;) * :) * ;) * :) * ;) * :) * ;) ***

**_APOV_**

_**NOOOOOO!**_ I made my way slowly, crawling over the frozen pond and trying my best not to apply any unnecessary pressure so as to not break the thin layer of ice.  
>Tears burned my eyelids as I crept closer to the spot were both Gwen and that sicko pale face were not too long ago.<p>

Frodo gave her life to save mine. _WHY WHY WHYYY WHY WOULD SHE DO SOMETHING SO FUCKING DOOFUS LIKE THAT!_ I was not worth it. She knew it, hell even I knew it.

No, she cannot die, no no fucking way.

**"YOU'RE NOT LEAVING ME FRODO!"** I yelled as I plunged my arms into the icy water, hoping she would somehow grip them._FUCK FUCK FUCK._ I couldn't swim so I was as useless as a bottle of vodka during a fire, even If I jumped after her all I'd ever manage would be to drown, and knowing Frodo she'd try to somehow rescue my sorry ass, no I was dead weight; fucking useless.

Tears began running down my cheeks as I continued to splash water around me, trying to make as much noise as I could.

_Come on_

_Come on_

_Come on_

Numbness was slowly overtaking over my arms, making it harder and harder to move. I couldn't feel my fingers, and my arms felt like they were being stabbed by thousands of needles, over and over again. A shiver ran down my spine as I pictured poor defenseless Frodo.

My arms finally gave in as raw sobs unleashed themselves from my dry throat. My pity party was cut short abruptly as something grabbed my numb hand.  
>Fireworks erupted in my vision as an electric current toured over my body. Dizziness took over as I felt my eyelids shutting.<p>

The last thing I heard was the noisy splash of freezing water as I went under.

*** :) * ;) * :) * ;) * :) * ;) * :) * ;) * :) * ;) * :) * ;) * :) * ;) * :) * ;) *: ) * ;) * :) * ;) * :) * ;) * :) * ;) ***

_**APOV**_

The strong smell of burning smoke filled my nostrils, making me cough. A sickly sweet scent could be easily picked on it. I coughed some more as my eyes blinked awake. My vision slowly coming back to me, the first thing I noticed was the sexy Native cradling me. His gaze was blank. My hand reached tentatively to caress his warm cheek.

_"Seth?"_ my voice felt broken and small. I winced at the sound.

Seth's almond eyes found mines in a swift movement, his arms forced me forward and he wasted no time in embracing me.

"_Fuck Batchii,_ you're okay. We're okay. I got ya, I'm so so s-s-s-sorry," he whispered, his voice breaking at the end as huge sobs took over his massive body, rocking me with him. I draw circular movements along his shoulder blades as I cooed comforting words to him.

My mind was suddenly assaulted by a current of memories. I gasped and shoved Seth away, in doing so I realized I wasn't wearing my red lace dress but what seemed to be a FU mickey top with some black and white stripped jeans. A bell rang in my head, as realization finally sank in.

_I was myself!_ _**I WAS MY FUCKING SELF AGAIN!**_

But _how?_

The pond incident, of course. I finally realised I didn't loath Frodo and I actually tried to help her after she saved my life. The electrical shock must have been our souls returning to their own original bodies.

_OH MY FUCKING LORD!_

Another memory hit me, making me sick this time.

"Seth w-w-what h-happened?" I finally stammered, forcing the words out.

"Well you saw us morph into our true spirit form and you fled, I didn't realize until Leah found us," he gave a troubled sigh; "She was worried sick cuz she couldn't find Gwen nor you." His eyes met mine once more as he held my gaze, his eyes begging me to understand, "Ian came along, he was yelling a lot of fucking weird words, which by the tone he was using I don't think I ever wanna know exactly what they were. Everything went chaotic when Paul showed demanding an explanation of why Gwen claimed to love me..."

I clasped a hand to my mouth, this was all my fault. I had definitely broken them up, and _what for?_ For my own selfish purposes. My eyes welled up instantly.

_How many people had I hurt just for being fucking me?_

Seth cupped my cheeks with his scorching hands and very gently wiped my tears away, a small sad smile playing at the corner of his lips, "You didn't let me finish, I know Batchii. I know everything," he went on. "Leah and Ian gave us all an accurate description of what happened and as soon as they finished we went on a search party to get you both. We didn't make it though. You were both under by the time we reached the pond. Your smell was all over the place. I thought I was too d-d-damn l-l-late,"

"What about ...?" a shiver ran down my spine as I remembered the sicko pale-face.

"You mean the _fucking parasite?_ We got him good. He's over," he deadpanned turning his head lightly to a huge burning pile a few feet away from us. The fire was a weird purple colour and its smoke tinted the sky with its lilac clouds, leaving an extremely sweet smell in the air.

I tore my gaze from the entrancing fire and searched Seth's eyes. My head was bombarding me with question after question, there was so much I needed to know, but my fucking curiosity could take a trip to Numbskull Island. There was something I needed to know, I _craved_ to know.

A huge ball seemed to nest on my throat as I asked the question I dreaded the most, "Where's G-G-Gwen?"

His head fell in shame. A choked whimper left my mouth as I assumed the worst.

"Paul's with her right now, her body wasn't as responsive as yours when we pulled you out of the w-w-water," he trembled, a huge sob breaking from his chest, my eyes burned with my unleashed tears while I forced myself to be deaf, not wanting to hear the last part.

"I d-d-don't think she's gonna make it Batchii," he muttered so quietly I had to make sure I heard him right.

_NO._

**"NO! THIS IS ALL MY FAULT!"** I screeched hysterically as I struggled under his hold. "Let me go, let me _GO!_ I need to see her."

"Shhh Aylu, there's nothing we can d-do Paul's giving her CPR right now, he needs to be with her, understand," he pleaded softly in my ear.

_All my fault_

_All my fault_

_**All my fucking fault**_

I kept on reciting that in my head as my own mantra as I let Seth carry my numb body away.

_What have I done?_

*** :) * ;) * :) * ;) * :) * ;) * :) * ;) * :) * ;) * :) * ;) * :) * ;) * :) * ;) *: ) * ;) * :) * ;) * :) * ;) * :) * ;) ***

**_PPOV_**

**"DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE DIE ON ME!"** I snarled as I continued to pump her unmoving heart in time with my own heartbeat. Tears began to pool in my eyes, blurring my vision.

_"BREATHE, GODDAMMIT!"_ I commanded, as my unleashed tears escaped from the confines of my eyes, running down my cheeks and into Shawty's shirt.

"Paul, bro she's—"

**"NO!"** I growled at my pack brothers, my imprint wasn't dead. I wasn't going to let her die, not on my watch. I parted her bluish icy-cold lips and began to blow air in her tiny lungs. Images of my little imprint clouded my mind, she in a beautiful long strapless white dress the day of our wedding, her with a swollen shinning belly carrying our pups, she running wild in the forest while I chased her. I felt as my body started to shake with my sobs, rocking Gwen's body in the process. Our entire future shattered in one thousand pieces in front of my eyes. With one final blow my lips parted from her beautiful ones. I scooped my little mate in my scorching arms and brought her closer to my body, resting my forehead against hers as I cried. The pain was like nothing I had experienced before, I felt numb, broken, alone. Surrounded by darkness.

**_"FUCK YOU TAHA AKI, SHE WAS SUPOSED TO L-L-LIVE, WHY COULDN'T YOU TAKE ME INSTEAD OF HER, HUH? I WANT HER BACK, YOU HEAR ME OUT YOU FUCKING ANCESTOR YOU BRING HER BACK FROM WHErEVER THE HELL YOU TOOK HER OR I'LL SWEAR I'LL GO ON A KILLING RAID AND END EVERY SINGLE CHANCE OF SPREADING YOUR FUCKING WOLF GENE, YOU MARK MY WORDS, I'LL KILL EVERYONE WITHOUT A SECOND GLANCE "_** I went on with my emotionless rant, "**_YOU SELFISH OLD POOCH, IS THIS MY PUNISHMENT FOR BEING A CARELESS MANWH*RE AND GIVING A SH*T ABOUT LIFE? MOM DIED, DAD'S GONE AND SABRINA LEFT, SHAWTY'S THE ONLY ONE LEFT FOR ME, YOU CAN'T TAKE AWAY THE ONLY GOOD THING IN MY LIFE, DAMMIT I WON'T LET YOU, SHE'S MINE!"_**I growled into the clouded sky waiting for a signal, anything.

"Paul." A ferocious growl erupted deep within my chest as I watched Embry drawing closer us.

"Em, no. Let him be," Jake hiccupped, his voice barely audible as he pulled from his shoulder. I saw his troubled eyes and his shaking lips; he was having an inner battle with himself. He finally relented and let Jake take him away. Retreating footsteps echoed in my back until silence engulfed us. We were finally alone.

_"I'm s-so s-sorry,"_ I muttered as I cradled her in my arms. I then caressed her cheek softly as I leaned in and pecked her plump stiff lips. _"I l-love y-y-you,"_ I whispered in a broken voice as I closed my eyes and rested my forehead against hers, knowing everything was over.

*** :) * ;) * :) * ;) * :) * ;) * :) * ;) * :) * ;) * :) * ;) * :) * ;) * :) * ;) *: ) * ;) * :) * ;) * :) * ;) * :) * ;) ***

_**GPOV**_

_"I l-love y-y-you."_ Someone whispered in a broken voice. I knew that voice, I struggled with all the force I could muster against the dark waves that were slowly pulling me under.

With great difficulty I found my eyes opening. I peeked from under my lashes at the beautiful man crying with his eyes closed. My heart constricted at his pain, my pain. I stretched my numb hands and caressed his wet cheeks, he stiffened at my touch. His eyes fluttered open abruptly, locking with mine. I gave him a sad smile.

"I love you too."

A sob escaped his lovely pink lips as he crashed them to mine. The kiss was so different from the ones we had shared before; it wasn't gentle on the least but forced and passionate. Not that I minded, I needed him as much as he needed me, my lips felt like they were going to bruise from all the pressure but I didn't give a damn. Paul pulled away, much to my dislike, a huge sloppy smile forming on his face as tears continued running down his cheeks. He peppered my face with butterfly kisses as he stood up, carrying me with him.

We made it to his house in no time. I shivered at the lost contact as he dropped me carefully on the bathroom's floor. His entrancing mud-chocolate eyes never left mine as he closed the distance between us and engulfed me in a scorching bear hug, lifting me from the floor so that I could be at his level. My hands snaked around his neck and I rested my head in the crook of his neck, inhaling his delicious cinnamon and woodsy smell.

"Please Shawty, let me take care of you," he pleaded as he dropped me once more to the floor; his tears wetting my cheeks and mingling with my own.

"A-always" I replied, my teeth chattering, the noise echoing in the small room.

He gave me a smile and leaned to kiss my lips. I rose on my tiptoes to meet him half-way. The kiss was sweet and gentle; a feather like caress that left me wanting for more as he reluctantly pulled away. His eyes never left mine as he unzipped my dress, making it fall in a heap to my feet.

My cheeks burned as I approached him with a new confidence I didn't know I had in me. Without meeting his gaze I began to play with the waist band of his cut-offs, trailing the outline of his abs and earning a groan from him. I smiled; after all he was already topless. _Mmmm…maybe this would be easier than I thought._

"Hey what do you think you're doing, huh?" he asked towering over me as I continued to pull from his cut-offs waistband.

"W-w-well M-m-mister y-y-y-y-ou s-s-s-sti..." but my awful shutter was cut abruptly as two scorching brawny arms lifted me from the floor and gently lay me on the hot steamy shower. An involuntary moan left my lips as the scorching water made contact with my frozen skin.

"Dammit Shawty, you're freezing" he said as he took a step closer and helped me unhook my now drenched bra. I rose on my tiptoes and pecked his lovely kissable lips, taking him by surprise as his hands fell from my back.

_NOW!_ Siddy shouted.

I smiled at the handsome man in front of me and pulled him into the shower with me, drenching us both.

"You tricked me" he said pouting. I laughed at his childish face as I hugged his waist and lifted my face to his, "Hey, as I see it, it's a win-win situation." He cocked his head to the left, confusion passing through his beautiful mud-chocolate eyes, making me smile wider, "I needed a shower, you stink, do the math, furry Einstein."

"Oh I see," he said creeping closer to me and finally unhooking my bra, making it fall to the shower floor. I tried to cover myself as I back stepped only to come up short with the wall. He gave a feral growl as he cornered me, his eyes pitch-black.

"Yeah we should definitely save water,_let's shower together,_" he purred in a husky voice as he stripped from his drenched cut-offs.

I tried to keep my eyes focussed on his face, but it seemed like they had a life on their own as they instantly dropped to Paul's new uncovered skin. Well damn. I felt as my eyes widened and a soft gasp escaped my lips as I took all of him.

_YOWZA He's much much jumbier than Sethy!_ Siddy squealed but for once I ignored him.

A sudden foreign feeling began to stir in my belly as I gulped. Paul was an extremely well-endowed man. FORK. _Did he have something small at all?_ No, everything in him screams huge.

I lift my gaze to his abruptly as I began to feel very subconscious of my body. I pressed my arms closer to my exposed breasts but Paul was in front of me in an instant, tugging them away, a small growl buzzing in his chest. He lifted my chin and forced me to face him under the shower. "You are beautiful," he whispered before claiming my lips in a very passionate kiss that left me wanting for more. Reluctantly I had to pull away, when air became an issue.

Paul continued to lay butterfly kisses all over my neck and jaw. I bit my lower lip and swallowed the noisy moans that rose in my throat. However, I pretty much lost it when he nibbled my earlobe.

"That's it my little mate let yourself go," he murmured seductively in my ear as he picked me from the floor and smashed me against the wet wall, enticing another moan from me. My legs rounded his hips on their own accord as he settled between them, pressing himself onto me.

_"P-P-Paul"_ I gasped as I felt his hard on pressing to my aching core through the thin fabric of my panties. Heat crept into my cheeks as he began a slowly torturous path of grinds. My body molded into his and I found myself responding to his thrusts. His warm lips began to descend from my shoulders to my chest, his heavenly breath tickling my skin as he kissed the spot between my breasts. His eyes found mine and he gave me that mischievous smile I loved so much, it reminded me of the Grinch the night he stole everyone's presents.

His eyes never left mine as he finally reached his destination. My eyes shut as he gently cupped my left breast, taking the soft peak in his hot mouth. A groan left my lips and I found myself arching my back, offering myself to him. A chuckle broke free from his chest, making my skin buzz and tingle all over. He then turned his attention to my other breast and gave it the same treatment. My hands tangled their way into his ebony hair, pulling him closer to me.

Every part of me felt as if it was lit on fire, arousal shooting through every inch of my body as that foreign weird sensation in my stomach kept hitting me full force. Paul's tongue was so intoxicating; I couldn't think nor feel anything but him everywhere. Thank goodness he was holding me, otherwise my knees would have buckled and I would probably be in a heap on the floor.

My eyes rolled back as Paul's skilled calloused hands squeezed my bum, enticing a moan from my lungs. He kissed his way back to my lips, making a quick stop at my breast before finally kissing me with an urgent palpable need. Without breaking the kiss he shut the hot faucet, ending our heated shower.

I didn't question his motives as he carried me towards what I guessed was no other than his bedroom. My wild guesses seemed to be right on spot as I felt my back colliding with something soft and fluffy.

My body bounced against the mattress, a small giggle left my lips as Paul hovered over me, a cocky smile playing on his now swollen lips. I bit my lip as I felt his hands curling at both sides of my panties, without removing his hands he leaned in his heavenly hot breath tickling my ear, "You have no idea what you do to me, Shawty." His tone was raspier and domineering. I closed my legs, trying to somehow stop my body's shameful reactions.

He pulled away to kiss my belly button, and teased me with his tongue. I couldn't take it anymore; the words left my mouth before I could stop them, "Poli-wog p-p-please," I whimpered, my body shivering from his hot touch.

He gave me a pirate smile as he finally pulled my panties down my thighs and all the way down to my feet. He proceeded then to bend down to my knee level, his breath fanning my aching core. I blushed scarlet as he kissed me there.

I moaned/whimpered as I felt the tip of his soft tongue caressing my zone. I trashed but Paul's hold never wavered, he had both my thighs spread open and pinned down as he fed on me. Licking, sucking and nipping at my clit. The feeling of pure bliss invaded all my senses at once. This 'thing' in my stomach worsened as I felt my inner muscles hardening at Paul's assault. I cried his name as he bit a certain spot and I knew I wouldn't be able to hold it any longer.

"Cum for me my beautiful mate, I need to taste you," he purred seductively against my core; my knees began shaking along with my whole body as I released myself all over him.

I panted, trying to catch my breath as I came back from my high; Paul crept to me licking his lips making me blush harder as I took in his now shinning lips. He kissed me slowly and passionately, pulling me closer to him. I took advantage and deepened the kiss surprising him as I suck on his tongue and rolled over so I was now on top straddling his waist.

His lust clouded orbs rested on mine as I began a kissing path down his yummy abs. He was perfect and he was _mine._ A smile found itself in my face as I nipped his belly button earning a shaky moan from him.

"Show me how to touch you," I whispered as I took him whole in my hand and gave a tentatively stroke. He groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Y-y-you are doing great by y-y-yourself," he wheezed as I kept my rhythm, going in crescendo. The sounds that filled the room made me confident enough to explore more of his delicately soft skin. My hand kept on stroking him faster as my other one reached curiously to his sack.

"Please s-s-s-stop," he panted rolling us over so he was on top once again.

_"Why?"_ I asked my voice bearably audible as my insecurities hit me full force, making me reconsider what I had done wrong.

He pulled away and regarded me with love, "Because I don't think I can take any more foreplay. I truly need you now, after everything that happened I just wanna feel closer to you, please," he begged, his tone desperate and yearning. A few tears ran down my cheeks as I pecked his nose, nodding my head. He pulled himself off me a little so his forearms were both resting at both sides of my shoulders; keeping his weight from crushing me he positioned himself at my entrance. The tip of his cock teasing my dripping core. We both moaned at the pleasurable contact.

I bit my lip as he began to slowly sink in, inch by inch until he reached the very top. Pain exploded everywhere as my body tried adjusting to the foreign intrusion. Tears ran down my cheeks as my hands fisted both sides of the sheets, putting so much pressure my knuckles became white.

Paul kissed my forehead tenderly as he stayed still—it was killing him and I knew it. A few seconds passed and the unbearable pain seemed to be slowly fading away leaving a stinging sensation that was mostly bearable. I rolled my hips tentatively against Paul, making him grunt.

"You can move now." I smiled at him and he answered with an even brighter smile as he began to piston himself in and out of me, each time hitting that special sweet g-spot inside of me.

The stinging sensation left to give way to pleasure. My moans mingled with Paul's growls as I met each of his thrusts with one of my own. He picked me up all of a sudden and sat me on his lap, still pumping in and out of me. The new position made him go even deeper within me making my body shiver as I cried his name.

"Mark me," I panted shocking us both. I then realized I wanted him to mark me, this way we could finally complete the bond.

Paul's feral snarl brought my back from my high as he pulled all the way out of me making me shiver at the lost contact, he didn't waste time turning me over and holding my waist, forcing me on all fours as he pounded me roughly from behind making me see stars.

"Grab onto the bed frame" he commanded his tone dripping dominance. I bit my lip and complied as he kept on pounding into me like a wild animal, making me cry in pleasure as I felt my tight channel embracing his engorged cock, we were both closed. He leaned on my back pressing his body to mine as he growled; turning me on more if that was even possible.

In a swift movement my auburn curls were pushed of my shoulder, showing the place where he had marked me not too long ago. The mark may have faded but the skin was definitely warmer on that spot.

Paul squeezed my breast, pinching my left rub as his mouth enclosed on the spot my shoulder connected with my neck. The pain was almost numbed by the bliss cloud that surrounded me. Paul's canines left my bloody shoulder and he wasted no time in licking the already healing wound clean. I throw my head backwards as my vision began to blur, dark spots dancing everywhere.

**_"Fuck,"_**he cried as the wood bed frame began to fracture under our pressure. He growled and plunged deeper into me making me come all over his member enticing his own release deep inside of me.

We both collided on top of the sweaty mattress, panting heavily as we finally came down from our high. Paul rolled off of me so as not to crush me and very gently cradled me into his arms. My eyes remained closed as I felt consciousness evading me.

_"I love you Poli-wog,"_ I whispered before I let myself succumb to a pleasant darkness.

*** :) * ;) * :) * ;) * :) * ;) * :) * ;) * :) * ;) * :) * ;) * :) * ;) * :) * ;) *: ) * ;) * :) * ;) * :) * ;) * :) * ;) ***

**_GPOV_**

My cloud of bliss began to fade as my ears caught an annoying repetitive hitting sound.

_The hell...?_

Knock KnOcK KNOCK, Holycakes had I hired a woodpecker by mistake to drill my BRAIN? _Get a move on, you silly goose in case you haven't realized I'm not a FORKING TREE so go drill on some real wood would ya?!_

The insufferable knocking continued. I groaned and cuddled closer to my sleeping furry prince, a sigh of contentment leaving my lips; no way in hell a bird was going to end my sweet morning. Besides, I needed my so well deserved rest after all, I had a quite an eventful night.

Siddy gave me the_*nudge,nudge,wink,wink*_ sign a creepy smile playing on his face.

_ Don't you have anything better to do, you lisping perv!_ I screeched in my mind as I nuzzled Paul's chest, whoever the hell was could wait.

_You thould have put a hat on the door,_ Siddy scolded me. I flicked him of and shut my eyes forcefully.

_**Knock**_

Go away.

_**Knock**_

My semi-dream state came to a gruff end as my eyes blinked awake, a noisy yawn escaped my dry lips.

_**Knock**_

_Jesus, give me a breather over here!_

Very Reluctantly I left my warm spot on top of an extremely cute snoring Paul. A giggle escaped my lips as I peck his cheek before jumping off the mattress.

I cringed as my feet made contact with the wooden cool floor, moving was kinda a big deal, since every step I took left me with a funny not too pleasant feeling.

_Dam Paul and his yummy body._

_HEY PETTY! What do you call a dinothaur with a sore bum, huh?_ I rolled my eyes at my imaginary friend.

Enlite me, your furry majesty.

_**A TYRANOSORE-ASS!**_

I cackled along with Siddy as I tried searching for clothes, the cold morning air hit my bare body making me shiver. Huffing I put on hastily the first piece of cloth my hands rested on, which seemed to be Paul's shirt. It was long, and hanged loose on my petite body swallowing me whole and reaching to my knees. I pulled at the collar and was invaded by the smell of early cinnamon and woodsy pines, a creepy smile made its way to my face as I tiptoed out of the room closing the door on my way out.

The hits never decreased; on the contrary, they were in crescendo.

**"COMING!"** I yelled in hope to cease the bothersome noise.

I dashed through the hallway to the door in a flash instant not stopping to catch my breath as I swung open the old piece of wood.  
>I was about to give whoever it was a nasty piece of my mind, when I was tackled to the floor without further warning. I rolled to my left as I pushed the body that was refusing my intake of air. My eyes finally took in the stranger beside me, my brain shut on me as my Ping-Pong eyes did a double take.<p>

_"You?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews make me hyper they are like my own personal skittles, so come on people FEED ME ALREADY! XP<strong>


	25. I'm not ur FUCKING LOBSTER!

**Aloha my lovely skittles! so SOOOOOORRY again for the late update! Life's been hectic, not kidding, I'm having lung surgery again in two days from now (I was supposed to have it four days ago but meh I kinda avoid it? I hate hospitals, they give me the CREEPS, nothing good happens while I'm in them so yeah...) Plus I been having all my exams via online which was extremely exhausting, I'm actually sleeping 4 hours top per day and leaving on candy and coffee to avoid zombie mode (healthy? PFFFFFFFFFFF NO, yummy? hell yeah!)**

**On the bright side, my left cast has been removed YAYYYYYYY! *does crazy butty dance* and I've been upgraded to crutches! so now I can at least HOP! (my first attempt was an epic fail though, slipped on a rug XD shame no one was recording it would have been one hell of a blooper oh well...) Also Fran and I are growing strong! he's coping with me and somehow he manages to keep me sane through all this ordeal, since mom is in another country and dad is working most of the time leaving me with his most charming girlfriend (sarcasm army attack!)**

**Moving swiftly on, here's another chapty or kinda I just BOO I can't even express how much I hate this, but well it needed to be done. Just read and express your brains thoughts to me in that lovely box called review!**

* * *

><p><strong><span><em>DISCLAIMER:<em>** **Twilight will be mine the day Emmet stops his sexual innuendos.**

** You may wanna grab a magazine, its gonna be a looooooooooong road.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>"I'll be fine I swear. I'm just gone beyond repair"<em>**

* * *

><p><span><strong>I'm not YOUR FUCKING LOBSTER!<strong>

**Beta'd by the (drumrolls pls) most incredible, super awesomish, formidable Violet2389, u r my saviour missy and I luv ya gurrrrrrrl!**

_**APOV**_

_Pain._

_Never ending guilt._

_Pain._

_Heart rotting._

_Pain._

_Overwhelming sadness._

_And guess what? Yes, more pain._

Seconds? Minutes? Hours? My mind couldn't grasp the concept of time as I felt blinded by an endless darkness.

A soft, warm, delicate pressure on my chapped lips brought me somehow back to my awful reality. My body responded involuntarily to Seth's gentle kiss with urgent passion. I fisted my hands in his button up shirt trying somehow to pull myself closer to him, desperate for the contact, desperate for an exit from all the uneasy feelings swirling in my head.

A blinding flash of light snapped in my head as a waterfall of vivid images of little hobbit poured over me. My blood turned cold.

Our first encounter... how I took an instant dislike to her despite knowing nothing about her. How I bullied her mercilessly, dragging Kay and Bri along with me.

How I managed to break her and isolate her from her true friends leaving her more vulnerable and unprotected. Each memory was another stab to my already rotting heart.

How quickly my unhealthy anger towards her escalated as I watched her hanging with Seth, _my_ _SETH_. So much hatred, it was insane and yet it was never enough. My thirsty anger seemed to never be quenched. She was like a _drug_ to me. The bullying never satisfied me, maybe cuz she never complained nor fight back, it just enraged me further watching her acting as if everything was perfectly alright.

And even after all the lying and deceiving, all with the purpose of getting Seth, who I finally dragged into trusting me, it still wasn't enough. _**NO.**_ I needed her to feel pain. _**MY PAIN.**_

The memory of Cha o se MU restaurant rammed my head like a jackhammer. I took advantage of our fucking voodoo misfortune to ruin her relationship with Paul. Did I pause to reconsider after she promised to never hurt Seth nor jeopardize my relationship with him while being in my body? _Fuck no._ It didn't stop me in the slightest.

I needed to make her hurt badly. I wanted to see that hurt reflected in her eyes, when Paul disappeared from her life. _Yup._ _**That's how fucking sick I am.**_

The blinding suffocating light dissipated from my brain, as cruel raw realization finally dawned on me.

_**FUCKING IRONIC.**_ I had to kill her to finally comprehend.

I never _hated_ her,I hated, hell I still hate_ myself._ I just wanted her life. I craved what she had, cuz she was loved like I could never be loved. She didn't have to pretend or act, people just accepted her for being like she was, her crazy, loving, caring self. Not once had she thought about herself as she sacrificed herself to save me from her wacko father. She knew the consequences of her actions, and after all I did she still gave her life for my unworthy one.

No more emotional pain._ Make it stop_. I'm not sure how much more I could take. I'm falling apart at the seams.

I just felt myself falling apart and breaking down and I didn't think I was able to find the pieces anymore.

They were flung too far apart.

"FUCK. EVERYTHING HURTS!" I yelled to no one in particular, as I clutched my non-existent heart.

I shoved Seth away and crawled away to the furthest corner of the room we seemed to be in. My arms rounded my knees as I brought them to my chin, rocking myself backwards and forwards, huge sobs breaking free from my dry throat.

"Bacchii," Seth whispered with troubled eyes as he tried approaching me, It only made me sob harder as I pressed myself closer to the wall.

"S-s-stay a-away please," I begged in an alien broken voice.

"Just let me explain, you need to know," he pleaded, his voice weak. I saw my pathetic reflection in his deep hazel eyes. I closed my eyes and waited, unable to form words.

A deep sigh echoed in the room. I thought I was left alone to grieve with my feelings when I heard the screeching of the wooden floor. The scent of minty woods engulfed me. My eyes remained shut as I felt Seth's brawny arms encaging me.

"After everything you've been through, I just need you to be a little bit stronger for me, there's something quite important that I need to tell you," he began as I cut him off.

"If this is about the legends, I already know," I replied dryly.

Seth's eyes searched mine, confusion flashing deep within them. Looking straight ahead, seeing nothing, feeling nothing, I explained, "Aunt Carol used to tell the stories of our tribe to me and Kenneth when we were younger. The ones about Taha Aki and the cold ones, how the Quileutes are supposed to descend from wolves and how they protected their people from the real threat, that presented vampires," I paused for a second letting the words sink in. After me and Gwen's accident everything dawned on me, like being awakened by icy-water on a chilly morning. I blinked a couple of times before I went on, "I thought those were Quileute fairy tales and such, people told their children as bedtime stories ya know? Fucking ironic."

Seth embraced me harder, but I just lay numb there, never hugging back nor moving a muscle, I just couldn't.

"You know about imprinting, then?" his question puzzled me and triggered a memory. The flashback hitting me full force.

_*****Flashback*** (8 years ago)**_

**"Auntie Cee-cee, auntie Cee-Cee!" the nine-year old squirt squealed as she tugged at her auntie's red apron.**

**"What is it sweetheart?" Carol questioned, picking her up and sitting her on the counter while she bent to retrieve a platter filled with what appeared to be blueberry muffins from the oven.**

**"Well you told Kennie and I the story of the third wife and um, I was just wondering what an imprint was?" the girl asked, curiosity dripping from her sweet voice.**

**"Oh, well that's an interesting question hun. You see the wolf warriors from our tribe had this um kind of special way to find their designated mates, their wolf would recognize the perfect female for them, the only one they could share a bond with, their real Soulmate, the one who would bare their children and spread the wolf gene."**

**"Oh, so they are like LOBSTERS!" the curious yet puzzled girl gushed while clapping her hands in enthusiasm.**

**"Lobsters?" Carol wondered tapping her chin in a pensive way while offering a muffin to her little niece.**

**Ayleen's smile grew wider as she happily explained how Lobsters in love acted when they find each other, according to Phoebe from **_**Friends**_**. Carol shook her head at the infant before throwing her head backwards and letting out a loud carefree guffaw.**

**"Yes darling, we could say that they are like lobsters."**

_*****End Flashback*****_

I opened my mouth to only close it a second later as another more recent flashback exploded in the back of my mind.

_*****Flashback*** a couple of hours before*****_

**After ditching a very pissed Paul, I made my way to the shore, wanting nothing but to get away from everything. My attempt of using a scandalized dress to annoy certain Quileute and get a reaction out of Frodo had been an epic fail. Not only was I freezing my but off, but being in such uncoördinated small body I couldn't maneuver myself well while on ten inches heels. The sand was probably enjoying this too much, as I continued stumbling like a fucking junkie. As I was about to make my way back and force Paul to give me a lift home, I heard **_**his voice**_**. The one I've been craving so much since a day ago, when I found myself in the skeleton of friendly hobbit.**

**"She needs to know," Seth said crossly, his lips pressed in a tight line. I was still a couple of meters away, so I couldn't make much of their conversation. But I could feel the tension filling the air. My cousin stood a couple of inches away, and his pose was cautious. Frodo was there too, my blood burned when I saw how closed she was to**_** my man**_**. Trying my best to keep my temper at bay I crept closer, hoping to catch up on their conversation.**

**"SAYS WHO? YOU?!" Kenneth bellowed, his tone rising and breaking on the last word. My body froze at his tone, fear gripped me as I watched my cousin's features obscuring and turning into something else.**

**"Look Kenneth I can't keep lying to her and neither should you..." Seth said in a calmer tone but he was abruptly interrupted by Kenneth's growls.**

_**"YOU HAVE NO SAY IN THIS CLEARWATER, SHE'S MY COUSIN, MY RESPONSIBILITY, MY FAMILY. I KNOW WHAT'S BEST FOR HER!"**_ **He yelled, the words adopting a deep animalistic timbre. I was scared shitless yet my feet seemed to be glued to the sand. I was unable to move as I watched in horror and awe at the situation unfolding in front of my eyes. They were fighting cuz of me, and as the wimp I am I did nothing to stop them, knowing something major was about to take place.**

_**"SHE'S MY IMPRINT!"**_** Seth growled as he charged at Kenneth. My eyes unfocused as everything lost its color. It was like experimenting one of those old black and white movies going in slow motion. But in reality everything was a blur, if I had so much as blinked my eyes I would have probably missed how the love of my life and my cousin both merged into inhumanly large beasts.**

_*****End Flashback*****_

"NO!" I yelled hysterically as I pushed myself off Seth, putting as much space as possible between us.

_"Aylu I..."_ My loud wailing cut him short as I began throwing pillow after pillow at him, huge sobs shaking my body, as I tried to mentally prepare myself for what I was about to do.

_**"NO, I'M NOT YOUR FUCKING LOBSTER!**__**I NEVER WAS AND I'LL NEVER BE!"**_ I yelled as I continued backing up until my back hit the door. Seth's troubled hazel eyes searched mine but I refused to hold his scrutinizing gaze. My head dropped to my feet as I silently cried. _This was it._ My only chance of redemption. My promise to Gwen.

I vowed to make this right, even if it killed me.

My chin was suddenly lifted and my watery eyes finally met those beautiful caramel orbs that haunted my dreams every night. I shoved him away pushing his chest with all the force I could muster and took him by surprise as he didn't put any resistance and stumbled to the floor. My heart shattered as I watched his hurtful expression.

Like a Band-Aid. _Do it swiftly._ Delaying would only make it worse.

Warm salty tears keep streaming down my cheeks, staining my shirt as I faced the man I once pictured my future with.

"I'm not the person you think I am. I've never been honest with you. Gwen was never my friend. I bullied her and made her life a fucking nightmare from the day I met her, I just couldn't stand how you and everyone else were around her. Miss goody-two shoes, always smiling and being her perfect self, having all the hot guys drooling over her. I hated how much I envied her; I hated every single thing about her, from her perfect Auburn hair, to her colour-changing eyes and small size. I hated how loved she was, cuz I craved that _love,_ she never needed to pretend or fake it to be someone to get along with people. I befriended Kay and Brianna knowing they would help me torment her, cuz they hated her too. You think the cafeteria accident was awful? _That was nothing,_ I continuously pushed her around or made her trip, I called her every single hobbit related nickname I could come up with and threatened her life if she even came within a 3 kilometers radius from you." I squeezed my eyes shut taking a huge shaky breath as my rant continued, "I broke her nose one day just so she would know not to mess with me. I turned her insecure and drew her apart from both Collin and Brady; I even flirted with Paul, just to get to her. Since it just infuriated me how calmly she took everything. She never fought back not even once, she didn't complain, nor cried, she didn't snitch on us, or told you guys... she just stood there letting us do shit to her and even after everything I put her through she never held it back to me, not once."

I felt my body relax a little as the huge weight which had been compressing my shoulders was somehow being lifted. But I knew it was far from over, this was just the beginning. I forced my eyes open and tried my best to hold Seth's gaze. It was the least I could do for him. My lips began to shake as I resumed my confession, "I told you Gwen forgave me after the cafeteria accident and that we were besties. Well guess what? _I lied._ Why you ask?" I let out a dry laugh, "Because I'm a broken, selfless, deceiving bitch and I can't change. I'm a monster and you know _what's the worst thing?_ Not even after gaining your trust and breaking your relationship with Gwen did I stop bullying and tormenting her. The day you asked me out, we happened to appear in the same Chinese Restaurant Paul and Gwen were having dinner at. Yup fate's got a twisted sense of humor. Anyhow, I knew I couldn't let you see her; I was absolutely scared she would expose me. So _what did I do?_ I lied again. I told you I was calling Kenster when in reality I stalked Little hobbit to the loo where not only did I threaten her but I tried to choke her too. She somehow managed to pry me off her and then we were both breathless leaving the restroom to come face to face with a weird geisha who offer us _**THAT FUCKING COOKIE!"**_I yelled hysterically, my vision becoming foggy with my imprisoned tears. I shook my head before I went on, "Funny thing is only now I can really grasp the concept of what the fortune said. It was supposed to help us be in peace with each other. _Guess what?_ Gwen tried her best not to kiss you while being in my body and she tried talking to me, she wanted a truce since she loved both you and Paul, although she was in love with Paul while she loved you as her best friend, call it brotherly love. The point is she proposed to aboard the situation at hand in a civil manner, she swore she'd never hurt you nor would she break our relationship in exchange if I did the same. Make another guess. Yup, Once again _I lied._ Not that she could know since I ruined her relationship with Paul right before she asked me not to. I told Paul I was in love with you while being in her body. I hurt him badly, I mean I just stood there watching as his heart broke and shattered right in front of my eyes..." Seth recoiled from my harsh words crawling backwards until his back hit the opposite wall. Tears were pooling in his now troubled hazel eyes as he stared at me like he had never before, he seemed to be disgusted with my whole existence. My lungs constricted at his harsh judgmental stare. I had to mentally prepare myself for the blow, but I knew I would never erase this moment from my mind, it was recorded for eternity and it would definitely haunt me till my grave.

I clutched a hand to my chest trying in vain to soothe the infinite pain I was feeling inside. _Everything hurt_. My heart, my lungs, my head. Everything was damaged beyond the point of repair, leaving behind just an empty Shell.

Oh no, _fuck no._ Here it comes _**Word vomit.**_ _FUCK TOO LATE NOW._

"I killed Gwen. Not you, not Paul, not that sick snow cone, no one but me," I deadpanned. Seth stood shaking and approached me in a swift movement. He took hold of my shoulders and shook me mercilessly, his hazel eyes obscuring as his whole outline began buzzing.

_**"HOW COULD YOU?!"**_ he snarled at my face, banging me against the door. The blow would have probably hurt if I wasn't numb from emotion and pain. I felt absolutely_ nothing._

_**"I TRUSTED YOU DAMMIT WHY!"**_ He yelled, getting in my face as he lifted me and pinned me against the door.

I bit my lip subconsciously as I faced him,_** "CUZ I'M A FUCKING WIMP WHO DOESN'T KNOW HOW TO FUCKING SWIM, SHE SACRIFICED HERSELF FOR ME. HER INSANE FATHER CONFUSED ME BY BEING HER AND WOULD HAVE KILLED ME WITHOUT A SECOND GLANCE IF FRODO DIDN'T GET IN THE WAY! BUT NO, SHE HAD TO BE THE HEROINE SHE IS AND SAVE MY SORRY ASS KNOWING THAT SHE WOULDN'T MAKE IT!"**_ I spat back as more tears streamed down my cheeks and fell into Seth's warm cheeks mingling with his own.

Seth's hold wavered as he let me fall in a heap to the floor. I stood there motionless trying in vain to regain my breath while I stare at his now pacing shape.

"I'M SORRY!" I cried, "I'M SORRY THAT I ONLY EVER MESS THINGS UP. I'M SORRY THAT I HAVE A BAD ATTITUDE. I'M SORRY I'M A WASTE OF SPACE. I'M SORRY I'M A WASTE OF TIME. I'M SORRY I'M SUCH A BURDEN. I'M SORRY I'M A HUGE MASSIVE FUCK UP. I'M SORRY I CAN'T DO ANYTHING RIGHT. _**I'M SORRY!"**_ I screamed at the top of my lungs desperately trying to hold his un-focusing eyes.

He stopped in his tracks and turned to face me with a deathly stare that made me practically crawl out of my skin. He grabbed a handful of his short ebony hair and pulled in frustration. _**"FUCK YOU! SORRY DOESN'T MAKE UP FOR ANYTHING. DON'T SAY IT IF YOU'RE GONNA KEEP MAKING THE SAME SHIT, THEY ARE JUST WORDS THEY WON'T BRING HER BACK!"**_he growled, advancing on me. I flinched at his harsh words. I knew I deserved each one of them whole heartedly but it didn't mean they hurt any less. The pain was like nothing I had experienced before. His words would leave me scarred for life.

"Get out," he murmured in a menacing voice that sent shivers down my spine.

"Seth I…" I took a step forward, not really knowing what to do, not really knowing how to cope, just wanting to erase his pain, my pain.

_**"GET THE FUCK OUT!"**_ he exploded as I felt a stinging pain in my left cheek. My head bounced with the impact making me collide backwards against the wall. A huge whimper left my lips as I crawled out of the room, clutching a hand to my pulsing cheek.

"I'm s-s-sorry. I will never be good enough for you, I get that," I whispered before I fled.

Every cell in my body ached as I ran away from Sue's. I ventured into the wilderness without thoughts, just acting on instinct. My feet began to pulse as my breath hitched. The soft orange and pink rays of sunset lightening my path. A small cozy cottage in the middle of a clearing caught my heed making me stop abruptly and bumping unexpectedly into an old tree's trunk.

Wiping the residual tears from my eyes I made my way to the cabin, pushing leaves and branches aside with the back of my hand. As the wooden house began to enlarge in front of my eyes I noticed it was oddly familiar. The front steps, that rusty old welcome sign, the wooden carved bench in front, that hammock resting by that old spooky tree. A light bulb went off in my head.

_This was Paul's home._

My body took a couple of steps backwards as realization finally sunk in. Bringing my hands to my hair, I fisted a handful and pulled at the roots in frustration. I tried to shake my uneasy feelings as I marched to the door. My feet felt like concrete blocks, every step was painful and slow. Finally I managed to somehow climb the front steps so I was now facing the so familiar wooden door.

I bit my lip as I raised my shaky hand to knock on the rough surface.

_If I can't fix what went wrong, then maybe, just maybe I can fix what I can make right._

* * *

><p><strong>Not a real chapty more like a filler, mehhh it was necessary don't throw tomatoes at MEEEEEEEEEEE! T-T<strong>

**So I'm a ketchup mess, but still luv ya, to prove it to u I'm leaving u a small preview of next chapty!**

_**NeXt ChApTy SpOiLeRs O.o**_

"Stop what do you think you're _doing?!"_ She yelled as she trashed in my arms. Ignoring her pleads I jumped on top of the bin thrash and hoisted her up pressing her against the sharp fence. My heart was pulsing in my ears and my breath was shallow. Sticky sweat drops were running down my nape as I continued pushing her.

_"JUMP!"_ I yelled, pushing her further up without giving her a chance to process what was happening. She reluctantly complied.

A smile formed on my face as I watched her sliding of the other side of the fence, out of harms reach. I was about to follow when I felt something pulling me backwards by the collar of my shirt. My back collided with the cold concrete as a whimper left my lips.

_**"RUN!"**_ I bellowed as I rolled on my back and stood up, facing the three pissed males in front of me.

"What the hell!? What's wrong with you? Don't tell me you've grown a soft spot for her. She's nothing, you said so yourself" Ethan huffed exasperated as he approached me, both Max and Kyle flanking at his side. I pushed at his chest and spat at his face, "SHUT UP, she's more of a man than you three will ever be, and more of a woman than you'll ever get"

"Ouch, babe that hurt" Max fake whined as he grabbed my wrist pulling me forward. I stomped on his foot and rid myself of his grip with ease, "Don't call me that"

"Awww someone's a little sensitive, but you see doll face you kinda ruined our fun, _tsk tsk_" he said shaking his head at me.

"Don't worry though, I know how you can make it up to us," Kyle purred cupping my chin between his hands and nuzzling my neck in the process. I shivered in fear at the unwanted contact.

_**"Fuck you!"**_ I yelled thrashing in his hold.

"Baby please! Manners! You gotta ask me out for dinner first" he winked as his eyes clouded with_ eww was that lust?_

_"You wis..."_ but my witty response was cut up short as my back was shoved harshly against a brick wall. I tried to scream but my yells where muffled by Kyle's mouth. My eyes became foggy as I felt my legs being spread apart at the sound of ripping cloth to accompany.

**_TBC... stay tuned!_**


	26. Drowned in clown sperm

**HOWDY MY LOVELY FAITHFUL FOLLOWERS AND FREAKINTASTIC READERS! IT'S BEEN TOO DAMN LONG BELIEVE ME I KNOW AND I'M SO SORRY FOR BECOMING SUCH AN AWFUL PROCRASTINATOR I SWEAR I WASN'T ALWAYS LIKE THIS, I HAVE JUST SUCCUMBED TO THE DARK SIDE LOL XD! NO BUT SERIOUSLY U WON'T EVEN BELIEVE ALL THE MADNESS I'M CURRENTLY ENDURING BETWEEN MY FINAL UNI EXAMS, WORK AND UGH REHAB EXERCISES (DON'T KNOW IF U REMEMBER MY PREVIOUS CAR ACCIDENT? ANYWAYS I'M CRUTCHES FREE SO YAY FOR ME! I'M STILL SPORTING MY MEDICAL CORSET THOUGH SINCE I HAD ANOTHER LUNG SURGERY THE PREVIOUS WEEK AND GRRRRRRRRR THE THING IT'S FORKING ITCHY AND I CAN'T SCRATCH IT SO YEAH ITS LIKE A LIVING NIGHTMARE) **

**ANYHOWWWWWWWWW, I'M SO HAPPY I'M GONNA BURST LIKE A FREAKING PIÑATA THANKS SO SOOOO MUCH FOR NOT GIVING UP ON THIS STORY IT REALLY MEANS THE WORLD TO ME SINCE I ENJOY PRETTY MUCH WRITING FANFICS AND HEARING YOUR CRAZY UNIQUE THOUGHTS ;) I PROMISE PL WILL BE FINISH I'M NOT GIVING UP ON THIS SO PLS HAVE SWEET FAITH ON ME, I PROMISE I'LL DO MY BEST NOT TO DISAPPOINT YA, I DON'T KNOW WHEN MY NEXT UPDATE WILL BE BUT I'LL TRY MY BEST TO POST MORE SOON SO PLS JUST BEAR WITH ME :)**

**OH! sorry almost forgot just one more tiny skittle comment and u'll be ready to go pinky promise. Some of my second OC may appear from now on, u already met them a few couple of chapties ago but in case u don't remember here I leave u all the info u need to now so that u can understand better,**

_**My OCs:**_

**Nikkole Arwen Grace aka Gwen Rochester**** (fake name she adopted when she ran away from England) is seventeen years old, has auburn wild messy curly hair, is 5,1 feet tall and has blue eyes which tend to change color depending on the weather. She's a fugitive who ran away from her home leaving her abusive father behind. Picture Holland Roden with blue eyes.**

**Ian Hunter Cooley:**** Nikki's BFF, he's the one who helped her escaped from England on her 15****th**** birthday. Picture Jake Abel (Ian O' Shea from the Host ;) in case u aren't familiarized with him go to my profile and keep your eyes open this character will play an important role later on)**

**Kenneth Felix Osbourne:**** Embry's childhood friend. Next werewolf to phase. Ayleen's cousin.**

**Ayleen Fleurette Osbourne:**** Kenneth's cousin, who will appear in chapter 15, keep your eyes open this girl may surprise you :). Picture Miley Cyrus.**

_**Second OCs,**_

**Brianna Miller:**** Slutty twin 1, one of Ayleen's minions. She's Kay's bff. She's infatuated with Brady Fuller. ****Shows in chapter 15.**

**Mackenzie Liverpool (Kay):** **Slutty twin 2, minion 2 in Ayleen's troop. She's Bri BFF and has an unhealthy addiction for Collin Littlesea. ****Shows in chapter 15.**

**Ethan De' Ath:**** Popular quarterback for The Eagles in La push High rugby team, Max and Kyle are his bff, he hangs with Bri, Kay and Lenie. He hates the steroid gang (the wolves) hard-core-bully. ****Shows in chapter 16.**

**Max Jelly:**** Popular loosehead prop in the Eagles rugby team in La Push High. Ethan and Kyle are his bff, he hangs with Bri, Kay and Lenie. Hates the steroid gang (the wolves) ****hard-core bully. ****Shows in chapter 16.**

**Kyle Mangkey:**** Popular loosehead prop in the Eagles rugby team in La Push High. Ethan and Max are his bff, he hangs with Bri, Kay and Lenie (he's extremely infatuated with the last one). Hates the steroid gang (the wolves) hard-core bully. ****Shows in chapter 16.**

**Having that covered here's your so awaited chapty ENJOY MY HUNGRY READERSSSSSSSS!**

**_Disclaimer: SM me? hahhahha yeah good one ;)_**

✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･ ✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･✿.｡.:* ✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･ ✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･✿.｡.:*✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･ ✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･✿.｡.:* ✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･ ✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･✿.｡.:*

_**"When you forgive you don't change the past, but you do change the future"**_

✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･ ✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･✿.｡.:* ✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･ ✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･✿.｡.:*✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･ ✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･✿.｡.:* ✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･ ✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･✿.｡.:*

**Beta'd by the wonderful, beyond amazing, mega brilliantfantastic (drumrollsssss pls) Violet2389, owner of the freakingfabulous story "Imprinted" (Jared/OC/Paul), which u should definitely check out!**

**DROWNED IN CLOWN SPERM**

_Have you ever felt like you were completely detached from your body?_

_As if experiencing a situation from above, observing yourself from afar 'cuz you just can't associate with the events unfolding right in front of your own eyes?_

_Yep. That's exactly how it felt like._

_'Cuz I'll be damned if this is happening._

Someone pretty pretty please pinch me. I need to wake up just as much as I need to breathe.

A furry clawed paw stretched over my eyes and rested against my forearm. I cocked my head to the left while regarding curiously at my imaginary furry friend, his tongue was poking out of his mouth and his thick eyebrows were joined in concentration, a deep frown forming on his forehead as he kept trying to pinch me with his pointy claws, only to have his paw missing every time.

_'Yea… we definitely need to work on that',_ he sighed, thwarted before pulling back and flashing me a full, toothy grin, _'Taking a liking to my thoes, I thee.'_

_'You do realize you don't wear any shoes, right?'_

_'Jeeth! Jutht play along will ya? It'th a manner of thpeaking, meaning for once you're in my place and you actually know how I feel like motht of the time.'_

_'You're delirious.'_

_'With all due rethpect teeny I'm not the one thpeaking to myself prethently.'_

_'Son of a basket!'_

Siddy fake gasped, clasping his paw to his chest. _'Do you smooch Poli-wog with that mouth!? That hurts.'_

_'Just so you know your heart is actually situated on your left',_ I pointed out, making him blush madly as he swiftly switched his paw from his previous place. _'But seriously, don't you have anyone else to pester? Go find something to amuse yourself with. I can't deal with all this craziness at once.'_

_'Fine, but don't come crying up to me when the Pandora box is unlatched!'_ He bellowed before vanishing with a loud pop in my mind.

_Freaking menopausal sloth._

I let out a loud sigh as my gaze finally dropped to the broken girl hugging my hips.

Her short blondish hair was awfully dishevelled, her intimidating blue orbs were bloodshot and puffy, mascara running along her cheeks mixed with her never ending tears. The pink imprint of a hand was strongly noticeable against her pale skin extending from her jaw up to the corner of her eye. The edges were already swelling adopting a bluish tint, a nasty bruise was surely to follow. Who would hurt her like that, though? The mark must be fresh cuz I don't recall her having it 24 hours ago. No. I think I would definitely notice de Holy Australian Continent engraved in her cheek. I internally cringed at the pain she must be enduring._ Maybe that's the reason behind her tears?_

"A-ayleen?" my voice came out more guarded than expected.

Diverting all negative thoughts from my gobsmacked skull I forced myself to give the poor wrecked girl by my side the benefit of the doubt.

Coaxing my hand into the mess of her hair I began to slowly pet her, untangling knots and playing with the edges trying my best to soothe her.

Glinting blue orbs bore into mine begging me to answer her internal plea. Her plumb pink lips were trembling vigorously and her chest was heaving tightly. The sight was painful to watch yet I couldn't find myself to tear my eyes away.

_**"I'M SO S-S-SO S-S-S-S-SORRY!"**_ she cried, burying her face against my chest as her body shivered, rocking mine in the process thanks to the immense sobs released by her mouth.

"What are you…?" but she cut me off before I could even express my tangled thoughts.

_"I thought you were dead. I thought I-I-I k-k-killed you!"_ She cried harder, fisting Paul's shirt between her pale hands bringing me closer to her body.

"SHHHH. 'S okay."

_**"NO. NO IT'S NOT. HOW COULD YOU EVEN SAY THAT!? YOU COULD HAVE BEEN…"**_ her eyes widened and she crawled away from my embrace, fear clouding her whole visage. She then curled into a ball making herself as tiny as possible against the door while rocking herself backwards and forward mumbling nonstop under her breath.

"L-lenie, please," Her nickname felt odd rolling of my tongue, but I needed to reach her somehow. All these feelings were new and so confusingly overwhelming to me. If someone would have told me a week before that I'd find myself in this position, comforting my bully, I'd have accused them of ingesting illegal substances while laughing my bum off. Believe me the irony is not lost on me.

Yet here I stand, consoling the girl who has taken it upon herself to become my personal shadow. I'm deeply aware of every single thing she pulled on me. All the physical and verbal abuse, all the painful never ending pranks with the only purpose of keeping me apart from my friends and family and mostly Paul. My sweet, sweet Poli-wog. She really turned my life into a freaking infinite nightmare, not gonna deny that. Albeit, in some twisted way I must admit she helped me too. Ayleen made me stronger and independent somehow and she did try to save me when we were back in the pond.

_This is so confusing._

Just seeing her like this, in this vulnerable exposed state is driving me insane. She's presenting me her deepest weaknesses, finally letting her walls crumble asking for forgiveness and who am I to ignore such a tormented soul? I couldn't just play blind, when all this heavy guilt was pressing down on her and feeding from her bones as she stared blankly at me.

My hand stretched involuntarily to her shoulder pressing down giving her an amicable squeeze, "I'm not mad at you. You did help me in the end don't you remember?" I whispered but my words bounced off her as she seemed to be absorbed in her own piece of darkness, three words escaping her trembling lips over and over again,

_"All my fault, all my fault, all my fault,"_ prying her hands from her ears I shook her shoulders forcing her eyes to meet mine.

**"I FORGIVE YOU!"** I yelled at the top of my lungs trying to get through her cuirass.

_"W-w-why?"_

"Because I…" but my words trailed off as soon as I heard the creaking of the stairs.

"Baby, please come back to bed," a sleepy hoarse voice called from behind. My eyes turned to the sleepy native rubbing his eyes, a loud yawn escaping his perfect pink lips as he fought against the drowsiness taking over his body. Paul was only wearing a pair of baggy sweatpants hanging dangerously low on his hips, although there was something off about them. Squinting my eyes I saw the label of said pants and couldn't help but giggle, he was such a dorky adorable thing with his sweatpants inside out, my stomach erupted in a swirl of wild high butterflies at the sight.

Paul's eyes finally adjusted and rested on me for a second before turning to Ayleen. His whole demeanour shifted in the blink of an eye. His muscles tensed, veins popping out as a loud growl erupted from his chest making the wooden floor shake on its wake. His pupils dilated and turned pitch-black.

_**SUGAR!**_

"Pau…"

**"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS HARPY COW DOING HERE!?"** He seethed as he neared us, his outline beginning to buzz in crescendo for each deliberate step he took.

I shielded Ayleen's body with mine while facing my hothead of a boyfriend.

"She came to apologize Paul, it's…"

He threw his head back just as a cruel laugh escaped his lips echoing in the secluded space. _"APOLOGIZE? HER!?_ Right. She wouldn't even recognize the word even if it was giving her a lap dance."

_"PAUL!"_

"No shawty, she's fucked up. People like her don't _change,_" he spat the last word with so much venom, it made me recoil. I could feel his escalating anger pouring off him in waves,_ TSUNAMI WAVES TO BE EXACT._

_How could I possibly make him understand?_

His harsh behaviour was wearing my patience thin. I knew he was just trying to protect me from getting hurt again, but this time was different. I could feel Ayleen's sincerity and for once I welcomed it, not judging her at all. I was no saint myself. I needed to move forward, and forgiving her is the first step in the right direction, I just knew it.

My lips pressed in a tight line and I could feel my brows knitting together as I prepared for the word vomit that was surely to come if he kept coming at her.

My mouth opened to reply only for me to be gently shoved out of the way. Ayleen stood in front of a ranging Paul, her eyes glossing with her confined tears as she finally spoke up for herself, "Believe me, I know how much of a fuck up I am. And I also know you won't forgive me, and I don't blame you, Hell I wouldn't forgive myself either. I j-just..." her voice shook but her eyes never left Paul's, "Just needed to say it. I won't interfere with G-G-Gwen and your relationship. I never should have, I guess it was just the jealousy consuming me 'cuz I know I'll never have what you two guys have together. For everything I have put her and you through I'm sorry and, um, don't worry you won't be seeing my disgusting face anymore…"

"What about Seth?" Paul spat biting the inside of his cheek probably trying his best not to bite her head off.

"He's better off without me, trust me," she whispered before turning on her heels and giving me a small smile, "It was really nice meeting ya Frodo. Maybe if my head wasn't so stuck up my ass I would have noticed what a great person you were, are. I really wish I could erase every fucking thing I did to you, if I wasn't so fucking biased on ruining you I could have really like you. You grow on people whether they want it or not. You're the most selfless little thing I've ever encountered and I'm sorry for not noticing before, I missed my chance to have a real friend and for that I'll always blame myself,"

"We still could be…" my throat felt dry as the words I thought I'll never mention stumbled out of my mouth. "Friends, I mean"

Ayleen shook her head, her eyes dropping to the floor _"I'm sorry"_ she only said before leaving.

My body felt heavy and numb all of a sudden. My knees bent and I would have collapsed to the floor in a heap if it weren't for Paul's arms snaking around my waist and holding me up.

My gaze fall to the new dark drops spotting the ground, I stretched my hand to caress them with my fingertips and in doing so I noticed they were fresh. I wiped them away with my fingers only to have new forming instantly.

I was the source.

They were my tears.

**o(╥﹏╥)o o(╥﹏╥)o o(╥﹏╥)o o(╥﹏╥)o o(╥﹏╥)o o(╥﹏╥)o o(╥﹏╥)o**

I was pacing in front of Kenneth's porch, twiddling my fingers nervously as I went over the plan in my head. _Ayleen should be here right?_ Kenneth is her cousin after all.

I sighed and forced myself to stop at the door. As I was pondering in my mind whether to knock or not the door flung open answering my internal struggle. Kenneth stood there with his jaw hanging agape and his eyes practically bulging out of his sockets as he roamed my body with his caramel hazel orbs, taking everything in.

A full wide open smile claimed his entire face and he lost no time in tackling me to the ground, a loud _oomph_ leaving my lips as his toned body smashed against mine.

**_"SHORTS!"_** he yelled ecstatic as he buried his head in the crook of my neck, "I could smell ya, I didn't want it to believe it though. Fuck I thought you were a goner. I'm so glad you proved me wrong," he said, his tone thick with hidden emotion making me smile in return.

He pulled back and assessed me once more, before giving me another short bone-crushing hug. He released me after some seconds and lift me up to my feet before flicking my forehead.

_Ouch._

"Hey what was that for?"

"For making me believe you were partying with angels. Not cool shorts. Not cool at all," he scolded me biting his lips preventing a smile to appear in them.

_"F-f-frodo?"_ Ayleen's voice boomed from behind Kenneth as she appeared right at his side.

I gave her what I thought was a friendly smile, praying my face didn't betray me.

She looked even worse than she did two days ago, when she appeared out of the blue in Paul's cabin. Her eyes seemed haunted and hollow. Black noticeable rings shadowing them from bellow, making her gaze darker and heart-breaking at the same time. Her gangly pale cheeks had lost their normal blush, making her look older and sick.

_How much weight had she lost recently?_

I don't know how much I time I spend staring at her until she cleared her throat, making me shake my head from my uneasy thoughts. I gave her a tentative smile which she returned, although it never reached her eyes.

"Sorry for staring, um you look tired?"

_'Tired? Theriously? Take a good look at her! A zombie ith a freaking model compared to her!'_ Siddy exclaimed waving his arms comically in the air, I ignored him.

Kenneth's arm wrapped around Ayleen's shoulder giving her a gentle squeeze. His eyes seemed troubled as he bent to kiss her forehead.

"I know you two need to talk and figure shit. I'll be inside ok? Holler if you need me," he said before disappearing from view into the dark house.

Ayleen's dry chuckles brought me back to the present as I refocus on her figure.

"You don't have to sugarcoat it you know. I'm aware I look like a raped racoon," her blunt statement made me snort. I clasp both of my hands to my mouth trying in vain to cover the giggles at her accurate description.

She let out a loud guffaw, setting me off and we both ended in a laughing fit on the floor.

When I finally managed to catch my breath I asked her, "Do you have any plans for today?"

"Yeah. My pillow and my new two lovers Ben & Jerry are waiting for me. We party hard you know," she said giving me a small smile making me shake my head at her.

"None of that, I'm taking you out to Forks. We can grab a bite at Sue's diner and maybe go for a shopping trip or catch a late movie. Whatever you want. Take a pick."

_"Why are you doing this?"_ she mumbled too quietly making me wonder if she really said it or I was imagining things.

"Cuz that's what friends do, right? Come on, don't be such a downer," I lightly laughed stretching my hand to her hoping she would take it, no questions attached.

"Fine but I'm driving," she replied as she let me pull her up.

_'Shotgun!'_ Siddy squealed in my head making me laugh.

**⌒(o＾▽＾o)ノﾟ⌒(o＾▽＾o)ノﾟ⌒(o＾▽＾o)ノﾟ⌒(o＾▽＾o)ノﾟ⌒(o＾▽＾o)ノﾟ⌒(o＾▽＾o)ノﾟ⌒(o＾▽＾o)ノﾟ**

"I think you should talk to Seth" I said carefully as we made our way to a weird frozen yogurt parlour.

"I don't know," she replied caressing her bruised cheek. I stopped abruptly on my tracks making her turn to face me as I assessed the nasty bluish print on her cheek.

"Did Seth lay a hand on you?" I asked, although the answer was pretty much dancing in front of my eyes.

"I deserve so much worst", she said, her gaze falling to the floor in shame.

My heart plummeted at the thought of my best friend physically hurting the love of his life. It just didn't make any sense, he didn't have a short temper, he rarely got into fights or lose his stability. _What could have possibly trigger such reaction?_

"Don't. It really wasn't his fault, I push his limits up to the point of no return. I have been lying to him since the day I met him and I told him I was responsible for your death, he kind of lost it then," Ayleen confessed, her gaze never leaving the floor. Her feet drawing patterns on the asphalt.

"It doesn't excuse his behaviour though. He shouldn't have hit you. _You're his imp…"_ I cut myself of before I could make more damage by revealing Seth's secret. It really wasn't my place to tell.

"I'm not his imprint," she spat. "I could never be. Look at me. I'm far from what he needs. He should be able to fall for a girl who would give him her world and treat him with the respect and love he deserves. I can't be that girl. All I did was hurt him, he doesn't know me. The Ayleen he's comfortable with doesn't exist. It was all a façade**, I'm a fucking phoney. GWEN!"** she screamed as I brought her trembling body to mine, embracing her.

"So you know, huh?"

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"Fair enough, let's drown our sorrows in a jumbo oreo yoghurt what ya say?" I asked hoping to lift a little her spirits. Things were far from okay, but we needed to take baby steps. I couldn't force her to confront Seth again, she needed time and I'm sure Seth needed to grieve in his own way too.

That didn't mean I wasn't going to pay him a visit. He was going to hear my out whether he want it or not. He still is my best friend after all.

"Yeah, let's raid the trashy shop. We got nothing to lose. You think they have gummy bears toppings?"

"Only one way to find out"

✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･ ✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･✿.｡.:* ✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･ ✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･✿.｡.:*✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･ ✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･✿.｡.:* ✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･ ✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･✿.｡.:*

"I think you went way overboard," I laughed as I tried manoeuvring the jumbo yoghurt filled with chocolate sauce, M&M's, frootloops, Gummy Bears, filleted strawberries and sour skittles.

"I know it looks like shit, right?" she scrunched her nose and smiled twirling her treat as she dipped her spoon taking a mouthful, a soft moan escaped her lips as the creamy dessert dissolved in her tongue.

"The taste compensates for its looks though. It's like a fucking carnival of flavours in your mouth. Go on don't be a wimp just try it," she encouraged me, nudging my arm with her elbow.

I filled my spoon and, closing my eyes, took it to my open mouth. Fireworks went off in my eyelids. _So this is what rainbows and unicorns taste like_. _Forking Perfection._

"How did you know?" I asked her, as I took another heavenly spoonful.

"I didn't. I just couldn't decide between so much toppings so why not have them all?"

Obnoxious loud laughter echoed from behind us. Ayleen's body went rigid for a moment as she grabbed my arm and pulled me against a hidden wrecked passage between the Yoghurt parlour and a Chinese market.

I tried to peek over the brick wall to place the familiar laughter. I knew I had heard it before but I just couldn't recall where.

"Don't," Ayleen warned, gripping my shoulder in a vain attempt to keep me in place. I eased myself out of her grip and walked out of the passage. The plastic spoon hanging from my mouth broke at the pressure of my fingers as I came across Brianna and Kay.

**⊙﹏⊙ ⊙﹏⊙ ⊙﹏⊙ ⊙﹏⊙ ⊙﹏⊙ ⊙﹏⊙ ⊙﹏⊙ ⊙﹏⊙ ⊙﹏⊙ ⊙﹏⊙ ⊙﹏⊙ ⊙﹏⊙ ⊙﹏⊙ ⊙﹏⊙ ⊙﹏⊙**

_**APOV (Ayleen's pov)**_

_Fuck. Fuck. FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK._

_Why couldn't she stay put? Damn Frodo and her stubbornness._

I sighed and followed her out of the wrecked passage to face the inevitable.

"Lenie, is that you? You look like sh*t," Brianna's high-pitch voice rang throw my ears. Damn she is so infuriating. _Why was I friends with her on the first place, again?_ Oh yeah that's right cuz I just have the fucking habit of befriending all the wrong people._ I get old habits' die hard._

"Oh Lens, I missed ya guuuuuurl!" Kay said as she hugged me. I pulled away awkwardly.

"So this is the reason you've been ignoring us?" Brianna's eyebrow shot up looking down at Gwen in malice. My blood began to boil.

"None of your fucking business," I hissed taking Gwen's hand in mine and dragging her along the street.

"What the hell Lens? Don't tell me you had a heart to heart with fucking hobbit, that's so sweet!" Brianna carried on, a mocking smile playing on her lips making me gag.

"Don't start with me Brianna. You know nothing about her. Not a single thing, so _FUCK OFF!"_ I yelled walking further away pulling a thunderstruck Gwen along.

The clacking heels echoing on my back made my teeth grit and my hold on Gwen's hand tightened.

"Oh but that's we're you're wrong. We do know about her little dirty secret" Kay giggled making me come to an abrupt halt, "We know the deal she has with Collin, Brady and even Seth._ Your Seth_," she whispered spitting me off.

"You can't deny it. She's queen of EasyVille and you know it." My hand released Frodo's and I found myself walking back to the slutty twins.

"Have you looked yourself in a mirror recently, muffin? Mirrors don't lie you know? Lucky for you they don't laugh either," I cooed softly at her face, eyeing her up and down. A short, too damn short tight dress was wrapped around her petite body ending just above her thighs. It had a multicolour pattern to damn bright for my liking, it really hurt my eyes to watch her. As for Bri, she was wearing a similar dress, if you could even call that a dress. In my opinion it just looked like an over stretched top hanging dangerously high up her tanned thighs. The only thing preventing the piece of clothing from going all the way up was fucking gravity.

"I mean, what the fuck happened to you? It looks like Circus came to town specially to have their way with both of you," Brianna's incensed face only managed to make my smirk wider, "You may wanna change that," I pointed at both of their non-existent colorful outfits, "You really appear to be drowned in clown sperm" I turned to Gwen To find her shaking clasping a hand to her mouth muffling her giggles as she shielded her face with her yoghurt.

_**"FUCK YOU!"**_ Kay bellowed, anger clouding her visage.

My replying smile was bright as the sun, "No thanks. You can keep your STDs. They suit you better." I winked blatantly at her before approaching Gwen.

"You know this isn't over! Oh just the men I was hoping to catch." Brianna's voice sent a chill down my spine as I swiftly turned to watch Ethan, Max and Kyle crossing the empty isolated street.

**_FUCK!_** _The slutty twins I could handle. Three beefy rugbiers not so much._

Without giving Gwen time to process the situation I took hold of her hand once more and ran like my life depended on it._ And it did._

In our haste to escape, Gwen's yoghurt fell off and she tried reaching for it. I shoved my yoghurt at her hands _**"Stop, you can have mine!"**_ I whispered frantically and lift her bridal style. Thank lord she was so little and light making it easy for me to cover more ground as the adrenaline rush kept pumping through my veins. The squeaking of sneakers was slowly escalating, meaning only one thing, they were pursuing us and they were getting closer.

_**FUCK.**_

I took advantage of a secluded alley and sprinted straight to it, my heart was in my mouth and my stomach keep turning and swirling at the unease thought of being caught.

"Stop! What do you think you're doing?!" Frodo yelled as she trashed in my arms. Ignoring her pleas, I jumped on top of the bin can at the end of the alley and busted her up on top of the fence. My heart was pulsing in my ears and my breath was shallow. Sticky sweat drops were running down my nape as I continued pushing her.

_**"JUMP!"** _I yelled, pushing her further up without giving her a chance to process what was happening. She reluctantly complied.

A smile formed on my face as I watched her sliding of the other side of the fence, out of harms reach.

I was about to follow when I felt something pulling me backwards by the collar of my shirt. My back collided with the cold concrete. A whimper left my lips.

_**"RUN!"**_ I bellowed as I rolled on my back and stood up, facing the three pissed males in front of me.

"What the hell!? What's wrong with you? Don't tell me you've grown a soft spot for her. She's nothing, you said so yourself," Ethan said exasperated while approaching me, both Max and Kyle flanking at his side.

I pushed at his chest and spat at his face, _"SHUT UP, she's more of a man that you three will ever be, and more of a woman that you'll ever get"_

"Ouch, babe that hurt" Max fake whined grabbing my wrist and junking me forward.

I stomped on his foot and rid myself of his grip with ease, "Don't call me that"

"Awww someone's a little sensitive, but you see doll face you kinda ruined our fun," he tsked me.

"Don't worry though, I know how you can make it up to us," Kyle purred cupping my chin between his hands and nuzzling my neck in the process. I shivered in fear at the unwanted contact.

_"Fuck you!"_ I yelled thrashing in his hold.

"Baby please! Manners! You gotta ask me out to dinner first," he winked as his eyes clouded with…lust?

"You wis..." my preppy response was cut up short as my back was shoved harshly against a brick wall. I tried to scream but my yells where muffled by Kyle's mouth.

My eyes became foggy as I felt my legs being spread apart at the sound of ripping cloth to accompany.

✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･ ✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･✿.｡.:* ✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･ ✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･✿.｡.:*✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･ ✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･✿.｡.:* ✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･ ✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･✿.｡.:*

**dun Dun DUNNNNNNNNNN I shall name this a little cliffy!**

**so? Hate me already XD ?**

**Reviewsss would be very much appreciated :)**


	27. And poof my patience is goneTA-DA!

_**Welcome back my lovely sugarplums :D**_

**Yes it's been over a month, believe me I'm aware... my life's been a bittersweet mayhem so pls all I'm asking is for you to be patient with me, you have been doing great till now so just hang in there ;)**

**OKAYYYYYYYY so firstly I wanna give you guys my most ****sincerest apology. **** I'm so sorry you all amazing people have to put up with my constant sh*T, I'm such a lousy writer I mean my english is KYAWWWWWWW so forkinng flawed it makes me flinch! Not even kidding I took my time to re read this and HOLY ALABAMA! this fic had massive typos, like mamooth TYPOS and awful sentences structures and yet you managed to overlook them when leaving me feedback ... _Goshhhh I love you all so damn much! _**

**I think I have improved remarkably since the beginning but well I'm guessing you guys will be the judges of that LOL **

**PL is currently being re written (in case you were wondering) so hopefully, it will be a decent fanfic for you to re-read in the future.**

**Special Acknowledgements,**

** TO MY FAITHFUL REVIEWERS, who gave me the strengh to keep going :) r****ound of bone-crashing hugs for every single one of ya!**

**TO ALL THIS FREAKINLY-AMAZING-MEGA-WONDERFUL PEOPLE, who added PL to their alers and favs:**

**Anueye, StellaBella96, Bunny's daughter, Insanity runs through my vains, iplaypixiehollowalot, Moore14, heichou, bhbutterfly**

**UNUSUAL HAIL OF CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIES to all of ya!**

꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱

**_Disclaimer: SM me? please darling you need a reality check as much as I do._**

꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱

**_"It is better to stand and FIGHT. If you run you only die tired"_**

꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱

**Beta'd by the incredible, most wonderful, beyond brilliant Violet2389, whose patience deserves a freaking AWARD, u r the best beta friend a girl could ask for, thanks for making another chapty possible :)**

**Annnnd Poof! ... All my patience is gone… TA-DAA!**

**_GPOV (Gwen's pov)_**

_'DO YOU CALL THAT RUNNING?__'_ Siddy yelled, hatred laced in his tone.

_**'STOP IT! DON'T YOU THINK I'M AWARE I'M SLOWER THAN A HERD OF TURTLES STAMPEDING TROUGH NUTELLA?**__**'** _I puffed with flushed cheeks, every income of air was a straight punch to my already sore throat. My legs felt like dancing noodles and my arms were like cement blocks swinging heavily by my side. I had never felt so out of shape in my entire life.

The internal battle I was having with myself was making me slightly uneasy as time passed by. My body was jerking me forwards while my stubborn mind was appealing to my conscious logic side screaming at me to come back, like to same magnet poles repelling each other I felt divided in half. Wrong or right there's no in between.

My mind finally overpowered my reluctant body as I found myself stopping abruptly in my tracks and hunching. Resting my hands on my bent knees I let my head fall forward, small hot puffs of air leaving my chapped lips as I stared blankly at a random point in the asphalt, seeing nothing at all.

**_'WHAT IN SCRAT'S NAME DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?'_** Siddy bellowed from behind as I turned on my heels and dashed, undoing the short stretch of the road my feet had managed to cover.

Fear was slowly seeping into my pores while my trembling hands fished for my hidden iPhone inside my bra. I was on auto-pilot.

_'You'll never be able to fight them Gwen.'_

'Don't you think I _FUCKING KNOW THAT__?!"_ I bite back, the timbre of the f word coming stronger than intended. No matter what I never cussed, I forced myself to come up with stupid cheesy annoying words to replace the words I hated so much to mention since the only thing they manage to accomplish was to bring back those bitter memories of my drunkass father and his physical never-ending abuse.

I guess it doesn't matter anymore.

_Nothing does._

_'You might ath well walk into your own grave. Pleathe, just zit on it__'_ Siddy whispered, his cross-eyes meeting mine pleadingly.

_**'DAMMIT SIDDY! THERE'S NO TIME, DON'T YOU SEE? WHILE I'M HERE DISCUSSING SHIT WITH YOU, WHEN IN REALITY MEANS I'M FIGHTING OUT LOUD WITH MYSELF SINCE YOU'RE A FUCKING FIGMENT OF MY LOONY UNFUCKINGORIGINAL MIND, AYLEEN IS OVER THERE TRAPPED BY THREE HORNY WANNABE JOCKS WHO HAPPEN TO BE PISSED AS HELL!**__**"**_ My hand clutched to my chest hopelessly trying to soothe the prominent pain, my sudden outburst didn't help matters leaving me drained and breathless.

_'I get that, all I'm thaying ith that you thhould get help. Call Poli-wog now.'_

'I'm not dragging him into this mess.'

_'For Diegoth thake why the hell not?!'_

'Well for starters he made it crystal clear he's not one of Ayleen's fans and _ugh__…_ To be honest I never got his number.'

_'Are you freaking kidding ME?! You're unbelievable. You know what? I don't care anymore jutht call whoever, you're not returning there on your own, period.'_

'But that's where the problem resides, isn't it? I s-s-should have never left. _BLOODY HELL SIDDY__!_ What h-have I d-d-done?! If something happens to her I'll never be able to live with m-m-myself…' The guilty words kept rushing through my trembling lips, my eyes widening as I finally processed them.

_NO, NO, NO._

The stinging sensation piercing my eyes was clearly warning me of the waterworks that were soon to follow. Taking a shaky breath I force myself to focus on the device resting on my palm.

Tears kept clouding the screen on my phone making it impossible to decipher the contacts while I scrolled through them with my shaking fingers. I cried out in frustration knowing I couldn't give myself the luxury of spending precious time. Every single passing second mattered. When my fingertips skimmed the J section I wasted no time in punching the dial button on the first name on the list. Hoping, praying, imploring that he'll pick up. We may have met under quite awkward circumstances and I may have worsensened the situation by stabbing his father and throwing garlic sauce at his sister's face in fake hopes that she'll ignite in flames, but ugh… Leaving that aside I think we hit it off pretty nicely. After all, he did help me and gave me his number making me promise not to become a stranger.

I sighed, wetting my lips as I brought the white device to my ear and waited.

_**Ring**_

_Come on._

_Come on._

_Come on._

_**Ring**_

_Please pick up._

_Pick up._

_Pick up._

**Ring**

_This is fucking pointless, maybe he's on a feeding trip? Shit, I hope that's not the case I'm so dead otherwise._

_**"'ello?... Hello?... HELLO!**__**"**_A foreign girly voice answered putting me completely off track. _What the Fish?!_ Had Jasper switched genders or something? No that couldn't be it. He probably knew it was me and he was just taking the mick. Yeah…

"Jasper its Gw…" but whoever was on the other line seemed to be struggling as I heard some heavy puffs of air followed by some rough curses.

_**"HAHAHHA GOTCHA! Sorry Mr Cameron is currently unavailable at the moment so he won't make it to the phone right now since he's busy with his girlfriend doing their favourite thing together. Personally he likes doing it up and down, while she likes doing it side-to-side r-e-a-l slow…"**_

_Wait isn't Jasper's last name Whitlock?_ _**WHAT DID I MISS?**_

_'Ith that you only concern?! You caught them doing the DIRTY!__'_ Siddy gasped making me blush. I waved him off and lowered my phone, a deep frown appearing in my visage as I stared in confusion at the caller ID:.

_Jared Cameron._

_**…**__**So he'll get back to you when they finish brushing their teeth!**__**"** _The hyper voice chirped through the device startling me all of a sudden and making me almost drop it. A chain of loud giggles could be easily heard through the connection.

_OH MY GOD THAT'S KIM!_

"Jared staaaaaaaaaaaawp, you're ruining it," the female's voice whined, her breath laboured. A loud moan followed.

_'Hats off to Miz Cockblock ladieth and gentleman!'_ Siddy exclaimed blowing a party blower whistle. Although, the mischievous smile playing on his lips vanished as he noticed my tense stance. I directed my eyes to his, my silent threat hanging just above his head. Siddy gulped loudly and cowered under my stare, no further words leaving his mouth.

My fingers grip on my phone tightened and my jaw clenched as I turned my back to him. I could feel steaming anger pouring of off me in massive amounts. A choked snort echoed through the connection making me lose it.

_"KIM!__"_ I cried getting fed up. A silent curtain descended upon us, making things more awkward-ish if possible.

"Who's this? D-do I know you?" she finally asked, broking the mute atmosphere, her tone guarded.

My anger dissolved at the words of my naïve Quileute friend, a small smile tugging at the corner of my lips knowing I could never be mad at her.

"It's Gwen. Please put Jared on the phone I-I…" there was a shuffling sound before a deep hoarse voice took over the connection,

"G-Gwen? Is that y-you? _How__?__"_ Jared's tone seemed conflicted somehow and it made my heart swell. To think it wasn't too long ago that he couldn't bear the sight of me, the woman who in his judgemental eyes couldn't show a trace of sensitivity towards his best friend lovesick condition. The woman who would most definitely stomp on Paul's heart without a second glance before pursuing his pack brother. The woman who would most likely tear up the pack.

_I'm just glad I proved him wrong._

The sound of quick-breathing through the line reminded me of the situation I found myself tangled in. I sighed and ran my hand through the mess of my hair before plucking up the courage to form the correct words,

"Jared p-please I need your help, there's n-not much time."

_"Where are you__?!"_ he demanded, the sound of a squeaking bed and some deep grunts could be easily picked making heat crept to my cheeks as I forced myself not to picture what I had interrupted some minutes ago.

Pinching the bridge of my nose I heaved a shaky breath,

"Forks, a couple of blocks from that trashy 'Yumz' shop, Jared please I c-c-an't… they are going to hurt her!" I whimpered making no sense at all.

"Stay put. I'm coming," he deadpanned ending the connection.

Despite knowing help was on its way, I couldn't relax. Not one bit. On the contrary, my anxiety levels were running out of control and my mind was a turmoil of emotions preventing me from finding my so craved solace.

Ayleen's haunted face popped in my mind without warning, triggering something inside of me. Something just snapped and I found myself following my gut feeling and sprinting towards the alley I'd escaped from not too long ago._Jared's orders long forgotten._

Funny how lighter my body felt as my body elongated for each step I took which carried me further and farther away. Adrenaline was running like crazy through my blood vessels, all thoughts had deserted me leaving me with only one purpose in mind, _to get to her__._ So I ran. I ran until my muscles blazed and my veins pumped sulfuric battery acid. And then I ran some more.

My feet finally lessened their rushed pace into a sloppy trot until they came to a complete halt at the sight of the familiar rusty old sharp fence. My eyes searched frantically for a way to gain height, but there was nothing I could use to my advantage. I roamed the stupid barrier once more and gasped. The top was barbed wire. _How did I not notice this before? _My frustration got the best of me as I found myself cursing and kicking the metallic fence. My eyes shut closed and my forehead rested against the cold surface as I continued with my useless tantrum.

I was on my thousandth kick when I realized my left foot wasn't returning to my side. A grunt left my lips while I struggled to free my stubborn leg off whatever it was that kept it restrained.

_**"FOR FUCKS SAKE LET GO ALREADY!**__**"**_ I yelled opening my eyes and pushing myself off the fence only to trip and fell ungraciously on my bum.

_'You know you thhould never fight an inanimate object__,'_ Siddy calmly stated appearing suddenly by my side. That's it I had had it with him, _well with me._

_"You know you have received a royal invitation,"_ I said, swallowing my anger the best I could and faking a big clown smile, **"****YOU'VE BEEN CORDIALLY INVITED TO GO FUCK YOURSELF!****"** I yelled crossing the thin line of hysterics. Tears were pooling in my eyes blurring my vision but I refused to let them run. Siddy huffed and knelt by my side ignoring me completely turning on his back and following my stretched leg up to my stuck foot. His reaction brought me over the edge and I couldn't help but add, **"P.S: Don't forget the cactus."**

_'There see? Inanimate objects are always the key__,'_ he whispered playing deaf to my not too subtle comment. He gifted me with a huge smile before vanishing with a loud pop leaving me utterly confused at his strange choice of words. My eyes finally rested on the place where he used to be and my jaw fall agape.

_'The problem ith not the problem. The problem ith your attitude about the problem. Do you underthtand now?__'_ Siddy's lisping voice chanted in my head.

_'I swear I could kiss you right now! Thank you,__'_ I thought back as I crawled towards the place my foot was stuck. Applying the necessary pressure I finally managed to set it free. The fence seemed to be dented and little bit cracked at its base. A medium size hole where my left foot got caught could be easily spotted, I wasn't sure If I could manage to fit myself trough it but I had to try, _for Ayleen._

Taking a huge gulp of air I began crawling through the small uncovered space trying my best to avoid the sharp metallic open ends. I was half way through when my eyes landed on what appeared to be shreds of clothing and…

_Were those drops of blood?_

My stomach turned and my blood ran cold at the sight. Swallowing the bile in my throat I forced myself out of the fence, letting my imagination run wild along with my pulsating panic.

The loud sound of tearing cloth rang through my ears and the air was slowly filled with a metallic oxide smell. I breathed through my mouth and kept my sight forward trying my best to ignore the sharp stinging pain spreading through my left thigh.

The alley was long, cold and barely illuminated, the soft rays of the sunset hitting the graffiti brick walls giving the whole place a more eerie menacing atmosphere. _It was like a cavernous moth just waiting to gobble up anyone who dared enter it._ I shook my head of my uneasy thoughts and ventured in.

The squeak of my toms against the asphalt disturbed the quiet peace surrounding the quiescent place. Things scuttled underfoot as I carefully trod its length. The walls ran with slime which covered the now long forgotten graffiti brickwork. The early symptoms of claustrophobia were slowly crawling to kick in. I pinched my left arm and focused my sight on my injured thigh for a few seconds before tearing my gaze away from the gruesome torn flesh. The unbearable pain hit me with the force of a tsunami but I welcomed it with open arms, at least it kept me from falling into a full panic-attack thanks to the compact space and lack of luminosity.

I took a huge gulp of air placing my hand on the hard firm wall to my right laying some of my weight on it before continuing with my quest.

Three vague figures in the middle of the passage caught my heed. Rubbing my eyes in confusion I stared at the foreign shapes enlarging in my line of sight as I stepped closer.

_Could they be…?_

I speed up my pace and as silently as possible approached them. My eyes practically left my sockets when they took the situation unfolding in front of them.

_If only I could turn back time._

_I was going to be sick._

Kyle was pinning what appeared to be a fainted beaten Ayleen while Max recorded with his phone, a sick smile dancing in his lips while his eyes seemed to be dilating by the second, his pupils were almost gone leaving nothing but two dark predatory orbs behind.

A shiver toured my spine as my gaze fall on Ethan, his laid back posture gave me the chills. There was something about the way he stood, so at peace with himself unaffected by it all, it was really creeping me out. As if witnessing one of his pals assaulting a defenceless girl, who they pretended to befriend, was just like watching any ordinary TV show.

Squinting my eyes a little bit I spotted a piece of red lingerie dangling by his jean pocket.

_Ayleen's bra._

The whole thing finally dawned on me.

Everything tinted red.

_Anddddddd poof! ... All my patience is gone… TA-DA!_

I lunged at Kyle catching him easily off guard and tackled him to the cold uninviting floor. The brute force applied plus my initial inertia made a hell of an impact. The coalition between our bodies sent us both a few meters away making it almost all the way to the street.

_**"THE FUCK?!**__**"** _he yelled thoroughly confused just as I brought my fist back and swung it forwards, fuelled by my blinding rage. My punch hit him square in the jaw, keeping him from assessing the situation and sending him backwards against the brick wall.

Shaking off the tingling sensation in my left hand I grabbed his ankle and crawled on top of him straddling his waist with both of my legs on either side of him.

He let out a hearty laugh before turning his head to the right where he spat a small amount of blood from his busted lip. His brown chocolate eyes danced with mirth and amusement as they met my blue ones.

"You're even dumber than I thought," he smiled deviously at me. My replying smile threw him slightly off track making his bottom lip twitched at such odd response. My smile became wider and creepier as I leaned in.

I could easily count the sweat drops in Kyle's forehead as I forced myself to stop at about two inches from his nauseating face. My tingling hand dropped to his stomach lingering only for a moment before continuing lower until reaching its destination. I closed my eyes for a second and picture myself squeezing one of those stress balls therapist gave patients to deal with anxiety issues. My eyes reopened and I cupped his crotch area applying a lot of pressure.

Kyle hissed in pain and his eyes widened at my forward action, fear began to cloud his eyes as I roughly squeezed my hold never wavering. _Never breaking eye-contact._

_**"**__**Listen and listen me well you little piece of shit,"**_ My tone was dead, void of emotion.

_**"I**__** may seemed quiet and reserved but if you messed with those I love I will open up a world of crazy that will make your scariest nightmares seem like lollipop and ice-cream. Understood?"** _A whine left his bloody lips while he frantically shook his head, yes.

_**"Good.**__**"**_ I finished my threat with a final deathly squeeze which was accompanied by a brutal high pitch scream as Kyle's body shut down and his head collided hard against the pavement, knocking him out like a light.

I couldn't savour my success long enough before I felt a pair of brawny arms snaking around my waist prying me off of Kyle's unresponsive body and throwing me into the opposite brick wall. Black spots danced in my vision as I tried in vain to reach Ayleen's broken body. The wild rush of adrenaline I was hanging onto left as soon as it came. Pain erupted all over.

_My hand._

_My thigh._

_The back of my head._

It was consuming every single cell of my body at fast rate and drowning me under.

Just as I was being lifted off the floor by the collar of my shirt a deep animalistic growl rumbled in the secluded alley making Ethan's hold on my neck waver.

Max's face contorted in fear as he assessed his possibilities, his eyes going from an unconscious Kyle to an extremely apprehensive Ethan before resting on the severely pissed stranger now joining us. He didn't even hesitate.

The sound of his phone meeting the asphalt was the only remainder of where he used to stand, as his figure got easily engulfed by the shadowy blanket stretching along the alley. The squeak of his Nikes fading in the breeze.

_Fucking Pussy._

_"I would put her down if I were you,__"_ My eyes finally landed on the topless man closing in on us. His lips were pursed in a tight line and his muscles were tensed, barely contracting for each step he took in our direction. Black orbs narrowed in slits and hands curled in menacing fists, displaying pale knuckles due to the applied pressure.

I fall hard on my feet once Ethan's hand released its iron grip. Coercing myself to a standing position I waltzed blindly with no sense of common direction, whatsoever.

My eyelids were fluttering fighting an already lost battle trying in vain to keep me from being swallowed by the unknown darkness.

The inked bicep with the familiar tribal pattern brought a smile to my face just as my body began wobbling for real now.

_"Jare__..."_ Everything went black.

꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱

**JPOV (wohoooooooooo Jared's pov hehe this is new hope u like ;))**

The amber beverage I was nurturing on my hand was calling to me. Tempting me with a free pass to pure oblivion. If only it were that easy.

A livid image of the short red-head rushed through my field of vision, but I pushed it back to the far corner of my troubled mind behind the door where all unpleasant memories are stuck in. I locked the door just in time for it to crack at its hinges and slammed open, the memories rushing out and engulfing me in the blink of an eye.

**_***Flashback***_**

_"I need you to train me." Gwen stated with unflinching determination making me snort a cackle, my action somehow infuriating his British best friend as his hands fisted in my shirt shaking me._

_"Get your fucking hands off me, Goldilocks," I growled as my body began to convulse._

_British lover boy was suddenly shoved out of my range of view and switched by an annoying smurf aka Gwen._

_"P-p-please?" she begged once more, stretching her hand to hold mine. I wasted no time in swatting it away and leaving her behind as I made my way to the backyard._

_"Fight me!" she bellowed following me outside. She had some nerve coming here and pushing my buttons like that. She was seriously starting to piss me off up to the point of no return, but she didn't seem to care. Her true intentions confounded me. I knew I couldn't trust her, she was playing with my best friend's heart for fucks sake!_

_"Hell no." I spat only to have her leaping into my back. The sudden assault taking me by surprise as I felt her pointy incisors burying in my left shoulder while her legs looped around my hips._

_"Shit, you're like a fucking Gremlin, get the fuck off!" I roared, swiveling around trying to ease her grip of my back._

_"Fight me." she whispered in my ear, her small hands fisted in my hair as she mercilessly pulled. A ferocious growled erupted from my chest as my hands took hold of her hips. In one swift movement I disentangled her iron grip and shoved her to the grass, pinning her there with my muscular body. Goldilocks stood up abruptly from his place and was about to make his way to us but Gwen shook her head, making him stop._

_"I'm not fighting you, not now not ever. Get that through that thick head of yours," I deadpanned before straightening myself and walking away leaving her panting._

_"P-p-please." Something in her tone made me stop in my tracks as my head turn slowly to peek at her over my shoulder._

_British lover boy was suddenly in front of me poking my chest, "You hear me out, you fucking wally eejit, you'll help her out or God help me... I'm gonna rip that grin of your sick face and feed you to the wolves, which by the way live nearby," No shit Goldilocks you're facing one right now. God if only he knew. His fierce stance didn't placate me in the slightest. On the contrary, I found the whole thing a damn riot and couldn't help but to laugh my ass off at his face before giving him a not to friendly shove._

_"Please, you? Against me? Don't make me laugh. What is it to you anyway? Why do you want me to train her so bad?"_

_Gwen's loud sigh made me turn to face her, "Because otherwise, I'm sentenced to death." my hazel eyes met her greenish-blue ones for a short time before exhaling a frustrated sigh._

_"Just to be clear, I'm not doing this for you, I'm doing it for Paul. I couldn't care less about what happens to you." I ratified making myself clear._

_"Be here at five o clock tomorrow." she nodded and stood up. "And banana head stays away." I added._

_"THE HELL I WILL!" he countered, but Gwen waved him off and turned her focus on me._

_"Deal."_

_******End of Flashback******_

I was jolted from my day-dream state at the sound of an anguish cry. My eyes searched frantically the lounge until resting on an extremely panic-struck Kim, shattered glass piling bellow her feet, a darker shade of crimson tinting the fluffy otherwise maroon carpet. The smell of Bourbon burned my nostrils as I carefully made my way over her.

_"I'm sorry,"_ I whispered my head ducking in shame, not really knowing what I was apologizing for.

_Losing my temper and smashing her father's glass barely an inch away from her face?_

_Keeping her best friend's death from her?_

Probably both. _Shit._

"Jar, seriously what's wrong? Please just talk to me. You haven't been yourself lately and it worries me to no end," Kim said, her voice barely audible making me doubt if I had imagined it.

The warm spreading through her hands to my cheeks made me blink several times as I finally found the strength to focus on her. _Just her._

Kim's soft chocolate eyes were coaxing mine begging the silent plea which was consuming her inside out. Hurt pouring of her in tidal waves and reflecting in her irises making me guiltier by the second.

I didn't know how much longer I could withstand her pain, my pain. She needed a distraction. Hell, _I needed a distraction._

Disconnecting my mind from my body seemed almost impossible to achieve, but somehow I managed to do it just fine, shutting down all negative thoughts revolving around me and giving my all into one person, the only one thing that mattered to me the most:**_ Kim_**.

My body lurched forward on its own accord trapping the lovely innocent girl in front of me. A small gasp leaving her pink lips as her back connected with the hard wall. My tongue poked out to wet my sudden dry lips as my hands began crawling up her thighs, rubbing circular patterns with the pad of my thumbs and arousing goose bumps on their wake. Kim's heart skipped a beat before drumming loudly completely out of control, her breaths were more forced now and a browner color was deeply noticeable in the corner of her irises.

_"Jared what..?"_ but her poor attempt of speech was cut off by my lips slamming against hers.

My chest pressed firmly into her petite form, craving her body's warmth. My hands hitched under her thighs lifting her effortlessly and bringing her closer without breaking our passionate lips dance.

Her hands fisted around the collar of my neck and I felt a light pressure as her lips detached from mine making me groan in pure raw frustration.

"Jared," she panted. Incredible how a simple word can withhold so much hidden emotion underneath it.

_Confusion._

_Anger._

_Sadness._

_Lust._

_And finally love._

All these feelings reflected in her eyes as she held my gaze, keeping me prisoner of her watchful stare, nothing slipping through her. My head dipped once more and I let my lips barely grazed hers before burying my head in the crook of her neck, where I placed a small lingering kiss.

_"Shhh, baby…__"_ I cooed at her ear nibbling softly the tender place near her earlobe, earning a little moan from her pink lips. Her mind was trying so hard to resist me but her body was betraying her, the pull of the imprint bond lulling her closer, leaving her putty in my hands.

_"Please,__"_ I selfishly begged while leaving a trail of hot wet butterfly kisses along her neck and jaw line.

A frustrated sigh made me almost smile, as she finally gave in her futile attempts to cut off my advances. She knew I was well aware of the reactions I had on her body and she most definitely knew I would use that to my advantage. And guess what?_ She was far from wrong._

"I need you," I finally confessed, leaving her luring neck to have a peek at her face. My body pressed firmly against her, warm cocooning us both in our secluded embrace making me almost lose it. I needed her,_now._

Kim's eyes met mine with fierce determination, her hands left the collar of my shirt only to loop around my neck, a tentative smile playing on her kissable lips as she nodded bringing my face closer to her._ It was all the confirmation I needed._

A deep growl erupted from deep within me as my lips met hers half the way. Lust, hatred and sadness clouded my actions as I nudge her thighs with my hands, pressing my hips closer to where I really needed her. Kim moaned as her hands fisted in the short strands of my hear pulling mercilessly earning a grunt from my lips that managed to turn me on more somehow.

My eyes fluttered and I realized we had magically ended in Kim's bed, I was hovering above her luscious body while she rested in her mattress just sporting her bra and panties. _How or when we moved and where was Kim's dress was out of my rage of knowledge._

_Did I actually care?_

_**Not a fucking bit.**_

A sudden pinch near my hips made my gaze drop to come up with Kim's small hand tugging at the band of my Calvin Klein's. A smile found its way into my face,

"Eager, aren't we?" I mocked as I leaned down to place a kiss on her nose making her scrunch it in return. _Cute._

"Shut it Cameron and get back into business," she scolded before I covered that smart mouth with my own in a heated kiss, my tongue dominating hers in every move.

"Your wish is my command, Ma'am," I whispered just an inch from her face, my nose brushing lightly against hers as my hands squeezed softly her hips before meeting the outline of her fine panties. My fingers hooked on both sides and I pulled.

**_"EoEoEoEo_**

**_EoEoEoEo_**

**_EoEoEoEo_**

**_EoEoEoEo"_**

_FUCKING SHIT._

_**"But if you close your eyes,**_

_**Does it almost feel like**_

_**Nothing changed at all?**_

_**And if you close your eyes,**_

_**Does it almost feel like**_

_**You've been here before?"**_

_**"How am I gonna be an optimist about this?**_

_**How am I gonna be an optimist about this?"**_

"Ignore it baby," I murmured my lips colliding with hers trying to muffle the sounds of my annoying phone which was somewhere along the room, probably where my discarded cut offs lay.

_**"Oh where do we begin?**_

_**The rubble or our sins?**_

_**Oh where do we begin?**_

_**The rubble or our sins?**_

_**And the walls kept tumbling down**_

_**In the city that we love**_

_**Rain clouds roll over the hills**_

_**Bringing darkness from above"**_

_"Jared."_

GODDAMMIT this is so not happening, I mentally flipped the entire pack off.

_**"But if you close your eyes,**_

_**Does it almost feel like**_

_**Nothing changed at all?**_

_**And if you close your eyes,**_

_**Does it almost feel like**_

_**You've been here before?**_

_**How am I gonna be an optimist about this?**_

_**How am I gonna be an optimist about this?**_

_**But if you close your eyes,**_

_**Does it almost feel like**_

_**Nothing changed at all?**_

_**EoEoEoEo**_

_**EoEoEoEo**_

_**EoEoEoEo**_

_**EoEoEoEo"**_

"It may be important Jar," Kim reasoned as she pushed me aside and climbed off the mattress. Her body bent down giving me a full front row view of her edible ass worsening my pulsating problem quite evident between my legs. Oblivious to my struggle Kim kept on teasing me as her body flexed to retrieve the fucking irritating piece of shit from my cut-offs pocket, which appeared to be abandoned under her drawer.

My mind kept on projecting different scenarios to murder each one of my pack brothers as Kim finally answered before crawling back to me and straddling my waist a wicked grin playing on her lips.

**_"'Ello? ... Hello? ... HELLO!_****_"_** She ended up yelling as it seemed nobody was answering on the other end.

_Fuck this._

My body rolled on top of Kim taking her completely off guard as I pinned her hands above her head and molded my body into hers. Her breath hitched, a loud moan escaping her ravishing pink lips as my hips lauched a tortorous yet sweet rubbing path above hers.

Incoherent words were coming through the connection as Kim shook her head at my antics before slipping her hand of my grip and drawing the phone to her left ear while shielding my mouth with her right hand,

**_"HAHAHHA GOTCHA! Sorry Mr Cameron is currently unavailable at the moment so he won't make it to the phone right now since he's busy with his girlfriend doing their favourite thing together. Personally he likes doing it up and down, while she likes doing it side-to-side r-e-a-l slow…"_**

My eyes widened at her blunt words. _Where was my shy innocent Kim and who was this crazed sex goddess taking her place?_ I was going to end the connection before we both ended up as the pack's annual joke when a loud giggle erupted from her lips, living me more puzzled if possible.

**_"…_****_So he'll get back to you when they finish brushing their teeth!"_ **She chirped before bursting into an uncontrollable chain of loud giggles. I couldn't help but follow suit.

As soon as I managed to get my breath back I decided she needed some serious payback for scaring the shit out of me, so I took advantage of her distraction and began tickling that weak spot underneath her ribcage, knowing well she'll lose it._ And god was I right._

Kim was thrashing and squirming non-stop under my continuous assault, tears gathering at the corner of her eyes as she tried in vain to pry me off from her.

"Jared staaaaaaaaaaaawp, you're ruining it," she whined, her breath laboured. The corner of my lips pushed up in a devious smile as I continued torturing her. My phone slipped off her grip, falling with a dull thud on the carpet, not that I cared the fucker was most likely gone either way.

_"KIM!__"_ A voice yelled, coming from the device making her both and I come to an abrupt halt.

**_That voice._**

**_I knew that voice._**

**_No._**

**_There's no way._**

Kim managed to somehow roll off my stiff body and stretched her hand to reach for my dropped phone, a deep frown forming on her forehead as she drawed it near her ear.

"Who's this? D-do I know you?" she asked cautiously.

My heart was practically galloping out of my ribcage in anticipation.

_"It's Gwen,"_ That's all I needed to hear before my hand shot involuntarily to Kim's hand prying my phone off her hands without a word and holding it tightly to my ear. I opened my mouth to only close it after a few struggling seconds. Gritting my teeth I coerced my tongue to form the questions my brain craved to ask but was so numb to achieve.

"G-Gwen? Is that y-you? _How__?" _My choked words were foreign even to my own ears, deep concern laced in my tone making me vulnerable and somehow weak. I loathed the feeling. Jared Cameron wasn't weak, he couldn't afford to be.

"Jared p-please I need your help, there's n-no much time." her pleading brought me back to reality as I tried to process her crazy talk but no matter how much I beat my brain, her words weren't cutting through, she wasn't making any sense, none.

_"Where are you__?!"_ I demanded caressing my temple. Kim was desperately trying to get my attention by waving her hands and signaling me to put the phone on speaker but I completely ignored her. My gut twisted at her hurt expression I knew how much she hated being left out but I couldn't deal with her right now.

A deep grunt escaped my lips as I jumped of the mattress, making the bed squeak under my lifted weight.

"Forks, a couple of blocks from that trashy 'Yumz' shop, Jared please I c-c-an't… they are going to hurt her!" she whimpered through the connection, her breath coming out in minimal puffs. My muscles tensed at her words. She wasn't the one in trouble that much I could comprehend. However, that piece of information didn't apiece me one bit. In the couple of weeks I've trained Gwen I had reluctantly managed to know her despite my best efforts not to.

Her selfless nature surprised me, she hated confrontations and never recurred to violence if there was another way. She would pull earth and heaven if it meant not to hurt someone, she would endure painful fights hoping for a better outcome, always optimistic. Her kindness and humbleness reminded me somehow of a younger Emily, there isn't trace of a bad bone conforming her body, her soul is pure and her intentions are always good despite her way of approaching them. Her actions were fomented by love, but most of the time they were blind, which meant that she would take a bullet for anyone she deeply cared for and that's where my fear resided. Danger seemed to always lurk around her and she's always mingling with it, not even pausing to think of the consequences.

_Stubborn as a mule and annoying as shit._

_Albeit, the world would be a much greater place if more persons like her habited it._

"Stay put. I'm coming," I deadpanned ending the connection.

I wasted no time in putting my cut-offs and worn out snickers, Kim's eyes following my every move.

"Jared, what's wrong? Is Gwen in trouble?" Kim's prying tone rang in my ears as I fished for my Jeep keys. I turned to face her only to find her struggling with her dress, her head pulling at the wrong hole and her hands dancing comically above her head, in the bigger hole where her head was supposed to be.

I chuckled to myself before making my way over my imprint and helping her out, pushing her hands in the correct holes before rolling the dress down. A contempt sigh leaving her mouth, her lips which were usually pink had adopted a shade darker, noticeable proof of our previous actions.

I dipped down and pecked her lips before sprinting towards the stairs, taking two steps at the time.

"I'll be back so…" but my poor attempt of a smooth retreat did not pass unnoticed as Kim poked my back, a scowl appearing in her visage.

"Yeah, right," she huffed, "I'm coming with," she stated before stealing my keys and strolling to my Jeep.

_Fuck no._

"No you're not," I argued, stealing my keys back from her hold, ignoring her fuming expression.

_"You're not the boss of me Jared!"_ she bit back, her tone demanding not to be argued with.

My teeth bit the flesh of my cheek as I swallowed my awaking hatred. I closed my eyes and took deep breaths, focusing on the income and outcome of air making the small trembles in my hands cease.

I opened my eyes to find my stubborn imprint stomping her foot childishly, her arms crossed over her chest and her eyes giving nothing away as she awaited impatiently for my verdict.

My arms encaged her small shoulders pulling her close enough for me to rest my forehead against her. Closing my eyes once more, I relinquished the feeling of her warm breath and decided to approach the matter differently.

_"Please Baby,"_ I begged, hazel eyes meeting chocolate brown in a silent plea.

"She's my best friend Jared," she whispered her eyes watering at the thought of something bad happening to her. I sighed knowing the battle was over.

"Okay. Just promise that you'll let me deal with it, you won't interfere and you'll run if I tell you so, no questions ask."

Her lips pressed against mine in a feather like caress, _"I promise."_

_**JPOV (still Jare-bear pov lol)**_

I was getting an odd feeling I couldn't place and I didn't like it._ Not one bit._

That vibe in my gut telling me something was definitely off wasn't helping either only managing to make me more apprehensive as time passed.

My senses were in overdrive as we reached the poor excuse of a yoghurt parlour called **_'Yumz'_**

_So fucking lame._

I finally pulled over a couple of blocks away and ordered Kim to stay put. My face was probably reflecting something cuz she didn't complain, she just nodded and made me promise to be careful.

Jumping of the vehicle I wasted no time in pursuing the empty streets looking for any kind of strange signals or movement. My werewolf instincts were crawling under my skin waiting for the right moment to kick in. My ears sharpened and my pace speed up considerably. Gwen's fruity scent lingered in the air mixed with another unknown scent I couldn't place. A nasty metallic smell quickly overtook the previous odours making my inside werewolf snarl.

_**Blood.**_

Thanks to my inhuman super hearing I could easily pick up some muffled incoherent exchange of words that were coming from an obscure almost hidden alley in between two abandoned subdued buildings. I sandwiched my way into both slovenly walls and risked myself into the unknown.

**_"…_****_Will make your scariest nightmares seem like lollipop and ice-cream. Understood?"_** Gwen's threatening voice rang through my ears making me swear under my breath.

Fucking alley couldn't get any longer even if it wanted to. A frustrated grunt left my lips for each step I deliberately took, which seemed to be keeping me apart from my goal instead of lulling me near.

Two moving figures finally appeared in my range of sight as I crept from behind.

The first figure coming into full view was Kyle's motionless body sprawled unceremoniously in the asphalt. Blood coating his lips. My eyes detached from him only to search for his imbeciles minions, well knowing that if this was his doing both Ethan and Max were without questions lurking around.

The sound of a frantic heartbeat had me turning my head in no time. My eyesight began to blur as a sudden ferocious growl erupted from my throat at what I saw.

Gwen's helpless body was dangling mid-air, Ethan's hand gripping her neck keeping her 4 feet above the ground. A quite visible gash in her left thigh was oozing a considerable amount of blood, leaving a puddle by the ground. I also noticed the raw busted skin in the knuckles of her right hand, consistent evidence of Kyle's busted lip. I bowed internally at teeny's endurance, acknowledging her internal strength.

My eyes met Ethan's and held them defiantly.

_"I would put her down if I were you__,"_ I calmly stated, a menacing tone laying just underneath the surface as I struggled to keep my composure from ripping him in half. My lips were pursed in a tight line and my muscles were tensed, barely contracting for each step I deliberately took in their direction.

From my peripheral vision I watched a horror-struck Max running his ass off dropping his phone in the process and leaving both of his stupid pals behind without a second glance. The shadows engulfing his figure as he mingled with them desperate for an exit. My wolf demanded to give him chase, but I pushed my animalistic instincts aside and let the fucking pussy go. He wasn't my mayor concern right now and I'd happily deal with him later, after all we did attend the same school, there was no way he could avoid me. The future promise apiece my internal beast only for a second before my focus rested on the panicked jackass a few spaces away from me. I decided to grant him 3 seconds before taking matters into my hands.

_**One…**_

Ethan's hand retracted from Gwen's neck as if burned by hot iron, making her fall in a heap to the asphalt. My teeth clenched as I watched her trying to stand the fall plus the previous blow to her head obviously taking a huge toll on her seeing as she waltzed blindly with no sense of common direction, whatsoever. Anger seemed to be engulfing each of my muscles as they grew taut for every step I took. Gwen's figure appeared to be grasping the edge of consciousness fighting an already lost battle trying in vain to keep her from passing out.

_**Two…**_

My gaze averted to a shaking Ethan before resting once more on Gwen, a small smile forming on her lips as her blue orbs connected with mine, a sense of calmness passing through them before they closed and her knees gave up on her making her fall numbly to the floor.

_"Jare__..."_ the unfinished word was carried away by the wind's breeze.

_**Three!**_

I freed my beast and lunged at him. Phasing will be overdoing it so I just decided to beat the shit out of him restraining myself from killing him so that he could deliver the message. Sweatless and unwearied I let Ethan's now unconscious body slipped to the ground.

My eyes darted to Max's forgotten device, where a video was playing, without letting my gaze linger I stomped on it, breaking it in beyond the point of recognition.

My hands ran the short length of my hair in a futile attempt to calm my nerves as I tore part of Ethan's shirt and tied in Gwen's thigh applying the necessary pressure to keep the blood from flowing. In doing so my eyes finally took in the other unresponsive body of a blonde female. A strong pang exploded in my stomach as I realized it was no other than Seth's troubled imprint.

_Fucking shit._

Shreds of clothes were hanging from her arms and thighs and she was completely bare from the waist up. Bile rose in my throat. Nasty bruises were already forming in the beaten pale skin, nail scratches along with other cuts extending from her arms and shoulders, a deep hemorrhage showing internal bleeding covered almost her entire torso. I averted my gaze trying somehow to give the poor broken girl some kind of privacy as I searched for a shirt to cover her beaten body. I finally decided on Kyle's. The bastard could freeze to fucking death for all I cared.

Once I finished dressing her, I placed her by Gwen's side wasting no time in fishing my phone from my worn out cut-offs.

My fingers flew over the keyboard without me noticing, the familiar name of my pack brother flashing on the small screen.

"Jake please tell me you're with the Cullen's right now? I may need Carlisle's assistance…"

꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱

_**APOV (Ayleen's pov)**_

_**Beep…**_

_**Beep…**_

_**Beep…**_

My eyes fluttered at the annoying beeping of the machine beside me. Bright lights dimmed from above making me blink several times as my eyes finally adjusted to my surroundings. My hands pushed against the soft mattress trying to get some kind of leverage to incorporate myself.

_Definitely a bad move._

A deep groan escaped my lips at the painful feeling of my sore muscles flexing under the applied pressure. My lungs exhaled a shaky breath as my head came back in contact with the fluffy pillow behind me.

It felt like someone had used a heavy piano as a bat to take a fair swing to my skull. Unsatisfied by said action same person decided running me over with a monstrous truck only to find it still wasn't enough. Opting to shake things up a bit, unknown person recurred to lead a Dinosaur Parade in hopes it'll do the trick, stomping over my pulp of a corpse. _Bingo,_ fucking stranger outdid himself/herself let's all give him/her a big round of fucking applause. **_Please do note the fucking sarcasm._**

_**GAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH.**_

_How did I even end up here?_ All my mind recalls is being with friendly hobbit, having some kind of bonding time or whatever the hell you call it when… the dull ache in the back of my brain prevented me from getting the so needed information.

A blurred image briskly passed through my eyes, leaving me in a confused tangled mess.

_The slutty twins._

_The alley._

_The stupid jocks pursuing us._

**SHIT.**

Everything came back to me leaving my head in a high fuzzy state. Pushing the pounding nerves in my hemispheres behind I turned my head to acknowledge the stranger laying next to me in a bed which seemed to be the exact replica as mine.

A mop of wild auburn curls peeking over the white blankets made my lips curled in a knowing smile.

**OFFUCKINGCOURSE.**

The slow rise and fall of Frodo's chest was like a calming lullaby to my frantic nerves, she was alright.

And she came back for me._** No shit.**_

My smile stayed intact on my face while my eyes roamed the room we were trapped in. Wooden floors with odd patterns, Victorian windows with large wine coloured curtains, which appeared to be smooth at the touch, were tied apart by gold laces. The blank walls were adorned with some old parchments and university titles, a luxury chandelier hanging in the middle of the ceiling, drops shaped crystals covering the platinum structure giving the lights a beautiful glint. The only furniture situated in the room, which consisted in a big drawer and a desk with matching chairs, were made out of light bark wood.

I was awe-struck, the place was quite simple yet you couldn't deny its hidden beauty. My amusement dropped abruptly and was replaced by a deep frown.

_**Where the fuck were we?**_

Our whereabouts were clearly a mystery to me.

A portrait with three painfully beautiful males above a wooden perfectly carved desk caught my attention. Their surroundings were made of marble, a golden throne peeking behind their sculptured figures, a deep crimson rug extending over their feet. Their garments pointed a past era, they were novelty no doubt that. _Maybe Kings? Lords? Knights?_

I sighed in frustration, my eyes leaving the exquisite picture knowing it wasn't going to answer my questions.

Rolling my eyes in pure annoyance I finally decided to focus on the source of the pain immobilizing my entire body. Both my torso, and arms were sporting thick bandages, yellow sick bruises with purplish edges teasing the uncovered area. _**The fuck…?**_

Needles and patches were hooked in my gauntly arms, a thick unknown liquid passing through the transparent bag dangling above my head and forcing itself into my veins. My stomach turned at the sight. The beeping machine sounds were now out of control warning me of my unrelenting heart.

_Fuck this shit._

I harshly took of all needles and tubes pricking my skin. The sudden action making me wince, red drops of blood making their appearance on the now bare spots, becoming larger and more noticeable by the seconds.

On the spur of the moment, the door at the end of the room burst open, the impact startling me and making me flinch.

The owner of such rude action was staring at me, a vicious smile forming on his pale lips as his tongue poked out to wet them hunger reflecting in every single action. His blonde shiny hair was pushed back from his forehead, little locks appearing from time to time. My eyes followed his whitish-pale features until resting on his eyes. Those demonic black irises followed my every move making me acutely aware of my non-existent posibilities.

The sense of Déjà vu slapped me with the force of an electric shock. Sweat began to gather in my nape, my body temperature dropped drastically and I couldn't help the constant shaking in my clammy hands.

**_How the fuck do I manage to free myself of a frisky mess only to fall into another more fucked up situation?_**

My mind was working a mile per second, fear laced with raw hatred fuelling my every thoughts.

_Seth's contagious smile flashed through my field of vision just as the perfect plan took form in my mind._

Dracula's wannabe pounced.

My eyelids shut closed, my lips curling in a mocking smile.

Karma wanted to play.

_Alright. We'll play._

꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱

**Whoa large chapty! hopefully it'll make up for my annoying procrastinating habits XD**

**Wanna make me happy-happy like HIGH HYPER DRUG HAPPY? just leave your wild thoughts in the small box underlow ;)**


	28. Humas are friends Not food

****Yes I know my timing sucks no need to remind me ~_~ I'm trying to improve though, I really want to go back to my weekly updating schedule. Things are going swell so far so keep your fingers cross! XD****

**ANYWAYYYYYYYYYY GUESSSSSSSSSSSS WHAT?! I'm just so FREAKINLY EXCITED cuz I got the chance to see ED F*CKING SHEERAN IN CONCERT FOR THE FIRST TIME HERE IN ARGENTINA! OMFG I still can't believe how lucky I am :) Are you a fan too? or maybe like any of his songs? please do tell! I personally love I'M A MESS AND PHOTOGRAPH FROM THE NEW ALBUM X! from + I like GIVE ME LOVE AND KISS ME! ;)**

**LOL, SO sorry for rambling XD here's your so awated chapty which hopefuly you'll enjoy! :)**

**OH I ALMOST FORGOT! IF YOU HAVE SOME SPARE TIME PLEASE READ MY NEW JASPER/OC/SETH FANFIC? I promise you won't regret it, it's called "Bound to Sin" and its about a fallen angel ;D two of my faithful followers have already read it and added it to their favs and alerts, this chapty goes for both of you guuuuuuuuuuurls I FREAKINLY ADORE YA!**

**SwedishFanFictionLover: Owner of the unique, brilliant Teen Wolf fanfic "The big bad blind Wolf and the little filly" (Deucalion/OC). If you're searching for extreme awkwarness, passion, over the top cuteness and mayhem beyond hilarious let me tell ya this is your story!**

**AstringentSaccharine: Owner of the pffffffff how to even describe it? spectacular, beyond amusing,** **exhilarating Leah/Oc fanfic, "You don't know me" and the compelling, well-written, fantastic Embry/Oc fanfic "If you're not the one" I'm sure both of them are probably on your favs and alerts, but if not u should definitely give them a chance, they are prettty awesome!**

**Having that cover just wanted to mention this amazing human beings that took their time to read 'PL' and add it to their favs and alerts, and they are *unfolding red carpet while playing drumrolls***

**ashley0921, creativeBUBBLE, phoenica, tavitaalvarez33, KlaraChlo, Joker's Lover, shikaruizumi, MikeGoat, twilight85fan, Jaming01, Ambrosios, wwefansince2010, Gleemania123 and summerlee7.**

**THANK YOU DARLINGS!**

**Okay now you may proceed ;)**

*****✲ﾟ*｡✧٩*✲ﾟ*｡✧٩*✲ﾟ*｡✧٩*✲ﾟ*｡✧٩*✲ﾟ*｡✧٩*✲ﾟ*｡✧٩*✲ﾟ*｡✧٩*✲ﾟ*｡✧٩*✲ﾟ*｡✧٩*✲ﾟ*｡✧٩*✲ﾟ*｡✧٩*✲ﾟ*｡✧٩*✲ﾟ*｡✧٩*✲ﾟ*｡✧٩*✲ﾟ*｡✧٩*✲ﾟ*｡✧٩*✲ﾟ*｡✧٩*✲ﾟ****

**_Disclaimer: _I'm just having fun please don't sue. I'll share my skittles with ya! :)**

***✲ﾟ*｡✧٩*✲ﾟ*｡✧٩*✲ﾟ*｡✧٩*✲ﾟ*｡✧٩*✲ﾟ*｡✧٩*✲ﾟ*｡✧٩*✲ﾟ*｡✧٩*✲ﾟ*｡✧٩*✲ﾟ*｡✧٩*✲ﾟ*｡✧٩*✲ﾟ*｡✧٩*✲ﾟ*｡✧٩*✲ﾟ*｡✧٩*✲ﾟ*｡✧٩*✲ﾟ*｡✧٩*✲ﾟ*｡✧٩*✲ﾟ*｡✧٩*✲ﾟ**

"_**I will stop loving you the day SpongeBob gets his driving licence. Hope you get the point here."**_

***✲ﾟ*｡✧٩*✲ﾟ*｡✧٩*✲ﾟ*｡✧٩*✲ﾟ*｡✧٩*✲ﾟ*｡✧٩*✲ﾟ*｡✧٩*✲ﾟ*｡✧٩*✲ﾟ*｡✧٩*✲ﾟ*｡✧٩*✲ﾟ*｡✧٩*✲ﾟ*｡✧٩*✲ﾟ*｡✧٩*✲ﾟ*｡✧٩*✲ﾟ*｡✧٩*✲ﾟ*｡✧٩*✲ﾟ*｡✧٩*✲ﾟ*｡✧٩*✲ﾟ**

**HUGE ROUND OF APPLAUSE FOR THIS MEGA FREAKINTASTIC PERSON WHO HAS THE PATIENCE OF A SAINT WHEN DEALING WITH ME, YES I'M TALKING ABOUT YA VIOLET2389 I'LL BE 4EVER IN YOUR DEBT MISSY! THANKS FOR MAKING ANOTHER CHAPTY POSSIBLE ;)**

**Humans are friends… not food…**

_**POV (yayyyyyyyyy finally!)**_

The horizon was slowly being swallowed by a mallow color with bits of different orange hues, a soft, warm, noticeable rosy tint was peeking over the edges of the sky canvas, signalling the sun's walkout for the day.

My feet kept a steady pacing as I scrutinized the window. _Seriously, where was she?!_ The tick-tock of the annoying cuckoo clock above my head was giving me a migraine. Just when I thought nothing could nettle me further the good-for-nothing clock tolled again, the small bird with the beaver hat making an entrance and bowing as the ear-piercing bell continued tolling the hour.

An involuntary yap left my throat as I stretched my hand to the incompetent chirpy thing ripping the bird in a fluid motion and sending it soaring towards the other side of the room. The small satisfaction that came with that action lasted half a second as I took in the remarkable dent in the wall.

_**SHIT!**_

My eyes searched frantically for anything that could aid the damaged wall, preventing Gwen from ever finding out. She may be used to my blinded actions when enraged, but that doesn't mean I'm wonted with the disheartened looks earned from my stupid behavior. In fact, I loathed them. I don't ever want her wise, innocent eyes to stare at me like that. It's the worst punishment ever._ Believe me._

A smile took rapidly over my features when my eyes rested on an old fashion magazine._ Perfect!_

I carefully observed my handy-work, a frown making itself noticeable on my visage as I squinted my eyes, looking for any possible flaw. None so far. _Thank god._

The NBA figure hanging in the wall screened the result of my short temper perfectly. Giving the torn magazine page one last smooth caress to crush any possible crinkles I stood back to asses it when a loud banging noise startled me.

My surprised state evaporated as soon as it came giving rise to an open wide smile and I wasted no time in approaching the door. The relentless pounding making my heart swell as I swung the door open without vacillation.

The goofy smile plastered on my face rapidly faded when my sight became obscure by a fisted punch closing in on me. The force behind the uppercut sent me flying against the rocking chair by the chimney, the sound of broken wood reverberated around me, splintered pieces of carved wood scattering everywhere and some even puncturing my skin.

_**"YOU INCOMPETENT BOOB!"**_ Kenneth roared, his figure trembling slightly as he approached, flanked by two tall figures on either side of him. The unknown shapes were revealed as soon as they verged the small halo created by the luminosity of the dim lights that barely kept illuminated my front-room. Embry and Collin wasted no time in bestowing me both deadly looks before grabbing me and bringing me unceremoniously to my feet. Kenneth sighed loudly, his eyes tearing away from mine as he let himself drop backwards on my busted ancient couch, the cushions deflating instantly at the new added weight.

I spat a mouthful of blood at his feet, beyond annoyed at his indelicate actions. I was extremely conscious of my tardiness and in fact, I knew it was a matter of time before Sam or one of his trained fidos barged in to drag my sorry ass to patrol. That I was expecting, but what I could have never envisioned was that my stupid behavior would earn me a broken jaw, talk about kicking it up a notch.

"By all means, make yourself at home," I laughed with heavy derision.

_"FUCK YOU LAHOTE!"_ This time it was Embry who replied, pushing me forwards and making me almost lose my footing.

"WHAT THE HELL'S WRONG WITH YOU ALL? If this is about patrol…"

"Wow," Collin said cutting me off as he gave me an applause full of irony, "You really are clueless, aren't ya?"

"Stop obfuscating the issue then. Just fucking tell me already!" I spat, my anger getting the best of me as I took hold of my now healed jaw and promptly twisted it to the right, a loud bone cracking sound filled my ears and earned me a few cussing words. _Hell that bitch hurt._

"People are more than welcome to be stupid, but you're clearly overdoing it. Unluckily for you I'm no jackass whisperer, but since you seem to be lacking in the grey matter department I'll help ya out just this once," Kenneth smirked tauntingly provoking me further as he circled around me, scanning me up and down.

"Let's cut to the chase, shall we? Good," the chain of growls erupting from my internal beast were enough of a confirmation for Kenneth as he carried on, "Does the name Gwen strikes a note for ya bud?" he heavily mocked, making my insides turn. "I sure hope so. After all she's a crucial part of your existence and a constant reminder of your promising future. The problem resides, you see, in the knowledge of her critical life condition, which somehow you took upon yourself to guard and keep leaving us whistling in the dark. You should know better man. _**TWO WHOLE FUCKING LONG ASS DAYS YOU LEFT US MOURNING SOMEONE WHO IN REALITY WAS NEVER DEAD TO BEGIN WITH!"**_ Kenneth's timber of voice gave an unexpected three hundred and sixty degree flip making me slightly flinch as his words cut deeper than a leech's bite.

**_"YOU SELFISH BASTARD, COULDN'T YOU EVEN STOP THINKING WITH YOUR DICK FOR A FUCKING MINUTE TO TELL THE PACK? SHE'S FAMILY TO US TOO YOU KNOW? YOU WEREN'T THE ONLY ONE DEVASTATED YOU HEAR ME?!_** For fuck's sake I almost had a coronary when I saw her TODAY at my door, smiling widely as if nothing ever happened. Jesus just…" Kenneth's eyes glossed over as they found mine, guilt tripping me into the darker secluded corner of my troubled mind.

My mouth opened for a moment only to shut a few seconds later. This pattern went on a few minutes until I finally realized no words could ever form an excuse for my pathetic inconsiderate actions. My teeth gritted and my muscles grew taut.

_"I'm sorry,"_ I whispered shamefully, ducking my head consciously.

A loud sigh left his tightly pursed lips, "Its 'kay. I know," Kenneth replied giving my shoulder an amicable squeeze before tugging me into his broad toned arms engulfing me in a brotherly hug in the blink of an eye, catching me completely off guard. My tense body adjusted after a couple of seconds and I found myself returning the warm gesture, patting his back softly.

"Just don't do it again, dipshit."

A loose cackle escaped my lips as I nodded, all ill-feelings aside. I hawked awkwardly and gazed at my pack brothers, who were staring at our reunion with amusement glowing in their eyes, a small nod from both of them stating that I was obviously forgiven.

I hawked once more, clearly flustered to be on the spotlight.

"So, apart from ganging up on me and beating the shitting sense out of my thick skull. What brings you to my sweet abode, huh?"

"You're late for Patrol," Embry assessed, pointing out the obvious.

"Yeah well no shit Einstein. You may wanna drag Sam along cuz unless he alpha orders me, I'm not moving from this spot, not till Gwen appears." I stated crossing my arms over my shoulders while cocking my left eyebrow to them daringly.

"Gwen and Lennie went to Forks ya know, they'll probably spend the day on a shopping spree or some other girly shit," Kenneth boringly huffed waving me off. "There's no need to worry."

"But Gwen loathes shopping." I countered getting slightly pissed at his laid back posture.

"Dude chillax, you're so whipped! She's fine, trust me. Now why won't you just make yourself useful and go do your doggy laps, time will pass by a lot quicker than whining here about your mate's absence," Collin bestowed me a friendly smile which naturally passed unrequited.

I was going to pursue the matter further when Embry appeared in my line of vision screening Collin with his much taller figure "Deep down you know we're right and you're just being paranoid. Besides, Gwen needs to bond with Ayleen, this will not only help her but you too to reinforce your relationship with Seth. Just do it for her, give her space. She has dealt with more emotional baggage than we could ever imagine and she has proven herself over and over again by surpassing every single shenanigan that fate has blatantly bestowed her. Yes, she's tiny, and it definitely couldn't hurt her to gain some muscle mass. To people's eyes she may come up as an incompetent weakling, but one thing I have learned through all of this is that 'looks are deceiving' and you more than anyone should know this."

"Can we just move on, please? This inspirational blah blah is as annoying as an occupied toilet after Indian cuisine." Collin groaned and I wasted no time in flicking his forehead while battling the smile tugging at the corners of my mouth.

My feet paddled over the laminated wooded floor in long steps until reaching the forgotten unlatched door. Peeking over my shoulder, I stared at my befuddled brothers.

"You coming or what?"

*****✲ﾟ*｡✧٩*✲ﾟ*｡✧٩*✲ﾟ*｡✧٩*✲ﾟ*｡✧٩*✲ﾟ*｡✧٩*✲ﾟ*｡✧٩*✲ﾟ*｡✧٩*✲ﾟ*｡✧٩*✲ﾟ*｡✧٩*✲ﾟ*｡✧٩*✲ﾟ*｡✧٩*✲ﾟ*｡✧٩*✲ﾟ*｡✧٩*✲ﾟ*｡✧٩*✲ﾟ*｡✧٩*✲ﾟ*｡✧٩*✲ﾟ*｡✧٩*✲ﾟ****

**JPOV**

My thoughts ran wild as I subconsciously gnawed on the inside of my mouth, pondering the whole situation over a few minutes. The bulge in my left pocket felt too hot and heavy all of a sudden making me extremely conscious of its presence.

**_F*ck this._**

My beaten phone had a massive crack on its screen obscuring half of the device, caused by my not too great temper. Ignoring this I let my fingers dance rapidly over the stupid, almost faded keyboard, struggling to place the correct words since the letters were barely noticeable.

Kenneth's ID flashed through the cracked device. _YES!_

The phone rang solely once before he answered.

_"Kenster where the hell are you?!"_ I demanded without messing around.

"Well hello to you to sunshine, how are you doing this fair evening? Particularly I'm swell, thanks for caring."

_"Zip it jester!"_

"What is it with everybody forcing me to shut my pie hole, huh? What about liberty of expression?! I'm a US citizen, I do have rights ya know. Into the bargain, someday someone will find my zany humor valuable and I'll be doing a greater good to society. In other words, I'll be a much necessary good._ Just you wait. Just you wait."_

"Done yet?" I sighed, irritated with his childish behavior while massaging my shoulder pressing tightly on the new formed knots topping over my nerve sensors.

"You're no fun," he scolded.

"I know, now listen up. I need you to meet me at Sue's, can you do that?"

"Why?"

"Because."

"That's a shoddy answer."

"Just do as you're told Kenneth. I'll explain everything later."

"But..."

"Fucking hell! _Your cousin and Gwen were assaulted how's that for an answer? Good enough for ya bro?"_ I thoughtlessly blurted not even pausing to let the words sink in as I carried on, "Meet me there, _5 minutes._"

My teeth gritted as I ended the connection. Without hesitating, I stripped from my worn out ripped cut-offs not even pausing to search for curious bystanders and their judgmental stares caused by my new stark naked condition when in fact I couldn't give less of a f*ck.

Carrying my feet forward I let the pines shadows engulf me before taking on a full sprint. The unpleasant feeling of my bones enlarging and battling with my muscles for non-existent space to meld themselves into a much complex structure wasn't unbeknownst to me despite its oddness. The whole process per se took less than a minute, my human self long forgotten as I merged with my spirit warrior_.My beast. My destiny._

Guardedly but steady I made it to the Clearwater's front porch. A strong shiver that had nothing to do with the wind's breeze ruffled my already messy fur. The constant dreadful thought of finally meeting Seth after a long ass imprint-less week taking a toll on me.

A moonly whity-milk wolf with black paws and even darker tail approached me from the right giving me a small nod. I returned the gesture, both our gazes stuck on the petite gloom Victorian like house. What once was a charming inviting warm cozy residence was now turned into a haunted forlorn piece of land. Uncared for vines climbed the deadly brick walls, scrubs with large pointy needles were growing around Sue's collection of wild roses, which were mostly withered by now. The porch white stairs were cracked and lacked a step and the windows frame was rusty and deteriorating by every pulsing second. _**Good grief.**_

The worst of it was knowing that this was just a preview of what we were about to discover inside.

***✲ﾟ*｡✧٩*✲ﾟ*｡✧٩*✲ﾟ*｡✧٩*✲ﾟ*｡✧٩*✲ﾟ*｡✧٩*✲ﾟ*｡✧٩*✲ﾟ*｡✧٩*✲ﾟ*｡✧٩*✲ﾟ*｡✧٩*✲ﾟ*｡✧٩*✲ﾟ*｡✧٩*✲ﾟ*｡✧٩*✲ﾟ*｡✧٩*✲ﾟ*｡✧٩*✲ﾟ*｡✧٩*✲ﾟ*｡✧٩*✲ﾟ*｡✧٩*✲ﾟ**

_**APOV**_

**_Funny, no pain ever came my way. Wait. Am I already dead?_**

Blinking over my long lashes I watched petrified as a small redhead with freckles scattered randomly on her cheeks and chocolate-brown eyes much too big to be contained on her petite face kept my attacker at bay. Her strength was surely something to admire. She was after all holding down an individual twice her size.

_**Could this get any uncanny?**_

"Uncle Jazz…" the redhead scolded a frown making itself noticeable in her petite features as she kept curly in a head-lock. "What did we discuss about eating humans, huh?" She pressed on, her melodic voice adopting a much calmer tone, her hold never wavering despite Fakecula best efforts.

_**Apparently yes.**_

A frustrated sigh left Blondie's pale lips as he finally caved, his arms ceased their thrashing and his back muscles relaxing all at once, accepting defeat. His black irises remained stuck on my blue ones though.

"Humans are… friends… not food. _Never food,"_ he recited grudgingly.

"Very well. Now say it from the top. Come on," The teen encouraged her now extremely annoyed uncle.

_**"I'm a nice vampire, not a mindless bloodsucking vacuum. If I am to change this image I must first change myself. Humans are friends not food."**_

"There you go, that wasn't so difficult now, was it?" The girl gifted him with a toothy smile he didn't acknowledge before carrying on, "Something else you wanna say to our guests?"

My ears picked up the string of muffled words leaving his lips as he puffed hot air from his nostrils. Albeit, I couldn't make out any single one of the words that silently rushed pass his mouth.

_"Jazzy,"_ The redhead shook her head at his uncle's antics before whispering something in his ear. Curly's eyes widened in realization as his whole demeanor shifted, a new golden tint slowly peeking over the edges of his black irises making his appearance a little bit less fierce.

_Aggg who the hell am I kidding he still looks like he's gonna go bat-shit crazy on my a*s._

"I'm sorry," he eventually whispered his head dropping in shame. My eyebrows shot up in surprise at his sincere apology clearly not expecting one.

"That's a good boy," His niece praised proudly patting his head and earning a snort from me. I clasped a hand to my mouth to try to swallow the unlady like sound, but damn it was too late.

"Am not an uncivilized cur, y' know?" He countered in a thick accent fighting the growing smile overtaking his handsome features.

My eyes were probably the size of saucers by now. I tried to shake my shocked expression off as I directed my attention to the small ginger clearly desperate for some answers now that I knew they weren't planning on killing us.

As I opened my mouth to express my thoughts the majestic double door at the end of the room unbolted for the second time in a row. Three tall buffy half-naked guys stepped in, their arrival evidently noticeable.

Although these familiar men were beyond beautiful to the human eye I could only focus on the one in the front, his hardened features and taut muscles relaxed once his troubled gaze found mine.

A loud gasp ripped my vocal cords and my eyes instantly glossed at the sight of him.

Never in my life have I witnessed something as pain-wrecking as this. The bulk of life energy was practically sucked out of this boy. His eyes seemed haunted and too big for his gauntly face, swimming in a never ending abyss. His jaw and cheekbones were much more pronounced now that his face lacked fat, that healthy rosy tint that always dyed his boyish cheeks was nowhere to be seen and his hair which was usually shiny and smooth looked death and heavily uncared for.

He had lost weight. Too damn much for my liking making his worn out cut-offs dance in his bony hips despite being tied with an oversized belt. He looked older and exhausted, void of physical pain and emotion.

So this is what I look like in the eyes of others.**_ F*cking lifeless._**

Our eye-connection came to a short end as Seth glimpsed at my cousin and his friend before rudely staring at toothy blondie and his ginger nephew. Everyone seemed to understand the silent message as they all fled the place, the small ginger bestowed me a friendly smile I couldn't return, before closing the doors behind her. A choked sigh left my dried lips as I realized we were finally alone except for friendly hobbit, well not that it mattered since she was way off in Z-land.

Seth's almond orbs pierced mine as he took a couple of steps forward.

"We need to talk."

_Ugh. The four worst words in the English Language._

With a simple nod of my head I forced myself in an upright position, resting my back against the bed's headboard while fiddling with my fingers unable to meet his soulful gaze.

The room was silent apart from my erratic heart and friendly hobbit's soft snores. Sick and tired of being a coward I lifted my gaze. The lump in my throat increased its size when my blue orbs bore into his hazel ones. A million emotions passing through that invisible cord that tied us together. Knowing the odds weren't in my favor but clinging to that tiny hope that ignited the moment he showed I cleared my throat._ This was it. This was my chance. I couldn't scr*w it up.** I refuse to scr*w it up.**_

Ultimately, second chances are not given to make things right. But are given to prove that we could be better even after we fall.

***✲ﾟ*｡✧٩*✲ﾟ*｡✧٩*✲ﾟ*｡✧٩*✲ﾟ*｡✧٩*✲ﾟ*｡✧٩*✲ﾟ*｡✧٩*✲ﾟ*｡✧٩*✲ﾟ*｡✧٩*✲ﾟ*｡✧٩*✲ﾟ*｡✧٩*✲ﾟ*｡✧٩*✲ﾟ*｡✧٩*✲ﾟ*｡✧٩*✲ﾟ*｡✧٩*✲ﾟ*｡✧٩*✲ﾟ*｡✧٩*✲ﾟ*｡✧٩*✲ﾟ**

**Oh how I wish I had Charles Xavier powers right now *pouts* so unfair. Since I'm no supernatural freak, just an ordinary freak would you be so kind to share that magic thing called thought that travels your mind when reading this? Please? **

**You'll have my eternal gratitude but since I know my eternal gratitude weights nothing how about this: I've already written half of next chapty, u review and keep me motivated to finish it before my awful procrastinating habbits kick in. _Do we have a deal?_**


	29. Autocorrect has become my new enema

**Hey guess what? THAT'S RIGHT I'M NOT PULLING UR LEG, I ACTUALLY UPDATED! XD**

**Massive _THANK YOU_ to all my reviewers and faithful followers and to all of you who by chance came across with this story and went for the ride ;) YOU'RE AWESOMELY AWESOME!**

**Now u may proceed, have a happy reading!**

꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱

**Disclaimer: I'm sick of this sh*t you already know by now...**

꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱

_**Warning: baby citrusy content ahead , read at your own risk***_

꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱

**_"Never underestimate the power that withholds a panicked woman."_**

**Autocorrect has become my new enema**

**Beta'd by the wondrous, brilliant, beyond amazing Violet2389, owner of the fabulous story Imprinted (Jared/OC/Paul) if you haven't already read it, you're truly missing out.**

_**One month later…**_

_**Gwen**_

Scorching water cascaded down my back, leaving a noticeable pink trace wherever it grazed. The temperature of the water was doing wonders on my skin and my unbearably stiff muscles. Hot vapoury clouds swirled thick around me, sticking to the cold marbled walls and see-through glass instantly condensing both surfaces, as the once steamy substance came in contact with its chilly exterior.

A troubled, yet thoughtful, sigh parted my lips as I rested my forehead against the foggy glass. Witches day was approaching at a fast rate making me outrageously giddy and too damn overwrought, much to my chagrin. Two important events were set in that unique special date which was just around the corner; Halloween's Ball and Paul's birthday, which oddly enough happened to be the exact same day as mine. _Coincidence much?_

A sloppy heart suddenly appeared in front of my eyes. The word **_Fate_** neatly written on the middle occupying most of the condensed shape, a wicked toothy smile peeking over the letters behind the glass. I couldn't help but let out a significant yelp of surprise when Siddy's big cross-eyes met mine from behind the doodled glass making me withdraw from the surface.

"Peace off, you freaking perv," I dismissed him, refusing to give him the time of the day as I turned on my back downplaying his shattered feelings waiting for him to vanish, which surprisingly he did with a loud overly dramatic pop.

"You know it's kinda creepy how you do that," a husky, familiar voice engulfed me from behind making me jolt backwards in shock. It all elapsed in fast motion from there.

_**1*Me colliding against a rock hard muscled chest.**_

_**2*An ear piercingly squeal leaving my lips as I struggled to face the unwelcome intruder.**_

_**3*My uncoordinated legs tangling between themselves in the pathetic attempt of swirling around.**_

_**4*Me slipping backwards embracing my already doomed finale.**_

Even though the last one never came. A soft pressure on either side of my hips made me lift my chin and all my frustrations and concerns melted away in a non-existent puddle when my blue orbs came across a familiar black circular pattern. My hand moved on its own accord to trace the complex lines that conformed the odd tattoo I had grown besotted with. Two domineering wolves challenging each other and merging into a much complex shape giving rise to a third dominant powerful wolf._** Merely exquisite.**_

Paul's arms were resting snugly at my hips, his calloused hands drawing circular shapes in my ignited skin as he pulled little to no strength to straighten my posture lulling me into his warm comfy chest.

"Gotcha." Hot cinnamon breath with a slight fresh touch of woodland fanned over my flushed face, igniting my sensor motors and leaving electrifying goose bumps on its path.

"Hot or not, it's extremely disrespectful for you to climb unannounced into my personal shower Mister," I tutted, pursing my traitorous lips from curving all the way up.

_"Mhmm, you love it, really."_ he hummed against my neck, his lips barely pouting as they applied a soft pressure to my jugular. A noisy shameful moan rushed through my lips and my head fell backwards,giving him more space for his lips to linger as they pleased.

The feeling of the steamy water merged perfectly with Paul's magical touch, leaving me captive in a bubble of extreme euphoria that was slowly driving me berserk by every measly pulsating second. Unable to pursue my cravings my legs rubbed firmly together hoping to dissolve some of the throbbing ache in between them.

"Oh no you don't," Paul tsk-tsked forcing his knee in between my thighs and spreading them easily apart grazing softly against my sensitive area. My back arched involuntarily making me press forward against Paul and thus, earning a double gasp from both of us at the newly acquired sensation. Every fiber within me was alighted and the fire was spreading greedily and consuming at a relentless pace my entire body, erasing whatever was left of my sanity.

"Poli-wog s-s-stop. We can't do this right now Leah is _wa-_"His skillful fingers slid over my folds all of a sudden, taking my poor attempt at speech with them.

"Shhh baby, no need to be so uptight I just wanna make you feel good," He mumbled, brushing my needy lips with his pink kissable ones as his unbashful digits continued their torture, tauntingly circling my entrance.

"Are you gonna be a good sport?" He asked, his unoccupied hand tangled in my dank hair, grabbing a fistful, and softly pulling backwards, leaving me with no choice but to face him only for a second before he pulled upwards, shaking my head up and down in approval.

"Good," he praised, easing one of his fingers inside. The cry of pleasure at the abrupt intrusion was muffled by his hungry lips as both of our tongues met in a passionate lustful dance. My hips thrust forward molding into his palm, covetously demanding more of his skillful touch.

"You can't even comprehend how much I love you," he whispered withdrawing from my mouth and granting me a whole heartedly sincere smile.

"Oh I think I have an idea," I cajoled raising on my tip toes and swiftly erasing the atrocious gap between our lips, pouring everything I felt in the chaste kiss without deepening it, just lavishing in the feeling of our close proximity.

My hands snaked around his neck to play with the short hair coating his nape earning a possessive growl from him as his lips parted from mine only to press against the corner of my mouth before trailing down the croak of my neck, nipping lightly at my flushed skin and blowing raspberries on the already abused skin.

"P-P-Paul." The gasp escaped me before my mind could catch up, the intense pleasure easily overpowering the rest of my senses leaving nothing but a mush of bones as a poor reminder of where I used to be. My nails dug in his broad shoulders in desperate need of some leverage to keep me standing, acutely aware that I wouldn't make it on my own as the building pressure in my lower stomach triplicated, begging for a much deserved release. In tune with my feelings, his finger didn't dawdle in hitting a special spot deep within me begetting a deranged spasm to spread over my entire body. Clearly, my shameful responses weren't unseen as he wasted no time in repeating the action now adding a new digit and curling it slightly against said place.

_"P-p-please,"_ I begged, doing nothing to hide the neediness in my tone. My eyes which had closed somewhere along my ecstasy trip opened abruptly at the feeling of emptiness wrought by his retreating fingers.

"Not yet baby," Paul facetiously smiled, lifting his fingers to his lush pink lips before licking them clean making an approving humming sound. _The amatory impulse to jump him was unbearable to contain. Overwhelmed and pitiably frustrated, I ogled the beautiful flawless man ahead of me from behind my damp tabs, my teeth sinking subconsciously on my bottom lip and gnawing at the swollen muscle._

An animalistic growl exploded in the confined tarnished place as he pinned me against the marbled wall, just bellow the current of the shower. His lips roughly claimed mine before ducking and puckering against the space between my breasts, placing a feather-light kiss while his thumbs cherished my rosy nubs, his lustful gaze never wavering from mine.

"I won't stop, not until you're shaking," his words were muffled against my skin as he started a trail of butterfly kisses all the way down to my stomach only halting for a moment to nibble softly at my navel. My reactions were surely encouraging him further as he knelt in front of me finally focusing on where I needed him the most.

Paul's breath washed over me, sending ticklish after ticklish waves to mercilessly collide against my sensory motors, the sensation overpowering all possible logic leaving me with no choice but to wiggle against his powerful restrain. Though he was already a step ahead of me, grabbing my thighs and spreading them even further apart keeping them from thrashing around while his face neared my zone.

Paul's dexterous tongue reached my clit, giving it a soft tantalizing lick. The agonizing whine that reverberated from my dry throat was all the confirmation he needed to proceed his pleasurable intoxicating actions, licking nibbling and sucking harshly at my exposed flesh. His strong fingers soon followed his actions collecting some of the moisture from my area before burying themselves deep inside of me perfectly adjusting to his tongue's relentless rhythm.

I could feel myself drowning in a never ending abysm as the fire inside me reached its boiling point in tempo with Paul's ministrations.

It didn't take long for me to reach my climax as I belted out his name over and over again until I came down from my sweetly induced high which he easily accomplished faithful to his promise.

꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱

"Please tell me those aren't skittles you're pouring over your waffles," Leah scrunched her nose at my colorful breakfast, clearly nauseated by my peculiar choice.

"Mind you, these are sour skittles." I pointed, legibly offended and rolling one of the small violet sugarplums in between my thumb and forefinger barely peering at her from the corner of my eye in futile attempts to distract her from my action plan which elapsed next.

The hand that was nurturing the violet sugarplum was brought backwards only to gain momentum before I swung it forwards sending the bitter-sweet treat soaring through the air as I waited eagerly for it to reach its target. I was about to pump my fist in victory when she-wolf tilted her head backwards and opened her mouth just in time for the sugarplum to make the perfect landing on her rosy tongue. _Bummer._

"That's even more revolting. What's up with you anyways? You've been pining for some crazy unappetizing shit for the last two and a half weeks. Don't think I haven't noticed."

"Ugh. Don't even go there. I popped the button of my favorite blue jeans today and now I'm forced to wear this ugly cumbersome dress," I pouted, playing with the flowery fabric that adorned my body, still somewhat puzzled with my recent acquired weight since I couldn't figure out for the life of me where I was storing all the fat, my belly remained flat and my bum was still its normal size so …._**Where?**_

_"HELLO!__"_ My self-induced bubble was suddenly pinched at the peevish sound of snapping fingers scarcely away from my face. A frown spread over my visage at the speed of lightning.

"Sorry, I didn't catch that, please rewind?" I smiled innocently at her, pouting my lip and adding some puppy eyes for a killing effect, clearly overdoing it but still pleased with my results as I saw her will crumble before my eyes.

"I was just wondering whether you and Paul had decided on your costumes for the Halloween's Ball next Saturday," she shrugged leaning back against the wooden chair, making the piece furniture creak violently against the hardwood floor.

"Oh. No we haven't. To be honest, I haven't even ask him yet. _What about you and Ian?_" I asked trying my best to deflect the spotlight from myself as I fiddled with my fingers.

"Funny I haven't asked Ian either," Leah confessed, a soft pink tint creeping over her defined-cheekbones.

"Hey, talking about the devil… don't you think it's time for him to be acquainted with your hairy condition, mmm?" The squeaking of wood pierced through my ears making me instantly alert as I shifted my gaze from my almost finished plate to glimpse Leah's standing figure, the chair she used to sit long forgotten knocked against the floor.

_**"WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK SMALLS! **_I'm deeply aware I'm the perfect image of a walking Tomboy, but that does not imply I do not take care of myself in those aspects you know! In fact I got my spotless Brazilian yesterday," She argued clearly flustered, her harsh accusing tone sending me over the edge as I choked on my lukewarm coffee, spitting the beverage at thin air along with a piece of my stuffed waffle. _Charming._

"TMI lee-lee that's not what I meant at all! _Christ__!_" I hawked, very much flabbergasted as I patted my mouth with the napkin that rested beside me. "I just realize how dreadfully I worded that question and for that I apologize. I was just referring to the Quileute Legends, you merging with your designed spirit animal and fending off possible threats to the tribe, being the principal rogue jugular junkies and whatnot you know?" I explained letting a huge sigh of relief when I took in her relaxing stance.

_"Jugular junkies huh__?"_ she cocked her eyebrow at me, ebullience dancing in her eyes at my odd yet accurate description of her foes.

We both indulged in a staring contest that lasted for five consecutive Mississippi's before we surrendered, bursting in loud roars of contagious laughter.

Thick tension filled the air when we somehow managed to calm down from our inane high. I patiently waited for my best friend to take the lead an open up to me about her dark concerns, but her flickering gaze and the annoying constant thumbing of her foot against the light-bark wooden floor was proof enough for me to realize she wasn't going nor planning to.

_"Leah."_

"No smalls, you clearly don't get it. Believe me I know I have to tell him at some point but… _I just can't._"

"Of course you can."

"No I can't, I refuse, and I won't do it."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Well that's enlightening,"

"What are you so afraid of anyways?"

"You're pushing it, just stop." Sudden realization hit me with the force of a tsunami.

"You're afraid he's going to leave you, aren't you?" I bluntly asked her, the bleak forlorn look in her face speaking volumes and adding to my growing suspicions.

_"C'mon Leah, we both know that's nothing but a bluff!__"_ I yelled, frustrated at the non-existent faith she had in my best friend.

"Ian loves you and not because of some imprint drivel fluff but because of you, Leah. He loves the strong independent woman who takes crap from no one and defends her own. The woman who gives him hell and makes an effort to laugh at his uncanny non-hilarious dreadful humor..."

_"That's not-"_ she interrupted only to trail off at the sight of my resolute and unswerving stance.

"You're so stubbornly clueless," I shook my head, heaving a deep sigh before carrying on,"There aren't words to describe the way he looks at you. It's like a blind man who suddenly discovered the sun after years of confined darkness. So intense and full of devotion its sickly-sweet to withstand, thereby don't you dare think, not even for a paltry second, that he'll leave you. He'll probably be confused as hell and even a little distraught, but I know my best friend, I have known him for a lifetime and one thing I can assure is he won't disappear on you. He's stronger than you give him credit for. _Besides,_ _when you truly care for someone their mistakes never change your feelings because it's the mind that gets angry but the heart stills care_."

"I-"

"Just grow a fucking vagina and call him," Leah scrunched her nose at my crude remark before flashing me a bright smile.

"Did you just cuss?" she let out a hearty laugh, shaking her head at me.

"You're impossible," I shook my head while fishing for my iPhone, my fingers easily unlocking the obscure screen before searching for the desired contact.

The picture of a peppy irritated blonde popped in my screen earning a light chuckle from me as memories of that day came rushing back to me. I had taken the pic after he was embarrassingly defeated in an arm wrestling match against Leah. His face was priceless since he threw a childish tantrum, complaining about how Leah deflated his manliness. _Not that he had one to begin with._

"Will you…" Leah hawked clearing her throat and interrupting my day-dream state as her butterscotch eyes met mine in a troubled yet resolute plea. "Will you be here… um for moral support?" she sheepishly asked her gaze leaving mine to focus solely on the floor now.

My hand stretched forwards to rest above hers, giving her an amicable reassuring squeeze.

"Of course," her head lifted and she bestowed me a small smile which I easily return.

"Thank you smalls," she sincerely said, "I don't know what I'll do without ya," she confessed earning a wider smile from me.

"Hush, none of that, now let's get this over with shall we?" she nodded as I pressed the send button on my phone.

_Hey there stranger! I miss you, wanna bang?_ ^3^

My iPhone buzzed a second later, the message icon demanding my heed as it manifest itself in a neon glow blinding all my senses.

**Ewww littlun what's wrong with you, I do have a girlfriend ya know? ):**

_Don't worry she's gonna be there too _^o^

**Bloody hell! No. Are you bonkers? I don't think I'm comfortable with that =/ =/ =/**

_Oh come on! It's not that much of a deal and it's gonna be so much fun I promise._ ^_~

I patiently stared at my phone waiting for an answer that never came. The message had clearly got through, the blue check icon giving him easily away. Ian's idiotic non-responsive attitude was irking me to no end, _seriously what's wrong with him?_

"Oh my god GWEN!" Leah squealed peeking over my shoulder and pointing to one of my already sent texts.

My eyes widened and my jaw fall open at the source of Leah's uncontrollable laughter. My inappropriate use of words towards my best friend remained stationary in that teasing blue bubble on top of our unusual-awkward-ish conversation which I kept perusing a bit befuddled. Face palming myself I rushed to save my bacon, my fingers purposely taping over the floating keyboard in order to correct the taunting mistake.

_I'm so sorry, I meant *HANG! Ludicrous Auto cucumber_ ~_~

_Auto car rectal!_

_I swear this autocorrect has become my new enema._

_NO, I mean my new ERECTION!_

**;)**

_GODDONG!_

_I give up… _X_X

**HAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHHAHHA bloody hell littlun what's air? I can't… f*ck XD**

**See you in twenty sexopath ;P**

**꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱**

Big soapy bubbles floated around me as I mindlessly kept on scrubbing the pile of dishes in the overloaded sink.

A bizarre senseless melody left my lips as I quietly hummed to myself, trying my best to give the two lovebirds behind me their deserved privacy, mentally praying for Leah to embrace her plucky inner strength before spilling the Quileute's most treasured secret to Ian. Also, blindly hoping, she wouldn't chicken out of doing so at the last-minute.

My hands floundered with the cord of the plug for some laborious minutes before I finally succeeded in unloading the sink with a content sigh. This was simultaneously followed by the heavy thud of the front door as it slammed carelessly open, two deep crashes of shaky laughter booming from the hall, making the corner of my mouth curl upwards as my ears easily picked one of the owners behind the melliflous sound.

Halting my actions, I turned to face the jittery Leah. Her pacing had noticeably increased during the last couple of minutes, her black-ebony hair was painfully dishevelled, having suffered the outcome of her pulsating edginess as she kept tugging at the roots, mindlessly running her hand through its short length leaving it rough and unequal since most of the strands were now tangled and unaesthetically presentable.

I did my best to appease her skyrocketing anxiety by granting her a mollifying smile from behind Ian's back, encouraging for her to proceed.

"Whatever's eating you alive you can share with me, you know that, right love?" Ian calmly stated abandoning his place on the wooden chair to approach his unsettled girlfriend.

"I… uh… yeah now that you mention it, there's this tiny thing that I've been keeping out from ya."

_'I wouldn't call it tiny, to be fair,__'_ Siddy whispered from beside me, I payed no mind to his remark, solely focusing on Leah's course of action.

"You see the thing is…" Unintentionally, I found myself tuning out Leah's confession the moment a lanky half-naked figure made it to the fridge, a lopsided smile adorning his flawless face as our eyes reencountered in a secret rendezvous.

Though, my spellbound condition crashed at Leah's out of the blue bellow,

_**"SMALLS'S PREGNANT!"**_

**꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱ ꒰⑅•ᴗ•⑅꒱**

**woooooooooooooooooooohoooooooooooooooo bet u didn't expect that, did ya? Now the real question will be is she or is she NOT? mmm I'm hearing...predictions?**


End file.
